Deorwynn
by 153alira
Summary: She was still a child when she left her home, but after swearing to protect the small hobbit called Frodo on a dangerous quest, lossing someone precious to her and falling slowly for someone she may never have, will she return the same?
1. Chapter 1

_Arriving_

I couldn't help but smile as we rode through the gates of Rivendall, thankful and sad that the journey was over. Boromir of course was at the front, I rode behind him closely.

Rivendall was more beautiful than I imagined. All the stories I had read or heard about it did not do it true justice. The autumn leaves fell slowly around them, the stone walls encircling the courtyard were but a taste of what I was to see.

The trees were what in tranced me the most.

I had only ever seen one tree throughout my seventeen years of life, the White Tree of Gondor. My father's overbearing protection had seen me confined to Minas Tirith for most of my life.

These trees were beautiful. They were alive and colourful, yet a strange sadness seemed to sit in their graceful branches.

I quickly returned my attention to the task on hand and dismounted my horse.

Boromir seemed as in tranced as I was with our surroundings. I could not blame him though. He was only ever used to the sight of battle and glory, not diplomacy. Faramir was always the one of reason between my two brother, the tactical, strategic type, Boromir was … well, Boromir. He was the brawn of our family, father's pride and joy. He insighted words of courage and faith in his men which lead them to victory, he was never meant for soft talk.

The courtyard was already full with the other representatives of the races called to Rivendall.

Some were men, others elves, even dwarves had made an appearance. I contained my joy at finally seeing a dwarf and an elf for the first time and composed myself, adjusting my cloak around me and brushing my fingers through my messy hair that sat about an inch off my small shoulders.

When I was just a small lass, I had long curls that fell to the small of my back, but once I had started training with a sword, it became nothing but a nuisance.

So I crudely cut them off and kept my hair short ever since.

Our horses were tended to and we were shown our rooms for the night. Boromir would not stay put for long and asked if I would care to join him for a look around. I wanted to, dispite the fact I felt quite tired from riding. One of the elves was polite enough to show us around the ancient halls and the night crept up on us and we had been fed, our guide led us back to our quarters and bade us goodnight. I thanked him graciously.

Boromir was still buzzing with curiosity and wished to continue exploring. I however, held back such an need.

"It is all a bit too much for me, I'm afraid Brother," I let myself fall onto the bed, the soft texure of the sheets made me sleepy.

"Oh, are you having second thoughts about joining me Deorwynn?" he chuckled. I meerly gave him a look of annoyance. The was no way I was to let Boromir be alone here, not after that day in Osgiliath. I was determine to thwart my father's _plans_.

As he left my room, Boromir touched the smooth walls that twisted and reached up high.

"Tis a strange place," he muttered, "It is like the walls were not built but grown."

I looked closer and understood what he meant. It was like he whole of Rivendall had grown up out of the earth for the elves themselves.

When Boromir had finally gone, I finally let out a yawn.

I did not bother to change from my riding cloths, I felt quite comfortable in my breeches and tunics. But I removed my traveling cloak, the hide backback that held my bow and the belt from which my sword hung. I did however, keep my dagger at my side.

I let myself fall again and closed my eyes, letting sleep envelop me.

I did not dream, I had no need to.

I was living my dream. I was finally out of Gondor. Seeing the world with my own eyes and not from my father's side.

It was not like I hated my home. I love Gondor with all my fibre and soul. I only wished to see all of Middle-Earth, not sit passively at my father's side and hear about from afar for my whole life.

When I finally woke, the light was low in the sky as the dawn broke. The elven lights glowed softly and with the first signs of the sun's rays, created a warm colour on the walls. I rubbed my eyes and made a very unladylike stumble out of my bed.

The air was cool and inviting, I filled my lungs with it and stood at the railing of the balcony.

Rivendall was just as beautiful in this early morning light. My hungry eyes took in all before me, the shape of the rooftops, the colour of the trees, the shinning waterfalls. All excidingly beautiful.

Out of the corner of my eye I caught movement from another balcony. Forcing myself to look away from the world before me, I turned and found myself looking at an elf, looking out on Rivendall as I had done. He wore a sky blue elvin tunic that appeared white in the sun and his blonde hair was held losely back in an braid. He was one of the few elves I had seen with blonde hair, most of them had dark hair, so I assumed he must have been here for the council.

I noted the sharp lines of his features, how perfect they were. He was so still I thought for a moment that he was a statue, that the movement I had detected was just my mind tricking me, until our eyes met.

His ice blue eyes caught mine in an intense stare.

After a minute I had to walk away from this strange elf's gaze. I entered my room with batted breath. My heart was pounding. I didn't know why.


	2. Chapter 2

_The Council_

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stand about the brink of destruction, none can escape it." There was silence as Lord Elrond spoke, even the trees seemed to hush at his words. I sat still and listened intently to him, drinking in the facts.

"You will unite, or you will fall."

Unite? That would be difficult. All three races have been at differences for three millenia, would it be possible? I cast a werry glance at Boromir.

"Each race is bound to the fate of this one doom." Elrond looked around the cirlce of chairs as he spoke. "Bring forth the ring, Frodo." He gestured to the stone pedistle which sat in the centre of the council. I turned my gaze to a small creature that came forward, a halfling, and he slowly reached into his pocket. He looked around nervously and placed on the stone, a small band of gold.

The One Ring.

A quiet murmer went around the council, I only stared silently at it, not able to take my eyes off it. I shifted in my seat. Everyone here reacted to the ring. Some were deterred by it, others drawn to it.

"In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark." One voice rang out.

My heart sant to the lowest points of the depths of the earth.

Boromir stood from his seat as he spoke. I looked up at him, causious of his next few words.

"But in the west a pale light lingered. A voice was crying 'A doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found'"

He was slowly approching the stone pedistel, his fingers twitched. My whole body became tense. I looked over at Lord Elrond, who was looking at the Wizard, Gandelf the Grey. Both looked worried.

Boromir reached for the Ring, completely obsorbed by it.

He ment to take it now? Under the eyes of the council? The fool!

"Boromir!" My voice cried sternly and I was up out of my chair just as fast as Lord Elrond or any other council member. My hand gripped his arm and jerked it away from the cursed band of glimming gold. Just as I did, a dark voice filled the air. It was terrifying and evil, my ears burned and my head became heavy, as though I had taken a blow to it. I looked around and it was as though the world had grown dim, life withered all around me. The dwarves and humans looked around wildly and made to grab their weapons, while the elves clutched their heads and grinmiced in pain.

It was the Wizard.

He was speaking in another language, one of pure darkness. Gandelf stood and moved towards us, as though to speaking to us. I pulled Boromir back to our seats, and he did not resist. As the last of his words faded, the heavy weight over my heart lifted slowly.

"Never before has the any voice uttered the word of that tounge here in Imladris." Lord Elrond said, recoving from it's power.

"I do not ask your pardon Master Elrond," Gandelf looked ill as he clutched his staff, "The Black Speech may yet be heard in every corner of the west. The Ring is all together evil." Gandelf looked around at all present, namely them men. His stern eyes found mine and softened only a fraction. It seemed that her remembered me from long ago and maintained the same compassion for me.

"No. It is a gift. A gift from the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring?" He said in a delighted tone.

There was a deathly silence as all looked to him.

"Long has our father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of _our_ people are _your _lands kept safe."

I could have smacked him for such a bold statement. Of course Gondor had kept the orcs of Morder from spreading widly across the land for centuries, but that did not mean we were the heros of Middle-Earth.

So much for my plan to keep him in check.

Out of the corner of my ear, I saw one a man shift uncomfortably. He wore what looked to be elvish clothes of sliver green, his dark brown hair and lightly tanned skin was that of a man of Gondor.

But Boromir and I were the only one's sent from Minas Tirith, so who was this man?

"Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him"

I returned my gaze to my brother, only to give him the dirtiest of looks. I wished that he would turn around so that he could see it.

"You can not wield it, none of us can." Said the man. His voice commanded respect and all looked to him. "The Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" Boromir asked in a condisending tone that reminded me of Father so much, it was scary.

The man did not answer, only stared back at Boromir with what seemed to be a calm expression.

"This is no mear Ranger," One of the elves present stood boldly and faced Boromir. My heart almost stopped when I recognized the steel gaze of the brightest blue staring down my brother.

It was the elf from this morning.

Up close he was even more beautiful and mysterious than before. A stranger aura seemed to eminate from him, like a glamor of sorts.

My old nursemaid used to tell me stories about how the elves use magic and spells to enchant humans with their beauty while they kill them. I used to doubt such wives tales, but for some reason, I was starting to believe in the possiblility of 'elven magic'.

I could have marveled at the elf's beauty for much longer, however what he said next brought my mind back to a sense of reality.

"He is Aragon, son of Arathorn. You owe him your alligence."

I certianly was not the only one surprised. Boromir's face went almost pale with shock and looked back at the man with new eyes, as did I.

"Aragon? _This_ is Isildur's heir?" Boromir sounded unconvinced

"And heir to the throne of Gondor."

Long had the rumours of the surviving blood line of the kings lingered in the halls of Minas Tirith, sometimes false gossip, other times ancient truths buiried in history. I used to dream of the day the king world return, the day when the golry of Minas Tirith would shine as it once did. Maybe now the was a chance.

"_Havo dad Legolas_." The man ... Aragon said something in another language to the elf, I could only guess that it was elvish.

Boromir looked from the elf to Aragon, "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king," he sneared at him. He sat back down next to me uneasily.

"Aragon is right. We can not use it." Gandelf said, clarifying what we already knew. Lord Elrond stood up.

"You have but one choice. The Ring must be destroyed."

I nodded in agreement along with some of the other men while Boromir looked dissapointed.

"Then what are we waiting for?" a dwarf with a thick red beard and mounds of chainmail stood and grabbed his axe. I gripped the edge of my chair and watched as his swung it down onto the Ring.

Ther was a bang, I recoiled in my set with shock and the dwarf was thrown back to the ground. His axe was shattered while the Ring was untouched.

It was protected, by evil.

"The Ring can not be destroyed Gimli, son of Glorin, By any craft we here posses." Lord Elrond stated not just to the shocked dwarf, but to everyone.

"It was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fire cassm from wence it came."

I listen carefully to what he said, thinking each step through.

"One of you, must do this."

Silence followed.

One of us, enter Mordor?

No creature other than orcs and the other foul beasts they breed has entered those lands in over two thousand years. Apparently Boromir was thinking the same thing I was.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. It's Black Gates are gaurded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep, and the Great Eye is ever watchful."

I shuddered at the mention of the Great Eye.

"It is a barren wasteland, riddle with fire, ash and dust. The very _air_ you breath is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

He sounded just like Father, so realistic yet and doubtful.

The same elf from before stood, "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!"

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" The dwarf Gilmi said rudely.

"And what if we fail, what then? What happens when Saroun takes back what is his?"

"Boromir!" I grabbed his hand but he shook it off.

"I'll be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!"

That did it.

The whole council began to argue, elves verses the dwarves, men amongst themselves. I tried to speak to Boromir, but he was yelling at Gandelf who was cursing us all.

"Boromir please! There is no need to be so abrassive with the matter."

He looked at me with a snarl, "Deorwynn, this plan is rash and impossible. These elves no not of the evil that lays on our boder."

I rolled my eyes, "These elves have more knowledge of the Ring than we do."

"Enough Deorwynn! You are a child. You know not of ..."

"I will take it!"

The council grew silent and I looked over to see the halfing, Frodo, standing alone. "I will take the ring to Mordor." his small gentle voice repeated. I think that no one could believe what he was saying, but I immediatly saw in his eyes a meek, yet profound determination.

"Though I do not know the way."

Gandelf came forward from the rabble, "I will help you bare this burden, Frodo Baggins, so long as it is your's to bare." He patted him on the shoulder reasuringly.

Aragon, who had wisely stayed out of the arguements, now stood up next to me. He was as tall as Boromir and well above my head.

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will." He walked over to him and knelt before the halfling, "You have my sword."

The blonde elf came forward too, "And you have my bow."

"And my axe," the dwarf Gimli stepped next the elf, looking quite uncomfortable next to him.

Before I knew, I too stepped forward, "You carry a heavy burden Master Baggins. What I can do to help you, I offer it to you now." I kept my tone strong and even. Boromir stepped up behind me.

"If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

I felt his heavy hand on my shoulder.

"Hey!" Another halfling burst in between Gandelf and Aragon, taking his place firmly at Frodo's side. "Mr Frodo is not going anywhere without me."

"No indeed, it's hard to seperate you, even when he summoned to a secret council and you are not." Lord Elrond said. I smiled at the two, they must have been good friends.

"Oi, we're coming too!"

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us."

I had to take a double glance as two more halflings ran passed us to join Frodo. For a moment I thought I saw two boys with light coloured hair in black tunics playing together. I was mistaken.

"Ten companions." Lord Elrond looked at us with careful eyes, proccessing and evaluating.

"So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." He announced proudly.

"Right. Where are we going?" I looked down at the darker haired one of the two that had ust joined us and couldn't helo but smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Hell, second chapter finally up. I do not own LotR, I'm just a huge fan and totally in love with Legolas.<strong>

**Please review so I know what I'm doing wrong or right and sorry for any crappy spelling**


	3. Chapter 3

_Meeting_

Preparations began immediately for our journey, Gandelf and Aragon did not wish to waste any more time if the enemy already knew of the Ring's location here in the east.

While packing, I quickly learnt the names the rest of the Fellowship. The four hobbits, Merry, Pippin, Sam and of course the Ring Barer Frodo, the dwarf Gimli of the Mountians. The only one I had not yet met with properly was the elf.

After the council, Boromir barely spoke to me. He was clearly not happy about my decision.

As I was walking to the courtyard where the Fellowship were to meet, he took me aside roughly to argue his point.

"Deorwynn, are you really going to go through with this?"

"Yes, I am Boromir."

He scowled and paced up and down the corridor. "Father gave clear instructions that I was make sure you return home as soon as possible, not to go gallivanting across the whole of Middle-Earth."

I cocked my eyebrow at him, "Oh, so what you are doing is not the same thing?"

"Yes, I am a man, a soilder of Gondor. It is my duty. You are a ..." He gestured to all of me as though to prove a point, "A woman."

"Just because I am a woman Boromir, do not mean I am just as capable as any other man. You should know, you taught me everything I know with a sword."

"I should never had agreed to let you come." He shook his redish hair angrily.

"I would have regardless Boromir. I have no intention of leaving you alone, not after ..." I bit the inside of my mouth and stepped closer, practically hissing at him, "You follow any order Father gives you, not matter if it is right or wrong. I know what Father asked of you in Osgiliath."

His eyes widened as I stared him down, determine to show my own anger.

"I refussed such a request,"

"Yet here you are." I poked him in the chest. "The ring will not save us Boromir. It will destroy us all in time."

After what seemed an eternity of staring, Boromir finally gave up and left me alone, looking defeated.

I looked down at the hilt of my small sword, my hand clamped tight around it.

The hairs on the back of my neck started to tingle.

Someone was watching me.

I snapped my head up and saw the blonde elf looking at me from across the hall. Once again our gazes were locked onto one another.

"My Lord," I inclined my head in a respectful manner, breaking eye contact with him. "There is no need for formalities." He said, taking small steps towards me, "But I do wish to know the name of my traveling companion."

I straightened myself and spoke with a clear voice, "I am Deorwynn, Daughter of Finduilas,"

"I am Legolas of Mirkwood," He replied.

_Legolas_

His name sounded beautiful, especially when he said it. I felt the blood already rushing to my face and had to look away and take a quick breath for a moment. "I must apologise for my brother's actions yesterday. It was uncalled for and disgraceful." I said in an attempt to distract myself.

"It is alright." He said, "Boromir was not the only one who acted as such, I too was out of place for speaking so rudely to your brother."

His tone was clean and polite. I mearly shrugged my shoulders, "Someone needed to get it through his thick skull, and for once it wasn't me."

A ghost of a smile played on his lips and he nodded ever so slightly.

"Do you think there is a chance for us?" I suddenly blurted out, curious to know what he was thinking.

Legolas looked away at the falling leaves from the trees, watching as they fall. The was something noble about how he looked at them, the way he held his head high and stood. My heart began to flutter uncontrolably.

"There is always a chance." He finally said, and walked out into the courtyard where Sam and Gimli stood packing the pony Bill.

I just stood there, wrapped up in confussion and a daze. Just what sort of spell was I under?

I shook my head wildly and followed his lead.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again I do not own LotR, deorwynn is mine though.<strong>

**Short chapter I know, longer ones coming up**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own LotR, only the character Deorwynn and little side characters I made up. Please forgive the spelling and grammer if I made any mistakes and please review**

* * *

><p><em>Spies and Mistrust<em>

We finally stopped to rest for the day at a rocky path through the mountain. I groaned ever so slightly as I streatched out my back. The past few days of travel were long, but I refused to protest out loud.

Being the only female in a company of men, I felt a need to assurt myself. I wanted to prove to not only Boromir but to myself that I was up for this journey. He had been a constent shadow, watching and waiting for me to slip up and make a point of me being too young or being just a woman.

Luckily I had the hobbits to distract me. In the little time that I had known them I had grown quite fond of these strange little haflings. Merry and Pippin made me laugh the most, Sam was quite a thoughtful thinker and I enjoyed having long conversations with him. Frodo was the quietest one of the bunch, but very kind.

In a way, I pitied him. For someone so sweet to have to carry such a burden, it broke my heart and motivated me to keep going.

As Sam started a fire to cook some sausages, Merry and Pippin started to play around with their swords. They were clumsy and handled the small blades rather roughly, much like how I used to when I was no taller than them. Boromir laughed and decided to join them, giving a few pointers.

Apparently he too had grown fond of them.

I sat with Frodo and watched the three of them perform simple blocking monuvers.

"Move your feet," Aragon chimed in as he smoked his pipe.

"Faster," My brother called out and Merry stumbled a little to keep in time. I grinned along with the rest of the Fellowship that was watching them.

Gandelf and Gimli sat alof the higher rocks, discussing our next corse of action. I glanced over my shoulder to look at them.

"If anyone was asking for my opinion, which I note they're _not_, I'd suggest we were taking the _long_ way round." The dwarf said in his rough voice, "Gandelf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome."

Moria?

I had heard of the legendary mines of the Misty Mountains, where thousands of dwarves lived in the dark caverns of their ancient city.

While Gimli seemed joyful at the thought, Gandelf looked grave.

"No Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice."

The wizard's answer made me feel somewhat disturbed, so I looked away, only to find my new focus point on Legolas.

He stood on the outskirts of their camp staring out into the distance, poised like a hawk. I imagined that he was keeping a look out for the enemy while we rested.

To me, he seemed quite young, all though I don't profess to be an expert on elves, yet most of the elves I met in Rivendall had the appearance of older, mature humans.

In a way, Legolas intimidated me the most.

"Agh!"

"Sorry.. argh!"

I snapped my head around to see what was going on, only to find Boromir laying in the dirt with Merry and Pippin tackling him.

"Get Him!"

"For the Shire!"

I could not hold in my amusment and permited myself to laugh at my brother expense. Sam and Frodo just smiled and Aragon laughed as well, but saw to break up the quarall, "Gentleman, enough." He pulled the two off Boromir, but they grabbed his legs and knock him over too.

That made me laugh even harder, so hard my stomach began to hurt.

"Deorwynn!" "Oh, don't look for help from me Brother." I sneared mockingly, "You got into this mess, you can get yourself out of it!"

"He's got my arm!" Merry yelled as Aragon tried to pull the hobbit off him.

"What is that?" Sam suddenly asked. I looked over and saw him staring into the south like Legolas had been. Gandelf and Gilmi too looked south, so I looked.

The was a black haze on the horizon moving towards us. "Nothing, just a wiff of cloud."Gimli said, dimissing it. I thought to agreed with him as I saw only a black cloud.

"It's moving fast, against the wind," Boromir said slowly, and I finally noticed it's speed.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas suddenly yelled. I did not know the Crebain was, but by the look on everyone's faces, I could only assume that it was bad.

"Hide!" Everyone started to for cover, Sam put out the fire and Aragon and Boromir snatched up our belongings and hide them.

"Deorwynn, Hide!" Boromir yelled at me as I struggled to find a place. I fnally slid down in between the rocks into a hole large enough for me. Just as I did, hundreds of black birds crawed and flew over head.

They circled three times, they must have seen us then.

I was tempted to pull out an arrow and shot the birds. I knew I could. But it would be risky.

The birds finally flew away and I pulled myself up out of the hole. Everyone else had done the same.

"Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched." Gandelf said bitterly. "We must take the path of Caradhras." He looked up at the snow tipped mountains that lay east to us. I knew nothing of the mountain passage, whether or not it would be safer for us, but I dare not question Gandelf's judgement.

I was almost out of the hole, but my foot lost it's grip and I slipped. I quickly gripped the rocks about me to stop my fall back into the hole when a shadow came over me. Legolas was standing above me, holding out his hand.

I took a moment to look at it before grabbing it. He pulled me up as though I weighed nothing, "Are you alright?" He asked. He gave my hand a tight squeeze.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you."

He let go and went to talk to Gandelf, but my hand was still warmed by his touch. As though to remove the warmth, I rubbed my hands together roughly.

xxxxxx

At first the climb up the mountain wasn't so bad. I endulged myself in a long conversation with Gimli, who turned out to be quite a enjoyable companion, and asking Aragon questions. He answered all of them as best he could.

The higher we got, the colder it became. The muddy ground soon crunched with snow, soaking my feet. Eventually we all began to wade through the mounds of white snow before us. The hobbits struggled though, but I was amazed how they didn't complain about their feet hurting from the cold.

I was freezing.

My teeth chattered together and my cloak did nothing to help, even with it so tightly wrapped around me. The wind cut like a knife and my wet shoes started to chaff. At times it hurt to breath, even though my nose.

However I said nothing. Not with Boromir right in front of me.

Frodo walked next to me and seemed to be struggling the most, as I had to pull him along most of the way. He was doing alright until about midday on the forth day. He tripped and began to fall back down the mountain.

"Frodo!" I cried and ran after him. He stopped as he reached Aragon and a picked him up carefully. He reached into his shirt as soon as he stood, then looked around widly for something.

"What is wrong?" I asked.

But he wasn't listening. He was looking at Boromir was stooped to pick up something in the snow.

It was the Ring.

My stomach clenched tightly as I saw the same fixation from the council glow in his eyes once more. He held the chain the Ring hung from up close to his face.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt, over sush a small thing," He said softly, his other hand slowly came up as though to touch the golden band, "Such a pretty thing."

I couldn't stay quiet, "Boromir!" My voice was a mixture of fear and anger, but at least it snapped him back into reality. He flinched and looked at me with wide confused eyes, "Give the Ring to Frodo." I said.

He walked over and held the chain out to Frodo, "As you wish."

Frodo snatched the Ring from him. "I care not." He looked at me when he said that. He chuckled and ruffled Frodo's dark curls, as though nothing had happened. When he turned away and walked back up the mountain, I noticed out of the corner of my eye Aragon lossening his grip on his sword. I shuddered and began to walk too.

"What was that?" I growled at Boromir when I caught up with him. He looked down at me as though I was crazy. "What was what?"

"Oh don't play innocent Boromir," I said, "That look you .."

"You are seeing things." This time his scowled at me and refused to speak to me.

Something was happening with Boromir. I could feel it. He wasn't one to be so easily won over by any whim, unless it was Father's wish. He was strong and stubborn, but as he stared at the Ring just now, I could see something cracking, a weakness forming. I kept a good distance between us for the rest of the hike.

Luckily, the was a 'dry' patch of rocks on top of the mountain Gandelf deemed worthy enough to camp on that night. Instead of sleeping next to Boromir as I had done for the last few weeks, I decided to lay out my bed roll bext to Merry and Pippin. They seemed delighted at the new arrangements, while Boromir seemed confused and somewhat lonely on his own.

I didn't care, he was a grown man and he can handle himself.

When had I become so bitter towards him?

One thing I did care about was the fact that Legolas, though keeping gaurd as the first watch of the night, kept glancing at me every now and again. A burning sensation formed in my chest and I rolled onto my side and pretended he was looking at me.

Before I found any sleep, I was overcome with a coughing fit. My chest hurt and I couldn't breath for a minute. It finally subsided and I was able to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own LotR, only the character Deorwynn and little side characters I made up. Please forgive the spelling and grammer if I made any mistakes and please review**.

**Note: I will being doing some massive time skips here and in later chapters**

_The Doors into Moria_

"The walls of Moria."

Gimli pointed towards the black wall carved into the side of the mountain in awe and joy. I couldn't blame him though. It was an awsome sight to behold.

After the near death experience on top of Caradhras, we were faced with to roads, the Gap of Rohan that lead on to the western road to Minas Tirith, or the road through Moria. Frodo had decided the path to Moria, much to Boromir's displeasure about not heading to Gondor.

Gimli had been describing Moria to me vividly once we were safely off Caradhras, his eyes shinning light a child resieving a gift.

I engaged as much as I could in conversation with him, but the chill was still present in my bones and at times my head began to ache. Most likely from the lack of proper sleep.

We rounded the rocky shore of the lake before the walls in a single file as Gandelf trailed his hand along the smooth surface.

"Gimli?" I quietly asked.

"Yes?" He looked up at me, "What is Gandelf looking for?" I quickened my pace to walk next to him. "The door into Moria."

Gimli tapped the wall with his axe, "Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." He continued tapping. "They are?" I asked. "Yes Deorwynn," Gandelf called from up ahead, "Their own masters can not find them, if their secrets are forgotten."

"We doesn't that surprise me." Legolas said. Gimli growled at the comment about his race.

I craned my neck to look round Legolas, "I'm sure there are secrets even _your_ people have forgotten Legolas. Heaven knows humans have." I didn't bother to wait for his reaction and looked back round to the front. I heard Gimli's deep chuckles eminating next to me. "Would we be welcomed in Moria?" I sounded just like a ten year old again, always asking questions.

"Balin and I are related by blood, and the dwarves would not turn away Gandelf the Grey." I nodded in agreement. Gandelf was well thought of in Gondor and welcomed by all.

Well, by most.

Father for some reason mistrusts the wizard and as far back as I could remember he had ignored his council on many occasions. Mainly because Gandelf was always right and he was wrong.

Eventually Gandelf stopped before fainted lines carved into the rock, I found it difficult to make them out. He began to murmer quietly and looked up at the moon. As soon as the clouds parted, the lines began to glow a beautiful pale blue to form the image of a door.

The Door of Moria.

The was writing above the doors, though I could not read it.

"It reads 'Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak Friend and Enter.'" Gandelf pointed his staff at the glowing words.

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked.

"Oh, it's quite simple. If you're a friend you speak the paasword and the doors will open." He began to chant in another language, holding his staff to the doors.

Nothing happened.

We all looked at each other as Gandelf tried again but failed. This went on for a good ten minutes or so. Merry and Pippin started to though rocks into the lake, Aragon helped Sam untack the pony, the poor creature would not be able to enter the dark caves with us, and Frodo and Gimli sat wait on the rocks.

I could do nothing but pace up and down the shore, kickin pebbles as I went. I finally gave up that activity and found myself standing next to Legolas, who looked out at the lake.

We hadn't spoken since he pulled me out of the hole.

For some reason, I found myself staring at him again. I hadn't done so since we climbed back down the mountain, where I only took quick peeks at him. But after a while I stopped once my fasination had been eased.

As I looked at him now, I could tell he was troubled.

"Is something wrong?" I asked quietly. He turned his head ever so slighty to me, never taking his eyes of the water.

"I feel cold eyes on us. wathing and calculating." His voice sounded like a breezed, yet each word insited a small level of fear in me. Then I began to feel it too, something watching us, but where?

A ripple along the water made me tense up, I reached for my bow automaticaly.

"What's the elvish word for 'friend'?"

Legolas and I looked over at Frodi who was standing in front of the doors. Gandelf took a moment and answered, "_Mellon_,"

The was a groan within the rocks and the doors, which were much larger than they appeared to be, swung open for us. Gandelf and Gimli looked pleased, while the rest of us were relieved. The sooner we were from this lake the better I say.

The moon allowed for a little light to enter the cave, but it was still dark. But Gimli's loud breathing made it ease to follow him. "Soon young Deorwynn, you will enjoy the fable hospitality of the dwarves." He said proudly, "Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone!" I managed a small smile as his went on with his vivid description. Gandelf created a little more light from his staff and I began to see my surroundings clearly. The first thing noticed was the floor was littered with sticks and metal. A dank, foul smell hung in the air.

"This my friends is the home of my cousin Balin. And the call it a mine, a _mine_." Gimli half chuckled. I stepped on one of the sticks which made a horrible crunching noise. I looked closer at it and made a horrible realisation.

It was a bone.

"This is no mine," I said, "It is a tomb."

And sure enough, everyone saw the piles of rotted skeletons of dwarves that covered the entrence. Gimli cried out in despair and ran over to one of his fallen dwarves.

"Goblins." Legolas stated and reached for an arrow. Boromir, Aragon and I unshethed our blades and stood ready. Though this attack happened long ago judging by the state of things, there was no telling if the goblins still lurked in the mines or not. I slowly walked over to stand with the hobbits who huddled together by the door.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan," Boromir said, "We should never had come here." And for once, I agreed with him. "Now get out!"

I heard something russling then a yelp.

"Frodo!"

I turned and saw a large, slippery tentecle pulling Frodo along the floor, away from ther rest of us and into the water. Merry and Pippin tried to pull him back and Saw struggle to pull his small sword out. "Stider!" He call.

I immediatly jumped into action and began hacking at the slimmy thing. I managed to cut almost all the way through the thing when it finally let go of Frodo's leg to retreat back into the black water. I pulled the hobbits away only to see several more tentecles shot out from the water.

Two of them knocked poor Pippin and Merry clean of their feet, while three of them got me in the stomach and chest. I flew back until I hit the stone door, the wind all knocked out of me.

For a moment, I was lost in darkness.

When I finally came too, Gandelf was helping me up while Aragon and Boromir attacked the tentecles, which were attatched to a rather large and hideous creature. I would have gasped had I not been stuggling to breathe. Frodo was dangling by a foot over the creatures gapping mouth.

Aragon swung a lethal blow at the tentecle holding Frodo, the creature howled in pain and dropped Frodo. Boromir thankfully caught him.

"Into the mines!" Gandelf called. Aragon and Boromir scooped up Merry and Pippin and began to run inside with Gimli and Sam. Legolas just stood there shotting at the creature as it waded through the water to reclaim it's stolen meal.

"Legolas!" I did not know was possesed me to do so, but I grabbed the elf by the arm before he could reach for another arrow and pulled him into the cave. We all ran futher into the cave as the creature pulled itself out of the lake and attempted to squeeze through doors. However the sudden force caused the rocks to crumble and fall.

We watch on as the only way out closed up before our eyes and the light vanished.

I gripped the first source of heat I could find, which turned out to be Legolas' arm was still clining to.

I light sudden came on in the dark, Gandelf's staff. "We now have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria." He said grimly. He began to walk into the deep of the mine. "Be on your gaurd. The older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the earth."

I quickly released my grip on Legolas and began to walk as well. Pippin joined me at my side, looking quite frightened.

"It's alright Pippin." I whispered.

"Thanks Dee."

"Dee?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Dee. You know, short for Deorwynn. No offence but it is a bit of a mouthful." He said innocently.

I smiled and ruffled his hair.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own LotR nor do I plan to make any profit out of it. The character Deorwynn is mine, all others belong to their rightful owners.**

**another shortish chapter, sorry but had major writer's block here.**

_The Long Dark_

As Gandalf had said, the journey through Moria took around four days. The darkness made me feel caustrophobic and sick inside, I wanted to see the sky again. My inguries from the creature where far worse than I thought, for my chest ached and every breath was strenuous. I wasn't the only one unnerved by the dark, Sam waddled meekly next to Aragon and Frodo stuck close to Gandalf. Gimli seemed very at home in the mine, clearly unaware of how the rest of us felt.

I glance over every now and again at Boromir, but the little light Gandalf's staff provided made his expression dark and hollow. He seemed very withdrawn and silent, usually in times like this he would manage to find the humor in it.

He hadn't said two words since entering the mine.

We came to a small flat surface high up in the mine, with three doorways carved into the stone. Gandalf looked at all three with a bewilded expression. "I have no memory of this place." I murmered quietly.

And so we were forced to stop once more to wait for the wizard to remember the way. A great silence fell over us, save for Pippin and Merry how were chatting away in hushed voices. I stood a little away from the group, mainly Boromir, and muffled another violent fit of coughs. They were getting worse and worse. The only other time I felt this bad was ...

_'No, I am not getting sick. I am _not _getting_ _sick.'_

I tried to will away the pain in my chest, and convince myself it was only my ingury. In my attempts to do so, I failed to notice a shadow fall over me.

"Are you alright Deorwynn?"

I didn't need to turn around to know who it was, I'd know that voice anywhere. "I am fine." I said gruffly, "That monster had quite the punch, that's all." I rubbed my chest as I remembered it. "Sorry about being so rough before," I turned to look at him. Legolas gave me a quizzical look, he didn't know what I was refering to. "At the lake." I pointed out.

"Oh, that." For a moment, I felt that I had perhaps insulted him by bringing such a thing up. A young naive mortal girl pulling a true elven warrior away from a fight? I was surpirsed that Boromir han't scolded me for that.

"It is alright."

My lip twitched into what could have been a very small smile.

"Deorwynn." Boromir called me over to him with the wave of his hand. With one small glance at Legolas, I walked over to him. He motioned for me to sit.

"You should be careful of how close you get with him. They can be very fickle folk." He said seriously. I struntched up my eyebrows and gave him an odd look. "What? Legolas?" I whispered, hoping that he didn't hear us talking, "He was just asking if I was alright."

But Boromir didn't believe me. I could tell by the way his lips curl and form and ugly frown. "Do your still believe all those fairytales Henea used to tell us. They are only stories."

"I can see it, Deorwynn." He leaned closer to make sure that I only heard him, "Don't let your eyes rule your judgement."

I shook my head slightly, not understanding is cryptic words. "What do you mean rule my judgement?"

"I see the way you look at him."

"Why does it matter how I look at him? And what is it that you are so afraid of?"

He was about to speak but Gandalf suddenly called out, "It's that way." He nodded with his head to the doorway on the far left.

"He's remembered," Merry exclaimed excitedly, puting out his pipe.

"No, but there air doesn't smell so foul down here. When in doubt young Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

Boromir stood before I did and pulled me to my feet, "Just remember Deorwynn, don't get.." "I know how to take care of myself Boromir." I pulled away roughly and walked away, down the dark steps and into the deep once more.

The long staircase opened up into a large cavern, but I couldn't see how big it was. "Let me risk a little more light." Gandalf murmered and the light from his staff incressed. My eyes widened as the true nature of the cavern was revieled.

"Behold, the Great Realm and Dwarf City of Dwarrowdelf,"

It was magnificent. The pillers went on and on as far as I could see. It was a spine tingling moment as we walked though them.

Gimli suddenly let out a sharp cry and ran off to an open door of what look like a tomb. Gandalf was the first to follow, then the rest of us. The tomb, like the enterence, was littered with the bodies of the dwarves. A bright light shone onto a stone coffin, which Gimli knelt next to wailing and crying.

Gandalf walked over to the coffin and read out aloud the inscription carved into it.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." He said. "He's dead then. Just as I feared."

Gimli's wailing became louder and I did the only thing I could do. I stood at his side and comforted him as best I could.

Gandalf handed his staff and hat to Pippin and picked up a book so old, several pages fell out.

"They have taken the bridge and the second hall." He read from the book, "We have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes, drums... drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow lurks in the dark. We can not get out... they are coming."

Clang!

I snapped my head up and saw Pippin had waddled over to a corpse and somehow nocked it's head down a well. He looked slightly shocked, but his face fell even further when the whole skelenton fell back and into the abyss, clanking a clattering the whole way.

A look of pure guilt washed over him.

Gandalf slammed the ancient book shut, "Fool of a Took. Throw yourself in next and rids us of your stupidity!" He satched back his hat and staff from the young hobbit. To me Gandalf sounded quite harch on him, it was only an accident.

I gave Pippin a look of sympathy when I heard it. A drum, deep and powerful, in the earth below us.

Gandalf's face became horror stricken, as did everyone elses. I stood slowly and looked all around. Scretches and yelling only confirmed what we knew was below us.

"Orcs!" Legolas said.

I ran to the door and peered out to see if they were close.

They were.

From where we had entered the cavern, a dozen of them emerged with bows and arrows at the ready. I would have been dead had Boromir not grabbed me by the scruff of my neck and pulled me back out of the path of three arrows.

He threw me back into the tomb roughly and closed the doors. What he didn't see was that he threw me into Legolas, who graciously caught me.

"They have a cave troll." Boromir stated and Legolas and I passed several axes to him and Aragon to seal the doors.

We all stood back and waited for the doors to fail. Gandalf stood in front of the hobbits, Gimli, itching for revenge stood on his cousin's coffin and snarled "Let them come. There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still drawns breath!"

Aragon, Legolas, Boromir and I took the front. I had my bow ready.

As the first cracks appeared and hands and weapons came into view, Legolas was the first to fire, then Aragon and then myself.

It wasn't long before the doors finally gave way and swarms of orcs and goblins came running into the tomb.

Our fight for survival had truely begun.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any LotR, only my character Deorwynn. **

**This was so hard to write it took my ages get done. Warning there will be a lot of skipping due to time issues.**

* * *

><p><em>Khazad-dum<em>

There was two things I was sure of as I stuck another orc in the gut. One, that battle is not as glorious as what it is made out to be. Two, I must of had someone watching over me and protecting me as I fought.

My lack of experience in battle was aparent, but no one seemed to question my skill. I just sliced and hacked at any orc that came my way, allowing instict and adrenilen to rule my moves. I stuck as close as I could to Sam for a time, as he had resorted to using pot rather than a blade to take down the enemy. Any that he knocked down, I would stab, just to be sure.

He looked up at me panting like a dog, "I think I'm getting the hang of this." He said, banging another orc on the head.

"So am I," I replied as a swung at another orc.

I could see out of the corner of my eye the massive cave troll the orcs had brought with them, swinging it's huge club aimlessly at anything that came near it. Unfortunatly it had seen Merry sticking his head out from behind the piller he and Pip were hiding behind with Frodo.

They tried to run from the troll's club but were seperated in the act. Now Frodo was the creature's soul target.

"Frodo!" I yelled as I pulled my sword out from an orc and tried to run to help him. I wasn't alone in this endevor, as Aragon also began to fight his way towards Frodo as well. I was almost there when out of no where a large lump of an orc jumped off the remains of Balin's tomb and pinned me to the ground. I wrestled with the creature

My sword had been knocked away and I couldn't reach one of my remaining arrows to stab it with, as the orc was holding one of my arms down while my free hand was busy stopping the orc's knife from reaching my neck. For a scrawny creature, it was quite strong.

The rusted blade inched closer to my skin and I could feel sheer terror flood my body.

"Time to die, pathetic man child." It hissed at me. I don't know how it had happened, but the orc suddenly slumped over with an arrow straight through it's neck and gave a final twitch before dieing, while I was pulled to my feet my Boromir. I cast a wary glance at my savior, Legolas

All of the orcs had been killed but the cave troll was still alive and kicking. To my horror, Pip and Merry were on top of the thing stabbing at it's tough skin, Gimli tried hacking at it's legs. Merry was thrown off but Pippin managed to hold on and continue stabbing the monster. Legolas aimed his bow at the underside of the troll's neck and waited until it was exposed before shooting. Much like the orc, the troll moaned and fell to the ground. It was over.

"Frodo," I whispered and remembered he was in danger. I pulled myself away from Boromir and ran to were I had last seen Frodo, but instead I found Aragorn uncounsious by the crushed rocks. I called out his name several times and shook him till he finally opened his eyes. He looked around until his eyes finally rested on a small little figure laying face down with a spear in it's side.

"Oh God no, Frodo." I whimpered, and Aragorn and I were at his side in a moment. "Oh no," Aragorn breathed and rolled Frodo over. Amazingly, he was still alive, despite the obvious hole in his shirt from where the spear had stabbed him.

"I'm alright, I'm not hurt." He said, taking in deep breaths of much needed air. I couldn't believe my eyes, "How are you not harmed?"

"I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye," Gandalf said. We all gathered around as Frodo revieled a shimmering silver white shirt of fine chainmail. "Mithreal" Gimli said in awe and grinned at him, "You're full of surprises Master Baggins."

The relief was short lived, as the sounds of more orcs and goblins came from the cavern. Gandalf looked to the sorce of the noise and turned back with a troubling expression, "To the bridge of Khazad-dum." He barked.

Gandalf relight the light of his staff and we started to run into the great cavern, the screeches of the orcs grew louder and louded. I glanced behind us and saw the black outline of hundreds of those things gaining on us.

Faster and faster, but it was no use. Like a sworm of bugs, the orcs appeared out of nowhere and had us surrounded. I was already exhausted and was starting to feel tight in my chest again, but regardless I gripped my sword with all my might.

"Gggggrroooowwwllll"

A deep growl echoed all around us, causing the orcs to scream and retreat back into the dark holes from wence they came. I looked down the cavern where the others were looking and saw a glow creeping towards us, yet saw no monster that could have made that noise. Boromir's hand gripped my shouder and pulled me closer protectively and for once, I was greatful, for I was terrified.

"What is this new devilry?" He seethed, looking nowhere else but at the mysterious light.

"A Balrog." Gandalf finally relpied, "A demon from the Ancient World. The foe is beyond any of you. Run!" Ans we ran again, only Boromir would no let go of my hand and dragged me along roughly. We entered another cavern, only filled with crumbling stair hat lead to the bridge, which I could see in the distance. I took careful steps as we climbed down.

We came to a gap in the stair where the stone had given out. Legolas was the first to jump the gap, then me once I had pryed myself from Boromir's grip. I could hear the Balrog getting closer and the walls started to shake.

"Gandalf," Legolas monitored to the wizard to jump next. As he did, an arrow came out of the blue. Legolas and I glance up and saw out attackers were the orcs.

"You help the others, I'll cover." Legolas said, shooting the orcs. I nodded and caught Sam and Gimli, unfourtunatly in doing so I almost pulled of the dwarf's beard. Boromir jumped over carrying Merry and Pippin and Aragon and Frodo were last to move.

Once again we were on solid ground and ran to the bridge as fire began to surround us. I could here the creature growling, and now I heard footsteps. I didn't dare look back to see what sort of deman this Balrog was, but by the sound of it, it was big. One an a time we crossed the bridge over the black abyss below, Gandalf was last but stopped in the middle to face the Balrog.

I gasped when I saw the creature. It was made of molted rock, smoke and flames, creating the wings and body og the black horned demon.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf cried.

"Gandalf!" Frodo called after him, but the wizard di not move, not even whe the Balrog stood up to it's full height. "I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the Flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udun!"

The deman pulled out a sword of fire and went to stike Gandalf, but was deflected by his magic. It howled at him in rage and created a whip, swinging again and making sparks fly.

"You shall not pass!" Gandalf slamed his staff into the stone and I could feel something sweep through the air. The Balrog stepped onto the bridge and I watched as the stone cracked and fell, taking the creature with it.

Gandalf turned away from the pit but I saw the fire whip the creature had curl up from the darkness and grab his leg pulling him to the edge of the now broken bridge. I made to run over to help him but someone grabbed my shoulder. I looked and saw it was Legolas. Boromir was busy holding back Frodo, who was screaming widly for Gandalf.

The wizard looked over at us as he hung onto the edge and with one last command, he said, "Fly, you fools," and he look go.

I heard nothing but the sound of Frodo's scream and saw only the colour of Gandalf's ancient eyes as Legolas pulled me away.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any LotRs only my character Deorwynn.**

**Please review after reading.**

* * *

><p><em>Falling<em>

The light burned my eyes as we emerged from Moria, but the heartache burned harder. Every single one of us stopped running at some point as the gravity of what had transpired had sunk in.

Gandalf was gone.

Gone.

The poor hobbits broke down crying once we were outside, Merry and Pip clung to eachother like their were in pain. Gimli wanted to go back and fight. I could see Boromir holding him back. I tto wanted to run back in, whether to fight or look for Gandalf, I couldn't tell. I just wanted to believe that he was gone.

I felt tears brewing in my eyes and quickly wipped them away before they fell.

I looked to Aragon. Without anything said, I knew he would lead us now.

He was cleaning the blood of his sword. "Legolas, get them up."

As much as I respected Aragorn, I felt that we should move just yet. Not in the state we were in, we were vunerable. "Give them a moment, for pity's sake." I pleaded, my voice wavering slightly.

"By nightfall these hills will be sworming with orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlorien." He said.

I felt rather foolish at that moment.

I helped Merry to his feet while Legolas helped Pippin. We looked at eachother and I could see the pain in his eyes too. Maybe he understood what I had ment.

I would never know.

"Frodo? Frodo!" Aragorn called out the the little hobbit who had walked a good distance from us. He looked so lost. My heart went out to him greatly, Gandalf was like a grandfather to Frodo, providing him with words of comfort and motivation.

As he had done for us all.

xxxxxxx

We ran the rest of the way to the woods. My chest grew tight again, and not stopping made it worse. Aragorn wouldn't stop until we entered the woods. Once we did, I felt a stange forboding sense of being watched.

The trees stood tall, making feel small. As the leaves fell, all the world seemed to slow to watch it. The gentle sounds of the birds were as distant as a long forgotten dream. There was an ancient power in these woods. I made me shiver.

Gimli looked as unnerved as I did, he gripped his axe tightly and glanced all around him around. "Stay close young hobbits," He waved for Frodo and same to come closer, "They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-witch of terrible power. All who look apon her, fall under her spell and are never seen again."

Frodo looked around, as though someone had called his name. Maybe Gimli's words had frightened him. He did look a little jumpy.

"Well, this is one dwarf she won't insnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and ears of a fox."

No soon had he said that, elves appeared out of noware and pointed arrow at point blank rage at us. So much for 'eyes of a hawk'.

Aragon held up his hands in a peaceful gesture while Boromir reached for his sword. I stopped him just as an elf came forward.

"The dwarf breaths so loud, we could have shot him in the dark" He said in a silky velvet tone that dripped with mockery. He was very handsome in that unearthly elvish way, he even looked older than Legolas by about a few years.

Aragorn spoke with this elf in their tounge for a moment, probably explaining the reason for our travels.

"Aragorn. These woods are periless. We should go back." Gimli said, an arrow pointed straight at his nose.

"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood." The elf said looking around at us, "You can no go back." When he met my gaze, he held it a little longer. I shuffled my feet nervously, feeling like I was being scrutinized by the elf. He finally looked away and at Frodo.

"Come. She is waiting."

xxxxxx

After much debate and hushed arguements, the elf, whose name I learned was Haldir, finally agreed to show us the way to the capital of Lorien. We were made to walk single file though the thick forest with some of the elves following from behind. I couldn't see much of the beauty around me, my eyes kept closing and I kept coughing.

Whatever was wrong with me, it was getting worse. A few of the elves kept glance over at me with strange expressions. I ignored them. I spent mush of the walk with my teeth clamped shut to stop the coughing.

We reached the egde of the dense forest and I could see what only could have been discribed as the largest trees I had ever seen. The sun was setting, creating a golden glow all around it.

"Caras Galadhon. The heart of Elfendom on earth." Haldir announced "Ruled by Lord Celeborn and Galadriel, the Lady of Light."

I tried to walk up next to Aragorn to get a better look, but a wave a dizziness washed over me like rain. I expected another cough, but my lungs felt tight, my whole chest felt compressed and I couldn't breath. Aragorn looked over at me and said something, but it was muffled and I didn't understand him. My head swam as I took one febble step. My knees buckled and I fell to the ground, unable to stand.

Each breath I tried to take was met with sharp pain coursing through me.

I thought I heard someone shout my name and I definatly felt hands pick me up off the leafy floor of the forest. I could make make out the faces of Aragorn and Boromir looking down at me, but the lack of air caused my eyesight to fail.

I blacked out as the pain grew worse and worse, until I felt nothing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any LotRs only my character Deorwynn.**

**Please review after reading.**

* * *

><p><em>Caras Galadhon <em>

My eyes were heavy and felt like lead. When I woke, the first thing I noticed was that the throbbing had ceased in the centre of my brain, second, I was laying on something soft. The texture of the blanket wrapped around me reminded my of the material in Rivendall.

I managed to finally open my eyes, only to be met with a blinding light from the open balcony of a beautiful elvish room. From the looks of things, it was midday and I must have been in the city the elf Haldir had spoken of before I passed out.

I suddenly remembered and sat up straight. My world became dizzy once more and I groaned, clutching my head. I hadn't seen that I wasn't alone and a elfin maiden with dirty blonde curls and soft glowing skin suddenly appeared at my side.

"Miss, you mustn't exert yourself." She cooed softly, and I was instently calm.

"Um ... where ...?" I mumbled. The elf smiled, "You are in Caras Galadhon. You grew ill and Lord Haldir had you brought here to heal."

"Where are the others? The people I came with?" I looked here in the eyes. The were blue like Legolas', but were a much deeper colour.

"Your companions are alright. The Lady Galadriel has arranged for a place for them to rest and recoperate here in the city." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"You were unconcious when you were brought here, but the Lady Galadriel brought you out of the depths of the darkness. That was three days ago."

Three days? That was all? It felt as though an enternity had passed.

The elf stood up again and resumed her task which she had being whilst I slept, which was foldling clean sheets. "Your brother kept insisting on seeing you, even if you were asleep." She said over her shoulder.

"Oh, did Boromir tell you he was my brother?"

"No. He was in too much of a state to speak of your relation. But you share the same face, that was how I knew." She looked over at me and smile. I gave her a small smile back.

"My name is Tumulir, a pleasure to meet you Miss." She said sweetly.

"I am Deorwynn, likewise."

xxxxxxxx

An hour later, I was dressed in a soft elven tunic and pants that Tumulir had arranged for me while my own clothes were being washed. There was a little trouble as the first tunic she had for me turned out to be to small, though she claimed it was the same size as my own shirt.

"I must have grown sice I left home." I said to myself as I decended the stairs of the treetop healing rooms.

Tumulir gave me direction to find the Fellowship's campsite from the tree, which I was very grateful for. I wanted to see that the hobbits were alright, mainly Frodo. I also wanted to make sure that Boromir wasn't panicing and doing something stupid.

Walking through the city was like walking through a dream. Rivendall was beautiful, but this, this was another world in an of itself. The trees were so high and the ground was soft against my bare feet. I could see through the trees other elves walking to and from, but most it seemed stayed in the trees.

I eventualy found what I was looking for and saw Merry and Gimli smoking their pipes while Pippin sat on one of the large tree roots eating an apple. He was he first to spot me.

"Dee!" He cried, using the nickname he and Merry had conjured up, and jumped off the root to meet me. Merry scramble up to hug me as well, while Gimli just smiled.

"It's good to see ya up and about lassie." He said, the smoke eminating from his open mouth, "for a moment there I though I'd had to clobber ya poor brother to stop him complaining."

I grinned at the thought, "I hope I didn't cause too much trouble for all of you." I patted the two hobbits on the head affectionatly.

"No problems what so every Dee," Merry grinned.

"We knew you'd be alright. You as tough as a Proudfoot." I looked at Pippin oddly, "A Proudfoot?" I asked, glancing at Merry for an answer, but he just smiled as well.

Must have been a hobbit thing.

"I'll tell ya though, you certainly set those three into a panic when you went over." Gimli said, taking another puff of his pipe.

"What?"

He chuckled heartily, "Who else. Your brother nearly tore the heads off the elves who were nursing you, Aragorn was pacing for a good hour, and the elf, hee hee, I don't think I've ever seen anyone look so white."

Legolas was worried about me? Well he would. We are all members of the Fellowship. But for some reason, the thought of Legolas being worried about me made me feel ... funny, inside, like a mouse was running amock in my stomach.

"Well, "I grunted, clearing my head of the feeling, "Where is my brother, so I may be the one to clobber him."

Gimli gestured to the other side of their camp and a went in search of Boromir. I found him sitting with his sheild and sword beside him, my own weapons there too. He looked tired, and in pain, his stormy grey eyes stared down at his hands. My sudden illness cound not have cause this much pain. Whatever evil taking over him was getting stonger.

"Boromir?" I called softy. His head shot up and I saw life once more in his face. "Deorwynn!" He stood and caught me in a bone crushing bear hug. I struggled to breath but hugged him back. It was good to have the contact again, after the few weeks of tension between us.

"Are you alright? Where does it hurt? Have you eaten?" He looked over me once, searching for any signs of sickness.

"It's alright, mother hen," I said, "I feel better now, so calm down." I patted his arms. He still clutched me and held me still. "Why did you not tell me sooner of your condition?" His voice became slightly angry, "Had I know, I would have requested help sooner."

"There was nothing you could have done, so stop complaining. I'm alright."

Once he was sure that I was alright and finally left me alone, giving me clear instructions not to do anything that would aggrivate my health, I quickly picked up my bow and arrows and went off in search of a good place to brush up my skills.

I found a sutible place, secluded and way from the others. I picked a tree not too far ahead as my target and set myself up. My first attempt was met with a dizzy spell, I had to lower my bow to breath.

I released the arrow and watch it land with a soft thud into the tree. I shot five more at it. The last one, I pulled back hard but a pain shot through my chest, making my fingers tremble and the arrow fell and cluttered to the ground. I swore and bent to pick it up, but my head protested.

"Ugh, not again ..."

Before I could reach the arrow, a pale hand had picked it up already. I looked up and came face to face with Legolas. He was dressed in the garments of silver blue, his hair freshly brushed and braided.

"You shouldn't be trying something like this for another few days Deorwynn," he chidded me.

I felt rather embaressed, "I just wanted to do something," I said in a vauge attempt to defend myself. "I do not see how shotting arrows will help you recover."

"Then what? Will sitting around doing nothing help? No it it won't." I said, a hint of anger edged into my voice. I stabbed the ground with my bow in frustration, "I will not be locked up again!"

When I realised the level of anger I was letting out on Legolas, I mentally slapped myself. It wasn't his fault as to what had happened in the past. "Sorry," I mummbled patheticaly.

He handed me me the arrow wordlessly and I took it. He then looked at the arrows imbedded in the tree. "You have quite a good aim."

I looked at the tree then back to him. "Thank you."

"Draw your bow."

I blinked in surprise. I could only look at him oddly, but he repeated his order, "Draw your bow and aim."

I did so, with a bewildered expression on my face. As I lifted it and focused my gaze along the shaft of the arrow, Legolas stepped around me. "You are far too tense."

"What?"

"Your shoulders. Don't hunch up." He placed his hands on shoulder and pushed down.

His touch was feather light.

I flinched slightly at the contact, but otherwise followed his instructions. "Now ease your hold on the arrow." I did, but it didn't feel right. He reached around and pulled two of my fingers back and fixed the remaining three until it felt right. His other hand lifted my arm up straighter and I could feel his breath tickled the back of my neck as he lent in to sight the target.

We stood there silent for a minute, then the slight pressure of his touch slowly dissapeared, "Now release."

I let loose the arrow. Somehow it felt more natural, less stressful. I liked it.

"Good, very good." Legolas praised me. I mustered up a smile and faced him. "I guess you have had years to perfect your aim." I said casually, walking over to pull the arrows out of the tree.

"Perhaps." He said. "I have been training since I was a boy."

"And dare I ask how long ago you were a boy?" I placed the last of the arrows back int my quiver. I was feeling light headed again.

"Let's just say, I'm older than I look." He said in a very carefree tone. I laughed slightly and walked over to a root to sit on. "Did you always want to be a warrior Legolas?"

"I suppose so." He sat next to me as one would sit next to a longtime friend to idely chat. "It was expected of me, and my father wished it so. And I most certainly can't go against my father."

"Why? Is your father important?" I was curious to know more. I had learnt quite a lot from the others about their pasts, but knew nothing out of Legolas. This was as good as time as any to ask.

"My father," Legolas spoke slowly, like he was being careful with his words, "Is Lord of the Woodland Realm."

I stared speechless at him but eventually found my words again, "You are a _prince_?" I guess it would of made sense. The way he held himself, the respect given to him when we arrived here, everything leading to one of nobility.

"In a manner of speaking." Legolas seemed amused at my expression, his lips curled into a genuine smile. "My position is no different than yours."

Now he lost me, "My position?"

"Your father is the Steward of Gondor, is he not?"

I laughed heartily, "That does not mean I am of royalty. I am far from being a princess of any sorts and Boromir is too much of a pig head to be a prince. Maybe the prince of fools."

For the first time since I had known him, Legolas laughed. It was a soothing, sweet sound that rung out clear and perfect, no hint of horseness or roughness at all. It was a perfect melody that made my blood sing. As he laughed, his face lit up like the sun and his eyes danced in merriment.

It was infecious and I too joined in the laughter. As I did, I looked up at the giant trees surounding us, marveling at them with young eyes.

"You enjoy looking at the trees, don't you?" Legolas asked.

I took in a deep breath of the forest air and let it fill my lungs, "I lived in a city of stone all my life, along with brick and metal. The land is nothing more than weeds and dead trees, torn apart by war. To me, this is a whole other world."

Legolas stood and held out his hand, "Come. I can show you even more."

I was far to happy at the thought of seeing more of this mysterious world than to be worried about the blush on my cheeks, nor think twice about placing my had in his as he pulled me to my feet. Unlike that last time when we touched, his hand I noticed that his hands were smooth and soft, as though he had never picked up a weapon before.

For the rest of the afternoon, I let Legolas show me as much as he could of the elven city and it's beauty. I saw more of his carefree, fun loving side as we walked, in the way he spoke, when he jested at something and smiled. All these things were small and delicate, but I could still see them clearly, like he was showing me, and only me.

We walked until the night took over, the soft lights of lanters of the buildings lit our path. We were on our way back to the camp when I heard a sorrowful voice drifting on the wind. I looked up to see where the voice was coming from but it seemed to be all around us.

_'In gwidh ristennin,  
>I fae narchannen<br>I Lach Anor ed ardhon gwannen _

_Mithrandir, Mithrandir! A Randir Vithren!  
>Ú-reniathach i amar galen<br>I reniad lín ne môr, nuithannen' _

I could tell it was a song of great pain. Many more voices joined in.

_'Ilfirin nairelma nauva i nauva  
>Ilfirin nairelma ar ullume nucuvalme<br>Nauva i nauva melme nóren sina nairelma'_

Legolas and I began to walk slower along the path. "They're sining about Gandalf. Aren't they?" I said quietly, as though my voice would spoil the music.

"How can you tell?" Legolas asked.

"When I was little, I heard the gaurds of the citidal cry out one day, 'Mithrandir has come!' I ran over to see who they had ment, and was greeted by a old man with grey robes and a pointed hat, and I thought that a wizard from a story had come to see me. That's when I first met Gandalf." I grinned as I remembered that day.

The singing became louder and more sorrowful.

"What are the saying about him?"

Legolas was quiet for a moment. He looked up at the canopy above us with soft eyes and began to recite the lament.

"The bonds cut,  
>The spirit broken<br>The Flame of Anor has left this World

Mithrandir, Mithrandir, O Pilgrim Grey!  
>No more you will wander the Orange world<br>Your journey has ended in darkness."

Deep within me, the same sadness I had felt in Moria stirred and I was filled with a painful ache.

"Undying is our regret, what should be shall be  
>Undying is our regret and yet we will cast all away,<br>What should be shall be, our love for this land is our regret."

I fought a compeling need to touch his hand, to feel the smoothness of it once more. We were walking so close together, it would only be a matter of moving one finger, just to graze his for the slightest moment.

Instead I moved my hand away and looked at the ground.

"I'm going to miss him." I said softly.

I felt a shock run through me as Legolas' fingers gently touched mine, lacing them together in a soft hold.

_'I can see it, Deorwynn,'_ Boromir's voice echoed in the back of my mind, _'Don't let your eyes rule your judgement.'_

My eyes rule my judgement? The trust I had for Legolas came from fighting along side him, from speaking to him and getting to know him, not from thinking that he was handsome, though he was, undoubtebly.

The pressure of his hold suddenly dissapeared and I noticed that we had arrived back at the camp. Merrym Sam, Frodo and Pippin had aleady fallen asleep, Gimli too. Aragorn was sharpening his sword and Boromir just sat their, watching us.

"Get some rest." Legolas said and walked away silently. I watched him leave for a second before joining Boromir at his side. I wouldn't look at him for the rest of the night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own LotRs only my character Deorwynn.**

**Thank you to all those who have reviewed my story. Yes I know the spelling is crap and I should spell check more. But still thank you for still reading.**

* * *

><p><em>Another Loss<em>

The day we were to leave, the Lady Galadriel had arranged for three boats to be given to us for a journey down the river. Our provisions were replenished and Lord Celeborn had given us knowledge of the safest route to Mordor.

Tumulir gave me a new shirt, as my old one had been beyond saving and was now too small for me. The colour was a lovely light green that contrasted greatly with the dark leather of my over tunic, but I didn't mind. I gave Tumulir my greatest thanks and said my goodbyes.

We were also given new cloaks of the finest make. They were light and quite thin, but at the same time I felt warmed as it sat on my shoulders.

Before we boarded the boats, we were told that Lady Galadriel wished to give us each a gift. I had never seen the Lady, but as a boat appeared along the bank, carrying the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, with long golden hair that fell like a waterfall, adorn with a silver headpiece of intricate designs and blessed with the most perfect of features, the was no doubt in my mind that she was the Lady of Light.

To Legolas, she gave a bow of the finest make along with a set of thin arrows. To Merry and Pip, two small daggers, and elvish rope for Sam. Gimli, who was awe struck by Lady Galadriel's beauty, only asked to look upon her one last time. I grinned at him.

When she stood before me, I averted my eyes. I felt so shy before her.

"And you, Deorwynn of Gondor," Her voice was like a thousand years of whispers twisting into one single sound, "Your strength is the faith and trust in all those you know and love." It frightened me how she seemed to speak as though she had know all my life.

She pulled from within her robes a silver chain. On it hung a small blood red stone that was so deep in colour it looked almost black in the center. She placed it around my neck and stood back.

"To you, I give the Ondo en' Rina. The Stone of Memory." I touched the stone and looked up into her mysterious blue eyes. The stone cool to touch. "When you feel alone of afraid, the memories of those you love will bring them closer to you, even from the other side of Middle-Earth, their hearts will show the truth."

"Thank you my lady." I said meekly, bowing my head deeply.

She gave me a glorious smile and moved on.

To test what she had meant. I held the stone between my thumb and index finger, and thought of the first person that came into my head.

Faramir.

My other older brother.

I thought hard for one second, and the stone became warm.

As the last of the farewells were said, we headed for the boat. I was put with Legolas and Gimli while Aragorn and Boromir shared with the hobbits.

xxxxxxx

For a good solid day we traveled down the river. Occasionally I felt Legolas tense up behind me, like he saw something. I asked him what was wrong but he said nothing, still looking out at the shore with troubled eyes. We stopped along the western shores, just before the great waterfall. My legs had cramped up and frankly Gimli looked a little sea sick. I helped Legolas pulled the boat up onto the banks as Aragorn and Boromir did.

I could see the black clouds on the horizon. Mordor was closer now.

With a little help from Pippin and Gimli I got a fire going. It wasn't much, but enough to warm our damp cloths.

"We cross the river at nightfall." Aragon said, taking out some of the bed rolls and placing in front of the flames, "Hide the bouts and continue of foot. We approach Mordor from the north."

"Oh yes?" Gimli shifted next to me, "Just a simple matter of making a way through Emyn Muil, an impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks, and after that, it gets even better!"

Pippin stopped chewing on the food he had already tucked into and we both casted a wary look at one another.

"Stinking, festering marshlands, far as the eye can see."

"That is our road." Aragorn simply stated. "I suggest you take some rest Master Dwarf, and recover your strength."

Gimli went into a huff about it, ranting to Pip about he does not need to recover anything.

While he did that, I suddenly noticed that Boromir was not in the camp with us, nor was Frodo. My instincts told me to look for them, something wasn't right. While no one was paying me any attention, I slipped away and began to look for my brother.

I soon found myself lost in a mixture of trees and crumbling statues of the Old Ages. After searching and searching, I finally heard something. Boromir's voice engaged in conversation with another. He sounded desperate.

"I ask only for the strength to defend my people. If you would but lend me the Ring."

"No" Said the smaller voice.

Oh please don't let it be...

I started to run and found within a clearing Boromir advancing on Frodo, who looked scared. "Why do you recoil? I am no thief." Boromir said. "You are not yourself." Frodo cried.

"What chance do you think you have? They will find you. They will take the Ring. And you will beg for death before the end!"

Frodo walked away from him, enraging Boromir who followed after him, yelling how the Ring should be his. I wasted no time in running over and pulling Boromir away from him. "Boromir, no. This is madness! Please!" But he was stronger than me and easily pulled away.

"Give it to me!" He tackled Frodo down and tried to grap the the chain which held the Ring. I again tried to pull Boromir away, but he turned and hit me in face, sending me backwards onto the ground. I could already feel the sting of the open cut on my lip and the taste of blood. I looked up in time to see Frodo slip the Ring on and ... disappeared.

I gasped, so did Boromir, and he was knocked back in his moment of distraction. Some leaves flew up from the ground and a small branch was kicked away by something.

"I can see your mind. You will take the ring to Sauron! You will betray us!" Boromir screeched, looking around wildly for Frodo. "Boromir, stop." I tried to speak, but my face still hurt.

His face was twisted and monstrous, his eyes blazing. This was not the proud son of Gondor, nor the hero of Osgiliath, this was a madman, trapped in a delusion.

"Listen to what you're saying Brother!"

"You will go to your death, and the death of us all! Curse you! Curse you and all the Halflings!"

Seeing no other way to stop him, I punched him in the gut. I feel to his feet and looked up at me, like a wild animal being caught in a trap. I stood there panting for moment.

Eventually Boromir blinked and looked me up and down, like he was seeing me for the first time. "Deorwynn?" He whimpered pathetically.

I backed away from him slowly, unable to comprehend what he had done, what I had done. I punched my own brother. Granted he hit me first but still, I had punched him.

So, like a coward, I ran.

I went back the way I came, but might have gotten lost again. Regardless I kept going like the scared little girl I felt like at that moment. I had just partaken in my first battle, with dozens of orcs and goblins, been close to getting killed, and what scared me the most, my own brother. It was unsettling and I didn't like it one bit.

I finally stopped and lent against a tree, wiping the blood that trailed down my lip with the edge of my new tunic, staining the beautiful fabric. I heard a twig snap from my left and I tensed up. It was hard to focus between all the trees but I could just make out the black of an orc's skin running through the forest. I automatically reached for an arrow and aimed. I held my shot as I noticed that these orcs were bigger than the ones from before. So I followed it and found myself hearing the sounds of clashing swords and the battle cries of the orcs.

The orc I was following turned out to be as large as any man with full armor and markings all over his body. It sniffed the air once and snarled, turning on its heels to face me. It didn't give it a chance to attack and shot it in the head.

When its massive body fell, I could clearly see what was happening now. Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli were engaged in combat with more of these super orcs. Legolas stood shooting at them as they kept coming, but failed to see one sneaking up behind him, I never knew such creatures could sneak.

I shot the orc in the back before it could reach him. Legolas looked round to see only the crumpling body of the orc and myself. He gave me a nod of acknowledgement and continued fighting.

I had returned the favor from before.

Switching to my sword, I found it easier to fight these creatures, as they kept coming and coming. My arms ached terribly and there was no sign of our smallest members. I only prayed that Frodo was safe from Boromir.

Boromir.

Where was he?

In the distance there was the sound of a horn, calling out for help. We all stopped and turned in the direction the sound was coming from.

"The Horn of Gondor." Legolas was the first to speak, and I was the first to run. The orcs, or whatever these things were, also massed towards the sound of the horn. Once again I was caught in the fighting.

"Deorwynn, duck!" Aragorn cried. As I did he beheaded another foe that was behind me.

"You go on ahead. We'll deal with this." I said. But Aragorn looked at me like I was insane.

"Go help him, please!" I begged this time, and he was off cutting his way through the black mass. I resumed my work killing them too, only finding each swing getting heavier and more difficult.

What seemed like hours passed and soon the orcs began to disperse or were finally dead. I ran as fast as I could to find Boromir, tripping over bodies and fallen trees. I eventualy found Aragorn kneeling over one of the dead orcs, but as I looked closer and saw the red and black armor and the guntlets emblazened with the White Tree, I was overcome with a dread brewing in my gut and my breathing speed up.

I dropped my sword and ran to Boromir's side. Three black arrows petruded from his chest stomach and his skin was deathly white, yet he was still alive, only just.

"Boromir." I whispered, for my voice was caught in my throat. I attempted to pull one of the arrows out but Aragorn stopped me.

"Why aren't you helping him?" I cried.

"I'm sorry," He said softly, "It's too late."

"No," I could already feel the tears spilling down my cheeks, "No, I won't let him die."

Boromir was stuggling for breath, and I cried even more when I saw blood slowlin spilling out his mouth.

"Do not cry, Deorwynn," He said in a raspy voice, causeing more blood to form,"I am not worthy of you tears. Nor your forgiveness."

"I forgive you, alright? You going to be fine."I sniffed,

"You were far more wiser than I could ever have been."

"Boromir, don't talk like that,"

There was no fooling anyone. He was slowly slipping away from me and there was nothing I could do. I looked at Aragorn, and he looked at me with the same look of pain.

Boromir reached out from his sword but struggle to grab the hilt, his hand was trembling. I picked it up and placed it in his grip, only to have him push it towards me. "You must forfill our oath on your own now, Deorwynn."

"No Boromir, I can't." I tried to place the sword back with him, but he once again forced it upon me.

"Take it. This way ... I can still protect you." His hand dropped from the hilt and he looked up at Aragorn.

The Ondo en' Rina around my neck that was burning through out the whole battle began to grow colder and colder with each breath Boromir took.

"I would have follow you to the end, my brother," He said with a small smile, "My captain, my King." Aragorn nodded to him.

I felt his hand tighten around mine for a brief moment and, like the stone, I felt it grow cold and limp, and very slowly. "I will always be with you, my sister." He looked at me the whole time and I watched the life in his eyes fade until ... there was nothing.

A bleak, empty nothing.

My tears landed on his lifeless face and Aragorn stood back, letting me have my moment.

"Be at peace, son of Gondor." I heard him say.

I hadn't noticed that Gimli and Legolas had caught up with me and stood a little off, not wishing to intrude.

"I will remember you, my brother." I brushed the droplets of tears from his face and kissed his forehead tenderly.

Pain was the first emotion to come. The tight, twisted pain in my chest and my stomach that forced the sobs up my throat, but I stopped them doing so, and took steady breaths.

"They will look for his coming from the White Tower," Aragorn said aloud, so that the others could hear, "But he will not return."

I stood up and clutched Boromir's sword in my hand. For so long, Boromir had always told me never to touch it, for it was too dangerous for me, but now ... now it was mine. It didn't feel right.

Everthing became a blured as my tears built up and fell silently down my face and I could not see who had place his hand on my shoulder.

I didn't care.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own LotRs only my character Deorwynn.**

**I am sorry for any crappy spelling you may pick up on. And I'm sorry it's a short chapter, but I needed to get this point of the story ou of the way, or I'll never finish writing it.**

* * *

><p><em>A New Quest<em>

So much had happened, in only a matter of minutes.

Not only was Boromir ... gone, but Merry and Pip, my dear little friends had been kiddnapped by the surviving orc, whom Aragorn had called Uruk-hai, and Frodo and Sam had gone off to Mordor on their own.

When Aragorn told me this, I almost burst out in hysterics if not for my stubborn nature.

With the help of the others, Boromir's body was moved from the forest to the water's edge. I noticed that one of the boats was not there and was on the other side of the river.

"We should bury bury him here, on his last battle ground." Gimli said, looking down at the cobble stones of the shore.

"No," I looked out at the edge of the waterfall and thought of Gondor, of home. "Gondor was where he was born," I looked up at Aragorn, "That is where he should be buried."

Aragorn nodded.

Before I let Aragorn attend to him, I removed the guntlets that bore the White Tree. It seemed only fitting that Aragorn should have these. He looked slightly puzzled when I handed them to him. "Boromir would wish for it." I said. e gave the smallest smile and took the guntlets from me, bowing slightly at the gift.

I had little knowledge of the proper burial rites but Aragorn seemed to know what was needed. He and Legolas prepared one of the two remaining boats for Boromir, placing his sheild at his head and the Horn of Gondor, now split in two, at his feet. Aragorn had removed the arrows and blood and folded his hands across his chest. Still, something was missing.

While Legolas said something in elvish, a prayer a believe, I stood over the boat before Aragorn pushed it into the water with my small sword and sheath in hand. I thought of it as a small parting gift.

"You taught me everything I know Boromir," I said quietly, "And may have never know it, but I am greatful for everything you have done for me. I will carry your sword as you wanted me to, keeping a piece of you in this world."

I unsheathed my sword and placed the sheath next to his body and the sword on his body, putting his left hand over the hilt. "Now you may take a piece of me with you into the next world."

I stroked his hair one last time and stepped away from the boat. Aragorn took that as a queue to set the boat adrift towards the waterfall.

I stood close to the edge of the water, the waves soaked the tips of my worn shoes as I tightened the belt of Boromir's sword around my waist. My heart felt more empty and shattered than ever before as the current took my beloved brother further from me, to a final resting place I will never know of not go to to pay my respects to.

I pretended for a moment that the others were not there and decided to do one last thing for him.

"_Just wait, there wide he may roam, always a hero comes home._

_He goes where no man has gone, but always a hero comes home_."

It was a song that I used to sing as a child whenever my brother would train together. Boromir always loved it when I sang to him.

The boat disappeared over the edge and into the unknown.

I stood rooted to the spot.

"Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore." I looked around and saw Legolas moving to the last boat. Gimli and Aragorn just stood there. "You mean not to follow them." Leoglas said.

Aragorn, who was now the unspoken leader of the four of us, looked over to the other side of the river then back to the elf. "Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands."

"Then it has all been in vain. The fellowship has failed." Gimli said stepping forward.

I walked over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder. Aragorn turned to all three of us that stood side by side. "Not if we hold true to each other." He said strongly, looking into each of our eyes.

"We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind." He walked away and sheathed his knife.

"We travel light. Let's hunt some Orc." And he was off.

Gimli, Legolas and I looked at one another, and saw the same look in our eyes.

"Yes!" Gimli grinned and took off.

With one final glance at Legolas, who was grinning just like Gimli, I was the next to follow. As I ran I held the hilt of Boromir's sword.

"Brother, give me strength." I whispered as I ran into the wilderness with my friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: The song Deorwynn sings is 'A Hero Comes Home' from the movie 'Beowulf'. I do not own it, I just thought it would suit the scene.<strong>

**Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own LotRs only my character Deorwynn.**

**I's sorry for any spelling mistakes and will try harder to get better in the future. **

**Don't get mad but I changed a little part in the story and I know it's a lot of people fav part in the Two Towers, but it is relivent to the plot.**

* * *

><p><em>The Horse Lord<em>

Running.

That is all we did for three and a half days straight. For Aragorn and Legolas, this seemed to no great ordeal for them, but for me and Gimli, it was quite painful at times. I understood that Gimli was not built for running, no offence intended to the dwarves, but short legs do not make the best for cross country, yet he had kept up with us surprisingly well.

I on the other hand, who was built for running, was struggling to breath again. I made no mention of it like before, but began to think that I might collapse again while running after the Uruk-hai. My motivation to keep running was saving Merry and Pippin, no matter what happens to me. That was good enough.

I became more hopeful when Aragorn found something in the tracks left by the monsters. A beautiful brooch in the shape of a green leaf.

"Not idely do the leaves of Lorien fall," He said. I took the brooch from him to have a better look. "They may yet be alive," Legolas nodded when he saw the green and silver.

"Less than a day ahead of us." Aragorn started to run again.

We crossed over into Rohan, the land of Horsemen.

The land was much greener than that of Gondor, and wide open as far as the eye could see. A perfect place for horses to roam, and for us to lose the Uruk-hai's tracks.

"Theres something strange at work here." Aragorn said as we stood over the plains taking a quick break, which I was greatful for. "Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets it will against us."

I could feel this evil he spoke of. Though the land looked healthy, the was something heavy in air, an emptiness and a lonely void of life. "How will we find them now?" I asked. Aragorn nodded to Legolas who was already running up a rockface twenty meters in front of us and looked over the land.

"Legolas! What do your elf eyes see?"

"The Uruks turn North-East." He shouted, "They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!"

"Isengard? Isn't that where ...?" I looked back up at Aragorn.

"Yes," His voice barely audible, "Saruman."

"But why would Saruman want Merry and ..." I gave a violent cough, "And Pip?"

Aragorn gave me a look, "Saruman may know that a hobbit carrys the Ring. That may be reason why they were not killed but captured."

I nodded, putting everything together.

"We must press on."

He jumped down off the rock and I went to follow, but a familiar dizziness almost made me fall backwards onto Gimli. My chest grew tight and I forced myself to sit.

"Lass, are you alright?" He asked as he caught my arm. Another hand wrapped around my other arm to pull me up and I was greatly surprised to find it was Legolas'. "How did you get over here so fast?" I said before giving in to a coughing fit. My body convulsed so much Legolas had to gold me still.

"Aragorn, we must stop for a little longer."

"No," I pulled myself from the elf. "No, I am fine I can still run." I lied. I felt as though the earth was rocking backwards and forwards. "We can't stop now."

Aragorn and Legolas looked at one another, then began to move again. I took one step and felt the earth disappear from underneath me. For a moment I thought I had fainted again, but Legolas had seemlessly picked me up off my feet and thrown onto his back. How did he do that?

"Hold on tight." He said and began to run. He held onto my legs and I wrapped my arms around him. A gentle smell of what I recognized as pine, and long grass filled my senses and I blushed when I realized that it came from Legolas.

It was soothing, and enjoyable, but not enough to distract me from the fact that Legolas' hands were wrapped around my thighs. I had never been handled like this by anyone other than Boromir, who used to give me piggybacks all the time.

The moment I thought of Boromir, I felt a pain in my chest and the Ondo en' Rina sat cold against my skin.

A tear escaped out the corner of my eye and fell onto my shoulder.

xxxxxxx

The next few days was a lot better for me. Once I had argued with Legolas that I could run again, I kept a far pace with them. We had lost a little ground thanks to my episode so to make up for it we had to keep running.

On the fifth day, we had crossed almost half of Rohan. We came across a pass that lead to Fangorn Forest and heard a horse's neigh not far off, Aragorn pulled me into a rocky alcove along with Gimli and Legolas and we hid as over a thousand riders passed by. Aragorn let them pass before stepping out into the open.

"Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark!" He called out.

The leader, or one whom I assumed to be the leader, turned the intire group around and back towards us. It was slightly scary having a thousand horsemen riding at us and incircling us, but even more so when half of them pointed their spears at us.

Not the most pleasent first greeting into Rohan.

The same rider that lead the charge pushed his way into the middle. He wore red and gold armor and a helmet with a golden horse's head situated between the rider's eyebrows.

"What business does a man, a boy, an elf and a dwarf have in the Riddermark?" A boy? Did I really look that much like a boy?

"Speak quickly!" The man ordered rudely. It made my blood churn.

"Perhaps we will speak when you learn to see clearly, else you will lead these men around blindly." I said to him. He looked at me oddly, and I could see the realization that I was indeed a woman. He hand his spear to another rider and jumped down from his horse. Aragorn and Legolas tensed up next to me but I didn't flinch, even though this man stood almost a good foot over me, I wasn't going to be intimidated.

"You are lucky that you are a woman, or I would have cut out you tounge for such a saucy remark."

Something moved fast next to my ear and we were then surrounded by more spears.

"You would die before you could lay a finger on her."

Legolas had drawn an arrow at lightening speed and pointed it at the man's head. Aragorn struggle to move his arm away put managed to calm everything down again. Gimli let out a breath he had been holding and relaxed a little.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Glorin, Legolas of the Woodland Realm, and Deorwynn of the House of Hurin."

The man looked at me again oddly. Was it really so hard for him to see me dressed as a man or to think of me as the Steward's daughter?

"We are friends of Rohan, and of Theoden your king."

The looked down gravely, "Theoden no longer recognizes friend or foe. Not even his own kin." He removed his helmet, a sign for the men to put up their weapons. Without the helmet, I had a better look at the man. He had long dirty blonde hair and a gruff bead along his jawline. He was stricking in a good way, but I still didn't fully trust him.

"Saruman has poisened the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan and for that we are banished." He steped closer to Aragorn and spoke ing a lower, seething tone, "The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked, and everywhere his spies slip past our nets." He directed this last comment at Legolas, as though to say 'I still do not trust you.'

"We are _not_ spies." I growled, earning yet another look from him. I could tell this man and I would never be on the same page.

Aragorn once again acted as peace keeper, "We track a band or Uruk-hai westford across the plain. They've taken two of our friends captive."

The man paused for a moment and I heard only the horses around me snorting. "he Urks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night." He said in a matter of fact tone.

Before I could open my mouth to yell at him, Gimli gave my foot a suttle tap to shut me up and spoke up himself, "There were two hobbits. Did you see two hobbits with them?"

"They'de be small, only children to your eyes." Aragorn added.

For the fist time, I saw this man looked honest in his response, "We left none alive."

I couldn't believe he was saying. No ... Merry and Pippin couldn't be dead. The other looked just as shocked as I.

"We piled the carcasses and burned them." The man pointed to the horizon and I saw smoke rising uo over the hills.

"Dead?" Gimli asked.

"I am sorry."

I looked up at Legolas and saw utter disbelief in his eyes. The man suddenly whistled, snapping us out of our daze, "Hasufel, Arod, Fanor."

Three horses came forward. Hasufel had a chestnut coat, Arod a white coat and the last one, Fanor was as black as middnight.

"May these horse bare you better fortune then their former masters." The man handed the reigns to Aragorn. "Farewell."

He mounted his horse while we just stood there. "Look for your friends, but do not trust for hope. It has forsaken these lands."

In a way, I started to see why this man seemed was bitter. He had lost hope for his home and now he had to leave. I would be bitter too if it were me.

"We ride north!"

The horsemen took of one by one and continued in the direction they were already riding in. We were left there still shocked and unsure of the next course of action.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review.<strong>

**Should I make Eomer and Dee friends later or make them argue all the time? your choice.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay let me just say that I am sorry that it had taken so long to update. I just finished school and had a crap loud of work to finish. Hopefully I'll have a couple more chapters up soon. Sorry for the wait and crappy spelling, I couldn't be bothered going though it this time, I just needed to get it up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LotRs, only my character Deorwynn**

* * *

><p><em>The White Wizard<em>

I stood in a daze, slightly leaning one of the horses for support.

We had run for five days straight, well in my case four, and for what? To have our friends killed in the crossfire between the Uruk-hai and the men of Rohan before we could save them?

This was all too much to proccess, first Boromir now ...

The black horse, Fanor, nudged me gently and broke my daze before I could cry, like he could sense my distress. I scratched his soft snot and blinked back the tears.

"Aragorn, what are we to do?" Gimli said, finally breaking the silence. With one swift motion, Aragorn mounted the chestnut, "I will not believe it until I see it with my own eyes."

We all agreed. I was about to mount Fanor but Gimli seemed to be struggling to get onto Arod, so I assisted Legolas in getting the dwarf onto the horse. Once we were sure that he wouldn't fall of, Legolas sat himself in front of him to hold the reigns and I got onto Fanor.

With one slight kick, the three horses were off, racing towards the smoke in the distance.

I thought that riding would ease the pain in my legs and chest, but no, the pain lingered, corsing through my muscles.

As if the pain was unbareble enough, the sight of the burn pile of orc flesh as we grew closer made my stomach convulse, as did the smell. But what was more disconcerning to me was the fact that Merry and Pip could be buiried underneath all that.

Of the four of us, Gimli seemed less affected by the smell and started picking through the remains, looking for anything. Eventualy he pulled out from the pile a burnt belt. I recognized it straight away.

"It's one of their wee belts." Gimli said softly.

"No ... " was all I could say.

Aragon suddenly kicked a decapitated head and yelled out in frustration, sinking to his knees. After all the traveling and tracking, we had come up short.

"We failed them."

We did. Merry and Pippin, _'I'm so sorry'_ I thought.

Merry and Pippin.

The memory of them laughing together made my chest feel warm.

Warm? ... "Wait" The Ondo en' Rina.

I fumbled with the coller of my tunic deperatly. I remembered what Lady Galdriel had said to me. She called it the Stone of Memory.

_'When you feel alone of afraid, the memories of those you love will bring them closer to you, even from the other side of Middle-Earth, their hearts will show the truth.'_

Hearts ... heartbeat ... the warmth of a heartbeat.

I pulled the chain out and held the stone carefully in my fingers and I felt heat pulsating from the red stone, like the beating of a heart. Merry and Pippin's hearts.

"They're alive" I announced. Aragorn and Gimli looked at me like I had lost my mind, while Legolas seemed geniunly convinced.

"I can ... feel ... the warmth of their hearts." I tried to explain. "They may have just lost their belt, it doesn't mean that they are still here."

I looked down at Aragorn and prayed that he would understand. "You could track these monsters, so you could track two little hobbits right?"

Aragorn took a deep breath and looked down at the ground.

"I know you can find them Aragorn." I said softly, hoping to encourage him.

Sure enough, his eyebrows creased and his expression became one of utter concentration. I watched as he followed the 'trail' left by the two hobbits, how they managed to avaid the battle, and how they were chased into Fangorn Forest.

"Fangorn? What maddness drove them in there?" Gimil said.

"The need to survive?" I retorted. But I knew that these woods were just as dangerous as the stories said they were. Even Aragorn, who was probably one of the bravest men I have met, seemed wary of the forest.

'But they are alive' I told myself and began to enter the forest.

"Deorwynn wait!" Gimli called after me.

"I will not let fear deter me from the path." I said, not even turning around. I would find those two, even if I went alone.

But luckily, I wasn't alone, not when I had such good friends with me.

xxxxxx

The world of Fangorn was the most exotic thing I had seen so far on this journey. The think air made it hard to breath and sound of the trees 'speaking' made the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

While Aragorn was following some strange tracks that appeared to be giant holes in the ground, Legolas started to say strange things.

"This forest is old ... very old," He sounded as though he was remembering something from long ago as he spoke, "It's full of memory ... and anger."

Right on cue, the was a loud groan from above and Gimli, already jumpy, drew his axe and I yelped and backed into Legolas due to the fact his words had made me more edgy and therefore clumsy. "The trees are speaking to eachother." He said. I had expected him to laugh at my moment of shame and pat my shoulder, but whatever the trees were saying made him defensive and he grabbed my hand tightly.

"Gimli! Lower your axe." Aragorn hissed at the dwarf, who sheepishly dropped it.

I let out a long held breath but Legolas didn't let go of my hand. If anything, he was pulling me closer to him protectively.

"Um, Legolas? My ... hand."

He finally let go but continued acting agitated. Something had disterbed him, like when a bird can sense when I cat is near.

He said something in elvish to Aragorn and ran over into an opening, Gimli and I trailed behind.

"The White Wizard approches." Legolas whispered and gestured to his right with his head. I froze.

_Saruman._

As the other prepared their weapons, I reached for Boromir's sword. But something made me stop my hand from clasping the hilt. I couldn't explain why, but I was somehow afraid of using the sword, like it I tried to, I'd end up breaking it. So I reached for my bow, at least I knew I could trust myself with it.

"We must be quick." Aragon whispered, and no sooner had he said it, he drew his sword and turned around ready to fight. I followed suit, only to find myself staring into a bright light, blinding me. Legolas, having superior eyesight, shot his arrow and Gimli threw an axe only to have the White Wizard block both with his magic.

Before I could try to shot, he turned his attention onto my arrow and set it on fire, doing the same to Aragorn's sword.

"You're tracking the steps of two young hobbits." The wizards voice was so strange, yet something about it felt familiar.

"Where are they?" Aragorn asked. The light became stronger and I had to close my eyes.

"They passed this way, the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

Now I was sure of it, I had heard that voice before. Not too long ago, when we were lost in the dark ...

The stone became warm.

No ... that was impossible ... I saw him ...

"Who are you? Show yourself!"

The light faded, and upon a rock stood a tall figure in a white robe, his hair glimming light starlight and old yet smooth hand clasped a white staff gracefully. The lines around his face betrayed age yet his eyes show a youthful spark, light they had found new life. But of all these things that shone, it was the smile that I knew all too well that held my attention.

It was Gandalf.

We stood in awe of what was before us. Gandalf, our leader, alive. I felt tears roll down my cheeks.

"You fell ..." Aragorn said.

"Though fire ... and water." Gandalf began his tale. "From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth... Until at last I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountain side... Darkness took me, and I strayed out of thought and time... The stars wheeled overhead, and every day was as long as a life age of the earth... But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done."

I was speechless at this point. There was really nothing I could say or do, but seeing Gandalf here before me lifted a great deal of grief off my heart.

"Gandalf ..." Aragorn said softly, he too seemed glad that the wizard had returned.

"Gandalf? ... Yes ..." He mumbled to himself, "That was my name ... Gandalf the Grey." With a nod of his head he looked Aragorn dead in the eye. "I am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, it helps me keep on writing.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Update. Once again PLEASE try to ignore the terrible spelling, i don't have spell check on my computer and lil bro stole my dictionary. Another time jump so please don't be cross. Hope you enjoy this next chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LotRs, on my character Deorwynn.**

* * *

><p><em>Edoras<em>

If I had any doubts about the evil that surrounded us as we entered the capital, they were quickly replaced. I had this forboding sense that something was going to happen, soon. Gandald told of the impending war Rohan was facing and that he could somehow cure of the king of whatever spell he was under.

As we got closer to the Hall of Meduseld I noticed the people of Edoras just stared at us blankly, some with scowls on their faces.

"You'd find more cheer in a graveyard," Gimli grumbled from behind Legolas, and I had to agree with him. There was no joy here, even the young children and the dogs stood silently watching us. At the foot of the steps, we dissmounted our horses and began the climb. Once again I was getting odd looks, not only from the men but the women. To make matters worse, when we got to the top, we were met with several armed gaurds.

Gandalf looked relitivly calm about the situation, I was most certainly not.

"I can not allow you before Theoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of ... Grima Wormtongue." The captian said to the wizard, and judging by the way he said Wormtongue, he was not a well liked man. If Gandalf had not been wearing an old dirty cloak over his white robes, the gaurd would not have dared to order suck a thing. But I guess he was hiding his new identity for a good reason, one of which I will never know.

Gandalf nodded to us to hand over our weapons. I did not wish to relinquish Boromir's sword, but with one stern look from Aragorn, I passed my sword, bow and arrows and my small dagger to one of the gaurds.

"Since when do young lads have such fine blades?" I heard one of the gaurds mutter to another. Do all the men in Rohan think like that arrogent horsemaster and assume I am a boy? Or was I really that plain looking and lacked all feminine charm?

"Your staff," the captain looked at the white staff, to which Gandalf gave a disheartened gasp. "Oh, you would part an old man from his walking stick?" He siad, leaning onto it and looking very innocent.

The captian of course believed him and moved so we could pass. To add to the act, Legolas held out his arm for the wizard to lean on. A bit over the top in my opinion, but I kept my lips in a firm line and played along.

We entered what I had thought to be the Golden Hall, but there was so much darkness lingering around each corner, I thought we were in the wrong place. At the end of the hall, an ancient man dressed in layers of fur sat on the wooden throne, adorned with a silver and gold band around his wiry hair, or what was left of it. His face was dry and blank, like he was asleep, or even dead.

To his right, a weasel of a man dressed all in black clung to the side of the throne. As he watched us approched, he whispered something into the king's ear. A group of men also followed us from he shadows, and something told me they were this weasel's lackys. Without any of my weapons, I was feeling vunrerable to a surprise attack from those men.

"The curtisy of your hall has somewhat lessened of late, Theoden King." Gandalf announced, stepping away from Legolas. We stood in a line behind him, and I could tell I wasn't the only one feeling tense.

The man in black lent over again, only this time I heard what his said. "He's not welcome." That sounded like an order, and sure enough, the king finally stirred. "Why ... should I welcome you ... Gandalf Stormcrow?" He looked back at the man, whom I could only guess this was Grima Wormtongue.

"A just question my liege." He said. It made me sick to watch him pretend like he had nothing to do with it. He stood up and acted all high and mighty, as the king's self elected spokesperson. I glanced over at Gandalf.

"Late is hour in which this _conjourer_ chooses to appear. "Lathspell" I name him. Ill news is and ill guest."

"Be silent!" Gandalf ordered as Wormtongue approched us, "Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth." The man was stunned into silence. "I have not passed though fire and Death to bandy crooked word with a wittless worm."

Gandalf pointed his staff at him, and he reeled back in terror. "His staff. I told you to take the wizard's staff!" He yelled at the guards and his lackies jumped into action, running out of the shadows and at us.

I wasn't much of a hand to hand fighter, but I did know how to bring down a man. The first one that went for me grabbed my shoulder and I responded by kneeing him in his most vunerable spot. He doubled over in agony and I puched him in the face. My fist throbbed in pain but another one came, he got a kick in the face.

Looked like rough housing with my brothers was good practice for real fights.

Gandalf continued to walk towards Theoden, as though nothing was happening around him. The man I kicked in the face tried to run at the wizard, but Aragorn caught him and flung him to the ground.

"Theoden, son of Thengal. To long have you sat in the shadows." He called to the king, who was shrinking back into his chair.

A hairy arm wrapped around my neck and squeezed. "You're a tough little wentch, aren't ya?" The man grunted into my ear and trailed his other hand over my hip and chest. With a swift elbow to the stomach, his hold loosened and I managed to pull away, save for my arm which he twisted.

"You'll pay for that." He hissed, but Legolas was once again my knight in shinning armor and knocked the brute out and pulled me away from him.

All the lackies had been taken care of, even Gimli had subdued Wormtongue as he tried to sneak away from the conflict.

"Harken to me!"

All were still as Gandalf stood before the king, stretching out his hand.

I felt the air around us grow heavy with Gandalf's magic, "I release you from this spell."

We waited for the spell to be cast, but Theoden started to laugh, no ... he cackled. Gandalf broke his consntration and stared at the king.

"You have no power here, Gandalf the _Grey_." Theoden said in a mocking tone. That's when Gandalf decided to show his true power. I braced myself for it, unlike the king. Gandalf shed his old grey robe, bathing the hall in a white brilliance of light. Theoden clutched his throne and cried out. The full extent of Gandalf's power had be unleashed.

"I will draw you Saruman as poison is drawn from a wound."

Theoden writhed in pain and Gandalf drew nearer to him, and an evil aura filled the room, like the light was forcing the evil out of the king. I found myself trying to keep calm as the power grew stronger and subconsciously I reached for Legolas' hand, still holding my arm.

I saw out of the corner of my eye only one person move to help the king. It was a young woman, a few years my senior, with golden hair and a white gown. She tried to push passed the crowd but Aragorn caught her and held her back.

"If I go ..." A seething and strange voice spoke. I blinked and realized that the voice came from the king, " ... Theoden dies!"

It was Saruman's voice. I squeeze Legolas' hand tighter as Gandalf thrusted his staff forward even more.

"Be gone!" He commanded.

With one final cry, Theoden lunged at the wizard, but there was a flash of light and he fell back into his throne groaning in pain. The woman Aragorn had stopped finally ran forward to the king's side as something incredible unfolded before my eyes.

The ancient man upon the throne began to change, his hair became gold and smooth, his sagging skin reduces and his clouded eyes grew clearer. He looked around him like a blind man seeing the light for the first time.

A younger looking king now sat there now sat there, and the hall slowly became brighter, as if all the evil had been driven away from it.

Theoden spoke softly to the young woman, and by the relieved and happy expression on there faces, they were at best guess related. She helped the king stand and he looked about him, his people gathering to see their king.

"Beathe the free air again my friend." Gandalf panted, the signs of his stuggle with Saruman's spell were aparent.

"Dark have been my dreams of late," Theoden said while looking down at his shaking hands, "Your fingers would remember their old strength better, if they grasped your sword." Gandalf offered.

The same captian as before come forward and offered the king the blade in question. Slowly, and with much hesitation, Theoden pulled his sword from it's sheath, raising it high in front of him. I could see strength and confidence flood his body as he stood there, free and alive.

I also noted the sudden anger and hate he had as he looked over at Wormtongue, cowering on the ground and trying to escape from Gimli's clutches.

Things were about to get very ugly, very quickly.

"Throw him out!" The king commanded, his voice echoed all around the hall and two gaurds plucked the little man up off the floor and dragged him to the door. It was at that point that I remembered that I was still holding Legolas' hand, which had released my arm and had dropped to his side. First he was getting clingy in Fangorn, now it was me. What was with me? Flustered, I pulled away and followed Aragorn out the door, but he motioned for me to stay back.

Wormtongue had been thrown, liturally, from the top of the steps and left to roll the rest of the way down, Theoden slowly persued the traitor still clutching his sword.

"I have only ever _served_ you my lord." Wormtongue pleaded, but to no avail.

"Your leechcraft would of had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" The king growled.

"Send me not from your sight!"

Theoden lifted his sword up and was about to strike him down, but Aragorn stopped him from doing so. I was too far back to hear what he said to calm the king, but the weasel ran through the crowd, pushing and shouting to get away.

No one stopped him.

"Hail Theoden King." Aragorn called and the people knelt in respect, even Aragorn. It was surprising, as I saw Aragorn as someone who bows to no one.

"Such drama." Gimli grunted.

"Aye, but it can't be helped." I mumbled. I watched Theoden's mood change from rage to unsure.

"Where is my son?" He called out, yet none responded, or seemed willing to. The same golden haired woman from before pushed her way through the crowd and came up to his side, speaking in a hushed tone and began to walk him back to the hall.

I gently tapped an older woman on the shoulder, looking for some answers of my own.

"Where is the king's son?" I asked, but the woman's face said it all.

"Lord Theodred died five day ago."

My mouth dropped open. How did it happen? I had never met Theodred but I knew he was no older than Faramir, if not younger. That is too young for any natural cause of death. Unless ...

"Wounded in an orc attack." The woman went on.

This must have been one of the ill turn of events Gandalf had told us about, and I could see the whole picture falling into place.

Saruman took over the king's mind, having his spy weave lies in his ear and keep him weak while arrange to have his heir be killed, hence ending the line of Rohan. In Rohan's weakness, Saruman would slowly take the land, one village at a time.

As evil this plan was, I had to admit it was ingenius.

My ponderings on Saruman's plan were interupted when Theoden passed me. I guess someone finally told him of his son's fate, since he walked like none of us exsisted, that the hall, the whole city, nothing was there. He was lost, no emotion was clear nor did he make any sound. This was disbelief, he couldn't process the fact his son was dead.

A sudden realization hit me and I froze.

What will father do when he finds out about Boromir? Does he already know? Will he break down? Close up?

My mind spun with the possibilities, so much so I lent against what I though was the wall, but it turned out to be Legolas' chest.

I pretended that I had stepped back by accident and stepped further away from him.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you like<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own LotRs, only my character.**

**Once again, crappy spelling warning and please review. your responses and ideas are most welcome.**

**finally got inspired after watching a scene from 'Spirit', i think you'll know which one.**

* * *

><p><em>Funeral and Friends<em>

So the very day Theoden was free from his spell, he had to bury his only child.

I felt his pain all to well.

It was sundown and I was sitting alone in the stables. This whole day had brought back some unpleasent feelings, so I had isolated myself from the others for a moments peace.

My mind replayed the day's events over and over.

After we had our weapons returned, during which the same gaurds that had called me a boy finally saw that they were wrong and timidly offered me their apologies, I wished to speak with the king but Gandalf advised me to let Theoden be and to wait until an appropriate time to speak with him.

The preparations for Theodred's funeral went ahead quickly after the Wormtongue incident have been dealt with. Due to tradition, the women of the Golden Hall had to wait down amongst the tombs of the former kings while the whole of Edoras watched from behind the soilders lined up along the proccession of Theodred's body.

Thankfully I was acompanied by the golden haired woman, who was in fact Theoden's neice Eowyn and I stood by her side next to Thoedred's tomb. Like all the women she had dressed all in black, save for the golden band incircling her head, and looked to be in great pain. I had to give her credit for not letting the grief around us.

I recalled the air outside becoming grim once more as the women began to cry and moan. I tried to not let the sadness get to me, but the more they cried about such a terrible loss, the more I thought of Boromir. At first it was easy to shake my head and ignore it, but the sinking feeling in my gut grew worse and worse as Theodred's drew closer.

Behind the fallen prince, Theoden walked solomnly behind, head down staring at the ground. Perhaps he couldn't bring himself to look upon his son without falling back into that blank state of grief I had seen this morning. Gandalf and the others stood behind him, their heads bowed too in respect.

I had to repremand myself when I let my eyes linger on Legolas' face a little longer than they should have.

The six soilders carrying the prince draw to a halt and some of the younger women helped them place Theodred into the tomb. I got a good look at him as he passed me. He had been drees in his armor and held his sword upon his breastA small bunch of white flowers know as Simbelmynë was also in his hands.

He was still so young, his skin was cold and white at snow, yet his expression was peaceful, like Boromir's was ...

Eowyn began to sing, breaking me out of my trance.

"_Bealocwealm hafað fréone frecan forth onsended_

_giedd sculon singan gléomenn sorgiende_"

No other sound dominated the whole funeral. Her voice, so strong and passionate, at times breaking as she tried to not cry, held so much emotion, that I felt my own grief clogging my throut and my eyes sting with fresh tears. Through the growning blurriness, I thought I saw Boromir before me, his sword in his dead hold and baring the symbol of Gondor on his chest. My hand grasped at the hilt of his sword to make sure it wasn't real. It was still hanging at my side.

I squeezed my eyes shut to stop the flow of tears and tried to swallow the grief.

I can't cry.

He asked me not to.

"_On Meduselde thæt he ma no wære _

_his dryhtne dyrest and maga deorost._"

When I finally opened my eyes, Theodred's body had finally been put in the tomb, and three of the soilders were holding a stone slab to place over the hole.

Theoden, merely stood there, watching, his sword and sheath in hand.

He betrayed no emotion, no hint of weakness.

Like me.

He had built a wall, and he hid behind it. He would be strong for his people, and I would be strong for myself.

Our eyes met for a brief moment, neither one of us flinch for ten whole seconds, then when looked away.

My mind slowly returned to the present, and so did the emotions of the funeral.

I had been sitting next to Fanor's stall holding Boromir's sword in front of me. This sword was the symbol of Boromir becoming a man, and the responsibilties of being one. Now I held it, now I was responsible for my own fate. I was no longer a child, I was an adult. The sword was so heavy, but it was no different to the weight of the burden on my shoulders.

The trouble is, now that I have this freedom, freedom to choose where I go, and what I think, I find myself not wanting it as much. I had longed for it all my life, but at what price? The price of my own brother's life?

If that was the case, then I didn't want it anymore. I wanted ...

I wanted my brother back.

The tears threatened to fall once more from my eyes and I closed them tightly.

I missed Boromir. I missed him so much. I wanted his big strong hand to ruffle my hair again, to see his smile in the sunlight, to hear him tease me when his was bored, anything to prove he was with me.

I don't want to be alone.

Hot breath brushed against my neck, making my spin around to see what it was. To my relief, it was only Fanor brushing his snout against my hair. I sighed and patted his smooth neck, giving him the attention he seeked. He was a beautiful beast, powerful legs and a proud neck, a perfect companian.

Once again it was like he could sense what I was feeling and was trying to comfort me.

His ears twitched and he looked over at the far end of the stable, and I followed his gaze.

At the far end in the largest stall was Shadowfax, the Great Meres, the Lord of all Horses Gandalf had called him.

His white coat shone in the bleak light, giving him an almost atherial look, like it was mearly an illusion. Fanor snorted and dipped his head towards the horse.

I almost chuckled.

"It seems even animals have a heirachy," I mused to myself as I got up from the floor.

Shadowfax swung his head around and looked me dead in the eye. I froze for a second before taking timid step towards him. The horse watched my every move, and I watched him very closely.

I stopped at the small gate of the stall and was very still. I felt that spooking this horse could result in an accident, and that to touch him would be an all to greater sin. This was a noble creature, as graceful and powerful, only encouraging my curiosity.

Shadowfax pawed the ground before facing me head on, our eyes level.

My mossy green eyes and his dark brown eyes.

I started to reach out to touch his snout, but stopped myself from doing so. My hand hovered in the air, I could see it tremble. Shadowfax snorted softly and pressed his snout into my hand. It was like touch silk.

I patted him like he was made of the thinest glass, and I was filled with a sense of relief.

Why?

My head felt clearer, lighter. Like a sense of clarity had fallen over me.

_'I will always be with you, my sister'_

It was only a faint whisper, but it was clear as day.

Boromir was with me, the whole time watching over me, protecting me. And he always will be, because of our bond as brother and sister.

Now I knew, I wasn't alone. I hold a peice of him foever in my heart, so I will never be alone. I even had Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli ... Legolas, and now Fanor.

"I swear," I murmered to myself, "I will be strong, so I can help my friends no matter what. I _will_ be strong." My free hand gripped the wood on the door tightly, until small chips broke off.

"You are lucky." I soothing voice drifted from the door of the stable.

It was Legolas.

My heart gave a little thump. Was that out of shock ... or ...

"Very few are bless with such a chance to touch an untamable horse such as Shadowfax." Legolas went on, walking closer to me.

"Gandalf seems to do fine." I said, removing my hand from Shadowfax.

"That is because Gandalf and Shadowfax are not master and horse." He lent on the door and looked softly on the horse, "They are friends. And there can be no friendship ..."

"Without trust." I finished for him.

Legolas looked and me and smiled. It was a smile that he show me and me alone, could tell.

"Yes, that is true."

Our quiet peace was broken by the sound of a loud cracs outside.

"What in the ..." I ran to the door, closely followed by Legolas. The noise turned out to be a gaurd and one of the stable boys pulling a horse along and the boy knocking into a pile of wood. There was a great deal of action happened at the gates.

"Sir, what is happening down there?" I asked the guard, who couldn't seem to hear me over the nfuss the horse was making.

"There are two children there," Legolas said, looking intensely down at the commotion, 'One is unconcious, the other is crying."

_'Children?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Can't say it was my best chapter, but it's up at least.<strong>

**Please review**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own LotRs, only my character.**

**Please forgive spelling. Please review.**

* * *

><p><em>The King's Decision<em>

"They had no warning, and they were unarmed." Eowyn tried to give some comfort to the king, but nothing worked.

It was late when the boy, named Eothain, finally woke up, and he and his little sister Freda told the king of their village's plight. They had been riding for six days straight to reach Edoras to raise the alarm, no wonder Eothain had passed out.

Once finished with their tale, they had tucked into a long needed meal. Even now as Theoden sat in his throne with his head in his hands in shame, the two children continued to slurp up their meal greatfully.

"Now the wild men are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree."

Gandalf, who was sitting by the king's side, counciled him on his next course of action. Gimli and Aragorn sat at another table eating their own meal while only had a small piece of bread to tide me over. Legolas, the ever mysterious puzzle to me, ate nothing as he stood poised next to me leaning on a piller.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. But it doesn't have to be so. Ride out and meet him head on, and draw him away from your women and children. You _must_ fight." Gandalf urged him, but Theoden did not respond.

Aragorn pulled the pipe from his mouth and offered his own support for the wizard's case, "You have two thousand good men riding north. Eomer is loyal to you, his men will return to fight for their king."

I flinched inwardly. It turned out that the arrogent horsemaster we had met in the Mark was indeed Theoden's nephew and Eowyn's older brother. How could someone so kind as Eowyn have a rude brother such as him? That was my first question when I had found out. Never the less, Eowyn was very sweet and strong willed, holding herself high in the company of men. As cliche as it was, I saw a little of myself in her.

Theoden stood ubruptly from his throne and began pacing the length of the hall.

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Eomer can not help us." He ranted, "Why was no action taken before hand? Hundreds could have been spared from death. Where were the eyes of the White Tower and Gondor's aid when we needed it most?" He stared at me when he uncomfortably as I tried to come up with an answer.

"It is faced with it's own threats too my lord. The dark forces of Mordor spread like fire and Gondor ..."

"Has forgotten it's oaths and looked to their own selfish worries."

I was stunned at the level of anger in his voice and held my tongue. Any explaination would have fallen on deaf ears and for some reason, I felt somewhat guilty.

Something warm pressed ligthtly into the base of my back. It's presence was reassuring and made me feel less tense, until I realised it was Legolas' hand and tensed back up.

Gandalf stood to talk once more, but Theoden was not willing to listen anymore.

"Think what you will of me, but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war." It sounded like a coward's excuse, not even trying to fight for your kingdom.

"Open war is upon you, whether you risk it or not."

This seemed to anger the king, for he turned slowly to glare at Aragorn. I could feel Legolas tense up and it felt like he would step forward to confront the thing. Even Gimli stopped eating to glare at the king. I remained still.

"When last I looked, Theoden, not Aragorn was king of Rohan." The man seethed.

That got me angry. Aragorn _was_ a king, maybe not offically, but by blood alone he was just as worthy as Theoden.

"He speaks the truth." I said, taking a step forward. Theoden turned his anger once again onto me.

"What would you know of war? Have you ever stepped onto a battleground or heard to cries of dieing men, your comrades, all around?"

He was pushing my buttons all too well, and me not responding seemed to only aid his point.

"I thought so."

I was just about to give Theoden a piece if my mind when Gandalf intervinded and prevented me from doing so.

"Then what is the king's decision?"

While Theoden thought of his answer, Legolas tugged on my belt to pull me back. His arm slide further this time until his hand rested on my hip, unseen by anyone. It must have been a gentle way of restraining me.

"We will make for Helm's Deep ... tomorrow." Theoden finally announced.

"Tomorrow? But uncle ..." Eowyn stood from the table where the children had been eating and crossed the floor to her uncle. He placed a hand on her shoulder gently, "Saruman knows that his spell is broken, and may send out his orcs or magic to attacks us. The sooner we leave, the greater the chances are of survival for our people."

Gandalf folded his hands together and bowed his head, "Very well my friend. If that is what you wish."

Theoden called for Hama and Gamling to discuss tomorrow while Eowyn ushed the children away to their bedchamber for the night.

"Deorwynn, a word child." Gandalf called me over. As I went to go to him, I felt Legolas' hand slip from from me side. I began to miss it's warmth.

"Please do not be angry with Theoden." He said softly so that only I heard him, "Like all men with pride, he takes his frustration out on others. His mind is still in termoil over what has happened."

I sighed and nodded, "I understand."

Gandalf cocked his head, "But ...?"

"But I feel ... responsible for Gondor's mistakes. I don't know why, I just ..." I felt like a little girl again, trying to figure out one of Gandalf riddles and giving up.

"It's perfectly natural Deorwynn." He chuckled, "You are a member of the House of Hurin, the caretakers of Gondor. That duty is passed on to you, the same as your brothers."

He stepped closer and muttered into my ear, "While you still stand, Gondor and it's throne are protected."

I felt such pride at his words, and the guilt did not feel as great.

"There is much to be done, and with such little time." Gandalf went on, addressing all of us now, "We must be ready for what this fight will bring."


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own LotRs, only my character.**

**Please forgive spelling. Please review.**

* * *

><p><em>Through the Mountains<em>

Three days we traveled the rocky road to Helm's Deep and many were tired and emotional already. I couldn't blame them though. To have to pack up your life and trek across the country to find a safe haven was unthinkable and slightly cruel. Theoden was not leading his people to safety, but a corner from which there is no escape.

Because of this, we were once again seperated from Gandalf as he had gone east to search for Eomer and his riders. I was angry, yet I understood. I felt inadequate to what was happening, yet felt sure of it all. This was all too confusing.

I kept my thoughts to myself and rode Fanor in silence for the three days. I occasionally rode next to young Eothain and Freda to make sure that they were alright, but otherwise I rode alone.

While Gimli and Eowyn were laughing and making the trip merry for themselves, Aragorn and the king grinning at them, I found myself unable to even smile.

Lately, the image of Boromir's last moments played out in my head, over and over again. Watching his body sail away down the great river to the unknown. I couldn't help it.

When I was not thinking of Boromir, I thought of Faramir. I had not seen him for so long and I missed him terribly. He would be busy with his duties as the captain of the rangers of Gondor, what with the recent attacks on Osgiliath and sightings of Southrons near the border his time must be limited, but still, it bothered me not to know where he was.

Would he be just as worried about me? I'd like to think so.

I focused my mind on the Ondo en' Rina around my neck and thought of Faramir. The stone warmed ever so slightly and I felt at ease.

"You seem awfully quite."

I jumped slightly in my saddle. My thoughts were so far from here I did not see Legolas riding Arod next to me. Once my heart beat stopped racing from the initial shock, I answered back.

"I was just ... just caught up in my thoughts, that's all." I would have given him a small smile, but still my face remained stoic.

Something in my eyes or tone of voice must have given away my gloom, for his eyes narrowed as he stared at me.

"Something is troubling you."

I gave up hiding it and let out a sigh. There was no use in hiding anything from Legolas so I told him of my sorrow.

He listened intently and said nothing as I spoke.

"I can't help but notice that, despite all that you said, not once have you mentioned any concern for your father."

Nothing escapes his notice. I bit the inside of my mouth and looked away, slight ashamed but irritated at the mention of my father.

"I know he is alright. I don't need Ondo en' Rina to tell me that." I said, noting the bitter egde of my voice.

"I take it that you are not close to your father?" Legolas asked gently.

"Not really," I admitted, "He sees me as a ... _delicate_ child."

Silences feel over us for a few minutes before I went on.

"My mother grew very sick before I was born, and many believed that neither of us would survive the birth. But, despite the odds, my mother held on just long enough to hold me all but once before passing into darkness. I was a weak baby and the healers told my father would barely live a week. I certainly proved them wrong."

I glanced back at him to observe his expression. It was gently and understanding as he listened and I relaxed a little. "But my father still believes that I could fall ill and die at any moment, so he kept me locked up in the citadel for much of my life."

"So that is why Boromir was so worried when you were sick in Lothlorien."

"Yes. I had a similar cold when I was seven. I did not wake for a week. But Father did not let me leave my chamber for a month."

Fanor snorted and gave a whinny. I stopped my story and gave him a good pat on the neck to ease him.

"Isn't that what all father do to protect their children? Keep them near?" Legolas asked like he already knew the answer.

"Well, I don't know about that." I scoffed. "I am more of a possession that he keeps safe at his side for none to harm or touch, and to also sing when called for, like a lark in a cage."

Legolas raised his eyebrows, "So you do sing?"

I nodded.

"Singing was all I was seemed to be good for in Father's eyes. Boromir practically raised me and Faramir himself. He is fa ... well, ... _was_ Father's pride and joy. A true son of Gondor." I had to correct myself.

"He was the favorite." Legolas summed up, and I nodded. "Yes, the first born and his heir. Father loved him more than me or Faramir. When he learns of Boromir's death, it will destroy him."

"And your other brother? Faramir?" Legolas asked quietly, "How do you think he will cope?"

"Faramir will be ... hurt. But he will learn to deal and move on, as I have."

"Have you? Ever since Threodred's funeral you have been somewhat withdrawn."

I pondered his words carefully. Had I really moved on from the loss, or was I still trapped in a state of mourning? I could not say.

"You seem to look right through me Legolas." I muttered. "In truth, I do not know if I have moved on. But I do know that Boromir would not want me to give in to sorrow so easily"

I straighten myself up and looked out before me. I dared not to look at Legolas, his eyes would still be those all knowing eyes that could read the truth as clear as reading letters.

I looked up ahead to see Gimli riding on Eowyn's horse and talking about the dwarves and the similarities between the men and the women. Eowyn looked to be enjoying the stories as much as I did when he told me.

Eowyn's horse gave a sharp cry and took off in a canter, with a very unprepared Gimli on top of him. I watched as the poor dwarf fell and landed on the ground, his armor creating a loud thud and everyone looking on with mixed reactions. At first I was terrified that he had hurt himself, but it was quickly replaced with relief as his struggled on his back like a turtle to get up.

"It's all right, nobody panic, nobody panic!" He grunted and Eowyn hurried to help him up, "It was deliberate, it was deliberate."

Legolas and I both looked at each other and thought the same thing. Same old stubborn Gimli.

I felt like I could have burst out laughing had I not clamped my teeth together. Legolas looked like he would have as well and gave a lighthearted chuckle. I risk a small smile, the first one I had formed in a week.

Once I had smiled I felt as little better. I talked with Legolas more about his past and how he came to be at Rivendell. I listen with open eyes and took in every detail. He then went on to ask me about my childhood. While it wasn't as interesting as his, he listened with just as much enthusiasm.

Slowly but surely, I was unaware that a hole that had formed in my heart was being mended by the blue eyes prince.

xxxxxx

"You owe me one Aragorn." I growled at the ranger after saving him Eowyn's cooking. He thankfully nooded to me as he spilled the remaining contents onto the ground. It was late afternoon when we made camp for the day, and I had noticed the lady offering hims some stew and judging by his reaction when she turned away, it was not one of her strongest skills. So before it poisened him, I called her over and claimed that Freda was looking for her.

"I will repay you one day Deorwynn." He coughed as he searched for his water bag,

"Here," I passed him mine, "And give the lady credit for trying."

"I'll give her credit for devising a new way to kill an orc."

I laughed as he scoffed it down to rid himself of the taste.

"So you're laughing again." He said, passing me back my water bag, "What has broken that impenertrable wall of yours at last?"

"Oh ... nothing really." I shrugged, not daring to look over at Legolas ten feet away. Aragorn's sharp eyes would have picked it up in seconds.

When settled down and slowly the people of Edoras fell into a peaceful sleep, even Legolas looked to be sleeping as he sat a cross from me. I was still up and mearly looked up at the stars. Aragorn was sitting up and smoking a pipe next to me, but his mind seemed to be somewhere else as he had started to hum an unfamilier tune. I never knew Aragorn was the musical type.

I listened to him for a little while.

It sounded ... so sad.

"What is that tune?" I whispered softly, slightly startling him.

"You are not the first to ask me that." He took a long drag of his pipe and was silent for a minute. "It is the story of Beren and Lúthien"

I blinked in confusion. I had never heard of that story before.

"It tells of how a mortal man fell deeply in love with the elf maiden Lúthien."

"Did she ... love him back." I asked quietly.

"Yes. He went though many trials to prove his love for Lúthien, only when Beren died, her love for him made it unable to live on without him, so it killed her."

So a human fell in love with an elf, but only brought pain.

I fiddled with the edge of my blanket. "That is quite sad," I wanted to smack myself for sounding so dumb.

"Love is both a gift, and a curse." I studied his face closely, and saw a deep longing in his eyes.

He was in love. And in pain.

"... Is it possible for such a love exist?"

Aragorn looked down at me with curious eyes. "Why so interested all of a sudden?"

I shrugged me shoulders. "Never mind. Just curious." Before I moved to go to sleep, I caught a pair of blue eyes staring at the two of us. Had Legolas heard our conversation?

I rolled over and curled into a small ball, my face burning until I fell asleep

xxxxxx

_The wind was still and cold. The flames of Mount Doom rose over the peaks of Mordor, dancing in the dark storm clouds that brewed overhead. A great thudding and chanting could be heard._

_The sounds of war._

_I felt nothing but sword at my hip and armor on my back._

_Nothing. _

_Until I saw him._

_Faramir._

_Stumbling towards me, dressed in his armor that was stained with blood. Arrows stuck all over his body, but the most profound wound was a gapping hole in his chest._

_I reached for me, his voice inaudible to my ears. _

_That's when I felt something. _

_Fear._

_Fear that I would lose him too, fear that I would lose everything. _

_I caught him in my arms as he sank to the ground. His body grew cold and his eyes became dim._

_He was fading._

_First his hand which I clasped so tightly, then his legs torso. All faded ... until there was only his blood on my hands._

_Anger swelled inside of me, twisting and writhing like an eel._

_It burned like fire, it was hard as stone, as sharp as a blade._

_"Look what you've done." My voice didn't sound like my own. I was full of hate and malice._

_Who was I speaking to?_

_The was a blinding light, shining before me with a brillience I had never seen. It was so cold._

_Gandalf?_

_No._

_This was much more powerful than Gandalf._

_The light rippled and shimmered to create a figure taller than a normal man, in armor of ancient times but with a face so young and perfect it could have shamed even Lady Galdriel. _

_This ... thing, was beautiful._

_It flouted towards me slowly, until the light became too much and I had to look away. It's hand tilted my chin up to look at it, the very touch of it sending my body into a feverous rage._

_It's eyes burned like the pits of Mount Doom itself, staring at me._

_"I was not the one who stabbed him in the heart." It said, it's voice like a sigh in the wind, tempting and alluring. _

_"Vengence is a beautiful thing, as is your fear."_

_It raised it's arm and pointed._

_I looked behind me at the man standing there. His mouth agape in disbelief. His graying hair matted against his face and stormy grey eyes wide with maddness._

_I stood to face him, drawing my sword and pointing it at the man I called _Father_._

_"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" My screech filled the air and drowned out the war drums._

_He looked into my eyes, searching for something. _

_It didn't stop me from aiming my sword and swinging it at him. _

_Only a feeble muttering did I hear from him, a tiny quiver of his lip formed a smile._

_"Boromir?"_

I woke with a start. My heart was pounding hard in my tight chest and I was shaking, my breath came in ragged gasps and I couldn't breathe.

I looked around wildly, seeing only the sleeping forms of the civilians, Gimli and Aragorn. But where was ...?

"Deorwynn." Sure enough, Legolas was there at my side, grabbing my shoulders to stop my thrashing. I hadn't realized how violent I was until he stoked my face tenderly.

"Deorwynn, it was just a dream. It's alright. It's alright." He said softly, "Just breathe."

I couldn't help it. I felt myself begin to crack and fall apart, my walls crumbling down around me. I buried my head into his chest and began to sob helplessly. I didn't know why exactly and it was painful to breath, I just needed to.

As I cried, I noticed the smell of grass, and pine trees.

I also noticed that Legolas' arms were wrapped around me tightly, his thumb rubbing up and down my back. The action helped me slow my breathing and I began to relax.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I muttered over and over, pushing myself away from him and wiping my eyes.

"You do not need to be sorry Deorwynn," He crooned softly. "When people are sad, they cry. When they're angry, they lash out. You shouldn't be sorry for your emotions."

Oh, to hell with it. I pressed my forhead against his shoulder and wept again. Months of pain and hardship poured out, and Legolas just continued to stroke my hair and whisper comforting words in my ears.

My grip on the fabric of his cloak loosened and I began to drift into a comfortable sleep, all the while Legolas kept a safe hold around be. I started to think that the line was starting to blur between friendship and ... something else with me and him.

* * *

><p><strong>please note i don't know the full story of Beren and Luthien, just wanted to add it in.<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own LotRs, only my character.**

**Please forgive spelling. Please review.**

* * *

><p><em>Wargs Attack<em>

Legolas had gone on ahead to scout, which in a weird way I was grateful for. Being apart allowed me to think about what was happening between us. When I had awoke that morning, I was on my bed roll wrapped up in my blanket, but I thought I remembered a hand brushing my cheeks for a while. But it could have all been a dream ... I think.

The sky was a bleak mixture of grey clouds and small patches of blue. I could feel the winds picking up and the temperature dropping. I was riding on top of Fanor still, while Aragorn and Eowyn lead their horses next to me, taking to one another.

It was clear that Eowyn was taken with him, just as much as ... well, as much as I was taken with Legolas. I could see they way she looked at him with such awe and affection. It made me wonder if Aragorn cold see it.

I decided to give the two of them some privacy and stirred Fanor a little more forward, almost knocking into Hama, who was cantering along with Gamling though the masses. I watched as they broke into a gallop up and over the hill we were faced with. They must have been scouting on ahead for any danger, but I also saw Legolas already atop the hill, scanning the horizon.

If there was any danger, surely he would have seen it.

A sickening scream and a horse's whinny proved otherwise.

Aragorn handed Hasufel's reigns to Eowyn and ran up the hill to see what had happened. Everyone around us looked panicked.

"What was that?" Eowyn turned to me and looked concerned. I could only shrug, "I know not."

Aragon came running back down the hill, his face determined.

"What is it? What did you see?" Theoden rode out of the crowd towards him.

"Wargs! We're under attacked!"

The woman and children began to scream and clutch each other desperately, and the guards mounted their horses. I looked up and saw that Legolas was not on the hill anymore.

"All riders to the head of the column!" Theoden called.

Aragorn mounted Hasufel and looked over at me. "Deorwynn, stay with the woman and children. They still need protection." He said.

"Right, be careful Aragorn."

He took off and I was left to defend the citizens of Edoras. Eowyn took charge and called out for everyone to stay together and to keep moving. With one last glance over my shoulder I saw the riders and Aragorn disappear over the hill.

Though they were laid down with the few provisions they hand and their sick and injured, the people moved quite swiftly from the danger. We managed to get a good distance from the fight, but I quickly saw, just over the rocks behind us, a large creature gaining on us.

A warg.

It was like a large rabid wolf the size of a horse with a mouthful of large teeth snarling at us. On top of the hideous thing sat a misshapen orc baring a sword.

I acted as fast as I could and stirred Fanor towards it, and readied my bow. As the distance between us closed, I took a careful aim at the warg's head and released the arrow. I hit the warg dead in the eye, causing it to stumble and growl. The orc was thrown off and I shot another arrow into its neck, killing it.

But the warg was still kicking. It had gotten back on its feet and was glaring at me with it's one remaining eye. Fanor snorted nervously and stepped backwards as I tried to pull out Boromir's sword, but the unfamiliar weight was heavy. The beast growled and swiped out with its claw, causing Fanor to rear up, and knocking me off.

I landed on my back with a thud, but wasted no time to get up. I could see Eowyn looking over at me worried and some of the other women screaming for me to run.

Once I pulled the sword out, I gripped it tightly and stared at the warg. It snapped it's jaw at me and pounced. I side stepped it and rammed the blade though it's neck. It made a choking noise before collapsing.

I was panting heavily and covered in blood. I wiped the blade on the creature's rough coat to clean it.

"Lady Deorwynn!" Eowyn called.

"It's alright!" I swiftly mounted Fanor and rode back to the others. Many gathered around me to see if I was alright.

"We have to keep moving," I said to wave them off, "There is no telling if the may be more following us." They all nodded and began walking again. Eowyn stayed with me though.

"You were very brave Lady Deorwynn." She said to me. "Or very foolish as one might say." I replied.

"Where did you learn to fight like that? I did not know the women of Gondor were taught the ways of the blade and arrow." She sounded so intrigued.

"They aren't. But I begged my older brother to teach me when I was younger, much to my father's displeasure."

"Your brother is a great warrior then?" Eowyn asked.

"... Yes," I said softly, and looked away.

xxxxx

For the rest of the journey, I kept looking over my shoulder, fearful of another surprise attack and hoping to see Theoden and the others returning. I had a bad feeling since we separated, or it could have just been my imagination.

Still I prayed that they were alright.

I touched the Ondo en' Rina just to be sure. I thought of Gimli first. The stone warmed. I thought of Legolas. It was warm still. But when I thought of Aragorn, the stone began to grow colder and colder.

My heart dropped.

"Helm's Deep!"

"We're safe!"

"We made it! Helm's Deep."

I looked up and saw in the distance, carved into the ravine on the mountains, the large impenetrable fortress of Helm's Deep. The Helm itself stood a good 50 feet tall, stretching up the mountain face, the wall covered a great distance that allowed the perfect spot for archers.

It was as Gandalf had said. There was no way out from here. We were backed into a corner with no exit route other than forward. Maybe it was a foolish idea to bring the people here.

It was a slow and steady track up the causeway, as the Helm was already crowded with more people from all over Rohan, the victims of the burning of the Westfold no doubt.

One of the guards stationed at the gate was kind enough to direct me to the stables where me and Eowyn took out horses to be tended. My legs were sour from all the riding and I need to wash my hands and face free of the blood.

Within the main halls of the Hornburg, Eowyn showed me a small room that we would share for our time here. It was cozy and tolerable, after all I had spent weeks in the wilderness and sleeping on stone and grass I was grateful for anything really.

No sooner had I asked for some water, a cry came from the gates. "Make way for Theoden, make way for the King!"

Eowyn and I looked at eachother and hurried to the steps of the Hornburg. Only a few that had set out had returned. Theoden looked grim.

I saw Legolas and Gimli had already dismounted Arod, yet Aragon was nowhere to be seen. While Eowyn went to speak with her uncle, I went straight over to the others.

Gimli saw me first, "Lass, what happened to you?"

Legolas looked over and his eyes grew wide at the sight of the blood on me. "Are you hurt Deorwynn?" He gripped my shoulder tightly and his face looked ashened. "A warg followed us after the guards left. I took care of it" I said shaking my head.

I gave them a good look over, "Now how is it that you go off and fight a dozen of those things and come back practically unscathed, and I stab one and get blood all over me?" Gimli chuckled, but Legolas still looked white.

"Where is Aragorn?" I asked softly. Gimli gave a deep, grunted sigh and Legolas looked at the ground.

"You handle her Elf, I'll handle the lady." Gimli shuffled away from us and went to inform Eowyn. Legolas and I just stood there was a great length of time, not looking at one another. With nothing else to say, I gestured to Arod.

"I'll show you to the stables." I mumbled. Legolas took the reigns and followed me. There was a stall next to Fanor's and Legolas handed Arod to a stable hand. We then walked around aimlessly until we headed for my small room.

"Is he really gone?" Legolas asked very quietly once I closed the door.

Why was he asking me?

He closed the gap between us and stood very close to me. "The Ondo en' Rina can feel even the slightest of heartbeats from half a kingdom away," He said, "Is there anything you feel from the stone? Anything?" He sounded hopeful, and refusing to believe that Aragorn was dead. I didn't want to believe it either.

I fumbled around to find the chain from under my tunic, eventually feeling the metal of the chain. I pulled out the stone and clasped it tightly, all the while thinking of Aragorn.

_'Please. Please be alive Aragorn. Please!'_

At first, I felt nothing. I closed my eyes and thought harder.

Then I felt it. It was only small but it was still there.

A flicker of heat.

"He's alive. Only just"

Legolas let out a breath I didn't realize he had been holding and looked more relaxed.

I saw the bowl of water I had asked for had been delivered along with a cloth for me. I sat myself down on the wooden stool adjacent to the bed by the window and picked up the cloth.

As I dunked the cloth into the bowl, Legolas came and sat on the edge of the bed facing me. He was looking at the blood intensely.

"Do not fret." I said, "None of it is mine." I answered his question before he asked, "It was a more difficult disposing of the warg than I thought it would be, and messier."

I started to rubbed profusely at my hand to get the blood off, but it had dried and cracked. "I have to start training with Boromir's sword as soon as possible."

Legolas reached out and took the cloth from my hand gently. He rinsed out the blood and began to clean my hands with slow motions. I was no stranger to his hands anymore and felt perfectly normal with his touch.

"You should be more careful in the future when wielding unfamiliar tools of war." He said. He continued his task in silence, watching the blood slowly disappear.

I let the silence hang over us for a time. I guess it was a moments peace after a great storm. I could tell that Legolas was worried about Aragorn. I wanted to say something, but could find no words that would bring peace of mind to the elf, so I said nothing.

When my hands returned to the color that they once were, Legolas cleaned the cloth again and began to clean my face. He was a lot more gentle and careful with how he touched me, like I would break. I hoped that he didn't see the pink color in my cheeks.

"He will come back Legolas." I finally said.

He stopped and looked me in the eye, as though to search for any truth in my words.

"Have faith."

He stared for a long time until he continued cleaning off the blood.

* * *

><p>Feedback and ideas are welcome.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own LotRs only my character**

**Sorry for the late update, having trouble writing these particular scenes and it's driving me crazy. Plus I'm working on a new story. Check out the one shot I already posted and tell me if I should continue rollong with it.**

**Note: I have spell check now so spelling should be better.**

* * *

><p><em>The Tide of War<em>

Three days passed, and there were still no signs of Aragorn. Many who had hoped for the better started to loss faith with each passing hour. Eowyn was of course devastated, but the constant need for help from the other woman gave her a distraction for her grief.

I spent my time practicing with my new sword. Legolas would sometimes joined me, but otherwise I trained alone. My muscels burned from the weight of the sword but the more I used it, the less the pain was. If anything, the sword was helping strengthen my tiny arms.

On the fourth day, while going through some basic defence and offence moves, I was interrupted by a small round of applause. It was little Freda.

"You are really strong my lady." She said with awe in her voice. I dropped my sword and looked at the child. She was defiantly a lot better from when I first met her. For one thing she was smiling now.

"I'm not _that_ strong, compared to some of the other soldiers here."

"No, you are strong, and brave too." She ran towards me and looked up to me like I was the king himself. "I saw you defeat the monster in the pass, you were incredible!"

It bothered me that she had seen me kill the warg, but I guess compared to what she had already seen at her age, it was really nothing. "Thank you. How is your mother?"

"She great. She wasn't hurt at all from the wild men."

"That's good." I sighed and sheathed my sword.

Her eyes grew large and her little lips formed an 'o' as she remembered something. "Oh, I almost forgot. Your husband is looking for you."

That caught me off guard. "My ... my husband?" I questioned her.

"The pretty man with the blonde hair and the bow. He asked me to find you and say that you are needed in the Helm."

I was stunned. She thought that Legolas and I were ... no, absurd.

"Thank you, but I am not married. That man and I are travelling companions." I explained.

"You are, but you are always together. And he hugs you and ..." I coughed and asked her to lead me back. Freda was more than happy to do so and it stopped her from talking about me and Legolas. Eventually we were in front of the doors to the hall where Legolas stood patiently for me.

'_Husband huh?'_ There was no way that could ever happen, not ever.

"Thank you young Freda." He patted Freda on the head and sent her on her merry way.

"You called for me?" I asked.

Legolas shook his head, "The king wishes to speak with you."

This couldn't be good. The last time I spoke with Theoden, he had practically blamed me for Gondor's mistakes. "Did he say why?"

"No." He placed his hand my shoulder and gave me a small smile, "I'll be out here if you need me."

That was all the encouragement I needed, and I entered.

Theoden sat on the wooden throne at the end of the hall, taking to Gamling on his right when I arrived, as he was now his second in command since Hama was killed in the attack.

"Lady Deorwynn," Theoden nodded to me.

"My Lord," I bowed my head to him.

"I was told of your bravery at the pass," He said, "My apologies for not speaking to you sooner, but I wish to thank you personally for such a deed."

I bowed my head again, "Thank you my lord."

"While you are here, I wish to ask," He continued, "How you came by that sword at your side?" I unconsciously gripped the hilt of the blade as he spoke. "The last time I looked upon it, it was worn by a young soldier of Gondor who came as an emissary from the Steward."

I remembered that. That was the last contact we had with Rohan for a very long time, I was only seven at the time.

"My brother, Boromir, bequeathed it to me before he died." I said solemnly. Theoden raised an eyebrow and stared at me carefully, "My condolences for your loss Lady Deorwynn. May I ask who he died?"

I bit the inside of my mouth, not wishing to bring up the negative emotions again. "He was slain by Saruman's Uruk-hai while protecting two of our companions." I said, making the bitterness and hate in my voice clear.

Theoden leaned back into his throne and looked less displeased with me. It seemed that having a common foe eased the tension between us a little.

"So you too have been robbed by the traitor." He mumbled and gave a gruff cough, "I ... also wish to ... apologize for my aggressive tone towards you of late." He added on, but it sounded almost forced rather than sincere, like he owed me that much at least for helping protect his people. The doors of the hall suddenly opened and we looked to see who it was.

It was Aragorn, looking worse for wear, but still, Aragorn.

I was so happy to see him that I ran over to him and threw my arms around him. He chuckled and patted my back, but he also winced in pain from a wound on his shoulder.

"Oh, sorry." I let him go and stepped back. "Don't be. It is good to see you too Deorwynn." He gave my shoulder one last pat before walking up to the king. Legolas and Gimli followed in after Aragorn, both with slight grins on their faces. "I told you he would come back," I said smugly to Legolas. He just smiled at me and stood next to me.

Our joy was quickly replaced with shock as Aragon told of an army of Uruk-hai marching on Helm's deep.

"A great host you say. How many?" Theoden asked.

"Ten thousand strong at least."

My jaw dropped at the number, so did Theoden's.

"Ten thousand?"

"It is an army bred for a single purpose. To destroy the world of men. They will be here by nightfall." Aragorn said.

Theoden marched towards the door with head held high, "Let them come." He announced and all his aids and soldiers leapt into action. The four of us followed along behind him as went about ordering for all the women and children to move into the sanctuary of the caves and the preparations for the battle.

"Should you go have that seen to Aragorn?" I asked and pointed to the blood crusted over the nasty wound on his arm, "There are others in more dire need of attention then I," answered, merely tightening the knot on his makeshift bandage.

"How do you intend to fight if your arm fails you in the heat of battle?" Gimli grunted, "You're not made like the dwarves, tough and unbreakable."

Aragorn just patted the dwarf's shoulder and smiled.

"Lady Sword Master?" A small voice squeaked amongst the hustle and bustle caught my attention. It was little Freda, standing at the top of the stairs to the keep. I assumed that she was referring to me and stopped in my tracks.

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli looked over to see why I stopped. "You go on ahead, I'll catch up later." I half yelled to them and went up to Freda.

"Is something wrong?"

Freda looked at her feet in a nervous manner, "Are the monsters coming here?" She asked softly.

"I'm afraid so." There was no way I could lie, or pretend that she would be safe. No one was safe here.

"But you're going to stop them like before right?" She seemed like I was the only hope of protection from the impending battle. I did make a conscious decision when we left Edoras that if there was to be a battle I would fight too, but whether or not I could was undecided.

"I will try Freda." I took her small hand and squeezed gently, "I promise I will. And all these soldiers and men will do the same."

That managed to lift her spirits a little.

"Freda! There you are." Out of the crowd came her older brother, flushed and out of breath. "I've been looking for you everywhere. Mama says it's time to go." Freda nodded and gave me one last smile before taking Eothian's hand. I looked at the two, and remembered holding _my_ brother's hand like that at their age.

"Take good care of her Eothian. She will need you in the days to come." I told the boy. He grew wide eyed, gave a hasty nod and led Freda away towards the caves.

I took a deep breath and stared out into the horizon, pondering what the future held for us. My thoughts shifted from that when I saw a black cloud, moving against the wind ...

Oh no.

I started down the stairs, jumping the last few, and tried to find my friends. I pushed through the crowd moving in the opposite direction with great difficulty until at last I spotted Legolas standing near the gate.

"Legolas!"

I managed to finally get past the crowd and get to him. As soon as I had yelled he was already moving to meet me halfway.

"What is it Deorwynn? What's wrong?" He asked.

I was surprised that he wasn't on high alert like I was, "You mean you ...?" I didn't wish to waste time so, without thinking it through, I grabbed his wrist and started to drag him back up to the stairs. He didn't resist my abrupt act and allowed me to guide him. We stood at the top of the steps and I pointed it out, even if there was no need to. It had gotten closer.

"Crebain" I whispered.

Legolas tensed and fully clasped the hand that I was still holding, which frankly made me feel better. Funny how I had done the same thing moments ago to a little girl to reassure her.

Was I just a little girl to him?

Why was I wasting time on such a question?

Never the less, I permitted myself to step a little closer to him as the flock of crows circled over head, bother no one but us it seemed.

"No use in hiding now. Saruman will know soon enough we're waiting for him." Legolas said, letting go of my hand and for the second time placed his around me and on my shoulder, drawing me into a half embrace, "War is coming."

For that moment, I just pretended that my heart wasn't pounded like crazy and let myself relax.

If only just for that one moment, I could feel safe again in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review.<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own LotRs, only my character.**

**Well, finally I updated. Helm's Deep is going to take me a while by the looks of things. Meanwhile enjoy and review please, I will love you forever for it.**

* * *

><p><em>Divided<em>

"By why not?" I whined, I usually never whine.

I was currently cornering Theoden in the hall was begging for a reason as to why he was not allowing me to fight and was instead sending me down into the caves with Eowyn and the women and children. He overheard my plans from Legolas after I told him, as the elf had disagreed with it from the very beginning.

After this chat with Theoden, I would have words with him.

"Because, I cannot afford to put the life of the Steward's daughter at risk." Theoden answered in his gruff voice. The stress of the impending battle was getting to him. The tired eyes and lines on his forehead showed it.

"It's not like you're forcing me. This is a choice that I made of my own free will, and if I die, I am the one to be blamed, not Rohan and not you."

My reasoning didn't seem to be working. Theoden refused to meet my gaze. But there was no way I could back down now.

"My lord, those are boys down in the armoury, they have no experience with fighting. You need as many fighters as you can." I said, a little more gently this time. "Now I may have never fought in a war, but I have the skills. I can help."

The tension in his forehead eased a little. "And what do I tell you father should you die?"

"Tell him I died doing what_ he_ should be doing." I said strongly, "Honouring the promise our nations made centuries ago." This seemed to bring him round and he gave a great big sigh. "What are your skills to be exact?"

I grinned inwardly, "I'm fairly average with a blade, but I have a good eye with a bow." I told him. "Very well, you may fight." He said, defeated in our verbal battle. "Thank you my lord. I won't let you down."

"Just promise me one thing Lady Deorwynn," He said just as I turned to leave, "Don't do anything reckless."

"I'll leave that to Gimli." I said and made my exit from the hall. I caught Eowyn looking at me with large desperate eyes from behind a pillar. She had yet to make her way down to the caves with the rest of the woman. Maybe she was waiting for me.

"Are you going to fight?" She asked in a gentle voice. I couldn't help but smile.

"I think it's perfectly clear by now." I answered.

Eowyn nodded and turned her gaze down. I only needed to look once and I could tell what she was thinking.

"You want to fight too. Don't you?" I said and walked right over to her. She seemed to jump when I mentioned her desire.

"I'll fight for the both of us, Eowyn," I muttered into her ear, "I'll show that women are just as capable at anything. And I'll keep an eye on Aragorn." I added. Her face flushed crimson, but she still smiled at me. Before I could escape, I was caught in a tight hug, one that a mother gives a child before they leave home for good.

At least, I imagined that this was what a mother's hug felt like.

She finally released me and left, a lone tear hung at the corner of her eye.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time I had gotten to the armoury it was over crowded with all men, boys and any other how could hold a weapon. I will admit it was distressing seeing all these young souls, most were four or five years younger than me, being fitted with helmets that were too big and given weapons twice their size.

But what was really surprising was the fact that no one was speaking.

Not even a whisper.

They were all looking towards the middle, near where the swords and spears were set up. On one side there was Aragorn, surrounded by the men, and on the other side stood Legolas apart from the rest, except for Gimli.

The tense in the room was very clear. I glance between the two until Legolas finally spoke, only it was in the elf tongue. "_Boe a hyn neled herain dan caer menig_." He sounded agitated, angry, and many things unpleasant and negative. An advantage on travelling I guess is that you come to know the various tones in your friend's voice.

Aragorn responded in elvish calmly, but rushed his words. "_Si, beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras_." Whatever they were talking about, it angered both of them greatly. "_Aragorn, nedin dagor hen ú-'erir ortheri. Natha daged dhaer!_" I was totally lost until Aragorn yelled out, "Then I shall die as one of them!" He closed the distance between him and Legolas, staring him down.

There was another uncomfortable silence before Aragorn took off though the crowd.

"Aragorn?" I reached out to him but he just brushed past in a fit of anger. What had Legolas said to him?

The men and boys began to talk softly, looking as befuddled as I was. I looked over to Legolas, who was being held back by Gimli surprisingly enough. He was staring after Aragorn, looking sorry. He shook the dwarf's arm off and walked off through a door at the far end of the armoury. I pushed my way through the crowd and asked Gimli, "What is going on here?"

"A wee bit of tension, nothing more." He huffed, "But I've never seen Aragorn so strung up before."

"And Legolas?"

He gave one of those deep throated grunts that he made when he was either irritated or tired, "Best leave him be for now lass."

So I did.

While the rest of the men headed outside, Gimli and I remained inside to find any leftover armour our size. Gimli found the largest set of chainmail and went off to try it on. I found a chainmail shirt that covered my arms, shoulder and arm plates and shin guards.

It wasn't much, but I was used to moving about freely while fighting, and I had been very lucky in the last few fights I'd been in. I slipped the chainmail under my leather tunic and began the task of attaching the armour. After spending years watching my brothers, I had fairly good idea how to do it.

As I tightened the last buckle, the reality of what was happening finally sunk in. Months ago, I was just a naive girl swing a sword around believing I could help others, now ... I was about to fight in a real battle, not an orc attack or ambush when you have no choice but to fight or die, but a real battle, against ten thousand foes.

I would not lie, I was terrified. So much so I felt physically sick. Not just any sickness, but the same familiar tightness in my chest and the dizziness.

Damn this illness.

I looked over at the door I had seen Legolas exited out of and decided to talk with him, if he was there. The door led into a corridor that stretched out deep into the mountain. I saw through various doors more armour and weapons until I caught the colour of gold and green sitting in the last room. Legolas had gotten his armour on but sat on a wooden stool with his eyes downcast and hands clasped together in a fashion that suggests that he had been wringing them.

"Is it safe to talk?" I poked my head in slowly. He looked over at me and his looked shocked to see me in the armour. "So you still intend to fight." That was more of a statement then a question, but I still answered it. "Of course."

"I would much prefer you to go down into the caves."

I frowned at him, "I wouldn't be much help from within the caves."

"You'd be safer there than from the wall." He emphasized his word slowly. "You're beginning to sound like my father." I scoffed.

Legolas sighed and pressed his thumb and index finger against his temples in a frustrated manner.

"What is it that has you so ... anxious Legolas?" I stood in front of him and looked down onto the top of his golden head. He looked up at me and my face grew hot again, but before he could speak he dropped his head again.

"This fight is a lost cause." His voice rose barely above a whisper, "No one will survive to see the light of a new dawn. They know this yet they throw their lives willingly into peril."

I was shocked by his lack of faith and knelt down to look him in the eye.

"So you would rather sit and wait for death to come?" I questioned him. "Theoden said it himself, no army has yet to breach Helm's Deep."

"Deorwynn," He is eyebrows formed a 'v' which slightly disturbed me, "There is no way we can win this battle."

We both broke eye contact and were silent for a moment. I could sort of understand what Legolas was going through in his head. Right now it looked like he needed someone to pull him out of that pit of hopelessness.

Gently, I took hold of his hand, "Do you remember that day in Rivendell?" I asked, "When we spoke for the first time?"

His eyebrows relaxed only a centimetre and he nodded.

"There is always a chance."

He finally grinned as I recalled his word, but it was a bittersweet grin.

"I believe in those words still, just as I believe in Aragorn. He has lead us wisely and has never let us down, I do not think we should give up on him now."

Without thinking about it, I lifted my hand to his cheek and lightly brushed his smooth skin. The sensation of it sent shivers down my back, but I kept my face straight. Legolas seemed surprised as my fingers made contact, but otherwise remained worried eyed at me.

I thought of an idea that might calm him a little.

"If it makes you feel any better," I tugged the silver chain out from under my cloths and gently pulled it up and over my head. The blood red stone still shone in the dark. "You can use this to keep an eye on me."

I took his hand and placed my precious gift in it.

"You can give it back to me when this is over."

As my hand closed over his, I felt his on temperature rise a little to match mine and I became trapped in his beautiful eyes once more. It had been a while since I last gazed at them, marvelling at the colours I saw in the different light and how each time he thought of something, a spark would appear for a brief moment.

Indulging in these lingering gazes was something I hardly let myself do on purpose, but in view of the circumstances, one last look wouldn't hurt.

After a minute I cleared my throat a moved away from him, returning to my normal self. "I think you should talk with Aragorn now. Clear the air so to speak."

"I will." Legolas mumbled. He stood up and kept staring at the Ondo en' Rina. I shifted my weight awkwardly as I waited for him to move, staring at my worn out boots.

"Deorwynn?"

"Yes?" I looked back and he was already standing before. That was fast.

He bent his head down and graced my head with a feather light kiss, his lower lip grazing my hairline. "Thank you."

He left me standing there with my heart pounding so hard I could feel it coming up my throat. He had barely touched me and yet my whole body had been sent into a frenzy. Why? Why did he have such a profound effect on me?

I kept asking these questions over and over as I scurried to follow him out.

Why at time could I look at him with such awe and turn away all flushed and ashamed? And yet when we talked, I had never felt so at ease with another. He made me feel ... mature ... and loved. Loved?

Ugh! This was all so confusing.

We returned to the armoury to find who else but Aragorn preparing himself. He was dressed much like I was.

Legolas took a deep breath and walked over to him, taking his sword and handing it to him. Aragorn looked a little sunned but changed to a pleasent surprise.

"We've trusted you this far and you have not lead us astray. Forgive me, I was wrong to despair." Legolas apologized graciously. Aragorn grinned and place his hand over his heart, Legolas repeated this action. _"__Ú-moe edaved, Legolas."_

All was right again. My grin stretched from ear to ear, and grew even bigger when Gimli shuffled into the room, holding up the chainmail.

"Ugh, if we had time I'd get this adjusted." He released the chainmail garment, which landed on the flood with a great thud. Now it appeared to be a dress. The other two just gave him a look while I tried to muffle my laughter.

"It's a little tight across the chest." Gimli huffed.

Thats when we heard it. Coming from outside, the blaring sound of a horn.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own LotRs, only my character.**

**probs one of the shortest chapters, but this part is driving my crazy. Anyway, here it is, please review. I will love you forever and a day.**

* * *

><p><em>Faith and Hope<em>

We all turned to the sound of the horn. For a moment I thought that Saruman's army had arrived, but Legolas suddenly said, "That is no orc horn," and took off up the stairs, followed closely by Aragorn, then me, leaving poor Gimli standing there in his over sized chainmail.

Both men stopped at the top of the stairs and I bumped into Aragorn. "What is it?"

Neither of them answered me, and just looked out at the walkway below. I wasn't tall enough to look over their shoulders, so I had to squeeze between the two, careful to avoid touch Legolas too much. Once through, I saw an army of at least seven hundred of so gathered in four lines walking up into the keep. I squinted to make out the flag they bared, spotting the gold circle and light blue edgings. I had seen that symbol before I just couldn't place where.

Unsure, I turned to Aragorn. "Are they allies Aragorn?"

His growing eyes and parted mouth showed that he was indeed surprised, but in a good way, "They most certainly are."

He took off again and left me still confused.

"It's Lothlorien." Legolas said, "They have come."

So that's where I had seen it, only for a brief moment during our time there, but still, it was the elves. And they had come to help us.

We followed after Aragorn to the steps of the Hornburg, which was already crowded with the other men and boys. Theoden and Gamling were there too, watching in disbelief as the elves matched passed them and stopped, dressed in long cloaks of midnight blue and long bows ready in hand. One elf stood out from the rest, wearing a red cloak and adorn with silver armour. He must have been the commander. On closer inspection, I realised that it was in fact Haldir, the marchwarden of Lothlorien. I had not seen him since the day we left Caras Galadhon.

He was currently speaking to the king, but even with his smooth and quiet tone, I could hear everything, "I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together, we've come to honour that allegiance." He gave a small knowing smile to Legolas and Aragorn.

"_Mae govannen, Haldir_" Aragorn said and gave him the same greeting I had seen several times o this journey, but he surprised ever Haldir but hugging him. The elf sighed and gave in. "You are most welcome." Aragorn said happily. While Legolas and Haldir greeted one another, the elfin army swiftly stepped round to face us with inhuman precision.

"We are proud to fight alongside men once more."

The men of Rohan erupted into a thunderous roar, cheering and yelling praise at the top of their lungs.

There was a chance for us. I knew there was all along. Since the elves arrived, the men were defiantly more confident to face the battle. Even the young boys with their oversize helmets and weapons looked hopeful.

But the pleasantries were short lived, for as the night wore on the dark army of Saruman drew evermore closer. A plan was quickly formulated between Aragorn, Haldir and Theoden. The elves would cover the wall and act as the main offence force while the men of Rohan defended the gate and the Helm. I would fight with the elves since my skills would be of greater use on the wall, and of course Gimli, though feeling slightly unnerved by the large presence of the elves, wouldn't go anywhere without us.

On my way to the wall, I was stopped but Haldir surprisingly enough. He stared down at me with a look of such scrutiny, like goods being inspected before being purchased.

"My my. I never expected to see _you_ in battle." He said. With just that one sentence I felt like a small child again on the verge of a tantrum. I swallowed my anger and responded calmly. "Lord Haldir, it's good to see you again. And I know it is late but I would like to thank you for helping me back in Lothlorien."

He seemed caught off guard but nodded politely, "You are most welcome. Are you well now?"

"Yes never better." I lied and nodded eagerly, "I will be joining you on the wall tonight."

"Really?" His sceptical gaze returned, "Are you sure that you are capable of handling a battle such as this? From what I witnessed in the woods, you are incapable of travelling without falling weak."

Was he purposely making fun of me?

"I'm stronger now, and just as skilled as any other man here." I half growled

"I can vouch for her." Legolas said, coming up alongside me, "She is skilled my friend, let her prove it to you."

I tried not to grin as Legolas' words seem to hit home and Haldir's expression change, but only a little. "You are confident that she ..."

"My friend, I trust Deorwynn with my life."

I looked at him, then to Haldir, then back to Legolas. I really had no words to explain how, but the marchwarden just suddenly gave up and sighed. "Very well, I will trust the child as well." He leaned in close to Legolas and muttered to him _"En ale' __lda ai__ edan"_

As Haldir walked away I let out a big sigh placed my hands on my hips, "Why is it that only you, Aragorn and a little girl have any faith in my abilities?"I glanced over at the elf waiting for a response, but he didn't say anything. Instead he just glared at the stone ground while his pale cheeks grew bright pink.

"What did he say to you?" I asked.

"Nothing. It is of no concern." He got all flustered and defensive, and his cheeks became pinker.

"Are you blushing?"

"No!"

I could not believe my eyes. "Yes you are. What did he say?"

We bantered for a good five minutes, which was just me teasing and provoking Legolas and him denying everything, until Gimli interrupted us.

"Alright Mr and Mrs Pointy-Eared Elf, move along before the Uruks kill you both where you stand." He grunted as he pushed past us.

That made me clamp my lips together tightly. Now it was my turn to blush like a love struck fool and look away embarrassed. Legolas walked away quicky to our position on the wall while I plodded along after him.

"How are you feeling lass?" Gimli asked me as we pushed our way along.

"Well ... steady I guess." I pondered, "But before I did feel slightly nauseas before." I looked down at him, "Is that normal."

Gimli chuckled, "Perfectly. Once you win your first battle, you'll feel on top of the world."

I looked out into the distance, a long dark void of nothing, "I hope so."


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own LotRs, only my character.**

**Firstly, thanks for all the reviews, they have kept me going and have helped with their wonderful ideas. In regard to the romance, I want to build a real relationship, not a Disney one, so yes it with be slow. I can say that there will be not only be a love triangle but a quadrangle latter on after Helm's deep, (guess who one of them is?) and yes, Deorwynn and Legolas will kiss, just not now. **

**soz :P**

**Please keep reviewing, the more ideas the better.**

* * *

><p><em>And so it begins.<em>

The sound of the approaching army echoed in the far distance resembled that of a heartbeat, a very intense frightening heartbeat. I had already been standing in my position for half an hour with Legolas and Gimli, waiting for them to come when we finally saw them.

Like the elves around me, I had my bow out and ready but mostly so I could lean on it. The gravity of the situation was really being to physically pull me down, so I subtly began to take deep breaths while I could.

"Ugh, you could have picked a better spot." He grumbled. No matter what spot we were in, Gimli could not see over the ledge.

Aragorn walked up from behind us. He was busy inspecting the elves as Haldir had given command of the army over to him.

"Well lad, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it last the night." Gimli said.

Just as he said that, a louder clap of thunder and lightning herald the oncoming storm and made me jump a little.

The army grew closer and closer.

"Your friends are with you Aragorn." Legolas said, breaking the silent tension, "Let's hope they last the night." Gimli's attempts to lighten the mood whilst covering his on discomfort only made me even more uneasy and apparently it showed.

"Deorwynn, are you alright?" Aragorn muttered into my ear.

"Yes, perfectly." My voice went up a tone or two, "Although it is daunting, just a little." He patted my back and understood, "Just remember to breathe." He said.

He left us again to task his place. Another clap of thunder rung out and heavy drops of rain fell from the dark sky and became a downpour. By the time the Uruks had gotten within thirty feet of the wall, I was soaked and chilled to the bone, my hair plastered over my eyes and my teeth chattered violently. I wished I had Legolas' calmness at this time.

The Uruks snarled and growled at us viciously, clearing trying to scare us. Gimli started jumping, hoping to peak over the ledge. "What's happening out there?" He grunted.

"Shall I describe it to you?" Legolas offered, but Gimli looked up at him and appeared as though he had seen a ghost, "Or would you like me to find you a box?" Legolas grinned.

Gimli and I started to chuckle but it was soon drowned out by the thunderous cries of the Uruks, who started to stamp their tall spears and strike their shields in a warlike manner. The sound, coupled with the rain and thunder, grew more intense and it felt like it was pushing me away. The elves remained still and I saw out of the corner of my eye the men at the Keep drawing their bows.

Louder and louder it became. It was painful.

'_Make it stop.' _

And it did.

It just suddenly stopped. Aragorn called something and everyone looked over to the fallen corpse of an Uruk. It seemed one of Theoden's men lost gripped on an arrow, hence starting the battle.

With a finally roar, the force of ten thousand Uruk-hai charged at the wall.

Somewhere along the wall, Aragron shouted an order in elvish, but I could tell I had to draw an arrow. My hand trembled as I pulled back.

'_Okay, just breathe. Don't forget to breathe.'_ I told myself. I thought back the short lesson Legolas had given me about my technique. I allowed my shoulder to relax, or be as relaxed as could at the present time, and focused hard on a target.

I don't know how I knew, I just knew when to let go. A wall of arrows met the front line of Uruks with bloody results.

"Did they hit anything?" Gimli asked. "What do you think?" I answered, reaching for another arrow quickly. I started to shoot automatically and kept in perfect rhythm with Legolas. Several Uruks with crossbows started to fire back, taking out several elves. One arrow whizzed past my ear, just barely, and my heart stopped for a second.

It didn't take long for the situation to get worse. I heard Aragorn's voice over all the noise scream, "Ladders!"

"Good." Gimli nodded. I thought he was crazy.

Twenty large black ladders pushed through the army and ropes were shot at the wall to help pull them up, one directly in front of us. "Swords! Swords!" I quickly replace my bow for my sword, but as I did a hideous Uruk appeared, only to be struck by Gimli.

More followed.

Remembering my courage, I struck one down myself and readied for the next.

"Legolas, two already!" Gimli called with glee, "I'm on seventeen!" Legolas topped him, "What? I'll have no pointy ear outscoring me!" The dwarf growled and swung at another one.

"How can you two be playing a game at a time like this?" I grunted as I tackled with an Uruk. Legolas just shot down two more and called to the dwarf, "Nineteen!"

On an on this went, my arms grew tired and had already received several bashings from the Uruks. My sword was coated in black blood that stained my hands. How much longer could I last?

"Deorwynn!" Legolas aimed an arrow at me, so I ducked. The Uruk behind me tumble down the stairs with the arrow lodged in his throat. "Thanks Legolas."

But as the battle raged on, I found myself moving further away from the others and in a whole lot of trouble. I was use to the sight of dead Orcs and Uruk-kai, but as I tripped over the countless bodies of elves I felt more and more sick and caught myself falling twice already. I was in over my head with no way out now. But now was not the time to be second guessing myself.

I squared my shoulders and continued to fight, melding my fear, determination, pain and anger all into a source of energy. Not too far ahead I saw glimpses of Haldir, his face calm and motions smooth, no hesitation or sloppy moves. I really was a child compared to his and Legolas' technique.

I turned around to see him, but I had moved too far away and could not see him. Panic flood my sense and I automatically thought about him hard, but I felt no warmth on my chest. My Ondo en' Rina was with Legolas, so I had no way of know if he was alive.

Of course he would be alive, he is strong and powerful. But still, I needed to know if he was okay. I just need to know.

I needed to see him.

'_I want to see him.'_

I was so driven by this need, I killed every Uruk that blocked my way. The crowd had become so thick I couldn't move forward. I swiped harded until I saw him.

His was aiming his arrow down at the Uruk army.

His eyes were steadfast.

A thick black arm encircled my neck, and the creature planned to strangle me. I struggled and plunged my sword into its foot, making it squeal but it didn't let go, instead it used whatever blade it held to dig into my shoulder. It cut though the chainmail and cloth and sliced the flesh.

I sucked in as much air as I could and yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Legolas!"

The world moved in slow motion.

He heard my calling and turned, taking his focus away from what he was doing.

He froze and just stared.

The Uruk pushed the blade in and I screamed.

As Legolas started to move, a great explosion erupted from within the wall, in between us. Rock, flame and bodies were thrown everywhere.

The force of the explosion sent me and the Uruk flying back.

I don't know when it let go of me, or when I knocked my head on the stone floor, all I could remember was the world going dark and me thinking about Legolas.

'_Please Legolas. Save me.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I might not be able to save everyone in the battle, please don't be angry it fits in with the plot. soz for another short chapter.<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: i do not own LotRs, only my character.**

**Probs not one of my best chapters, but the battle of Helm's deep is so fricken long. Thanks for all the review, will try to update soon.**

* * *

><p><em>Overrun<em>

When I came to, it felt like a whole year had gone by. The side of my head hurt, but not as bad as my chest. Although I was awake, my inability to draw the necessary breath brought on wave of dizziness. I tried to move my left arm, but the chainmail cut into my shoulder and made the pain even worse. Fresh blood oozed out of the wound and the dry blood cracked, I could also feel blood running down my face. But I persisted and managed to push myself up off the stone ground.

My success didn't last long. As soon as I was up I stumbled over and caught myself on the slippery edge of the wall. Everything was blurred, but I could tell the battle was still ragging around me, black smudges clashed with blues and greys and all sounds melded into one high pitched ringing.

I fumbled around to something to lean against, but every time I did it was either a body or a pool of blood that stained the wall. The touch of it made my stomach heave.

One of the black smudges came running towards me holding aloft what must have been a sword but was stopped by a figure in red. As my vision clear, I thought I saw a mane of gold hair.

Legolas had saved me.

The figure had turned around and started speaking to me, but it didn't sound right. It sounded deeper and muffled.

I shook my head and rubbed my eyes in hopes of regain full control over my senses.

But to my surprise, it wasn't Legolas who saved me, it was Haldir.

"Don't just stand there, defend yourself." He barked at me. Quite crude in many ways, but at least it snapped me back into battle mode.

I was slow due to my head injury and the cut on my shoulder but still able to defend myself. I was trying to piece together what had happened. I remembered the Uruk strangling and calling to Legolas, his eyes as they stared at her and an explosion.

Explosion?

After I pushed an Uruk of the wall, I finally saw hundreds of them pouring in from where the explosion had taken place. The elves on the ground were dwindling in numbers and couldn't see Aragorn, Gimli or Legolas anywhere. I got as close as I could to Haldir and began hassling him about what had transpired.

"What was that explosion?" I grunted in between blows.

"Saruman's sorcery, that's what happened." Haldir sliced through at least four Uruks while he answered, "I do not know for sure, but the ..." An Uruk climbed over the wall and lunched itself at Haldir, but I stood in front of him. The large creature impaled itself onto my blade.

I pushed it's carcass over the ledge and down the ladder it came from, knocking the oncoming Uruks off.

At least that gave us a breath, as the Uruk army now tried to all squeezed through the hole in the wall.

"As far as I know, The Uruks placed what looked like large balls of metal at the foot of the wall." Haldir went on recounting what I had missed, "A one Uruk brought with it a white flame as it ran at them. Once he had reached them, there was a bright flash and fire. No doubt the work of Saruman."

As I listened, I thought back to that moment in the battle when I had called to Legolas. He looked so intent on firing at something. But what? I tried to think back to what I had heard, but everything was fuzzy. In the midst of it, I finally made out the undeniable sound of Aragorn's commanding voice yelling a desperate order.

Could he have been ...?

Oh Gods. I prevented him from stopping the Uruk.

I felt the overwhelming urge to sink into the guilt I was feeling, but fate would not allow it.

The army seemed to have rediscovered their ladders and started to pour like insects into Helm's Deep. Thankfully it seems, they had yet to breech the Keep itself. But with the way things were going, that could very well change.

Perhaps my optimism was a little too high.

On and on I cut, slashed, stabbed and impaled ever Uruk I could. All of Boromir's lessons and advice were long gone from my mind and replace with sheer instinct and a single sentence.

'Don't get killed.'

What could have been hours later, the voice of King Theoden flouted over the battle from the Keep.

"Aragorn! Fall back to the Keep. Get your men out of there!"

The wall had been lost. I cursed under my breath.

To my relief I heard Aragorn shouting orders to the elves, and it sounded like the order to retreat. He even managed to make eye contact with Haldir and shouted the same thing. Haldir nodded and began calling the elves still defending the wall to fall back.

"Head to the Keep." He ordered me. I was about to the Uruk he was fighting sliced open his side. He still managed to kill it, but I could tell he was in a lot of pain. He dropped his sword and looked like he was about to collapse.

"Haldir!" I ran over and prevented his fall, careful not to touch his wound, "Are you alright?"

He looked at me gratefully but his eyes widened in surprise and fear. That's when he grabbed both my arms tightly and swung me around.

"What the ...?"

His whole body jolted and he broke eye contact with me. Behind him stood a seven foot Uruk with an axe, buried deep into Haldir's back. Haldir's tight grip loosened and he began to fall.

I was so shocked I couldn't move.

The Uruk would have struck me too had an arrow from his own army not pierced the side of his neck.

I was pulled down to my knees as I tried to hold Haldir up. My sword left unattended to and the ground. My hand supported his back while he clutched my other hand like a life line. His back was wet with hot blood.

"Haldir? Please hold. Stay awake." I tried to get him to look at me, but he was losing too much blood. "No Haldir, don't you dare die on me. No no no, please just keep your eyes open. Look at me."

And he did.

He held my gaze, watching as tears filled my eyes.

In a raspy voice, almost like he was choking her said to me, _"Belain ... na le... as ... astald ohtar"_

The pressure around my hand was gone, and so was he.

"Haldir! Deorwynn!"

I whipped my head around and saw Aragorn running up the remains of the stairs, pushing away corpses as he did.

He took one look at my face and knew he was too late.

His eyes forever on me.

"Aragorn I ... I'm so sorry." I choked, "I couldn't ..."

But he didn't seem to hear me. He just knelt next to his body, which I was still holding, and place his hand over his heart and then over Haldir's.

I tried to say something again, only Aragorn surprised me with doing something completely out of the blue and out of character.

"Get to the Keep, don't worry about me." He jumped up, punched an Uruk coming up one of the ladders, then pushed it, along with himself, into the army outside the wall.

"Aragorn!" I shouted, but it was too late.

I took one final look at Haldir, so peaceful in his eternal rest, and closed his eyes. "Thank you." I picked up my sword

I obeyed his final order and followed the surviving elves to the only way into the Keep, trying to avoid as many Uruks as I could. My legs pounded though the soggy mug and my breathing became erratic. I ran through the small door and just about collapsed, yet I still kept running.

To where?

And to who?

I tripped on a step somewhere within the Keep. Above me I heard the rest of the men shouting and firing at the Uruks.

Yet all I could think about was the pain. Everything hurt.

I caught a glimpse of my left hand, steeped in Haldir's blood. In fact I was covered in blood. This, along with the stress of fighting caused my stomach to empty its little contents onto the floor.

That caused more pain to pulse through my body.

For a moment I remained prone there, hunched over a step in such a pathetic manner and wishing I could just fade away at that point.

What I really making a difference being here anyway? Who was I kidding when I said I could handle this? It was horrible, a living nightmare. And I ... I was a weakling.

'_Legolas, where are you?'_

Before I could give up, a strong yet pudgy hand slapped my back hard, waking me up.

"Lass? There is work to be done. No slacking." Gimli half shouted over the noise.

I was so glad to see him, and relieved too. I was able to recompose myself and focus and what was important.

"What's going on out there?"

"They've broken the door. The men can't repair it and fight them off at the same time. I'm off to give those slimly bags of worms a piece of my mind. Care to join me?" Gimli gestured towards the gate. I looked above at the few archers left.

"I'll take above."

Gimli grinned, "Thirty, here I come." He ran off to the gate, and I climbed the stairs.

I had to remember what I told myself. I would be strong, no matter what. With each step I took, I could feel more energy returning, and the tightness in my chest began to vanish. I still felt the grief and regret, but for now they could wait for now.

I reach the top of the keep where only a small fraction of the army was left, the rest had gone to the gate. But the only thing I really saw was Legolas.

He was alive.

Seeing him increased my energy fully and filled me with euphoria. In fact I realized that every time I saw him I always became happy. Overly happy.

I ran towards him and grabbed his arm. I wasn't sure why but I just had to. Legolas jumped slightly and lifted his arm ready to strike, but stopped when he realized it was only me. He proceeded to give me the biggest smile I had ever seen and touched my cheek affectionatly, and I swear time just stopped then and there.

His smile, his touch, his whole being, I loved everything.

I ... loved ... him.

I loved him.

After weeks of confusing messages and feelings, I had finally figured it out, but at the most inconvenient of times.

But now it seemed all so clear, why I kept looking at him yet felt so embarrassed to, why I like talking with him, why I was so desperate to see him. I had actually let myself fall in love with him.

"Brace the gate!" Theoden's voice from below made me stepped away from Legolas and remember my priorities. We looked over the ledge and saw the Uruks trying to be in via a hole in the gate, only to be cut down by Gimli and Aragorn, though I had no idea how they got there.

So Aragorn did survive his little stunt.

"Shouldn't we help them?" I asked Legolas, pulling out my bow.

But the elf pointed to six catapults with large grappling hooks, very similar to the ones to pull the ladders up onto the wall, only much, much bigger.

This night was just getting better and better wasn't it.

"Try and keep up." Legolas teased as her readied his own bow. How he could find the humour at a time like this I would never know, but his word only inspired me to keep up with him and made me love him more.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for not keeping Haldir alive. Please review, ideas are welcome.<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own LotRs, only my character.**

**Sorry for being late again *hits self over the head with a frying pan* i've been caught up with work and theatre. I've had to skip ahead to keep the story going, or I'd be here for hours writing. For those who've asked for some of the elvish translations, they shall be revealed in the next chapter. It shall also get slightly sexual, though only a little bit, between Dee and our favourite elf. Please keep reviewing, I shall love you all forever and thank you all for reading.**

* * *

><p><em>To the King<em>

I flinched as another bang went off from the door. A good hour had gone by since the last of the men and elves barricaded themselves deep within the Keep. Despite all our work, the Uruk-hai had managed to break open the gate and overrun us.

Thankfully they went strong enough to force the doors of the Hall open, not went twelve weary but still very strong men held it shut. But judging from the sound of that last crash, the battering ram had finally arrived.

The few elves who had survived and the young boys had gone down further into the Keep to recoup and protect the entrance to the caves while the remained of the army was up here. I was currently helping Aragorn shift a bench towards the door, much like what we had done in the Mines of Moria, but instead of spears of axes, we used benches, tables, anything we could get our hands on. However lifting all those things proved hard due to my injury, and my shoulder plate dug into it making it worse.

Theoden, who stood a few meters away quietly talking with Gamling, just turned to us and looked defeated, "The fortress is taken. It is over."

This coming from the man who hours ago stood in the same spot and boldly declared 'Let them come'. I couldn't believe it.

"You said yourself that while your men still drew breath, this fortress would not fall to the enemy." I walked over to him once I was done moving the bench, "Look, they still defend it. So it is far from over." As I gestured to the door, I made brief eye contact with Legolas

My sudden realization of my feeling for him had re-charged my optimism even the odds were overwhelming. There was still a chance for us to be victorious, I couldn't explain it but I could feel it in my bones.

Theoden just looked at me with sad eyes, "I admire your level of hope young one, but that alone can not stop an army."

"But it can inspire one." Aragorn said, joining us, "Is there another way for the women and children to get out of the caves?"

Theoden didn't respond, but I could see in Gamling's eyes that there was, he just looked hesitant. The only thing that broke the silence was someone tipping over a table covered with brass plates. I glanced of my shoulder and saw it was Legolas.

"Is there another way?"

"There is one passage," Gamling finally said, "It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far, the Uruk-hai are too many."

"That's better than nothing right now." I said quickly.

Aragorn took hold of Gamling's shoulder and walked him towards the caves, "Send word for the woman and children to make for the mountain passage, and barricade the entrance!" He almost yelled at the bewildered captain.

"So much death."

I looked back at the king. He appeared emotionless, like he had died inside, "What can man do against such reckless hate?"

None of us could answer his question.

I could understand what it was he was feeling at that moment. Lost in a whirlwind of despair and hopelessness, thinking that giving up is the only way to escape it. Only a few hours ago I had been in the same predicament, but had managed to fight my way out.

Aragorn's face became alive with an idea. An idea though was surely crazy, but at the same time made total sense to me.

"Ride out with me. Ride out and meet them head on."

"For death and glory?"

"For Rohan."

I watched the two of them talk, how earnest Aragorn's eyes became, the lines on Theoden's brow fading ever so slightly.

I place my hand on his shoulder lightly, "For your people who still believe in you."

That's when I saw it. In his eyes a glimmer of what he had lost but now regained. Hope.

"The sun is rising." Gimli announced from his spot in the corner.

I could see the streaks of the light of dawn enter the room. To think I had managed to stay awake the whole night, not to mention everyone else.

Dawn. That somehow struck a chord in the back of my mind, like it was important. I just couldn't remember what.

"Yes." At last, Theoden sounded positive, "The Horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep, one last time."

"Yes!" Gimli half growled half cheered and left to go to the Hornburg I presumed.

"Gamling!" The captain hurried over to receive his orders, "Have the horses readied for battle as soon as you can."

"Yes sire."

Seven of the best soldiers were picked to ride out with the king. When I asked Aragorn if I too could ride out with him, all he said was, "Depends."

"On what?"

"If you can fight one handed."

"Of course I can." It wasn't a big lie, I just didn't practice as much one handed. But either way he agreed.

The horses that had been safely brought into the keep were now fitted with saddles and the traditional Rohan armour. It felt good to see Fanor again, and he too seemed pleased to be of service again. We mounted them at the back of the hall and waited for Theoden's command. The rest of the soldiers waited along the sides ready to fight off the Uruks that got in.

"Fell deeds await." Theoden breathed. "Now for wrath. Now for ruin. And the red dawn!"

We all drew out sword, determination set in our faces. The sound of the Horn of Helm Hammerhand drowned out the screeches and grunts of the Uruks outside the door, making my very bones vibrate and increase my heart rate.

The door finally gave way and fell to the ground as the Uruks all tried to push their way in.

"Forth Eorlingas!"

We all let out a loud battle cry as we charged forward, Theoden at the head with Legolas and Aragorn right behind him, and I behind them. The brave horses pushed through the army as easily as if it was water. I chopped off the head of every Uruk I could, and if didn't I at least did enough damage to make it died slowly. I followed the other though the Keep and out onto the causeway, knocking off every one of the enemy that dared to challenge us.

We rode right into the heart of the army and drew all the attention back outside, for now.

Fighting with only one was difficult but I was lucky that it was my left shoulder that was injured not my right. Holding onto the reigns was much more convenient. Fanor proved to be the noble battle horse that he was as he faced the danger with me.

The sun rose further up into the sky yet still remained hidden behind the mountain.

The Uruks around me started to turn away and look elsewhere, as something else grabbed their attention. I eventually looked to see what it was that had and saw at the top of the steep incline to the east a rider on a brilliant white stallion.

'_At dawn, look to the east.'_

There was only one horse I knew that it could be. Shadowfax. That meant that the rider was Gandalf.

He had returned.

And he was not alone. Another rider was with him. He raised his sword and more riders joined him. Gandalf had found Eomer after all, along with two thousand or more riders.

"To the King!" I heard him cry and the legion of horses charged full speed at the black army. In between killing the Uruks, I watched as they drew closer to the battle, and how the Uruks finally jumped into action and formed a barrier using their long spears.

The horses we're going to impale themselves on the spears. I let out a loud curse and vented by chopping off an Uruk's arm.

But it seemed the Gandalf had his own plan. Just before the two forces collided, the sun peaked over the mountain and filled the ravine with light, blinding the Uruks into breaking their formation, allowing the horsemen to easily make their way through the army.

I returned my attention to killing the Uruks, filled with even more energy than before. Eomer's men soon had the black army reduced to half of what it was, and the rest retreated like ants from the rain.

"Victory! We have the Victory!" Theoden's voice yelled from somewhere behind me. I chased after the Uruks along with Aragorn and several others until the Uruks were forced into the dense forest half a mile away from Helm's Deep.

But Eomer blocked my path, "Keep away from the trees!" The line of horses was stopped and I watched the Uruks disappear one by one into the forest. There was a moment of silence, then I watched, in horrified awe, the trees begin to move and the sounds of screams and shrieks from within.

No one spoke as the last of Saruman's army was wiped out in a matter of minutes.

Then came the victorious cry of the men of Rohan. It was all over. I stirred Fanor over to Aragorn and Gandalf, bother looking the same way I did. Relieved.

In the midst of the celebrations Eomer joined us and spoke with Aragorn. He looked the same as he did the first time I saw him in the Riddermark. "I am sorry we could not arrive soon."

"No, you arrived just in time my friend." Aragorn shook his head and sheathed his blood soaked blade, "You turned the tide and saved your people."

"Not I but Gandalf." Eomer nodded to the wizard, "It was he who found us and brought us back."

His eyes shifted over and landed on me. "It seems that the 'Lady Warrior' was also called to arms." He spoke with an underlining of sarcasm, and stirred his grey war horse away. My eyes burned into the back of his neck as he rode away.

Against my better judgement, I rode after him and came up beside him, "Is my presence here insulting, Lord Eomer?" I asked, masking my irritation with calmness.

"It is bad luck for a woman to be on the battle field." He said, not looking at me, "You presence is merely a _distraction_."

"Your uncle would have a different say on the matter." I said in a relax tone.

"He should know better." And rode away, leaving to silently fume.

"Do not take Eomer's words to heart," Gandalf said, riding along next to me, "He's just not accustom to a woman in battle."

"Well, I can clearly see that he inherited his uncle's stubbornness."

Gandalf chuckled. "You did well Deorwynn, all of you did. Boromir would be proud of you."

I smiled when he said that, the pride swelling in my heart. "Do you really think so, or would he be horrified?"

"Mmm ... both, I think. But he has always seen your fighting spirit, even as a little girl you would be off chasing the next adventure with your brother, rather than stay put like a lady. Most unheard of."

He chuckled as he recalled my childhood.

"And is seems that I am not the only one here who is proud of you," Gandalf made a slight gesture with his staff in the general direction of Legolas, who rod Arod a few feet in front of us. He had been looking over at his shoulder at us, and turned away once Gandalf had mentioned him.

The wizard gave a light hearted chuckle while I looked away myself, fearing that he had guessed my feeling towards Legolas and was teasing me.

But thankfully, he seemed to be teasing the elf.

We made our way through the battlefield, littered with the black bodies with their black blood staining the ground forever, and returned to the Keep.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own LotRs, only my character.**

**Ok, this chapter is more so for all of you bugging me about Dee and Legolas not kissing. So this is just to tease you. **

**And yes I KNOW my spelling is still shoddy, I'm trying my best here so please don't get angry. Thanks for reading :)**

* * *

><p><em>A Sudden Heat<em>

"Ow!"

"Stop squirming, it will only make this worse."

I tried to sit still as Eowyn finished cleaning the cut on my shoulder, but it stang every time the wet cloth slid over the torn flesh.

It was midday now, and everyone was busy claiming their dead, disposing of the Uruk-hai and tending to the injured, like myself. I would have been happy to wait until all those in urgent need were seen to, but of course once Eowyn had finally released Aragorn from her embrace and had seen my shoulder, she practically dragged me to our room and ordered me to de-robe my tunic.

I dared not fight back.

I was currently sitting with my back to Eowyn naked but for my breeches and a chestband, with my hair tied up in a messy bun to allow Eowyn access to my shoulder. She was gentle at first, but cleaning the actual wound was extremely painful, I almost drew blood biting my lip.

I heard Eowyn wring out the last of cloths she used and felt the soft texture of the bandages being wrapped around my tired limbs.

"Shouldn't you be with your brother?" I asked, mostly to break the silence.

"Eomer will be fine. He is an adult ... most of the time. Anyway he is far too helping remove the corpses. My time is better spent here helping you." She said as she pulled the bandages tighter.

"I have a cut, there are men with lost limbs. Your time is better spent with them Eowyn." I turned my head slightly to look at her."I am grateful for your help but ..."

"It's my way of saying thank you."

"For ...?"

I could see her smiling out of the corner of my eye, "For just being you."

I wished I could smile back, but I just didn't have the heart to.

She was done tucking in the end of the bandage and stood up from my bed, taking the bowl and bloody cloth with her. "I'm sorry that I couldn't find a shirt your size. But it is all we have to spare."

"It's alright." I shrugged and looked over to the folded piece of clothing. My elvish tunic had been utterly destroyed in battle and was beyond saving, as was my leather over tunic, so for now I had to wear a rather large shirt that made my already slim body even smaller.

"I need to check on my uncle. Do be careful not to strain yourself." Eowyn left me alone to try on my new shirt, but I didn't immediately do so. For a long time I just sat there. As much as I was relieved that the battle was over, I still felt rather guilty in regards to the wall and Haldir.

I drew Legolas' attention away from the fight, therefore allowing the Uruks to complete Saruman's 'magic' and blow up the wall. I didn't obey Haldir's order and he lost his life because of it. So many were killed because of my mistake.

I tried to see the positives, but the weight of the guilt still lingered.

With one final sigh, I final pushed myself off the bed and I picked up the earthy coloured shirt. I held it out at arm's length and inspected it once again.

"I'll have to roll the sleeves up," I muttered to myself, completely oblivious to the sound of the door opening.

"Deorwynn, how's your..?"

"Don't ...!"

Too late.

I pulled the shirt in to cover my chest, and look around to see Legolas with his hand on the metal hand and his face turned away.

"I am so sorry Deorwynn. The door was ... I mean that ... I ... should of knocked first."

I quickly pulled the shirt over my head and covered myself, "It's alright. I'm decent now."

But Legolas still kept his head down.

"I just wanted to ask ... is your shoulder any better?" His eyes darted from me to the floor, and for a second time, his cheeks turned pink.

"Eowyn has seen to it, so it should be fine for now." I focused my own attention on rolling my sleeve up to my elbow. Then it just occurred to me that Legolas had just seen me half naked, a fact that made me turn pink. I just kept rolling the sleeves.

"Aren't you going to see off the elves?" I asked. Legolas finally raised his head to look at me and his face returned to its natural complexion. Those that survived were heading back to Lothlorien with Haldir's body so that he could be buried in his homeland.

"I have already spoken with them and bid them goodbye."

"Oh, good." I picked up my belt with my dagger from the end of my bed, "Legolas?"

"Yes?"

"What does ... _Belain na le astald ohtar ... _mean?" I struggled to get my tongue around the elvish words.

"Where did you hear that?" Legolas closed the door and stepped further into the room.

"Haldir ... said it to me when ..." I couldn't bring myself to it.

Legolas just gave me a look that said he understood. "It means 'The Valar be with you, brave warrior'."

I was so surprised that Haldir had called me a 'brave warrior' that I might have tightened my belt a little too tightly.

"You seem to be impressing a lot of men lately." Legolas manoeuvred around to Eowyn's bed and tapped his fingers on the smooth wood. I couldn't help but notice the way he said 'men', it sounded a little ... strange to say the least.

"Well ... I try to do my best."

The sunlight that peeked through the small window above us grew dim for a moment, then returned

"I'm sorry." I muttered.

"What?"

I looked up at Legolas with 'apology' written all over my face, "At the wall, when I yelled for you. I shouldn't have, not when you were ..."

"That wasn't your fault Deorwynn." Legolas held up his hand to silence me, "I had already shot the Uruk, twice. It was hell bent on completing its mission, no matter how many times I would have shot it."

I took a deep breath and look at my feet.

He proceeded to reach under his own tunic and pull out my Ondo en' Rina.

"You did say to return this to you when the battle was over," He looked at the jewel, then at me, "You were right. It brought me great comfort."

I managed a small smile, "I'm glad I helped."

He plucked the chain from his hand with two elegant fingers and unclasped the chain, "Here, I'll put it on for you."

He gestured to me to turn around, so I did. He closed the gap between us and lifted the chain over my head. The familiar sensation of the jewel sat perfectly on my chest one again, but the feeling of Legolas' fingers fumbling with the clasp against my neck sent shivers down by spine. I had to force myself to stay still.

"I don't think I've ever seen your hair up like this." Legolas said.

"I ... I just had it up so that Eowyn could put the bandages on." I was puzzled that he would mention something as random as my hair and went to it out, but Legolas had beaten me to it. He pulled my hands away, sending another wave of shiver down my arms this time, and pulled the tie out. My hair fell about my shoulders and across my face. As it did, Legolas' hands rested on my shoulders ever so slightly.

"And don't blame yourself for Haldir's death. All warriors are fated to die on the battlefield sooner or later."

"How did you know?" I asked, my mouth hanging open.

"You are very easy to read Deorwynn."

His hand slowly slid down my arms, tracing my skin through the thin fabric. "I can tell that you feel responsible, but you aren't to blame."

"It's the second time I've watched someone die in my arms."

"It never does get any easier." He muttered.

The line between friendship and something else became blurred again.

When his fingertips reached my bare forearms, I felt a sudden heat grow in my stomach which made me jolt upright. This caused me to press up against Legolas' taunt chest. We were soclose I could feel him take a sharp intake of breath. I tried to breath and remain alert, but the heat of his body, coupled with feeling of his hands on my skin and the his breathe tickling my head, had a profound dizzying affect on me.

It was the same euphoric feeling I usually got around him, only much stronger and all the more enjoyable. Even though I had grown up with two brothers and had been in many fights with them, I had never been touch like this before, by a man and not my brothers. I recalled that one time when Legolas had carried me, most specifically the feeling of his hand on my thigh. It was probably wrong for me to think like that, but I couldn't help it.

I regained same form of sensibility and turn to face him, allowing his hands to brush the small of my back as I did.

"Will you promise me that you'll stop blaming yourself?" He asked sweetly. I merely nodded as I was hypnotized by him. He was looking at me with such kindness that made love him even more, and he brushed my hair behind my ear, "Good."

He didn't remove his hand and began brushing his thumb along my cheek bone, "I worry about you sometimes."

"You should trust me a little more." My voice barely rose above a whisper.

"I do." He kissed the top of my head lightly, but he paused for a moment only to kiss me again, on my forehead.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Legolas' lips brush surprisingly close to my temple and the top of my. My hands moved of their own accord and ended up around the sides of his chest, as if to pull him closer to me. I sort of froze there, caught in this semi-embrace, but Legolas still moved his lips along my cheek, not kissing it but more so caressing it gently.

My breath stopped when he reached the corner of my lip ...

_Knock Knock_ "Deorwynn?"

I jumped back and hit the wall, wrenching myself away from Legolas. Eowyn's voice came from the other side of the door softly, "Deorwynn are you alright?"

"Yes," I managed to spit out, "Yes I'm alright."

"Good, it's the White Wizard wishes to speak with you, in hall as soon as possible."

"I'll be there in a minute."

I waited until her footsteps faded away to move.

So did Legolas.

He just turned and left the room, without so much as an explanation for what had just happened. I had no clue, my mind had shut down and my body was just responding to his actions. I traced a finger along where his lips had been only moments ago, the tingling still fresh.

"What is happen to me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. Hope you enjoyed it.<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer I do not own LotRs only my character.**

**I know, LATE AGAIN! so sorry but i was lacking in inspiration and it took me a while to get it tight. yes grammer and spelling is still shodding, but i'm trying to pump these out fast.**

**a shout out to Legolover1783 for interesting review, made my day at work. and in answer to you question no i am not from California, i'm from Australia.**

**Please read and review, lots of love.**

* * *

><p><em>The Road Back<em>

The time had come to finally leave Helm's Deep and for the people of Rohan to return to their homes and start rebuilding. Those from the Westfold and other regions were the first to leave, having the furthest to go. It was hard to say goodbye to Freya and her family, but it was heart warming to see her with her mother and brother as they rode on their large faming horse off into the horizon.

Gandalf summoned all of us to the hall to discuss what was to happen in the next couple of days. However Theoden had his own say on the matter.

"Now we must confront the man behind this attack. Saruman must answer to his crimes and be brought to justice, for the sake of all those who lost their lives." He slowly paced the hall as he spoke, passing us one by one.

To prevent anymore 'impetuous' moments like before, I stood on the end of our line next to Aragorn while Legolas stood on the far side next to Gimli. Being emotional attracted was one thing I could at least hide, but my physical attraction to him had grown rapidly and was more easily noticeable. From where I was I could also see Eomer standing across the room with his sister, and that he was giving me a disapproving look.

When I caught his eye, he just kept staring as if to intimidate me from afar. Not going to happen today.

Gandalf stopped the king in his tracks and spoke with a lot more reason. "Saruman has already been dealt the blow of retribution. What we do need is what remains of his cooperation and knowledge of the Enemy's plans."

I gave a slight nod like most of us did.

"I will go to Isangard and confront him, those who wish to join me are welcome to." In true Gandalf style, he folded his hands behind and looked at Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli.

"We follow wherever you may lead Gandalf." Gimli grunted, leaning proudly on his war axe.

Even Theoden and Eomer offered to journey with him.

"We will depart when the citizens of Edoras are ready. Deorwynn has kindly agreed to help Lady Eowyn lead the way."

That was what Gandalf wished to talked to me about when ... Eowyn called for me. I rolled my shoulder subtly to shake of that lingering heat between us.

It had felt so good, almost too good.

Elf Magic?

Anyway, the next course of our journey had been decided, and once again our small group was divided. I knew that Gandalf didn't want me to do anymore harm to my shoulder, as he did not know if a fight would break out.

"Eowyn?" Theoden call out and the blonde woman stepped forward, "How are our provisions and supplies?"

"There is enough, if we hand out rations properly, to last the journey back." She said, holding her head high.

"Then be ready to travel within the hour. I want my people safe and sound in their own beds when I return."

"Yes Uncle."

"Lady Deorwynn, are you ready to travel?" He turned to me.

"Of course my Lord." I squared my shoulders, ignoring the pain, and nodded to the king. Eomer rolled his eyes.

"Then we too shall depart. By your leave Theoden." Gandalf

The meeting came to an end and I decided to confront the horsemaster. "Lord Eomer?" I called from behind him, but he stopped for only a second then kept going. He was deliberately ignoring me. "Lord Eomer!" I sped up my walking and cut him off.

"What is the...?"

"Why are you so resentful towards me?" I asked. He gave me an odd look, like I had asked him how many grains there were in one stem of wheat.

"I am _not_. Now move, I have important business to see to." I ordered me, but I held firm.

"You have been hostile to me ever since you laid eyes on me. I have tried to be pleasant and ignore that, but apparently being anywhere near you seems to irritate you. Just because I choose not to wear a dress and I carry a sword does not give you proper cause to hate me."

"Ah, once again your young mind spins some delusions. You decision to ... dress in such a inappropriate way has nothing to do with whatever my feelings are towards you." He growled.

"Inappropriate?" I looked down then back up. Sure my shirt was large, but at least it covered me along with my cloak. I did wear my sword at my side and my bow and remaining arrows were strapped to my back, adding to my boyish appearance. "I wouldn't say that." But he ignored me and went on ranting.

"No self-respecting woman would willingly put herself in the middle of a battle, that is the duty of a soldier." He stared at me intensely, looking more and more annoyed.

"It was my choice."

He sighed and looked down, "So young and immature. Your choice could have gotten you killed." He said, a little softer, "My sister speaks highly of your skills and your bravery, even my uncle is impressed. But still ... the way Eowyn speaks about it ..."

I let my guard down a little and realized what he was saying. "You're afraid that Eowyn might follow my lead." It was more of a statement then a question.

He looked back at me, his eyes answering my question. "I just don't want her to be harmed. She is free spirited like you, and just as stubborn."

"Well that truly makes you siblings then." I placed both hands on my hips and sighed, "I do not mean to cause such problems, but please do not hate me just be being myself."

He didn't say anything, but judging by the way his expression changed, my words had some sort of impact.

"My Lord?"

We both looked over and Aragorn and Legolas were standing by the broken door. "We must be off. The king awaits us."

"Of course Lord Aragon." Eomer looked at me one last time and finally left. As he passed him, Legolas stared after Eomer with a sort of scowl, I think, then looked back at me.

I couldn't meet his gaze as I recalled the feeling of lips so near mine. My hand reached up to touch the spot but I quickly made it appear as if I was moving a lock of hair behind my ear.

"We will see you when we return to Edoras Deorwynn. Take care of yourself." Aragorn said. I put on a smile and replied, "And you too. I would like to all of you come back_ together_ this time."

Aragorn chuckled at my little joke, but Legolas still seemed so stern. And I still couldn't look at him directly.

The two of them left me on my own, again.

I took a deep breath and lent against the nearest wall. The heat rising up in my chest was over whelming and since no one, save a few guards, was around I took this moment to get over it. While my heart tried to slow down, I traced one finger across the bottom to the corner of my lip.

I wondered what it would have felt like to have his lips on mine.

Then I promptly hit my forehead to try and banish those thoughts.

But I still wondered.

xxxxxxx

A week had passed since the battle. A week and Gandalf and the others were still gone. But they would soon return.

I regularly though of them and though the Ondo en' Rina I could sense how far they were. Today they were much closer then they had been.

Once I had a proper shirt, a neatly fitted short sleaved tunic the shade of golden brown with designs all over it, I had spent what time I had either with Eowyn or with Fanor. I found the horse quite the companion to talk to. I even whispered to him my feelings about Legolas when no one is looking.

Today I spent my morning grooming the beautiful beast until his coat shone. When I was done he pawed the ground and snorted playfully.

"You spoil him rotten my Lady." The stable master, and man named Gedren, called from across the stable in a jolly voice, "Be careful that you don't over feed him."

"Of course. I'm just reward this brave war horse." I called back.

Fanor gave a light whinny, as if to agree with me and I laughed. He looked at me with his big brown eyes, the doorway to his secrets, and mine.

"You know my Lady," Gedren walked over with a bucket of fresh water and handed it to me, "It is believed that Fanor is one of the Meres' bloodline."

"He is?"

"Yes. He doesn't allow just anyone to ride him. First they must be worthy. I knew his last rider well. It took that boy over a week to calm the horse down so he could sit on him, a month to get him to canter." Gedren's eyes grew soft as he spoke.

"You were close to him?" I asked.

"I'd hope so. He was my son."

I breathe stopped for a moment and I really took in what he said, "I'm ... I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up a sensitive topic."

"Don't be my Lady. I knew from the moment you arrived what befell my son. I have mourned and grieved long and hard, but now I must move on, else I can never go on with my life." His gentle eyes showed nothing but truth in what he said.

"I ... too know the pain of losing a loved one." I said quietly. Fanor snaked his head around and rubbed his head against mine.

Gedren chuckled, "I see you gained a new one too." And he went to finish his job.

I gave Fanor the water and scratched his soft mane. "Yes I have you now."

I left the stables and made my way back to the Golden Hall. As I climbed the steps, I saw Eowyn standing at the top, looking out at the vast wilderness that surrounded us. She was searching for her uncle and brother no doubt and Aragorn too.

When I finally reached the top, I stood by her side and look out in the world.

"They should be back soon."

Eowyn turned to me, her long golden hair flying all around her, "I can feel it." I explained, she knew about my pendent.

"I only wish we knew where they are." She clutched her shoulders as the wind picked up, "I'm always left behind and never knowing if they'll come back or not."

"They are alive I can assure you Lady Eowyn. Just be patient." By the look on her face, she had heard it before.

"You're close with your brother aren't you." I said softly. Eowyn nodded, "Since my father died, it was just the two of us. We did have Uncle and Theodred, but we were all that we needed. He is kind and most endearing."

"He's stubborn that's what he is." I said bluntly.

Eowyn seemed surprised by my attitude. "I take it you do not favour my brother."

I let out a light hearted laugh, "I'm afraid it's your brother that doesn't favour me. He believes me to be a bad influence on you. And that my choice to fight is reckless."

Eowyn raised an eyebrow, "Is the so?"

"Apparently it's enough to make him dislike me." I shrugged.

"We for someone he hate so much, he does talk about you quite a bit."

I turned fully to look at her, "What? Me?"

"Yes, your name does come up a lot of our conversations. I've never heard him talk so much about a woman."

My ears started to burn with embarrassment, so he did talk about me behind my back.

"If my brother is being so rude to you, maybe I should have a word or two with him." Eowyn tapped a finger on her cheek and looked to be thinking.

"You don't need to do that."

"But I want to." She grinned. I grinned back.

We stood there in silence for a long time before Eowyn next spoke. "How fairs your shoulder?"

"Much better than before. It's starting to scare so it still stings." I rubbed it gently when she mentioned it.

I notice a dark speck getting bigger and bigger on the horizon, and closer to Edoras. I thought about Gandalf and the jewel began to burn.

"Where are you going?" Eowyn asked as I began to descend back down the steps, "To greet my friends. They have returned."

She understood what I meant and followed after me. In no time, the guards had shouted the arrival of the King and his company.

First came Theoden and Gandalf, then Gamling and Eomer then my three companions. And that was not all. Behind Eomer and Aragon sat two little figures, no bigger than a seven year old child. There was no mistaking it, it had to be them.

The one that sat behind Eomer caught my eyes first.

"Merry?"

His small youthful face broke into a huge grin and he called out very loudly, "Pip! It's Dee!"

Both little hobbits jumped down off the horses and bolted towards me. I had to stop myself from crying and met them half way. Merry was the first to reach me and literally jumped onto me. I grasped him tightly and swung him around, his laughter was all I could hear.

I put him down and knelt to hug Pippin.

"You're alright, both of you!" My voice cracked slight and I sank to my knees. The both began to tackle me playfully to the ground and I ended up on the dirt.

"Dee it's so good to see you again." Pip said. The two of them began to drown me with detailed of their little adventure but stopped when Eomer passed by, "Have you no sense of propriety Lady Deowynn?"

"And have you no sense of fun?" I retorted, still lying on the ground.

Eomer grumbled something and just continued on his way toward Eowyn. The rest of the company walked by, Gandalf and Aragon laughing at me.

"Alright you two." Gimli picked up the two hobbits by the scruff of their necks and patted them down, "Play time is over."

Legolas stood above me and held out his hand for me. I was hesitant, I took regardless. He pulled me up and into his chest, by accident I hope.

"Um thank you."

He patted down my shoulders down since I was covered in dust, all the while I just stared at his lips, and I was filled with a sense of burning desire again.

Unfortunately Legolas accidently hit my injury and made me wince.

"I'm sorry Deorwynn." He held my shoulder tenderly, but I shrugged him away.

"It is alright." I turned away and walked with Merry and Pippin. I didn't mean to be so rude to him, but now I couldn't even look at him the same way again.

* * *

><p><strong>Warnind Dee will be getting a little drunk in the next chapter<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**Discalimer: I do not own LotRs only my character.**

**Things are going to start getting compicated for porr Dee at this point. Whats a girl to do?**

**Please read and review 3**

* * *

><p><em>The Feast of the Golden Hall<em>

Theoden raised his goblet and hall stood in attention to their king. Legolas stood by the wall with Gimli, myself with Merry and Pippin and Aragorn stood with Gamling at the front of the feast, seated as the hero of Helm's Deep.

It was the first time I had seen such a warm scene since the beginning of our journey, yet the air was heavy still with grief.

"Tonight, we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead!"

"HAIL!" The men and women cheered and the men raised their own drinks. I lent my voice ever so slightly and took a long draught of my mead, Merry and Pippin either side of me just sipped their ale, not aware of the bloodshed and gore that had taken place.

The solemn tone began to lift and people of Rohan truly began to celebrate their victory. The smell of cooked meat and ale grew strong in the heat. I walked to and from each table, speaking to those I knew from Helm's Deep, but otherwise left most of the food untouched, save for a few pieces of meat and bread.

I could tell a few of the men were a little surprised to see me dressed as I was. Eowyn offered me one of her old gowns that she never wore anymore to wear for the occasion. I planned to wear my new tunic but Eowyn had somehow talked me into donning the dress. It was truly a piece of art. The gown itself was a rich red colour with a hint of brown in it. The neck and cuffs were embroided with light green and gold threads that shined in the light with a design that went around the neck and trailed all the way down the front to a dark brown waistband sown into the dress. I don't know how but Eowyn had also managed to brush my hair a little and half pulled it back off my face.

It was strange to be in a dress again, it just didn't feel right. Even now, the men I had fought alongside were casting funny glances towards me.

I was content with spending the rest of the evening watching the festivities, the most amusing was the young Hobbits singing and dancing to one of their drinking songs. The men laughed and cheered them on, a few reeling back as Merry kicked out his little legs. I sat myself at the head of the table and clapped along with their singing.

At some point along the line a cup of meed was passed to me and I began to take careful sips. The drink started working its way through my blood and made me merry and light. I was smiling and enjoying myself for the first time in months.

Merry and Pippin had concluded their little dance and their audience roared with delight, I clapped and stood up as Merry declared himself the winner of something or other. I strained to listen as the noise was somewhat overpowering.

"And now for my prize!" He bowed before me and the men cheered. I was just puzzled by this.

"And what prize is that, Master Meriadoc?"

"Why a kiss from a fair maiden," The crowd laughed and nudged on another, I just grinned, my face flushed a little with embarrassment, "Well …"

"Ah, come on!" One man egged me on and soon they all were, only when I raised my hands in defeat did the calm a little. Merry bent down and faced his ruddy cheek to me, ready for his 'prize'

I held a hand on the other side of his face and place a gentle kiss upon it. The crowd and Pippin once again let out an ear piercing cheer.

My weary eyes looked around the hall, and through the crowd I found Legolas and he was looking at me too. At first his eyes grew wide with apparent shock but he still gave me a broad smile that made my heart skip a beat and my fingertips tingle in delight.

He looked so handsome in the golden light.

I concluded that the drink was taking more of an effect on me than I thought and tried to push away the feeling.

I squeezed through the packed tables and dancing couples to join him at his side. "Do I really look strange Legolas?" I looked down and the dress and back up, but Legolas shook his head, "No not at all Deorwynn. You look very beautiful."

Flustered yet practically bubbling inside, I asked a very random question

"Do the elves ever have celebrations like this?" I asked whilst taking a sip of my drink.

"We do. Only not as loud or hot." He replied, looking down at me. "May I live long enough to witness one." I said. I realized the dark meaning behind my words and cursed my lose tongue

I could feel my shoulder brush his arm lightly, he was still so much taller than me despite my growth spurt.

A stout figure was passed out on the floor, snoring loudly. "What happened to Gimli?" I inquired.

"He challenged me to a drinking game of sorts, and I seemed to have won." Legolas stated.

I looked from Gimli to him, then back again. "You beat a _dwarf_ in a _drinking game_?" I was in disbelief. When he nodded I just burst out laughing in a way I had never before. It made me giddy and child like.

"Apparently so," He gestured to the table in front of us and I saw a pile of mugs on side, and a neat arrangement mugs on the other. "How are you still standing after all that," My voice sounded higher then it usually did, more feminine and younger. I discretely coughed to clear up my throat.

"Elves have a higher tolerance for spirits. And our wine is much more powerful than this." Legolas glance down at his fingers quickly, "But I can certainly say that it is affecting me slightly. The tingling is getting worse."

This in sighted another giggle out of me.

"Well, to the victor Legolas," I toasted, once my laughter died down.

"And may he blessed with good fortune always." I said this a little quieter than before, hoping that only I heard it. Legolas' musical laughter proved otherwise. "_Aa' a' i' vanya tinu en' i' nim tal, aa' he poldora kanu he gwaith a' alkar_." His voice was soft and gentle as he lifted his own drink.

"Now that is unfair. I know nothing of your language." I said, giggling like an idiot once more.

He chuckled at my complaint. "What I said was 'And to the fair daughter of the White City. And may her strength lead her people to glory'"

For a moment I just stared into his eyes, those surreal blue eyes that caught me in their 'magic' all those months ago. They were so soft and gentle, and they glowed in the warm light. Heat began to crawl up my neck and I had to look away. "You think too highly of me Legolas," I muttered. The bangs that had come loose from the tie fell over my face and thankfully covered my now red cheeks from him.

For him to say such kind words to me was almost a sweet torment. My attempts to keep my affections for the elf from growing even more out of control were becoming quite difficult, especially the closer we became.

Eventually we sat together on a simple wooden bench, as both of us were feeling a little dizzy, me more so than Legolas.

I heard the music faintly over the noise, coming from somewhere in the middle of the hall. The sound of a harp, a flute, and a drum I think. The melody sounded familiar, conjuring up distant memories within me. I started to hum along, closing my eyes and remembering a tune I learnt long ago. As I hummed, my head rolled to one side and rested on his shoulder.

He didn't seem to mind, but if he did he didn't say anything to let me know otherwise. I did feel his head turn slightly, the tip of his chin brushed against the top of my head.

Gimli was soon finished with his drunken nap and woke with a sharp jolt and clutched his head. "Oooooohhhhh, did I get hit with an orc?" He groaned.

I couldn't help but laugh at the poor dwarf.

"_Melin ceni hin lîn __síla i 'eladhach__"_ Legolas muttered. I tilted my head to look up at him.

"And what does that mean?"

He didn't say anything, but looked a little sheepish that I had heard him.

He moved closer to me, his breath tickling my skin. "It means ..."

Luckily, Gimli started to shout rather loudly, "Where is he! Where iszzzzzz... argh I told him he ... eghhh"

Legolas' gaze dropped from my face and he looked over at the agitated dwarf. I took this chance and slipped away and into the crowd once more. "I will leave your opponent in your capable hands shall I?" I said in a taunting voice, making Legolas look between me and Gimli in quite a befuddled manner. I needed to get away, else my heart would burst. My skin crawling with anticipation and desire. I did not care where my legs took me, but I did once they hay lead me to walk into Eomer.

"Whoa there, easy Deorwynn." He said as he caught me. I dropped my cup in the process and felt rather foolish watching the contents spill across the floor. Eomer chucked at my scarlet face and patted me on the back.

"I believe you have had enough to drink tonight," He said.

"I am not drunk Eomer," I quipped, "You were standing in my way."

"In your way?"

"Yes. I was ..."

"Running to find more ale?"

"What? No!"

And he laughed at me. I guess it was all in good spirit, and went along with it. At least he wasn't so rude.

"My apologize Lady Deorwynn. I have been somewhat cruel to you since we met. I really don't mean to harbor such resentment towards you."

Now I could tell that he had been drinking a little by the sound of his voice and that Eowyn had scolded him.

"Eowyn has had a talk with I take it?" I cocked my head to one side.

He chuckled, "Yes she wishes that I be a little nicer to you."

"That would be nice I guess, if you can be." I teased him.

We spoke a little more, and it appeared that he was in fact more charming than I gave him credit for. He was a bit brass, but he had a good heart. Slowly I began to understand why so many men followed him into banishment.

Just when my opinion of him started to shift, he began to tease me again about my alcohol consumption.

"I can enjoy a drink without losing all my inhibitions, unlike some." I jested.

"I take that as a challenge."

"If by challenge you mean with wit or blade, I will gladly accept. But I will by no means drink for the sake of competition."

Eomer laughed, "As if you can best a master swordsman like me."

"I've taken one Uruk-hai bigger than you." I poked him in the chest, and he poked my injured shoulder in return, "And look what happened there."

"Ow!" I clutched my wound dramatically, but the skin still throbbed in pain. "Please, strong, courageous warrior of Rohan, save the damsel from the clutches of the orcs!" I cried in a high pitched tone.

What was I doing?

Eomer let out a loud chuckle at my act. He wrapped a strong around my good shoulder and gave it a squeeze, "Regardless of what I say young Deorwynn, to all these men you have proven you are just as brave as any of them, so they say. What say you?" He called to the men around us, who promptly answered with a thunderous 'Aye!'

My lips formed a large grin as they started to praise me. I wasn't a terribly proud person, but having these men, grown men who have fought in many battles, praise me for my skills made me feel incredible.

My moment was short lived.

A prickling sensation went up my neck and I looked over my shoulder.

There, beyond the crowd and against the wall, staring at me with such a powerful stare that it could cut metal was Legolas.

The whole world was slowing down in that moment.

I then realised what he was seeing. Me, smiling and enjoying myself, with another man's arm around me, also smiling and enjoying himself. I watched helplessly as Legolas bit his lip and looked away. I shook my head and looked at Eomer, faking a smile and pulling myself, claiming the need to find Gandalf or Aragorn.

I felt like I was going to be sick, and not from the over use of drink.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own LotRs only my character.**

**Yay! another chapter, i'm on a roll.**

**Thank you for all those who waited for me to upload. There is a trailer i made on my Youtube account of the same name for the upcoming chapters and theres also other trailers I made there if anyone is interested.**

**please enjoy and review.**

* * *

><p><em>The Black Stone<em>

I found myself alone in one of the cold corridors of the Golden Hall, breathing hard and unable to stand properly so I lent my hand against the stone wall. The cold allowed for a chance to sober myself up.

Stupid, stupid, stupid!

I wanted to bang my head against the wall I was that stupid, but I just stood still.

What was I thinking? I was practically flirting with the king's nephew while the first man I really cared for was watching.

And that look he gave me, it just about broke my heart.

My action could have been blamed on the alcohol, but even then my guilt would not change. Why was I flirting with Eomer anyway? He had given me no cause to want his attention, yet he seemed bring out the feminine side of me unknowingly.

Legolas ... and Eomer,

I began to think about it more carefully about the two. Legolas was an elf, I was a human. It would never work, nor would it come to be. So why was I getting myself so wrapped up in something that would never happen?

Now Eomer on the other hand, he wasn't by any means _un_attractive, in fact once I had gotten past his stubborn pride issues I found that he was in some ways charming. Eowyn did mentioned that he talked about me a lot, perhaps her little comments from early were true. Maybe it was better for me to perhaps... pursue a possible attraction.

But as I tried to imagine that possibility, my mind kept picturing Legolas instead. Every time I thought of him, my chest was filled to the brim with affection, adoration and love for him. So much so it hurt, even more then all the times I was sick.

When I thought I was to be on my own, I heard the sound of shoes lightly hitting the floor. There was only one person who could be so quiet.

"Legolas, I would really like to be alone right now." I didn't mean to sound so rude. It was just if I looked at him again I felt that I might have tried to say something stupid.

But still he approached me, and I still would not look at him.

"Have I offended you Deorwynn?" He asked quietly, "What? No! No, of course not. It's just that ..." I was lost for words and continued to stare at the stone, "Never mind. It's nothing."

"Deorwynn." Legolas said seriously, "Look me in the eye and say that."

I did look at him, I looked his right into his eyes yet could say nothing. He was so close to me.

I tried to leave in my stubborn haste to avoid humiliation, but I was once again a victim to the elf's speed and was stopped by him. He grabbed my arm roughly and trapped me between the wall and himself.

"Now Deorwynn, what have I done to upset you?" He asked, his voice dangerously low. I swallowed hard and tried to remain calm.

"You have done nothing Legolas." I said very slowly.

"Was it because I ... was inappropriate before, I am sorry for such behaviour."

"No, I forgive you for that."

"Then why ...?"

"Why what?"

"Why throw yourself at ... at the horse master?" He sounded angry, but I was defiantly the one was angry, and hurt that he thought I would do something like that.

"You think I _threw_ myself at him? For your information _he_ was the one who ..." I stopped myself before I went off on a rant, but I wasn't finished just yet.

"Why do you care at all if I'm with another man?" My eyebrows creased as I stared at him intensely, giving him the same look he gave me. The alcohol must have made me bold, for I was asking him outright whether or not he felt the same for me as I did for him. "Why do you look so angry when I talk to Eomer? Why did you ... touch me they way you did at Helm's Deep? Why d..."

I stopped talking when he slammed both hands against the wall next to my head.

"You are making this very difficult Deorwynn." His face was so close to mine our noses touched. He looked as if he was holding back from something.

My mind, so rattled by his action and alcohol, couldn't think of anything but touching him again. I wanted to feel his lips again, to be held in his arms.

"Just tell me. Why?"

He couldn't answer for Gimli came stumbling into the corridor, drunk beyond anything and searching for a rematch. Legolas went over to help his friend, and I escaped.

I had been through a terrible battle, watched my brother die, seen monsters that I could never imagine, but nothing compared to the pain the feelings swirling within me caused as they battled with my mind. I made my way to the bedchamber Theoden had prepared for us. Mattresses and blankets were laid out all over the ground, but I let myself sit on one of the two beds, the one at the far end of the room and tried to free myself of my gown without ruining it, but it prove difficult with trembling fingers and watery eyes.

I had started to cry over how pathetic I felt right there and then.

Once it was off I located my new shirt and slipped it on along with my breeches. I felt myself again and fell back onto the soft bed and shut my eyes in a vain attempt to sleep.

In time I heard the other men enter the room, most in a loud, irritating manner. Gandalf was among them dragging Merry and Pippin along like spoilt children being set to bed. I did not know whether Legolas had come to bed yet, not that I really cared.

Finally sleep began to overtake me. My breathing slowed and my limbs felt heavy. The last thing I remembered before I fell into a deep slumber and an odd dream ... was the gentle tugging of a blanket over my cold body, and a warm hand touching my face.

xxxxxxxx

_I was playing with Boromir and Faramir in the citadel. Faramir was it while Boromir and I were hiding from him. _

_I was crouching behind one of the large statues in the main hall, watching Faramir look aimlessly in the wrong spot for me. _

_I heard a laugh and a struggle._

_Boromir had been found out and began to tackle Faramir playfully. All though he was a young adult now, he still played with us._

_I stopped myself from laughing, but coughed and both boys looked over at me._

_I ran, they perused. But I was always faster._

_I ran to a part of the citadel I never been in before without thinking. A large door lay open to me and I ran for it._

_The room was long, cold a dark. It frightened me._

_At the end I could see a small light, I walked slowly toward it._

_As I got closer, I could see a pedestal lit by a torch. On top of it, on a silk cushion, was a black ball._

_I glanced behind to see if my brothers had followed me. They hadn't._

_I got closer to the ball, staring at it with curious eyes. It was made of some sort of marble or crystal. I wanted to touch it._

_My small fingers reached out and grazed the cool stone. At my touch, the colour of the stone began to swirl and change rapidly. I leaned in closer to get a better look._

_An image appeared in the stone, one of mountains. Large, sharp mountains with black clouds looming behind them and the sound of thunder and fire brewing. I recognized them as the mountains that marked the land of Mordor, the place of nightmares of my earliest childhood._

_The closer my face got to the stone, the closer Mordor seem to become._

_The images changed and I could see black hills laced with smoke and fire. Then a half built tower came in sight. A black terrifying construction with thousands of creatures slaving away. _

_The stone grew hot and the image became that of glowing fire. From within the flames, I saw a single black slit, like a cat's eye, staring right into mine. Screams and a harsh language whispered through my mind, causing terrible pain._

_I jerked my hand away from the burning stone and fell backwards onto the cold hard floor._

_"Deorwynn!" The stern voice of my father came from behind me._

_I looked up and saw him, dresses in his long black robe with two advisers following him. He looked displeased._

_I scrambled to stand and ran to him. "Papa!" _

_I flung my tiny arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. I was so terrified of what I just saw. _

_Father awkwardly patted my shoulders and pried me away from him, "Deorwynn, what are you doing down here?" He asked, seeming oblivious to my tears that now fell down my cheeks._

_"I was ... I was playing ..." I hiccupped and rubbed my nose, "Papa, there was an eye. An eye within fire."_

_"Nonsense Deorwynn." _

_"But I saw it!" I cried, "What is that?"_

_"Enough!"_

_I cringed slightly at the sound of his voice. "You should not be playing around ancient artefacts. Nor do you need to know about such things."_

_Luckily Boromir and Faramir had arrived._

_"Boromir, take your siblings and leave this place." Father pushed me along and walked over to the pedestal. I ran over to Faramir and clung to him, and he placed a supportive arm around me. Boromir ushered us out, but I looked over my shoulder to see Father place a cloth over the black stone._

_And it was never spoken of again._

xxxxxxxx

"Help! Gandalf!"

I woke with a start at the sound of Merry's cries. I bolted right up and saw Pippin writhing on the floor in pain, the palantir which was glowing in his hands. The door burst open and Aragon and Legolas ran in. Aragorn pulled the stone from Pippin but he too was overcome with whatever power it held and fell. Legolas thankfully caught him. The palantir slid out from his grasp and rolled straight towards me.

Within the stone I saw it. The same eye from my dream. From my past. Staring at me.

Gandalf threw a cloak over and it landed on the palantir. The eye was gone.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf yelled.

I looked over expecting Pippin to be looking sheepish, but he was laying on the floor still, a blank indescribable expression in his eyes. Gandalf moved Merry aside and knelt by the poor hobbit's side. I went over to Merry and put my hand on his shoulder. His small hand clutched it tightly.

After a silent moment, I heard Pippin's ragged breathing once more. Aragorn too had recovered and lent on Legolas for support.

"Gandalf... forgive me." Pippin's usually cheery voice was silent and fearful.

"Look at me. What did you see?" Gandalf asked earnestly. I leaned in closer to hear him.

" ... A tree ... there was a white tree, in a courtyard of stone ... it was dead"

_A white tree? Could that mean _The_ White Tree?_

"The city was burning!"

_What?_ Burning? No it had to be a lie. A trick of the mind.

"Minas Tirith? Is that what you saw?" Gandalf asked.

My breathing began to pick up and my mind began to panic.

Pippin's eyes widened as he answered, "I saw ... I saw _Him!_ I could hear his voice inside my head."

Everyone's breath caught.

"And what did he tell you? ... Speak!" Pippin winced as Gandalf pressed him for answers. "He asked me my name, I didn't answer. He hurt me."

"What did you tell him about Frodo and the ring?"

Pippin was silent.

I should have been more worried about Frodo and Sam, about the mission being exposed. But at the moment, all I could think about was what Pippin said.

_'The city was burning'_

I looked around and saw Legolas looking at me, and he saw the fear in my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>What is Dee's connection to the Lord of Mordor? find out in upcoming chapters.<strong>


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own LotRs only my character.**

**well, it's finally happened, short chappie yes but it has it in it. don't know what then please read.**

**begging for fogiveness or bad grammer always and please review for i shall love you forever.**

* * *

><p><em>Returning Home<em>

The next morning, Gandalf called us all into the hall to talk of our next course of action. Pip and Merry were also called and both looked very tired and sheepish.

"There was no lie in Pippin's eye. A fool, but an honest fool he remains." Gandalf glanced over at the small hobbit. "He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring."

I took a deep breath of relief. The quest had not been compromised.

"We've been strangely fortunate." Gandalf went on, "Pippin saw in the Palantir a glimpse of the enemy's plan."

His plan?

"Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep has shown our enemy one thing. He knows the heir of Elendil has come forward." He looked at Aragorn, who stood with a thoughtful finger on his lip. "Men are not as weak as he had supposed, there is courage still, strength enough to challenge him. Sauron fears this."

As Gandalf went on, everyone failed to see the growing despair in my face. Minas Tirith had stood for a thousand years withstanding every attack for Mordor, how would it fall now?

I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees the people of Middle-Earth united under one banner." Gandalf said to Theoden, "If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war."

"Tell me," I saw the look on Theoden's face and I knew what he was going to say, "Why should we ride to the aid to those who did not come to ours?" He said with an edge of bitterness. "What do we owe Gondor?"

I dropped my head in shame. No, Gondor did not help Rohan in its time of great need. It was true, they owed nothing. With no other alternative, I made a snap decision and raised my head.

"I will go to Minas Tirith." I said, earning the attention of all the men, "They must be warned. My father may be willing to believe the possible threat if I brought the news to him." I straightened my shoulders and tried to look like I meant what I said.

"I will go with you." Aragorn offered.

"No," Gandalf said, he looked to be thinking hard about something.

"You cannot expect her to go alone." Legolas interjected.

"She won't." Gandalf said dismissively. He walked over to Aragorn and whispered something to him. While he did, I caught a side glance at Legolas, looking at me with a mixture of concern and frustration.

"I ride with Deorwynn for Minas Tirith," Gandalf announced once he was finished with Aragorn, then turned his gaze onto poor Pippin, "And we won't be going alone."

Pippin looked around nervously, then up at Merry, "What does he mean?"

"Deorwynn, be ready to ride within the hour. We have no time to lose." Gandalf said to me and left, taking the hobbits with him.

As I began to leave, Theoden stopped me. "Lady Deorwynn,"

I looked at him and saw what looked to be a genuine smile, "Be safe on your travels, and may time be in your favour."

"Thank you, my Lord," I bowed my head.

"It is I who should be thanking you for the help you have given me. You fought bravely at Helm's Deep, proving to me to strength of your word. I should hope that I could one day return the favour."

xxxxxx

I finished preparing for my departure back home quite soon after Gandalf had ordered me to and was just about done fastening my elvish brooch and cloak around my shoulder. It felt strange to be going home after so long, I didn't think anyone would recognize me when I'd return. And Father ...

Explaining to him why I disobeyed him would very interesting.

Another thing I hadn't thought about when I said I would go was Legolas. What was to become of us now? Had we messed up our friendship?

I quickly, and sadly, said my goodbyes to Eowyn, Aragorn and Gimli. I felt nervous about being apart from them, but remembered it wouldn't be for long hopefully.

"Now you take good care of yourself lass," Gimli ordered, "I won't be happy should we find you in bits."

"I'll keep that in mind." I squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. Aragorn and I were silent, but with one look I could tell he was worried. I nodded to him, he returned the gesture. Next it was Eowyn and Eomer.

Eowyn gave me a tight hug that made me gasp for air.

Her brother on the other hand offered me his hand. I gripped it tight like he did, "My I have the honour of fight alongside you again soon, Lady Deorwynn." He said firmly. I agreed and he slowly let my hand go.

The only one who wasn't there was Legolas. He was probably still cross with me.

I ran down to the stables to start tacking up Fanor, only to find him already with his saddle and reigns on, and Legolas standing next to his stall. Gedren and the young stable hands were nowhere to be seen.

"I had the stable master prepare him for you." Legolas said, patting the horse's mane.

"Any particular reason why?" I attached my bow and quiver to the saddle as I spoke. Legolas took a deep breath before answering, "So I could have more time to say goodbye."

I stopped adjusting the strap on my saddle to look at him.

"I'm sorry, about my behaviour to you last night and this ... it was a split decision and I was ..." I tried to explain myself, but he silenced me.

"I know you're afraid for your home. Anyone would have made that decision. You need not to justify yourself." He spoke softly as though I was the only person in the world.

"Thank you." I muttered.

"As for my own behaviour towards these past few days, I can not give you an explanation that will excuse my actions. But I am sorry if they have hurt you."

Legolas placed a hand over his chest and nodded to me, an action I had seen time and time again, so I copied him. He then touched me cheek very gently. I could only assume this was part of the farewell, so I did too.

"May the Valer be with you, Deorwynn Daughter of Finduilas."

Instead of saying anything, I did the most unexpected thing neither of us saw coming.

I kissed him.

It wasn't long, only a slight peck on the lips, but still enough to make my heart race at least.

"And with you, Prince Legolas."

He appeared stunned by my action, and to be honest so was I. But I guess in a way we were even now, until he took my face with both hands and leaned in, slamming his lips into mine. Despite the forceful nature of the kiss, it felt like the still surface of water when you ran your fingers ever so slightly over it, it was better than how I had fantasized. I gasped against him, deepening the contact unknowingly.

He kissed me with such urgency and passion as though we only had seconds, I couldn't help but succumb to it and kiss him back, lacing my fingers through his silk like hair and pulled him to me. Both of us hungry for more as we clung desperately to eachother.

"Hurry! Hurry!"

Our few seconds were over.

We quickly parted as Gandalf came storming into the stable with Merry close behind, followed by Pippin. Legolas left without being spotted by the three and I took a moment to catch my breath.

What I had just experience was one of the most exhilarating moments of my life, besides battle. I had kissed Legolas ... no _we_ had just kissed. I felt so light and free.

When I finally returned to the real world and composed myself,I noticed Merry standing alone looking very frustrated, and it was no wonder. He was about to be separated from his best friend. I took Fanor's reigns and walked over to him.

"It's not the end of the world Merry." I said, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"How do you know?" He asked sadly, "Can you foresee what's to become of us?" He looked up at me with puppy dog eyes.

"I can't say."

I pulled him in and hugged him tightly, "I'll look after him Merry. You have my word."

He wrapped his arms around my waist, "Please take care of yourself too." His voice was muffled against my side.

When he finally let go, I pulled myself up onto Fanor and stirred him out of the stable to wait for Gandalf and Pippin. Legolas stood off in the distance and looked at me. When our eyes met he placed his hand over his heart again, I just smiled.

The sound of Shadowfax's hooves thundered from the stable and the white stallion burst out. I gave Fanor a good kick and we followed after with great speed though Edoras and out towards Gondor. I could only hope that we weren't too late and that Fanor would be able to keep up with Shadowfax.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun DUN! what will happen next?<strong>


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own LotRs only my character.**

**Now this is a special chapter, as it is not from the point of view of Dee, but our favourite elf Legolas. Just a quick chapter of his thoughts after Dee and Gandalf leave. Yes I know it is a little crappy but I actually lost half of this because my computer hates me. **

**Thank you to all my reviewers for you support and reviews, please keep them coming. Lots of love 3**

* * *

><p><em>My Flower, My Love <em>

Seeing Deorwynn leave with Mithrandir and Pippin made every fibre of my being cry out in pain. I wished that I could go with her, yet my heart knew that Aragorn need me more. She would be safe within Minas Tirith's walls, but only for as long they could hold out against Sauron's forces.

I prayed that she would remain safe until I could go to her then I could protect her ... if she would let me.

I stood rooted to the spot watching the black and white stallions move further into the distance, even though by the mortal eye they were already gone from sight. I would have stood there for an eternity had Aragorn not tapped me on the shoulder.

"_There is no use in just watching from afar my friend. It will only hurt you even more."_ He said in elvish, allowing us to speak freely in the open.

"_I know Aragorn, but I can't help it. She is heading towards the danger."_

"_Yes but she is no longer a child my friend. She can take care of herself now."_

Yes, I knew she wasn't a child. But she was still so young in my eyes. They all were.

Aragorn beckoned me to return to the hall, _"I will not have you pinning after her the rest of our stay Legolas, come now."_

It was both a blessing and a curse that the Ranger and future king knew of my feelings for Deorwynn. He would keep it to himself for now but would tease me mercilessly when we spoke alone.

I wasn't quite sure when it was I realised that I had grown to care and love her so much, but every moment spent with her made my feelings stronger, and every minute without her made my heart heavier.

Watching her grow into the strong young woman that stood before me today has been something that I will never forget. It was like finding a small flower bud, still new to the world but held many possibilities. Each of the Fellowship had helped to nurture and care for her, feeding her knowledge and lessons, and with Gandalf's light she grew even more, until she finally bloomed into the most beautiful and exquisite flower I had ever seen.

I was no fool to ignore her appearance. From the first moment I met her I saw her youthful beauty, and her strong will. The way she asserted herself at the council made an impression on me, as I'm sure it did with many others. I couldn't help but want to know her better. As I did I became more and more drawn in by her inner beauty, her personality and her smile.

Her sweet, gentle and beautiful smile.

No other being had shone more radiantly than she, and I could see that I was not the only man who was stunned by her beauty.

"Master Elf."

Speaking of which, Lord Eomer had caught us at the top of the steps and was looking at me very oddly. "May I speak with you ... alone." It was more of an order than a request but I agreed. Aragorn nodded at the horse master and departed, while I followed Lord Eomer to a more secluded part of the hall.

He was nervous, despite his attempts to appear calm. What could he possibly wish to speak to me about? Unless ...

"I know this may seem abrupt, and completely inappropriate but ... I wish to inquire as to the nature of your _relationship_ with Deorwynn."

So that's it.

"Why is that any concern of yours?" I snapped back rather quickly as I recalled the moment where I saw Lord Eomer dared to put his arm around Deorwynn, a gesture that indicated familiarity and intimacy.

Though I was no better than him, my own behaviour of late was appalling. Helm's Deep, last night, even just moments ago when we had kissed. Then the gravity of the situation hit me. We had kissed. _Kissed_. Quite intensely I might say. True Deorwynn initiated it, but I took it a step too far, allowing my pent up emotions for her to get the better of me as I claimed her inexperience lips as my own.

My ears began to burn up.

"Well, of the three of you, you seem to be the one she is closest to. I just ... thought that perhaps she was..."

"What? My lover?" I turned away from him in anger, hoping he did not see my red face. "That is not the nature of our relationship."

Though to be honest, I had no idea what the nature of our relationship was now. We had clearly crossed the line, more than once, yet I still called her my friend only.

"Do you intend to court her, Lord Eomer?"

" ... Possibly."

It was like he had taken one of my own arrows and plunged it into my chest.

"I know that she may not think of me like that now. But in time perhaps that may change." I could feel him walk up next to me as he spoke. "I have never met a woman like her before. She is so intriguing, assertive, and has quite a sharp tongue." He gave a slight chuckle that made me grit my teeth. "Such a woman would make a good leader. Rohan could use someone like that."

Now he was taking it too far. It took all my will power not to seize him by the throat just to stop him talking. The very idea of Deorwynn being with him, or any other man infuriated me.

"But I will not pressure her into anything. She is too free-spirited, and deserves someone who can accept that."

"Yes," I muttered, "Deorwynn is certainly different than the norm." The kind of different that makes me love her even more. "However Eomer," I gave him once last glance, "I haven't given you any consent to pursuer Deorwynn, nor do I intend too."

And I left him there to ponder my words.

I was not a jealous or a greedy being by nature. But when it came to Deorwynn, I knew that deep within myself, there was a darker side of me that didn't want her to share her smile with anyone other than me, a sick cruel side that had somehow already claimed her as my own, a side that was screaming within my mind as I walked alone.

'_I will not let anyone take her from me.'_

I buried this darkness within me, for now.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own LotRs only my character.**

**Ugh I hate writer's block, plus working all the time. Anywho here it is the confrontation part 1 as i call it between Dee and her Papa. what will happen? sorry for the late update, will try to be quicker. Please review and i will love you lots. (soz for any spelling errors)**

* * *

><p><em>Delicate<em>

A splash of cold water to my face jolted me back into full consciousness as we passed through the Erui River, since I had been drifting in and out after the second day of riding. Thank goodness Fanor was part Meres or we might not have been able to follow Gandalf.

I vaguely remembered taking this route with Boromir all those months ago when travelling to Rivendell, so I knew we were close to home now. Fanor and Shadowfax rode swiftly though the last of the trees until we reached the edge of the Pelennor Fields. I saw that Gandalf has stopped so I too pulled Fanor to a halt. There standing tall in the bleakness of the land was Minas Tirith, my home. I thought that when I would return I would be filled with joy and relief, but for some reason I felt nothing. I just stared at the white stoned wall, the various flags waving in the wind, the wooden catapults lined up along the walls.

All of these things stirred no emotions within me.

"Minas Tirith. The city of Kings." Gandalf said to a now awake Pippin. I wasted no time and stirring Fanor forward, taking the lead for a change. The long forgotten sounds of Mount Doom immediately drew my attention, but I forced myself not to look at Mordor.

We arrived at the gates and one of the guards called out from above. "Who goes there!"

"Deorwynn of the House of Hurin. My companions are Mithrandir and Master Peregrin Took. Open the gates!" I commanded.

"Very good Deorwynn, you've grown more confident." Gandalf quickly praised me, even though there was no need too.

Incoherent shouts came from the other side of the gates as they pulled open. Gandalf wasted no time and Shadowfax rushed forward, and I scrabbled to get Fanor to follow after. We rode all the way up through each level, passing the small shops and homes of my people and the occasional battalion of soldiers. Those I could see seemed grim and quiet, different from when I left.

Everything around us was grim.

In the upper levels, where the nobility and high borns resided, we passed a group of young ladies, several of whom I knew. I heard them all whisper and felt their stares on the back of my head.

We finally reached the top level were the hall of Kings stood proud, and enshrined in the lone patch of pure green to be seen for miles grew the White Tree. As I dismounted and helped Pippin off Shadowfax a group of soldiers led by a very dear friend of Boromir's, Irolas. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me.

"Deorwynn?" He asked timidly.

"Irolas. It has been some time." I nodded to him and he seemed relieved that it was in fact me. "My lady" He bowed his head.

"I must speak with my father immediately. Where is he?"

"He sits in the hall alone ... My lady he.."

I didn't give him a chance to finish. There was no time to waste. "Have these horses seen to now." I instructed a young soldier just older than I and headed towards the hall, aware that Pip jogging along behind Gandalf and myself.

"You know what needs to be said Deorwynn?" Gandalf asked me.

"Yes, but how do I go about convincing him?"

True I had no clue as to what would make my father lit the beacons, or prepare for war for that matter.

"Tell the truth. The forces from the East and South are massing at Mordor as we speak, and Osgiliath has once again been brought under the hand of battle." He instructed me. I took it all in carefully and formed a plan.

"It's the tree, Gandalf." I looked over my shoulder and saw Pippin staring up at the petrified symbol of the realm. "Yes the White Tree of Gondor. The Tree of the King. Lord Denethor however is _not_ the king. He is the Steward, a caretaker of the throne." Gandalf explained. "Now, listen carefully. Lord Denethor is Deorwynn and Boromir's father. To give him news of his beloved son's death would be most unwise."

That was probably the best thing to do, knowing my father. I also had something to inform the little hobbit. "And don't speak of anything having to do the Ring Pippin, the less people know about it the better and if word leaks of the Ring's existence it will be a mad house of politics."

"And say nothing of Aragorn either." Gandalf added on. He paused for a second and though of something else. "In fact, it's better if you don't speak at all.

Poor Pip, he looked so bewildered by all the information but still nodded.

The doors opened for us, revealing the long white hall the citadel. We walked silently towards the two throne, one in which my father sat, the other the long forgotten throne of the king. I could recognized my father from the ridicules robes he wore, large piles of fur and wool. The line of statues of the Kings of Old stared down at us.

"Hail Denethor, Son of Ecthelion. Lord and Steward of Gondor." Gandalf proclaimed as we finally drew close enough to him. Father didn't acknowledge the greeting and just kept his head down. I could see him holding something, but his matted hair and cloak covered most of it.

Mustering up my nerve, I stepped forward and spoke to him for the first time in months. "Father I have returned baring tidings, and with Gandalf the White's council."

"Perhaps you've come home to explain this?" He lifted up the object, which to my horrid surprise was the two halves of the Horn of Gondor. "Perhaps you've come to tell me why my son ... your brother is dead?"

The look on his face explained everything. He was broken. His pride and joy was dead, his son and heir. This was far worse than I had imagined. His face looked aged, and his eyes still partially red. I was about to speak when Pippin, as always it seems, spoke out about it.

"Boromir died to save us ... my kinsman and me. He fell defending us from many foes." He came forward and knelt at my father's feet.

"Pip." I hissed harshly.

"I offer you my service, such as it is, in payment of this debt."

Oh dear Pip, what were you doing?

My father regarded the hobbit with such a distained look, as one regard a bug on the floor "This is my first command to you. How did you escape, and my son did not, so mighty a man as he was?"

"The mightiest man may be slain by one arrow... and Boromir was pierced by many." Pippin stuttered. Gandalf gave him a smack with his staff and muttered for him to get up.

"Father, I know of the pain you are going through. It is a terrible loss, but one we can not afford to dwell now." He stared at me with the same expression he always had whenever I tried to say something of importance to him, somewhere between judgement and annoyance.

I swallowed back my sudden fear and went on with what I needed to say. "I bring news of the threat of an attack from Mordor. Our enemies are gathering in the Black Land at the bidding to the Dark Lord and continue to do so." He still stared, not once reacting to my words. "Father ... we must be ready for what is to come ..." still nothing.

'_Say something you old fool! Anything!'_ My inner thoughts screamed.

Luckily Gandalf took this awkward silence as his cue to step in. "You still have friends. You are not alone in this fight. Send word to Theoden of Rohan. Light the Beacons."

My father's face finally broke into a condescending curl of a smile, mocking Gandalf's advice. "You think you are wise, Mithrandir." He glared at the wizard, "Yet for all your subtleties, you have not wisdom. Do you think the eyes of the White Tower are blind? I have seen more than you know."

None of us dared to move as we listened. Just how much did he know?

"With your left hand you would use me as a shield against Mordor, with your right you would seek to supplant me, and with your whimsical words you'd dare turn my daughter into you devout servent. I know who rides with Theoden of Rohan."

'_Oh no.'_

"Oh, yes. Word has reached my ears of this Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and I tell you now, I will not bow to this Ranger from the North, last of a ragged house long bereft of lordship!"

There was no way I was allowing my father to insult a great man like Aragorn, but Gandalf wouldn't have any of it either it seemed. "Authority is not given to you to deny the return of the King, _Steward_." He knew he was baiting my father, and his response was just as I predicted. He stood up from his throne, looming over us due to the height of the throne and growled in a low, haggard voice as he clutched the broken horn tightly.

"The rule of Gondor is _mine_, and _no other's_!"

Silence followed.

Gandalf made the wise choice no to further provoke him and turned to leave, taking Pippin and myself along.

"Deorwynn." I froze in my tracks, "Stay. I must speak with you alone."

I glanced at Gandalf quickly and retook my previous position before him. Gandalf and Pip hurried along out of the hall.

Father just looked at me for a long time, but I didn't dare met his gaze just yet. I knew a scolding when I saw one. He stepped down from his throne and stood directly in front of me. I was almost his height now.

"You disobeyed my wishes." He stated "Do you recall what I said?" Time to worm my way out of this one. "You ordered me to return as soon as possible after the council had concluded." I answered. "Yes, yet you did not."

I beg Boromir's soul for forgiveness, but I had to hide the true intentions of the Fellowship, and besides I was only bending the truth slightly. "You said to return _with_ Boromir, but ... he volunteered to accompany another party heading towards Rohan, and once they had reached their destination we were to head on to Gondor."

I had to keep going, else he would catch onto the lie.

"After Boromir was killed, I had no choice but to continue on with the company. Once in Rohan, war broke out and delayed me further."

That was true.

Father gripped the horn until his knuckled went white as he paced around me. "This company you travelled with ... it was lead by Gandalf I take it."

I bit the side of my mouth. "Yes."

"And this ... Aragorn too."

"... Yes."

"I could only imagine what sort of company it was." He had come full circle around me and stoped. "Do you know how worried I was? The fearful and endless nights of waiting? I though you too had been slain. Did you not think for one minute how I felt, as you gallivanted off into the wilderness, into war?" His voice grew louder, and I internally squirmed.

"Father I ..."

"Now look at you. Donning the garbs of another nation, wearing armour and weapons like a man. Do you think yourself a hero?"

"I did what was right!"

"Silence!" I held my tongue.

"And what about your health? What if you had an episode, what then? Who would have helped you?" He continued to rant. I thought it best not to tell him of my episode in Lothlorien. "I was fine Father, I did feel weak at times but it was just a passing moment."

"But it still could have turned for the worse."

For another ten minutes he yelled at me, coming up the worse scenarios as of what may have happened. I let him go for it, seeing I couldn't get another two words in, and waited for it to end. When it did he finished his great monologue with a hug. Not a loving hug he once gave me long ago, not a desperate one like a frightened parent, an empty loveless hug.

"My child you are not strong enough to take on the hardships of this world. The weight would crush your already delicate heart."

What? Delicate? Could he not see me, the calluses on my hands, my worn out bow, the bloodstains on my boots? I have faced enough hardships to make me strong, yet he still only sees that young naive girl dreaming for some grand adventure from her window.

My face was buried into his shoulder as though to silence me and I immediately detected the scent of burnt candles and oils, things that reminded me of him.

"My dear child." He repeated, in much more dream like tone, like this was all a delusion.

And I was trapped in it.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Dee.**

**Hoorah, a quick update! I am proud of myself. **

**just a little moment here, plus Dee getting a little lovey dovey in secret. Thank you for all the lovely reviews.**

* * *

><p><em>A<em>_ Secret Prince_

As much as I love my maids Selvica and Henea, they can be quite infuriating at times, like now.

Father had ordered that I was to be cleaned and dressed in my 'proper attire', not my foreign robes or armour. It felt strange to be without them, but at least I could keep Boromir's sword close. After much debating, I managed to convince Father it was rightfully mine.

I was happy to see the two women again after so long, they hugged and squeezed me like no tomorrow for fear that I might have died. Henea had not only attended me but also Boromir and Faramir when they were boys. She was truly the closest thing I had to a mother, while Selvica was my closest female friend.

They prepared me a bath and arranged for sweet smelling oils to be brought in. It felt strange to be this clean again, the smell of lavender so foreign to me now.

I had grown accustomed to the smell of earth, stone ... and pine.

Selvica panicked when she saw the scar on my shoulder and almost ran out to find a healer, but I told her that the wound had already healed and didn't hurt, much.

"How on earth did you get that?" Henea asked as she combed out the knots in my hair while Selvica prepared a dress for me.

"An Uruk-hai stabbed my shoulder during a battle." I said casually, while the two women looked terrified.

"You fought in battle?" Selvica said, dropping the dress on the floor. "Of course. King Theoden needed help, so I fought."

"By why?"

"Why not?"

Henea tugged on my hair playfully, "You have grown more and more like Boromir, bless his soul." She said softly.

"Any news on Faramir?" I turned around to look at her, hoping she would at least tell me something. She looked over at Selvica then back to me, biting her lip.

"All we have heard is that the eastern shore had been over run and the city was evacuated again." I looked down at my hands, processing her words carefully. "Are they still defending the western shore?"

"I believe so."

I nodded. "Has my Father made any arrangements for aid?" I asked seriously. Selvica looked at my questionably, but Henea spoke, "I believe he hasn't."

"And why hasn't he? If Osgiliath is lost, Minas Tirith is vulnerable to a siege." I said sternly. Pippin's words rang out in my head clear as crystal.

_'The city was burning'_

"Father seems to have grown senile in his old age."

"Be calm milady," Henea commanded. "Your temper has grown as well as your height. How are you to find yourself a husband like that?"

Ah, yes. Once again my beloved maids bring up the topic of my single life. Every time I got angry they would scold me, saying no man would want a woman with a man's temper.

I quickly retorted Henea's comment, "I expect the man to accept my temper, along with everything about me."

Selvica smiled as she sat next to me, "I do not know if that would be the case with... " "Selvica!" Henea cast a stern eye at her and she was silent. This sparked my interest. "What? With who?"

The two looked at each. Henea sighed, placed the brush down and sat down too. "Well there is no use in hiding it." I leaned in closer.

"It was not long after you and Boromir left. Your father was discussing the idea of ... arranging a marriage for you."

"What!" I screamed.

"I thought he had forgotten about it when news came of Boromir, but just this morning, Selvica and I heard him discussing it again with Lord Durilias."

Oh no. I knew what was coming.

"He suggested that in the case of ensuring your future, and safety, he proposed that you perhaps marry Duraen."

"Curse him." I hissed, standing up and pacing my chamber, "Curse him, that rotten, halfpint, son of a conniving weasel!"

"Milady, language." Henea chided me.

I knew Duraen would resort to using our father's friendship to get me. Every since I turned down his plea to court me, he had been nothing but trouble. I had a good reason not to court him. I was fifteen and not even remotely interested in romance. Plus I hated him. He was crude, obnoxious and over confident. The total opposite to Legolas.

Henea once again tried to be the voice of reason, "Milady, you are eighteen this year. It is time that you thought about it." She said calmly, "Your father is only thinking about your best interests and none of us wish you to become some old spinster."

I crossed my arm and lent against the wall in a huff. "Well, Father can forget about finding me any suitors, I'm ..." I stopped myself midsentence, before I blurted out something I shouldn't. I felt a blush forming on my cheeks and looked down to hide it.

Too late. The two women were on it in an instant.

"You're what, Milady?" Selvica asked coyly.

"Nothing!" I said rather loudly. Henea smiled all knowingly. "Did you meet someone in Rohan?"

I gritted my teeth and walked back over to them, "This conversation must never leave this room, understand?"

Selvica squealed and Henea grinned, "So tells us. What sort of man has finally captured your heart?"

"One that is far nobler than any man of Gondor." I said quietly, "He speaks to me as one would a fellow soldier on the battlefield, as an equal. But at the same time, he speaks so softly, even birds would weep at how sweet the sound is. He is a fierce warrior, yet as true as a gentleman."

"Is he handsome?" Selvica squeezed my shoulders, excited for the gossip.

"Beyond compare." I simply breathed.

"How so?"

I thought about it for a moment, just how to truly describe Legolas was a challenge. "He is tall and fair, almost too beautiful at times. His hair is that of bright sunshine of the morning. And his eyes ... they are of the purest blue you'd ever seen."

Henea raised an eyebrow, "He sound too fair to be a man of Rohan,"

"He isn't." I shook my head.

"Then where does he hail from?" Selvica asked. I looked out the large window, the clouds of Mordor clearly visible. "The north."

Selvica began to bombard me with questions, while poor Henea just watched until we were was silent again. "How did you meet?"

"At the council of ... that Boromir were sent to. He was one of representatives and joined me and Boromir on our journey, along with seven others. We became quite close on out travels, and after ... Boromir fell, he became a rock for me in my time of morning. We fought side by side, and with our comrades. Then I guess along the way, I fell in love." I believe that this was the first time I had actually admitted out loud that I loved him.

"Milady, do you intend to tell your father?"

"I do not intend to tell him at all." I defended myself. "But do intend on telling I _will not _be married off to Duraen."

I looked at both the women with pleading eyes, "Please do not say anything about this."

"Why? Have you already bedded with this man?" Selvica asked innocently. My face burned and I gave her a look of total shock.

"Of course not!"

"Oh, then why keep it a secret milady?" She retrieved my gown. I finally had a closer look at it, it was a soft hue of purple that trailed out a far bit and I also noted that it would be tight and a tad revealing at the top. It was a lovely dress, it just wouldn't look lovely on me.

"It's just that ... it's complicated as it is, what with the war and ..." I slumped down onto my bed, feeling deflated.

I was fairly confident he knew I was attracted to him by now, and judging by the last few moments we had together, there was more than just a spark between us.

My blood sang at the memory of our kiss.

Henea sat down next to me and wrapped a comforting arm around me, "Why can't you tell me?" She asked in that motherly tone she often used with me. I gave in.

"Well, he is older ... considerably older than I am." I wasn't lying, that was part of the reason and the problem. He will remain young, flawless and beautiful, and I will grow old and decrepit. And an elf would not waste their love on what could be lost in only a few decades. In that ballad Aragorn had told me about, the love an elf had for a mortal destroyed them both.

I would never wish that on Legolas.

"And," I went on, "He has his own people to return to, he wouldn't stay here for me."

"If he loves you Milady, he would stay with you till the end of time." Henea said. I gave her a look of mixed hope and doubt all rolled into one. "When a love like that blooms, it is a precious gift to the world. Do let something like that escape your grasp."

I finally managed to smile. "Could you both let me have some privacy please? Just for an hour." I asked them. "But, your gown Milady." Selvica said, but Henea gave her a look and she was silent. "As you wish Milady."

Hey both stood up bowed before leaving my chamber, allowing me some much needed peace. I took this time to reacquaint myself with my surrounding, the king sized bed draped in soft sheets, the tapestries that hung along the walls, and the wooden chest at the foot of my bed. A large vanity and mirror sat unused right next to my open balcony. In it, I saw my reflection clearly for the first time in months.

I stared at a woman rather than a girl, with lightly coloured skin that stood out against the pale cloth of my nightshift, my hair curled slightly below my shoulder line and looked a little more lighter than usual. I had lost a lot of 'baby fat' around my face making it more angled and sharp. The closer I looked, the more I saw of Boromir's likeness in me. We had the same high cheeks and jaw line, only mine were finer.

I guess he lives on in me in a way.

The wooden chest caught my eye in the mirror and I decided to have a look inside at it's contents. The wood creaked in protest as I lifted the lid. My first wooden practice sword lay untouched, as well as my toy bow and arrows, gifts from my brothers, a doll I used to talked to every night before I slept and a sculpture of a horse, covered in dust. At the very bottom of the chest was a pile of box, no doubt fairytales and stories from my childhood. I reached in a grabbed a brown leather bound book with a green ribbon tied around it. I tried to remember where it had come from or who had given it to me, but had no such luck. I untied the ribbon and slowly opened it.

On each page, there was a faded water colour picture of the dwarves, wizards, even the elves. There were also poems and songs from each of the races, I even found some from Rohan.

My fingers traced over the aged paper, careful not to smug the ink or paints, until I came across a picture of an elf maiden standing alone in a forest bather in moonlight. I began to read the passage written on the opposite page.

'_When winter passed, she came again,  
>And her song released the sudden spring,<br>Like rising lark, and falling rain,  
>And melting water bubbling.<br>He saw the elven-flowers spring  
>About her feet, and healed again<br>He longed by her to dance and sing  
>Upon the grass untroubling.<em>

Again she fled, but swift he came,  
>Tinuviel! Tinuviel!<br>He called her by her elvish name;  
>And there she halted listening.<br>One moment stood she, and a spell  
>His voice laid on her: Beren came,<br>And doom fell on Tinuviel  
>That in his arms lay glistening.'<p>

I stopped several times at the names. Beren? Thats was ...

This was the Tale of Beren and Lúthien, the same story Aragorn told me about. All this time I had it here in my room, yet not once did I understand it's meaning. Unknowingly I began to hum the same tune I had heard Aragorn sing.

A gush of wind came in through the balcony and blew my hair all over my face. Goosebumps formed all over my exposed skin and I lost the page I had been reading.

A loud clap of thunder echoed over the plains all the way from Mordor. No surprises there.

Placing the book down carefully, I walked towards the edge of the balcony and stared out at the blacks clouds. It grew colder and colder with each passing minute, but I did not care. I only had to think of Legolas and I would be warm inside. The Ondo en'Rina made sure of that.

I called out to my secret prince, yet it was nothing more than a sigh on the wind. "Legolas. I will wait for you."


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I don't own LotRs, only my character.**

**Soory for taking so long, but its going to take a while to get through the battle of Minas Tirith so bare with me. Thanks so much for the reviews and the support to keep going.**

**Anyway, please review and give me your thoughts, love you all.**

* * *

><p><em>Sweet Dreams<em>

Like some cruel twister of fate, Father had invited Duraen and his father to dine with us. I peered around the corner of the door like a child and spotted Father and Lord Durilias deep in conversation while Duraen, dressed in the finest robes he had and his long black curls neatly slicked back, stood beside his father, looking engaged with whatever they were talking about or at least pretending to be.

Good God he looked so pompous.

I held back a sigh and looked down at the gown. The bodice was held together tightly showing off my almost none existent curves and thankfully did not reveal anything dramatic. My hair was neat and clean for once, Henea had placed it into a small braided bun which pulled all my hair completely off my face.

My only comfort was the fact I had clipped my dagger onto the threaded belt that hung around my waist.

With one final breath, I walked into the large room with my head held high and my face expressionless. Duraen of course was the first to notice my entrance, his gaze held an ounce of lechery as he watched my every step. I ignored him completely, "My apologize for keeping you waiting Father."

He and Lord Durilias stopped talking and acknowledged me. Father gave me a disapproving glance at my dagger while Durilias strode over to me. "My my, Deorwynn you have grown since last we met. It is a pleasure." He took my hand and kissed it, the hairs of his moustache tickled my skin, "You remember my son Duraen?"

"Yes." I said bitterly. Duraen held out his hand and I hesitantly allowed him to kiss it. He deliberately let his lips linger on my knuckles.

"It is an honour to see you again My Lady." His voice couldn't be more sickly sweet. I wanted to roll my eyes and display my intolerance for him, but I kept my face void of emotion.

Dinner was, in my eyes, an unpleasant event that I could have avoided all together. After a quiet meal Father and Durilias just continued to talk politics, leaving Duraen and I to talk, well he talked and I pretended to listen. He just talked on and on of how he missed my presence in the city and of all the scandalous things that had transpired while I was away.

What I wouldn't give for a small campfire with Sam's cooking roasting away, the smell of tobacco in the cold night air and Gimli's ramblings of the good rock around us. Dear Sam ... and Frodo. Where were they right now? Where they even alive? The flicker of warmth of the Ondo en' Rina put that ill thought aside for now.

"That is a beautiful pendent Deorwynn." I was suddenly aware of Duraen's finger nearing the jewel and flung my hand up to stop him from touching it. It was obvious that he only noticed it because he was sneaking looks at my chest, the perverted pig. He pulled his hand back but didn't seem fazed, "I don't think I've seen you wear it before. Did you receive it during your trip?"

"Yes it was a gift." I said.

"So, my father told me that you were caught up in some sort of conflict in Rohan. Is that true?"

Might as well try to have a conversation with him. "Yes that is true. Saruman the White declared war on Rohan ..."

"Wait, it was a war?" Duraen asked in disbelief. What disturbed me most rather the possibility I would be betrothed to Duraen, was the fact that any news of the trouble in Rohan had been ignored. I would have thought at least Duraen would be aware of it. "In that case I hope you weren't harmed in anyway."

"On the contrary, I fought at the final battle at Helm's Deep. I must say facing an army of ten thousand savage Uruk-hai is an exhilarating, despite frightening experience." I said and took a sip of my drink. His silence and horrified face made my smile on the inside. "Well ... what about your health Deorwynn? I mean doesn't strenuous activity make you ..."

"Whatever you may have heard about my health Duraen is none of your concern. Besides, I have grown much strong after my travels, and my skills were put to good use in the battle." I snapped at him. He continued to bombard me with questions, none of which I answered in full.

It occurred to me that I was incredibly tired and hadn't slept in three days. It was a miracle I was still able to sit up.

Perhaps this was my way out of this. After all Father was still under the delusion that I was delicate, maybe he would let me leave early and it was clear I wouldn't be able to speak to him tonight. I might as well try.

"Father?" The two old men stopped and Father looked at me, "I know it may be rude, but I would like to retire for the night. The trip from Edoras was long and I need to rest."

"... Of course my child." He said. That didn't take too much effort. He stopped me before I could even place my hands on the armrests of my chair. "However before you go, there is one matter that needs to be discussed."

Without even looking at the presumptuous grin on Duraen's face or the look of pride in his beaming father's eyes, I knew what the matter was. I suck into despair as well as my seat.

"Lord Durilias and I have discussed it in detail, and have agreed that it would be appropriate and beneficial for both our families if you and Duraen were to marry." He wasted no time getting to the point.

I feigned a look of surprise, while inside my anger started to build. _'Just remain calm Deorwynn, you've dealt with worse.'_

"Both of you get along well, and not to embarrass my dear son but he has been taken with you for some time now." Durilias chimed in, "I think you would make a fine couple". His son made no attempt to hide any embarrassment, I could tell he was proud of himself for getting his father to do his dirty work.

I had to remain calm, if I got angry Father would scold me again and order the marriage regardless, but I pretended to be happy it would Duraen the wrong idea. I had no way out ... not yet. I had to be smart about this.

"I understand it would be beneficial Father, but if at all possible, can we talk about this tomorrow? I would like a chance to consider this proposal and my answer." I said each word carefully, making sure all three men understood that I had a say in this agreement. "Now forgive my but I am weary." I stood up and made for the door. "Goodnight gentlemen."

"May I accompany you Deorwynn? It is late." Duraen jumped up out of his seat so fast his chair almost fell over. "Thank you Duraen but that is unnecessary."

"Nonsense." Damn you Father, "You may escort my daughter Duraen." He said with a sour smile. The man bowed to my father and hurried after me. I made myself ready to grab my dagger should he do something foolish.

We were silent for a good portion of the trip, just the way I liked it. The air was bitterly cold as we passed the open corridor of the citadel, it made goosebumps appear on my skin. "So, you agree to the marriage?" Duraen asked eagerly.

"I said I would consider it Duraen. But in light of recent events I believe that this ... proposal can wait." I said stiffly.

"Wait? Why?" He sounded as though he was laughing, "You have staved off marriage far longer than any of our friends, surely by now you must want to settle down?"

"There are more important things that marriage Duraen."

He let out another annoying laugh, "I know that the idea may be terrifying ..." "Balrogs are terrifying, even cave trolls are terrifying." I quipped. Duraen coughed, "What I mean to say is that even though may be against it, I still would very much like to marry you Deorwynn." I stopped me in my tracks and stood in front of me. "My feelings for you have not changed these past few years Deorwynn. Why won't you at least give me a chance?"

I just stared at him. Had I not made it clear I don't feel the same way? I could ... no I shouldn't tell him. Father doesn't know, so why should he?

"I am sorry but I do not feel the same." I answered. But it seemed that he wasn't taking no for an answer this time. He suddenly gripped my shoulder and held me still. "Deorwynn, you know what everyone says about you. You are too fiery and independent to control."

"And this is a bad thing?"

"Talk like that will only damage your reputation. You have to consider the fact that I may be the only man who will tolerate such attitude." His lips curled into what was supposed to be a caring smile, like he was doing me a favour. I had heard enough and I had had enough of _him_. I pushed him away forcefully and almost shouted at the top of my lungs, "You are not, Duraen! I have met men who respect me for being myself, including a king _and_ a prince. If you really love me that much then you should have been a man and asked me to marry you_ yourself_, not go asking your father to have it arranged for you. Don't think that just because you claim to love me means you're the only ..."

I never got to finish my rant, since a great flash of green erupted from the east. I rushed over to the window and stared at the pillar of eerie light reaching up into the sky and beyond, black clouds and shafts of lightning surrounded it. A sound that sounded like the screech of some horrible monster broke out into the night and echoed all around. There was only one place that could conjure such an ill fated sight. Minas Morgul, the city fortress of Mordor.

I leant against the stone ledge of the window Duraen and I stood looking out of. My chipped nails scrapped along the surface as my hands clenched together. It was a sign of the battle Pippin had seen, of the tide of war about to crash down on us.

"What is that?" Duraen stood rooted to the spot and seemed genuinely fearful of the strange phenomenon.

"Sauron's first move." I muttered ominously. I gave him a dark glance over my shoulder and left him there to let the words sink in, "Good night Duraen."

xxxxxx

Sleep had not come easy what with my sudden alertness after leaving Duraen, so I had spent probably hours lying on my side with my eyes shut until I started to drifted in between reality and my dreams. It wasn't much of a good night's rest but any rest was good rest.

I don't know what it was that woke me from my restless sleep, whether it was the sound of the thunder from that pillar of light still present on the horizon, the extra cool breeze drifting into my chamber, or the hairs on the back of my neck standing up to indicate I wasn't alone.

I slowly rolled over onto my back and though the fuzzy haze, I could make out a figure standing at my balcony facing away from me. I blinked rapidly and the figure became a man.

I bolted upright, my heart pounding. "Who are you!"

The man turned slowly, as though to tease me with a response. I took in his appearance and was stunned. He was beyond beautiful, beyond anything human, but he wasn't an elf. His face was long and angled, with a perfect nose casting a shadow across his features. His eyes matched his black hair fell well past his shoulders and blended into his black robes that wavered in the breeze.

He looked ... familiar. I had seen him somewhere before. I just couldn't remember.

"Who are you?" I asked again.

His thin lips formed a smile that made my stomach squirm, it was that malicious. "You know it already." That voice, I had heard it. But where? He walked towards my bed, making his already tall frame even more imposing. I didn't flinch as he sat slowing.

"I do not know you sir. You have no right to be in here, now leave." I commanded in a quivering voice. The man sniggered at me, "Always trying to be braver than what we really are."

I swallowed back any retort had had ready, I knew just by looking at this man he would brush off any insult I gave. Without even thinking, my hand was already sliding inch by inch to my dagger hidden under one of my pillows.

"The hobbit name. What is it?"

Everything froze. Hobbit? Oh ... sweet heavens ... help me. I froze up my mind instantly and said nothing.

"Devotion. Common in woman. But for only so long." He lent towards me and tried to move away but for some reason couldn't, "Tell me his name Deorwynn."

He knew my name. How? "I have been watching you, for it seems a lifetime now." And he could read my mind.

"Tell me or shall I just force it from you?" Long fingers reach out for my neck, but I finally gained control over my body again and swiped it away. "I'll be damned before I tell you, _Sauron_." I spat at him

Before I could react, his other hand clamped tightly around my neck and pinned me down of the bed, his black eyes slowly burned until two fires took their place.

"_Then damned you shall be."_ Out of his mouth came a guttural growl that hurt my ears, _"When my army breaks down your walls, I will take great pleasure in watching you suffer and burn."_ He squeezed his fingers and the airflow to my lungs was cut off. My sight was lost and I was fight blind.

I struggled to get my fingers around my dagger, I only needed a few more centimetres.

"_Your brother awaits you."_

Finally I got it. I pushed myself back up and threw the dagger. There was a load crash and my eyes snapped open. I was alone, my dagger had gone through nothing but air and had landed in the centre of my vanity mirror, shattering the damn thing.

Beads of sweat cascaded like rain on my brow, my hair was stuck to my face and I was shaking. I was breathing so hard my chest grew tight. With slow breaths I regained my composer and shivered

Had that all been a nightmare?

I clutched at my throat as my mind began to rattle with possibilities and I suddenly noticed that the Ondo en' Rina's chain had been snapped and now lay tangled in my lap.


	34. Chapter 34

**disclaimer: I don't own LotRs only my character.**

**So guys I need your help with an upcoming chapter later on, since i value your opinions and want to know what you want to see happen. When Dee and Legolas reunite, what do you want to see? A mature sweet scene with more awkward moments, a stand off between Legolas and Duraen (maybe Eomer if i have time), or shameless fan girl smut and several months of sexual tension broken.**

**Up to you.**

**Don't worry, Dee with be in armour once again and will be kick ass in the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>Another Reunion<em>

When Henea came in to wake me, she took one look at the broken mirror and my misshapen bed sheets and knew something was wrong.

I did not fall back to sleep that night. I sat on the floor with my back up against my bed and my legs pulled tight to my chest, with my necklace in one hand and my dagger ready in the other. Not once did I had watched all night as smoke began to rise from Osgiliath. Another attack.

"Milady?" Henea rushed over and touched my shoulder. I did not respond to her, and just stared blankly ahead of me.

"Milady?" She crooned again, her old but gentle fingers upped my cheek and made me look at her. "What happened?"

I gave no response and she assumed that it was a nightmare that had frightened me, though she was stilled puzzled as to why the mirror was in a million pieces. "I'll have Selvica help me clean that up later." She said as she prepared my cloths. I wasn't really processing what she was saying, or what I was doing for that matter. My dream had left me so shaken it was like all my will had been sucked out of me, leaving an empty shell of a body.

I could still feel the imprint of Sauron's hand around my throat.

I finally stood up and put away my dagger. I wandered over to my vanity, treading carefully around the pieces of mirror as I fiddled with the Ondo en' Rina. The fine chain was broken and I had no others to substitute it with. I was never one for fine jewellery, even though I had inherited all of my mother's beautiful collection.

I made the odd choice of picking up the green ribbon that was still located on the book I had read yesterday and putting the red jewel on it. I tied it around my wrist twice.

"Oh my!" Henea cried. I rushed to her side and saw her looking out to the mountains. "The beacons. They have been lit." I too saw the specks of fire begin to pop up one by one heading into the distance. I walked out into the open and looked high above me to see the stack of wood in the high tower burning bright.

Father did not order this, I was positive of that. But it meant one thing, the call had been sent. Now it was up to Theoden to determine our fate. I prayed he would answer.

After a mild breakfast, I decided to confide in Gandalf about my dream, in hopes to maybe find an explanation. I had trouble remembering where his chamber was and asked Irolas as I passed him in a corridor for directions. He told me the directions and thanked him.

"Lady Deorwynn, you seem pale. Are you unwell?" He inquired politely. "It's nothing, a bad night's sleep." I told him. I was soon standing outside the room my grandfather, the former Steward had given to the wizard to use freely during his time in Minas Tirith. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Enter." Came Gandalf's gruff voice from within. I opened the door and immediately smelt burnt tobacco drifting out of the room. Gandalf sat at the writing desk with his pipe in hand, but Pip was nowhere to be seen.

"A little early for the pipe isn't it Gandalf?" I tried to make things pleasant, but I lacked all my usually enthusiasm. "When you get to be my age Deorwynn, things like these are one of the few remaining pleasures in life." I shifted in his chair and grunted. This was one of the rare occasions where his age really showed. "How did you fare last night?"

I could feel my grin fall into an unsavoury scowl, "Horribly. Father didn't even speak to me and I was left to entertain Lord Durilias' son for the good part of the meal."

"You mean that boy who favours you?"

"Yes," I gritted my teeth and purposely left out the proposal of marriage. "You mean you have a sweetheart Dee?" I nearly jumped out of my skin when Pip appeared out of nowhere, adorned in his new garments. "He is _not_ my sweetheart Pip, he's just an acquaintance."

He shrugged his shoulders and spun around for me, "What do you think? I can't believe they had a uniform this size." He said. I smiled as he ran his fingers over the cloth. Little did he know that the robes actually belonged to Faramir when he was but a boy of ten. How did I know? Because there was still a blue stain on the hemline, from when I accidently spilt ink on it. No matter how many times Henea had it washed, there was still evidence of the ink. It seemed logical to let Pippin use the garments seeing as there were no others his size, he looked roughly around the same height if my memory served me right.

The feeling of nostalgia was overpowered by the putrid stench of burning oil, a lot of it, emanating from my hobbit companion. "You wouldn't happen to responsible for ..." "Whatever it was, I was merely doing what I was told."Pip answered before I had finished, his eyes darting from side to side nervously.

"I take it you saw the phenomenon last night?" Gandalf asked me gravely. I nodded and shifted nervously. "I actually would like to speak to you about that Gandalf."

He understood and looked at Pip, "Why didn't you change back young Pippin, you are not a guard just yet."

When Pip disappeared into the adjoining room, Gandalf and I stood out on the balcony to have our discussion. "So tell me child. What troubles you?"

I hesitated for a moment before speaking, "In the old legends, it said that Sauron could take on other forms, right? That was how he fooled the elves into making the Rings of Power?" I saw Gandalf stiffen, "Yes, and I have had the unfavourable pleasure of dealing with one of his personas in the past."

"Yes well, is possible that ... he is still able to?" I fiddled with the Ondo en Rina around my wrist. "He would not risk wasting his energy on mere illusions, not when he is so close to launch a full scale war." Gandalf replied.

"What about in dreams?"

By now the old wizard had fully taken in my ashen skin, my tired eyes and trembling fingers as I spoke and was aware something was wrong, I was sure since he had put down his pipe. "Deorwynn, what happened?"

"I ... I think that ... Sauron has contacted me through a dream ... possibly twice."

The look that came across his face shocked even me. "When? Tell me Deorwynn!" He took hold of my arms and looked me dead in the eye.

"The first time was weeks ago, while we were travelling to Helm's Deep. I thought it was just a nightmare ..."

"About what?"

"...War, there was the sound of war drums. An ethereal being told me that Father killed Faramir, so I killed him." I hadn't thought about that dream until this morning, "Then last night, I saw a man in my chamber. He tried to strangle me since I didn't ..." I couldn't finish the sentence.

Gandalf took in the information like a beggar man to a loaf of bread. "What makes you think that it was Sauron?"

I looked down at my feet, "His eyes. They were burning like fire. That and he asked me to tell him the hobbit's name." Gandalf released me and began to pace, "This is most unsettling new." He muttered.

"He also said ... that he had been watching me." I added in a quiet voice, to which Gandalf stopped moving. "Do you think that I compromised the .."

"No my dear." Gandalf's voice returned to a more gentle tone, "If he had, he would have known the identity of the ring bearer long ago."

"Still ..." I sighed and lent against the wall unable to speak anymore. Pippin had now joined us once he was dressed in his usual cloths and looked very confused. I gave him a weak smile and put my hand on his shoulder.

"You know Dee, as pretty as you are in a dress it doesn't suit you." H e said in his sweet voice, "Not meaning to say you look better dressed as a man, but I think breeches make look bigger, I mean taller ..."

"Enough." I laughed.

"Oh look. A smile. That is a rare sight indeed." He joked and I hugged him. I began to feel better thanks to him, but my good mood took a dramatic turn when a great shriek came from Osgiliath in the distance. I look over and saw three large, reptilian birds swooping over the city. I had only ever seen one in my lifetime when I was a child. The winged mount of the Nazgul. More smoke drifted up from the city, and I saw even further away a black army massing towards Osgiliath.

My heart sank. Faramir was out there.

"The city has fallen. Just as I feared." Gandalf muttered. I let go of Pippin and made for the door. "Dee, where are you goin'?" He called after me. "My brother is in Osgiliath, I have to help."

"No." Commanded Gandalf. He rushed to grab his staff and opened the door, "Wait by the tree for our return."

"But Gandalf .."

"No buts." And he was gone, with Pippin trailing after him. My heart started to beat faster and faster as I headed for the White Tree, everyone I passed was looking out at Osgiliath, not taking any notice to me. I finally reached the stone courtyard, the four sentries stood ever presently around the tree. I slowed my pace and sat on a stone seat, making sure I looked away from the sight of the Nazgul's attacks. Instead I clutched the Ondo en' Rina and thought of Faramir. So long as the jewel remained heated I would be calm, even if my chest was becoming tight with anxiety.

Why wasn't Legolas here when I needed him most? I thought back to that night he had comforted me after the nightmare and remembered his whisperings in my ear to relax, like a sweet melody to a child I did so, even if it was a memory.

I looked up at the empty branches of the White Tree. The old stories told of the how when a king sits on the throne once more, the tree will become alive again and white flowers will bloom. Maybe I would be able to see such a sight.

"Deorwynn."

Ugh, I didn't need this right now.

Duraen came to join me on the seat but I quickly stood up. "Is there something I can help you with Duraen?"

He stopped in his tracks looking confused, "Not really. You just seemed lonely sitting out here by yourself. Besides, it's dangerous for you to out here alone with those things flying around."

"I am fine by myself." I sounded like a spoilt child throwing a tantrum, but I just wished he would go away. "Now excuse me but I am waiting for someone."

This caught his attention, "Who?" I sound suspicious. "Mithrandir." I said nonchalantly, "He asked me to meet him here."

"Oh," One of his 'charming' grins took the place of his scowl, "Then I shall keep you company until then."

"I _don't ... want_ your company Duraen." I couldn't be blunter in rejecting him. I turned away and held the Ondo en' Rina close to my chest. Out of the corner of my I saw Duraen eying the jewel off, thinking about something. "That ... pendent Deowynn. Who gave it to you?"

I saw what he was doing. He was determining whether or not he had competition, if I had some suitor waiting for me in Rohan and that the jewel was a token of his affection. In many cases that was true, but he didn't need to know that.

I was about to spin another lie to cover myself when Pippin ran up the gangway panting heavily. Gandalf came next followed by one of the Rangers. I took a second glance, seeing the light coloured tresses of hair framing a scruffy looking face with gentle eyes gazing into mine. I needed no more proof.

"Faramir." I whispered, my words chocking my throat. I picked up my skirts and ran, in the most unlady like fashion, towards my brother. He too began to take faster strides to get to me, opening his arms wide welcoming me. I collided with him, wrapping my arms around his narrow torso in an iron grip. He smelt of sweat and blood, most of it not his thankfully.

Faramir engulfed me his embrace, kissing the top of my head repeatedly, "Thank goodness. You're safe Deorwynn."

"So are you," I said into his chest. He cradled my head as I began to cry tears of pure joy. It was sweet relief to be here with my brother, I didn't care who saw me cry, Gandalf, Pip, Duraen, the whole of Mordor could have seen me and I still wouldn't have cared.

It was in that moment that I truly felt like I had come home.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: LotRs belongs to T.R.R Tolkien, Dee is mine.**

**So guys I am loving the response to how Dee and Legolas should reunite. It is currently tied between standoff and smut. So what will we end up with, we'll have to wait and see. Thank you all for all the review, please keep them coming and I will love you all forever.**

* * *

><p><em>Cursed Hands<em>

For once Father did something right by Faramir and allowed him and the surviving soldiers and rangers to rest, before being summoned to be berated for the failure of losing Osgiliath. I wished I could have been there for him, but Father forbid it and had one of his attendants escort me outside the hall.

I was stuck pacing the stairs of the hall for a good hour before Faramir emerged, looking worse for wear and sullen. I tried to raise his spirits by inviting him to join me for the afternoon meal in my chambers. It was wonderful to sit and talk with Faramir after so long, I began with telling him about my travels, leaving out certain subjects like the Ring, Legolas and my episodes, and spoke with caution of the details of Boromir's death. Just like Selvica and Henea, Faramir appeared horrified when I talked about the battle of Helm's Deep.

"Had I known you would have ended up in a war I would have never let you go off with Boromir." He said shaking his head. "It was my choice Faramir. You and Boromir taught me well and we were outnumbered, we needed all the help we could find." I squeezed his hand reassuringly. I proceed to tell him that my strange ailment had almost been completely cured, and of the danger foreseen to the city. "I tried to explain to Father, but he just scolded me, claiming Gandalf had turned me against him." Faramir took in everything a said carefully. "His mind does seem to be ... unclear. He has been so withdrawn since we learned of Boromir's fate." He then told me more of the masses of Southrons still pouring into Mordor and how he came across Frodo and Sam in Ithilien.

"How were they? Were they injured?" I sat bolt upright at the mere mentioning of the hobbits. Faramir hushed me. "They were alright, but their guide was troubled me the most."

"A guide? Who?"

"A gangly creature, taking them to the path to Minas Morgul."

My breath caught as he spoke. "How long ago was that?" I asked. "Barely two days ago." Then they would have been ...

I thought about Frodo and Sam for a moment and thankfully the Ondo en' Rina warmed against my wrist. They hadn't been killed.

"Did you know of the young hobbit's true mission Deorwynn?" Faramir asked quietly. I nodded meekly. "Yes."

"Did you tell Father?"

"No. Did you?"

Faramir paused, "All he knows is that the Ring is far from his grasp. So that means Father will be in a foul mood for some time."

"Come Faramir, Father is always in a foul mood." I said as I attempted to lighten the mood once more and managed a small smile out of my brother. "You never change do you Deorwynn." He chuckled.

"I don't know about that." I muttered to myself.

Unfortunately he had to leave early to attend some unfinished business. What he would not tell me. He kissed my forehead and told me again how happy he was to see me again. I spent the rest of the afternoon standing at my balcony watching the armies of Mordor massing in Osgiliath and glancing over at the beacons as they slow dwindled, the closest one was already burnt out.

I had my arms folded firmly across my chest, mostly to brace myself against the wind and to hold in my anger as the noises from the fallen city grew louder.

"Milady?" I turned as I heard Selvica's voice from within. "I'm here Selvica." I answered and walked back inside, "I was just watching the beacons". Selvica had her arms full of clean linen which she placed on my bed and instantly went to work on cleaning up the plates on the table. I noticed her hands were shaking a little and her usually cheery smile seemed forced. "Selvica is something wrong?"

She stopped her cleaning and took a deep breath. "It's just that, well ... there's talk amongst the lower levels about an invasion, even the guards are restless."

I sighed and rubbed my temples, "Of course they would be. The soldiers at Osgiliath would have spread word of it."

"Milady? Are you ..." Selvica fiddled with the sleeve of her dress nervously. "What? What is it?"

"Are you sure that the armies of Rohan will come? I mean if we are attacked, will they?" She rushed her words out so fast I barely made out what she said. I walked over to her and took her hands reassuringly. "Yes they will. I believe in Theoden and his people."

Selvica finally relaxed, "Then I will believe too. I suppose your sweetheart will be coming here too?" There was her usually cheek.

I blushed and looked away laughing, "Yes he will be." Selvica looked thrilled. "So I will get to meet him after all. I hope he is as handsome as you say he is." She giggled. "Tell me, what is his name?"

I smiled and walked away, teasing her. She sighed and kept pestering me for an answer. "Please Milady, what is his name?"

"Yes. What is his name?" Asked the last person I expected, Duraen.

I look over and saw him standing in the doorway, his eyes blazing with jealousy. "Duraen what are you doing in my room?" I asked, angry that he had the audacity to enter without asking.

"Your servant left the door open and I came to talk to you." He said, losing all his usual charm. "Milady, I'm so sorry, I forgot." Selvica looked panicked and flustered. "It's alright Selvica." I said.

"Leave us servant." Duraen ordered. Selvica hastily picked up the plates and rushed out of the room, closing the door behind her. I was left alone with Duraen, both of us staring eachother down. "I do not approve of the way you just spoke to my handmaiden Duraen." I said.

"Who is this man?"

I said nothing.

"Who. Is. He!" He shouted. I shrugged, "No one you should be concerned with." I said, crossing my arms again. "It is my concern when another man is after my future wife."

His _WHAT?_

"I haven't even agreed to marry you Duraen. And I think it's more than clear how I feel about you." I snarled. "It's already been agreed on, so your opinion matters not now." He said walking over to me.

"It does matter. I'm back barely one day and already you've made some claim over me. I am not some item to be bargained with. Besides why are you worried over something like this now?" I stormed over to the balcony and pointed to the fallen city, "We are on the brink of war. Surely that is more important than marriage?"

But he wasn't listening anymore. He grabbed my wrist and held it up, "I asked you who gave you this jewel Deorwynn. Did this ... _sweetheart_ of yours give it to you?" He growled, his grip getting tighter. "No," pulled my hand away but he wouldn't let go. "Don't lie to me Deorwynn!" "I'm not lying!"

He yanked the ribbon and the Ondo en' Rina from my wrist and, giving it one final look of disgust, threw it to the ground.

"No!" But I was too late and heard the crack as it hit the floor. Duraen gripped both my arms tightly, locking me in place. "Let's make this clear Deorwynn. You and I are engaged as of tonight when your father makes it official. If this suitor of yours does come with this supposed army, you are to dismiss him and forget him. Do you understand? This is for your own good Deorwynn, you will understand this in time" He lent in and was about to kiss me, but I had other plans.

"_How ... dare ... you_." I said dangerously low and kneed his groin, adding a good punch to his perfect face. As he doubled over and released me, I ran over to my sword, tucked away safely behind a curtain and drew it, pointing the tip at Duraen's head. He was shocked and stared at the blade in horror.

"Do not think I will hesitate to use this you _pig_. Now understand this." I said slowly forcing him back, his nose began to bleed from where I had hit it, "I will _never_ marry you, not even if my life depended on it. Should you even dare to lay a hand on me again, I will cut off each of your fingers one by one and feed them to a Warg." His silence was satisfying enough. "Now get out." I ordered, but he just stood there like a fool, "Get OUT!" I screamed. He complied and ran for the door, slamming it shut on his way out.

My satisfaction of finally scaring Duraen was overlooked by my grief over the Ondo en' Rina. I found the jewel on the floor in pieces, the light it once held in its centre was gone. There were two larger pieces out of the tiny shard that remained, so I picked them up along with the ribbon. This was the only way I could be sure everyone was still alive. I thought about everyone, but the two pieces remained cold. I should have given Duraen more than just a broken nose.

I place the two shades and the ribbon carefully on my vanity and sheathed my sword slowly, catching the reflection of my eyes on the blade.

I then heard a strange laughter, like an echo lingering around a hallway. I thought it might have been Duraen, but the door was closed. So where was the noise coming from?

It was getting louder, more menacing. I looked all around me, panic starting to set in, but I held firm. The laughter grew and grew until it was like someone was screaming in my ears

"STOP!" I shouted, dropping my sword onto the floor and covering my ears. The laughter subsided until it was like a whisper again, coming from outside my door. I couldn't but follow it, I had to know where it came from.

I quietly opened the door and headed towards the laughter. I headed down several corridors and turned round several corners looking for this voice. Something was very familiar about this path. I felt like I had walked it before only recently ... or was it in a dream?

I arrived at two large doors deep within the citadel. I remembered these doors. I push on them and entered the dark vaults. The corridor was still as cold as it was all those years ago, the air was musty and thick. How did I not piece it together when I had arrived back home? The laughter had stopped by now as I neared the pedestal, the black cloth covering up the black ball, the Palantir.

One part of me knew that I should go any further, that I should turned around and leave it. But another part told me that I needed to face this head on, so I pulled the cloth away.

There, blazing like fire, was the Eye. All these years this thing was right here, in the city.

I stood firm, yet I was completely terrified. I began to hear a strange snarling sound, coupled with screaming the sound of flames crackling. The black slit narrowed and stared right at me.

"What do you want from me?" I asked.

The chuckle that I heard made me want to throw up, "Stop laughing." My feeble order was met with more laughter.

"_The name."_ The voice said, burning my ears, _"The name."_

I gritted my teeth and stared at the Eye.

"Deorwynn." The voice changed. All of a sudden I could see the man from last night in my head, almost like he was tempting me, "Tell me."

"No!" I cried out. The Eyes flared up and the screaming stared up again even louder this time, I cringed at the pain.

It became too much. I acted on instinct and pushed the Palantir of the pedestal. It fell to the floor and shattered on impact, it was if it had exploded. As it did, pain erupted from both my hands and I fell to my knees crying out. I looked down and saw cuts appearing all over my hands. It was as if an invisible knife was slicing my palms and fingers, leaving lines of blood dripping over my skin. A tear fell from my eye and landed in the blood.

In my ear I heard the Black Speech of Mordor whispering still.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I don't own LotRs.**

**Yay! another chapter. kid you not as i was finishing this chapter I was listening to 'City' by Hollywood Undead. sort of sets the tone for later chapters. **

**Also to Sophiashyaway and anyone else interested, these are some of the elvish translations from early chapters. **

**from chapter 21 when Haldri was talking to Legolas "En ale' lda ai edan" roughly means "Look after your mortal" and from chapter 27 when Dee and Legolas are at the feast "Melin ceni hin lîn síla i 'eladhach" means "I love to see your eyes shine when you laugh"**

**Thanks for all the reviews, I love you all.**

* * *

><p><em>All Shall Fade<em>

"Here do I swear fealty and service to Gondor, in peace or war ... in living or dying ... from ..." Pippin tripped on his words, almost forgetting the rest of the oath. The time had finally come for Pippin to kneel before my father swear his allegiance to him and the Tower Guard, but they way my father was going about it, it seemed to be more of a private play for him and the few attendants and officials standing to the side, while two servants brought his meal to the black table laid out for him.

Even now he was grinning cruelly at Pippin trying to remember the rest of his oath.

Faramir and I stood far from the throne side by side and glanced at eachother. We both knew of the responsibilities that came with becoming one of the guards and were worried about such an innocent creature getting involved.

Luckily Pippin remembered the rest and carried on, "From this hour henceforth, until my lord release me or Death take me."

"And I shall not forget it, nor fail to reward that which is given." Father stood up from his throne and held out his hand expecting Pippin to kiss the large ring that bore the insignia of the House of Hurin on the black stone. I had forgotten to mention that part to him when helping him rehearse the oath. He kissed it rather reluctantly, to which Father lifted up his face to look at him, "Fealty with love. Valour with honour. Disloyalty with vengeance." He said as he sat at the table now covered with food. He directed the last part at Faramir and I.

I scratched absentmindedly at my hands. The incident with the Palantir happened barely a day ago, yet the wounds had not formed scabs, they had completely healed over but left red line all over my weather beaten hands.

The stinging sensation was still fresh in my memory.

"I do not think that we should so lightly abandon the outer defences. Defences that your brother long held intact." Father said as he piled the food onto his plate, he would even look Faramir in the eye as he spoke.

"What would you have me do?" Faramir asked. "I will not yield the river in Pelennor unfought. Osgiliath must be retaken." Father responded.

"My Lord, Osgiliath is overrun." This fact could be clearly seen by anyone, but not my father it seemed.

"Much must be risked in war." He stared at Faramir distastefully, then carried on preparing his meal. "But much can be saved as well." I finally spoke up. "Resources could be put to better use fortifying our own defences, mainly the outer wall and the gates, until reinforcements arrive ..." "From where, my daughter? Rohan?" Father interrupted, "On what grounds do you believe that Theoden will answer such an ancient call?"

"The grounds that King Theoden is a man of honour, and would not abandon those in need." I stood as still as a statue as I spoke, "I put my faith in him, and in the belief that we should defend what we have, not risk it."

Father did not look pleased with my opinion. "Your faith is misplaced then. Do not trouble yourself with things you will never understand." He dropped the last of his food onto his plate and reached for his goblet, "Is there a captain here who still had the _courage_ to do his lord's will?"

Was he calling Faramir a coward? How could he, after everything he had done for Gondor. Faramir glanced down at me then back to our father.

"You wish now that our places had been exchanged. That _I_ had died and Boromir had lived." He said softly. I couldn't believe what I was hearing him say, but how my father responded next made me sick to my stomach. He simple muttered into the brim of his goblet, "Yes ... I wish that," and calmly sipped his wine.

My mouth dropped.

Pippin looked just as shocked as I was, but Faramir's expression was one of defeat. His eyes were sad and the corner of his lip quivered slightly but he took a long breath and stood tall. "Since you were robbed of Boromir, I will do what I can in his stead." He bowed and began to leave, but I stopped him, "Faramir, don't." I pleaded, taking his hands in mine.

"The decision is not mine to make. My Lord has spoken and I must obey."

"Please don't leave. I'm not prepared to lose another brother."

"I must Deorwynn," He gently kissed my head and whispered, "It's up to you now. Protect our people." He turned and headed for the door, but looked back at Father one last time, "Should I return, think better of me Father."

"That will depend on the manner of your return."

If anyone else was horrified at my father's total lack of compassion for his son, they kept it to themselves. I on the other hand stormed over to my father fuming. "Father please reconsider this. What you are ordering is a suicide assault." I said.

"You forget you place Deorwynn. These matters are none of your concern." He said harshly.

"I am of the house of Stewards too Father. I do not wish to see lives wasted."

He refused to look at me and started to dine, but I reached out and caught his hand, forcing him to pay attention to me. "Father I am _begging_ you. Don't do this. There are other ways we can fight off an attack,"

I suddenly felt pain in my hand, and looked to see what had caused it. To my surprise, one of the red lines began to bleed as though the skin had been split open, with small trickles of blood forming.

Father didn't notice the blood, he only noticed my rude action and looked to be insulted by my plea, "Your impertinence is most displeasing. When did you learn to be so rough, on your 'travels'?" He pried my hand away and fixed his sleeve. "One has to learn to be rough the world we live in" I said. "Away with you. Or if you do insist on staying, then sing for me." Father waved his hand and continued to eat.

I took a step back and looked at him in disgust. "How could you be so calm, after ordering you own son to go and die at the hands of an orc army?"

He paused, as though to think of a reasonable answer, "If he is to die, then it will be with honour as a soldier on a battlefield." He finally said.

"If he is to die it will be without mercy." I snapped and walked away from him. I couldn't stand the sight of him. As I passed a group of noblemen who looked at me with various expressions, most of them baffled.

Let them be baffled then. They weren't going to do anything else.

The cold air hit me like a wall as I walked out of the hall. I wanted to run after Faramir, wherever he was now, but he already made his decision. He would die for Gondor, even if Father hadn't ordered him to.

I looked down at my hand again, the cut looked deeper and more blood poured out from it. Had I cut it again? I didn't remember doing so.

I cleaned it up with my sleeve and walked along the edge of the courtyard. I looked down at whole city below. It was amazing to think this once proud city was my whole world, now in comparison to the thing I had seen it was just another spot on the map. When I reached the very end where a large gap in the wall was located, I leant against the white stone and watched the procession of Gondor's chosen victims for this attack, Faramir among them, slowly descend down the many levels until they appeared to be the size of ants. From below I could hear the soft cries and prayers of mothers, wives and children, flouting up like petals caught in the wind. They slowly filed out of the gates to form an assault formation

Strands of my hair began to fall from my bun, catching in the wind. I made no attempt to fix them, in fact I simply pulled the rest lose.

I felt so helpless, so ineffective, so alone. I couldn't do anything to prevent this.

The line of horses continues their procession to Osgiliath and their doom. With each passing second my heart grew heavier. I couldn't handle it anymore.

I turned away from the scene yet to take place and walked quickly back to the hall. I entered quietly and walked along the walls, not wishing to let my father see me. The nobles and attendants had been dismissed so no one knew I had returned. I stopped behind one of the pillars and stole a glance at my Father.

He was calmly finishing off his meal.

My breath hitched and I clenched my hands into fists, forcing myself to control my temper.

How could he just sit there? Eating while his only remaining son rides to his death?

"Can you sing, Master Hobbit?"

I hadn't realized that Pippin was still standing all alone at the edge of the throne, quietly waiting upon my father. He looked withdrawn.

"Yes, well ... well enough for my own people." Pippin looked down at his feet. "But we have no song for great hall and ... dark times."

"And why should your songs be unfit for my halls? Come, sing me a song."

_Oh, perfect,_ I though bitterly. _Drown out the screams of your soldiers so you can eat_.

For a moment, Pippin was silent and I thought, and hoped, that he had no song to entertain my father. But the little Hobbit looked up as if he was looking out to a crowd. I held my breath and listened.

"_Home is behind, the world ahead._

_And there are many paths to tread_."

The sweet tone of his gentle voice echoed around me. The sorrow laced in the words took me away from the hall. I could see Faramir and the other soldiers riding toward Osgiliath, swords drawn and their battle cries ringing silently in the air.

"_Through shadow, till the edged of night._

_Until the stars are all alight_."

Suddenly I pictured Aragon, Gimli and Legolas riding toward the orcs. Behind them the Rohirrim and all who came from Rohan riding forward, swords, lances and bows ready. The orcs sneer as the two sides grew closer. Their bows were cocked and ready.

"_Mist and shadow, cloud and shade._

_All shall fade, all shall ... fade."_

A loud clatter of silverware concluded Pippin's song and broke my vision. Father hadn't even acknowledge the fact that Pippin had sang, he just continued to eat.

xxxxx

Silence fell over the city. No one dared to make any noise, not even the smallest of children. Only the sound of drums in the distant made any noise.

I walked around in a daze, as though I was looking for something. But what? Hope?

I had lost both my brothers, my father will not listen any more, my people were in danger, and what could I do? Nothing. What hope did I have at doing anything?

As if by magic, I saw Gandalf sitting quietly on a pile of old grates by a shed, his face full of frustration and sadness. I approached him warily and sat across from him. He was looking at me but not really seeing me sit down.

Neither of us spoke for ten minutes.

"I'm sorry Gandalf." I finally muttered. He blinked and fixed his old eyes on me, "What for child?"

"I couldn't convince my father to act when he needed to, nor could I stop him making a rash decision. In the end I was just an annoyance. I failed you."

"No child." Gandalf shook his head and adjusted his grip on his staff, "You did what you could. Denethor is far from being reasoned with now. Even I had tried to speak with him, my words would have fallen on deaf ears."

I picked at the bloodstain on my sleeve, pulling the wayward threads loose, "How much must he loose to finally doing something?" I asked out loud.

"Everything it seems." Grunted Gandalf.

I pursed my lips and continued to fiddle with the threads, "You know your brother loved you very much." Gandalf said softly, "He went because he wished to protect everything he loved."

"I asked him not to go. But he said he had to and that ... it was up to me now." I quickly wiped my eyes to prevent any build up of tears.

Gandalf pulled himself up and stood over me. "Well know. What are you going to do now?" He asked. I looked up at him very confused, "Me?"

"Yes Deorwynn. What are you going to do about this battle?"

I was stunned, "I ... I ... What do you mean?" I stuttered. "Right before he left, Faramir passed his title as Denethor's heir to you. You are the next Steward by law and blood." Gandalf explained. "As such, you have the right to command Minas Tirith's forces."

I couldn't believe what he was saying. "But I know nothing of leading. You can't expect the people to follow a girl."

"No. I expect them to follow a woman." He held out his hand offering it to me. I took it and he pulled me up. "You have grown much Deorwynn, you are strong, be confident. In you is a leader waiting to be released."

Me? A leader? I've always followed Boromir and Faramir, but they were gone. Aragon I would follow in a heartbeat, but he was probably still in Rohan. Gandalf could lead us, yet here he was literally handing me the role. Should I take it? Could I do it? Could I take that power from him? From my father?

"So you are asking me to usurp my father's power?" I asked.

"Not in a sense. I merely say that you should exercise you right and act on behalf of the Steward." Gandalf let go of my hand and lent on his staff. "You are brave Deorwynn. Show that courage to your father and your people."

I remembered Sauron's words that night he came to me, _"Always trying to be braver than what we really are."_

'_I'll show you who's brave.'_

I looked Gandalf dead in the eye and nodded. "What must I do?"

* * *

><p><strong>Last line, shout out to the FotR. What will happen next? Will Dee be able to lead her people? And who is next to get sucker punched? next chap on its way<strong>


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I do not own LotRs.**

**Confrontation pt 2. Dee and her pap have a little talk, expect explosions. I'm really not looking forward to trying to get the battle written so expect a couple of time skips or i'll never have these chapters written.**

**loving all the feedback and review. looks like i'll be heading for confrontation between Duraen and Legolas and a romantic 'smut' reunion.**  
><strong> anyway, enjoy everyone.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Family Conflict<em>

With some advice from Gandalf and careful planning, I approached Irolas and two of his subordinates the next day and ordered them to start evacuation the lower level, though I had to spend precious time convincing them to listen to me. "But My Lady, you can not mean to ..."

"Do I look like I am joking Irolas? Now just do it." I commanded the man. I wished I didn't have to sound so abrasive, but I needed to show these men I was dead serious. "But Lady Deorwynn, such an order could cause panic." One of the subordinates said, "Besides how can we be that prepared in time? The enemy is ready to strike within a day and there has been no word from Captain Faramir."

I stared hard at him, making him jump a little, "Then ready the people to move up to the second level when the attack begins. Place as many archers we can spare on the outer wall and have the catapults ready, find as many stones as we can use. If a day is all we have then let us use that day to prepare."

Irolas looked at me thoughtfully and asked in a concern tone, "My Lady, what happens when your father finds out about this?" I looked away for a moment, trying to imagine what his reaction would be.

No I didn't have time to be second guessing myself. "Then he finds out. If he is to be angry at anyone it will be me, not you."

Irolas nodded and bowed to me. "As you wish My lady." His subordinates quickly bowed to and left.

"Irolas." I beckoned the soldier to follow me. "Should the enemy bring catapults, how much of the city would be at risk?"

"Well, only the lower levels. We would have the advantage of the upper levels and their catapults. The main gate we could easily defend, but towers would be are main issue with the outer wall." Irolas stated. I nodded in agreement, remembering the fight at Helm's deep and the ladders. "So long as we can keep the gate closed, the orcs would have no other option than to use the towers, we can control the flow should they breach the wall"

I discussed further tactics with him and later that day I met with several other military figures, all without my father knowledge surprisingly. It seemed that spending all those years sitting idly by Father's side during meetings was indeed useful. After much convincing, my stern arguments and a quick word from Gandalf, they final accepted my orders. They were begin mobilizing their battalions and to ready for the attack.

All through that night, the city waited.

Waited for the dawn to bring the new day, when the army of Mordor will make its move. I needed to ready myself for a fight. For that I would need armour. As the first signs of light showed on the horizon, I heard the first of the drums. Wearing a white shirt and my trusty breeches, I pulled out the chainmail shirt I had brought from Rohan. It would suffice, but the lack of all my other armour would prove fatal this time.

In an odd way, it felt good to feel the slight scratch of the chainmail as I slid it over my head. Before I could straighten it out, pain once again stayed my hand. Another one of the red marks started to bleed.

A soft knock came from the door and Henea entered, carrying a large bundle. She never came this early. "Where is Selvica?" I asked, expecting the girl to be trudging along behind her.

"She was worried about her mother and siblings, so I sent her off to be with them. I thought you could use this." She said softly and placed the bundle on my bed. She unwrapped it and revealed a full set of armour complete with shoulder plates, thigh and shin guards, gauntlets, gloves, a breast plate and helmet, just small enough for me. I recognized it instantly.

"Henea, this is ..."  
>"Yes." She sighed, "This was Boromir's training armour. It's not as sturdy as a full set, but at least ... it will offer some protection."<p>

I looked at her, gratitude filling my heart. "How did you know?"

Henea placed a hand on my shoulder, "I could just tell." She helped me put on the armour, adjusting it in the places I couldn't reach. I felt a lot heavier than usual, and some of my movements became limited.

"What are you going to do Milady?" Henea asked while tightening a buckle. "My first priority is making sure that the civilians will be safe. You should warn your family to be ready for an attack."

By the time she was done, the sun had completely come up, and the drumming became louder. The final touch was a dark blue cloak draped over my shoulders. Henea pinned it together with my Lorien Leaf brooch.

"Do take care Deorwynn." She said using my name, "I don't wish to see another one of my children fall." I embraced her tightly.

"Thank you Henea." I muttered. She held me for a long time and reluctantly let me go. After she left the room I reached for my sword, but as my fingers touched the hilt I felt as thought something was stabbing my hands, making drop the sword. I pulled off my gloves and watched in horror the cuts reappeared, slowly and painfully opening, bleeding profusely.

I sucked in a lungful of air to stop myself crying out, that's when I heard that cursed laughter again, mocking me. I put my gloves back on and tried to ignore the pain, even if it got worse when I slung my sword onto my hip.

I wasn't going to let something like a little pain hold me down.

In the distance, the black speaks that was Mordor's army slowly flooded across the Pelennor Fields. As it did I made my way through the halls, I passed the same lot of noble girls I had seen on my arrival gathered by a window like geese. One gasped audibly, another eyed me distastefully, like I was stark naked.

"Look at that."

"Is that ... Deorwynn?"

"She looks like a man."

"How Duraen is taken with her, I will never know."

To me their whispers rolled like water off a duck's back and I held my head high as I passed.

When I arrived at the citadel, I found Pippin running down one of the halls looking flustered. "Pip!" I called after him. He stopped and ran back to me, "Dee ... thank ... goodness. Where's ... Gandalf?" He asked breathlessly. I steadied him before he could topple over. "I haven't seen him. What is wrong?"

"Your fath ... I mean, Lord Denethor is in a fit of anger, yelling about Gandalf undermining him, or something like that."

Oh dear. It had begun. "Don't worry Pip, I'll handle my father." I said. Together we walked to the great hall and already I could hear Father's sloppy screams. We entered as he was yelling at one of the men I had spoken to the day before. Pip and I stuck close to the walls for now.

"I will not ask again Ceron, who ordered you to mobilize your troops?" Father's voice was so gruff it was hard to understand him, "I am the one you take orders from and I made no such command!"

The poor man held his helmet under his arm nervously and looked around at the other men, expecting them to help. A few of Father's closes advisers stood behind him, Duraen too. They stood silently as they watched.

"I swear if it was Mithrandir doing I will have him thrown out by his beard!" Father ranted.

I took a deep breath stepped out of the shadows, "It was not Mithrandir Father. I gave Ceron the order."

Father froze facing away from me while everyone else stared at me with various expressions. Duraen took one look at my appearance with my hand on the hilt of my sword and began to shake in his boots. Good, at least he remembered my threat.

"I bare full responsibility for the orders given to the guards, your anger should be directed to me."

Father slowly turned anger flooded his feature. But as he saw me, his face began to change, his eyes widened and his jaw began to tremble. As I walked closer, he began to mumble something over and over, and though no one else could understand, I knew what he was saying.

"My son. My Boromir."

He slowly came to his senses and knitted his eyebrows together. "You dare to defy my authority Deorwynn? You have no right here."

"I have every right to want to protect Minas Tirith Father, even if it means disobeying you." I said with confidence.

"No," Father shook his head at me, "No you are just a pawn. A mere pawn to be controlled by the wizard. What could you possibly do? You're a child."

"I am _not _a _child _anymore Father, nor am I a pawn." My voice grew louder with each word, making all the nobles cringe. "I am capable of making my own decisions without you dictating over my every move." I tried the hide that I was in pain as my hand began to sting. I gripped my sword even tighter.

What in all of Middle Earth was wrong with my hands?

"How dare you. After everything I have given you." Father said.

"What have you given me Father?"

He laughed mirthlessly, "Why, if I hadn't been for my generous nature, you would not have been able to learn any of you so called skills with the blade. I could have stopped your foolish games long ago, but I didn't. Perhaps I should have." He got me there, but my face remains stoic. I would not give him any satisfaction what so ever. Pippin, the nobles and the guards all slowly backed away, obviously trying to escape out little family spat.

"I have only even thought about your best interests." Father growled, but I just rolled my eyes at him, "Clearly, seeing as how you went and arranged my future behind my back."

"Silence!"

"No."

The look that came over his face did shake me a little. He looked like I had called him the worse kind of name, "My word is final, even to my children. You will ..." "No. I am through listening to you. All you do is pontificate about some glory you have done nothing to earn, and wallow in you on self pity."

I stormed passed him and headed for the main doors.

"Such disgraces, the pair of you!" Father shouted as he chased after me, "Boromir was the only one who respected me! You have no idea the pain I have been through and the burden I carry!"

I stopped in my tracks and spun round to face him, my cape flying around me. I silence him with a solid slap across his cheek that echoed all around. All the men winced. Father stood stunned, a red mark formed on his ashened skin. "Boromir is dead. You have no idea of the pain_ I_ went through, watching him die in my arms after succumbing to madness. I now carry that image for the rest of my life, while you have only perfect, unmarked memories of him. Faramir spent his whole life trying to please you and gave you nothing but respect, yet all you did was cast him into Boromir's shadow expecting nothing from him."

I was almost at the point of tears as I ranted, allowing my pent up frustrations to fuel my argument. I needed to say these things, and now was good a time as ever. I would have yelled for all time, had a soldier not come crashing through the doors.

"My Lord, one of the soldiers sent to Osgiliath has survived."

I looked at the poor man who had run all the way up to the citadel intently. What he said next almost knocked all the wind out me.

"It's Captain Faramir."


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lotrs**

**Okay peeps, chapter is short yes I know, but you all wanted me to update so heres what i got so for you. a special shout out to viper marie Cahill for a great idea, though be it I did alter it a little, it still helped sot thank you.**

**In fact thank everyone for you ideas.**

* * *

><p>The Battle at the Wall.<p>

Father and I, along with the nobles, had rushed out to the stone courtyard and saw Irolas leading the group of men carry Faramir's body. There was something very familiar about this scene. The sounds, the smells, even the cold wind was the same.

Had I preordained this moment?

Father pushed me aside to get to him first, the filthy hypocrite. "Faramir!" He cried out as he huddled over his body. I walked over more slowly to take everything in, Pippin standing beside me. Even though Father's robes blocked most of him, I could see the indents in Faramir's armour were the arrows had hit, blood slowly oozing from the wounds. "Is he ..?" Pippin's jaw trembled as he spoke.

"My Lady, I'm ... I'm sorry." Irolas said to me and bowed his head. "Did you find any of the others?" I asked quiet.

"No, Faramir's horse brought him back. But no others survived, there were too many."

I walked over to my brother and father, hiding my utmost disgust at what I saw. Father began to ramble again, sobbing for his loss.

He looked up at me with such despair and confusion, lines set in his face and his eyes were wild, "My ... no. My son ... my sons are ..." I didn't care what he was saying. "This is all your fault." I said in a seething tone. He stood up with trembling legs and backed away, "Traitor ... usurper and pawn. My sons are spent ... my line has ended." He sounded as if he was choking on his words. All I felt was hate. Hate for the way he had denied Faramir the love he had always wanted, hate for ordering Boromir to take the Ring that would eventually drive him mad, hate for placing everyone in this city in danger, hate for everything. My rage knew no bounds. This ... madman had robbed me of my brothers.

He too deserved to be robbed of something he valued, his life. My fingers slowly wrapped around the hilt of my sword, itching to pull the blade free.

It would only take a second ... vengeance is a beautiful thing ... wait ...

Were those my words, or someone else's'?

My mind went dark. When had I become so ... angry? Had I always been like this, and just didn't know it, or had something occurred overnight? Realization came like the dawn. I too was slipping into haze of madness brought on by my anger. I was doing the same as my father, allowing my emotional turmoil to consume me. It had consumed all of us.

Boromir's undying loyalty and love for Gondor and our father fueled his need to acquire the Ring, Faramir's need to please him resulted in his agreement to the suicide assault on Osgiliath, and my hate ... would have driven me to kill him, all the while Father would watch as his whole world turned on him.

Could it be that ... that dream was a seed? A murderous thought place in the deepest part of my mind that lay dormient, until my anger fed it and allowed it to grow.

What perfect way to weaken the city than having it's protectors destroy themselves.

The stories were true then, the Dark Lord works behind the scenes while his puppets and plans played out before him. I would not be one of those puppets. I would not satisfy his plans and stoop so low as to kill my father.

I let my hand fall from the hilt, aware of the pain now spreading through my fingers. Perhaps this was another plan, render my hands useless so I couldn't fight back, or maybe it was punishment for defying him.

"He's alive."

With those two words, I was brought back into the real world. Pippin had taken my father's place next to Faramir and was holding his hand above his mouth, feeling the short breaths my brother was taking. I quickly knelt down and a touched his skin. Though cold, fresh blood still pulsed. He was alive. A great weight was lifted off my shoulders.

"My line has ended!" Father screeched into the sky as he stumbled over to the edge of the courtyard.

"Dee, he needs medicine and bandages." Pip said. I nodded and stood up. "Take him straight to the House of Healing." I ordered four of the soldiers who quickly complied. As they took him away, another soldier came running towards us. "Lord Irolas, they've begun their attack."

Irolas and I looked at eachother and nodded. But before I could say anything, Father began to shout at the top of his lungs the retreat.

"ABANDON YOUR POSTS! FLEE, FLEE FOR YOUR LIVES!"

He was silenced by Gandalf, who seemingly came out of nowhere to literally knock some sense into Father. He struck him twice and Father was out cold. He turned and looked at me, "Lady Deorwynn." I straightened up slightly as he addressed me, "Command of the White City now rest with you. What is your will?"

Everyone looked at me, soldiers, nobles, Pip and bystanders alike."Begin full evacuation of the lower levels and have the catapults armed now." I ordered and the men jumped into action, now fully aware of my position thanks to Gandalf.

"Pip, stay here and keep an eye on my father." I whispered to the little hobbit before turning to the nobles, all of them still shock at what they had seen, "Take Lord Denethor inside." I ordered Duraen. He stood there with his mouth open until another noble pushed him into action.

"Come Deorwynn, we must make for the wall." Gandalf called for me to follow him to where Shadowfax stood waiting. I called for Ceron, "Have a battalion ready behind the gate at all times." "Yes My Lady." Ceron bowed and ran after Irolas. Gandalf and I mounted Shadowfax and rode down to the lower level. It hurt to see the damage already down to the city. We arrived at the wall where the archers and soldiers stood ready. It seemed my orders were taken seriously. I dismounted Shadowfax and stood with the men, ready for anything.

Gimli was right, it does get better.

"Now Deorwynn, send these creatures back to the black holes from whence they came." Gandalf said to me, anger filling his words.

I complied and raised my sword, signalling to launch the catapults. We easily outnumbered the orc army's catapults and as Irolas had told me, they could only damage the lower levels. That also meant the soldiers and I were at higher risk of being hit. Two spots along the wall had already been hit. I concentrated on the towers slowly coming towards the wall.

"Archers, aim for the trolls and stop them from approaching!" I shouted as loud as I could over the noise. Many of the towers had been taken out by our catapults, but still they drew closer. I saw Gandalf make his way over to the section of the wall right above the gate, giving the same order to the archers to defend the gate.

A terrible roar from above made my heart stop. The Nazgul had joined the battle.

The nine Fell beasts descended onto the city, like crows to a corpse and started to attack the catapults. The cries of the Nuzgul made the men shrivel in pain. One flew towards us and took out a large portion of our defences along the wall. The beast flew high into the air and prepared to make another attack. I though on the spot and grabbed a spare bow and two arrows.

I had never tried this technique, but after watching Legolas do it so many times, I felt I could this time. The very thought of Legolas filled me with unbridled confidence. I placed both arrows on the string and readied my aim. As the men around me started to scatter and move away from the oncoming creature, but I held firm. The horrible sight of the beast's opened mouth was my target.

I released the arrows and they both lodged themselves into the back of its throat, causing it to reel back from its attack and hover in the air as it tried to spit out the arrows. I took this chance and grabbed another arrow, this time I shot its eye. The beast screeched in pain shook its head, but in doing so shook off its rider as it flew off towards the army.

The Wraith landed not far from me. This was the first time I had ever seen one. Its black robes covered every inch of it, even its face. An armored hand held a long sword, ready to kill. It was a real life nightmare.

I swallowed back bile and drew my own sword.

The Wraith swung and hit the side of my blade hard, making me stagger a little. It swung around again and I barely missed it. Being smaller, and faster now that I had completely master the blade, I kept up a barrage of blows that forced it back, towards where one of the holes in the wall, with every blow I made my hands suffered from their 'curse'. In a final move, the Wraith brought it's sword down. I held my sword in both hands to block it and kicked the Wraith off the wall onto the growing pile of black bodies bellow.

I wasn't quite sure if it was dead, but it was on the other side of the wall now.

The men around me were frozen with awe, but as I passed them barking out orders they fell back into line. The towers were closer now, "Bring down those trolls!" But it was no use, the first of the towers had reached us.

"Draw swords!" I yelled as I saw the first of the orcs pour out from the tower. This was only the beginning of what was to come.


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I do not own LotRs**

**Firstly to all those who have been waiting for me to update I am truly sorry it had taken so long. The reasons for my long periods between updates is due to me working full time now and performing in several community theatre productions. This month has officially killed me with two musicals finishing and starting. I will try to be better with keeping on top of this but I can't guarantee it. Once again I am very sorry to those who have waited so long.**

**Secondly, the next chapter will be a massive time skip just to keep the story going.**

**Thirdly, I can announce that I have plans for a sequel. This will mostly have to do with the whole mortality/immortality hurdle in Dee and Legolas' relationship.**

* * *

><p><em>Blood<em>

Black blood stained the white stones of the wall as dozens of orcs continued to pour out of the towers. Many of the catapults had been taken out by the remaining eight Nazgul and debris constantly fell from above.

The battle had raged on all day, and I fought off the orcs for so long, my hands almost became numb from the pain. They were easier to bring down than six foot Uruk-hai thats for sure, but the orcs came in greater numbers.

In the failing light of the day, the enemy began to launch great balls of fire into the city, burning homes and injuring several men. The lack of sunlight also added the orcs in the assault, making them even more vicious. Thankfully, we had managed to keep them at bay on the wall and the black was yet to bring down the gates.

That is until the orc army began chanting something. As one their voices rose up against the sounds of the battle. I rushed over to the edge to see what was causing this noise. There in the distance a giant battering ram in the shape of a wolf. Even from here I could see the flames licking the metal from within its mouth. That thing could easily brake down the gates. At the sight of it, the men's nerves quickly began to fail them. Those who were still fighting wished to flee from the wall if only their honour would allow them.

_My_ honour would not let me fail them. I fought with all my strength, the armour and chainmail cutting into my skin, my face dotted with black spots of blood and sweat. Perhaps it was my fierce look that inspired the men to keep fighting, that and the fact I had kicked a Wraith of the wall. But like the sunlight, the moral of the men was being over welled by the impending darkness of the night.

In the middle of the fight, Gandalf grabbed me by the arm and pulled me away. "Do not stop me Gandalf. I have to fight."

The wizard loosened his hold on me and leaned in close, "You must prepare the men to defend the gate."

"I'm needed here more than the gate." I half growled, filled with primal need to fight. "Think Deorwynn." Gandalf shook my shoulder, "When the gate is breached, the men will need their leader. Now go." He pushed me in the direction of the stairs and grabbed two other soldiers. "Escort Lady Deorwynn to the gate."

"Yes Mithrandir."

We descended the stairs in silence as the outside world went mad. I took a long breath to ease my oxygen starved lungs, but I finally noticed the horrible smell of blood, smoke and the dead. The smell stirred an old memory.

Osgiliath ... all those months ago ... recaptured for the glory of Gondor ...

How odd I should remember it now. Back then it was Boromir leading the men to a glorious victory, with Faramir faithfully at his side adding him and I tucked away safely. That day I had donned my tunic and breeches and had snuck out with a squadron to witness Boromir placing the flag of Gondor over the city once again. I was so excited about my successful escape I almost missed it.

I remember standing amongst the ruins of the city, the corpses of orcs crushed underneath fallen rocks made me gag a little for I had yet to familiarize myself with the smell of death. Faramir found me and pulled me away, back to the company of the living where Boromir handed us each a goblet, celebrating the victory.

It was the last thing we did together. All the smiles and laughter were gone now, replaced with the bitter truths and harshness of reality, one of them being that right now, the men were terrified. I understood their fear and wished I could do something to help that fear. Thats when I came up with a plan, inspired by Boromir's last great moment. I spotted Ceron and Irolas arguing while their men were scattered.

"What is going on?" I shouted over the noise.

"My Lady, we are too stretched out. We haven't been able to evacuate everyone, and too much damage has been to done ..."

"Your men were ordered to guard the gate Ceron, you should have left the evacuation to me." Irolas snapped at the man.

"Enough, the pair of you!"

The both tightened their lips and waited for my command. "We are about to be breached. Have all the soldiers down here a ready to fight. I do not care who was at fault, right now all that matters is defending the city."

Ceron left to carry out my order but Irolas and my escorts remained by my side. I stood silently and watched as the men came hesitantly to their posts. Captains and Commanders shouted orders and demanded proper formations.

Irolas lent down and muttered into my ear, "I fear as soon as the gate gives, they'll lose their nerve. They've already been demoralized enough."

"They won't. We just need to encourage them." I said not taking my eyes off them.

"My Lady?"

A cry came from above announcing the arrival of the giant wolf's head at the gate, followed by the thud of a body shot down from the enemy which sent a nervous buzz through the men. I stepped forward and put my plan into action.

"Listen to me!"

All eyes fell on me. It was all or nothing now.

"For over a thousand years, this city had stood in the face of the evil of Mordor. For over a thousand years the people of Minas Tirith have defended its walls. Tonight shall be no different."

More and more soldiers gathered as I spoke. Gandalf, riding atop Shadowfax in the distance halted and watched.

"We have long feared this attack and for the most part turned a blind eye to it. Now comes the hour of our judgement, and I look not to our walls, our weapons or fires, but to the hearts of you brave and noble men of Gondor which burn with undying passion and love, to vanquish our foes. In your blood runs the courage and conviction that your fathers, and all who came before you, held steadfast when fighting for our home."

There was a loud thud as the wolf's head crashed into the gates. The terrible groaning of the old wood indicated that it would only withstand another crash.

"The Dark Lord thrives off the fear he inflicts on the innocent. We will not give him that satisfaction. We will not show fear to these cursed creatures, for they will see that you are soldiers of Gondor, defenders of the White City. Show them you strength!"

Several soldiers nodded and made loud their response, "Show them your anger!" More joined in as I railed them up, "Show them your power!" As one, the men shouted "AYE!".

I lifted my sword up, pain shooting through my hand and I could feel the sensation of the blood running down my wrist. It seems my oath will be made in blood.

"I, Deorwynn daughter of Finduilas, third born of Denethor the Steward of Gondor, pledge to all of you, my brothers in arms, upon my honour and pride that I will protect this city with everything I am. Until the horns of the Rohirrim ring out their arrival I shall fight. Until the light of a new day drives the orcs back to their master I shall fight. Until the smoke clears and the ground is seen drenched in _their_ tainted blood, I shall fight until my heart beats no more. And even then I will spit in the orcs' eye and use the last of my strength to bring the bastard down with me!"

The cheer that came next was deafening.

"Fight now, for Gondor!"

"FOR GONDOR!"

Gandalf looked at me with such pride in his old eyes. Another thud at the gates and a shower of wood and metal rained down. I turned and saw the red hot metal mouth through the gapping whole. "Lances up front, archers behind!" I shouted and took up my position. Irolas took up his place next to me preparing his own weapon. "That was quite a speech My Lady. It reminded me of your brother."

"I'm not Boromir Irolas," I said sternly, "I am me."

"Of course you are." I barely heard him speak over the noise behind the gate. I waited for the moment the wolf's head to break open the doors.

Gandalf rode up to the fronts lines and raised his staff, "You are soldiers of Gondor, whatever comes through that gate you will stand your ground."

"Deorwynn?" I looked over at Irolas bewildered, he never called me by name. His face was flushed and his eyes darted about my face. "There is something I wish to tell you, and I might as well say it before I die ... I .."

The gates flew open and four giant trolls carrying maces along with a long line of orcs came at us, "You can tell me after this battle." I shouted to him and ran at the enemy, letting out a fierce war cry. The men followed my example and charged forward, the archers taking care of the trolls.

xxxxxx

Adrenaline ran high that night. We fought back the tide of orcs as best we could, but even with their new found energy the men were outnumbered greatly. We barely held the line back, for only an hour or two... I think.

Time is lost on the battle field.

Our defences were pushed further into the city, dividing us. Soon the orcs had taken the wall and the lower level, forcing us into the second level and eventually the third. I didn't wish to abandon the lower levels so easily, but Gandalf advised me otherwise.

They only downside to this move was having to fight off the enemy and move the women and children out safely. I watched helplessly as many husbands and sons were caught in the crossfire trying to defend their families as the orcs packed every corner of every street they could fill. Even though we were being pushed back, the men did not falter once. They would fight until the very end.

The Nazgul still lingered over head, but none swooped down at the city. They had done their share, now it was up to their army to finish it.

Every now and again I could hear Gandalf shouting encouraging words to the men in order to keep moral up, but soon his voice was completely lost over the various growls, snarls and roars that echoed all around.

I don't know why, but I began to count the number of orcs I had killed since they breached the gates. An odd thing to do, but in a way it kept my mind focused on what needed to be done. I was currently at eighty eight.

What would Gimli say to that?

In the middle of the fight, just as the dawn broke, I felt a hand at my shoulder pulling me back. I swung round to attack, but saw it was only another soldier. "My Lady, you must fall back to the next level." He said.

"No," I pulled myself away from him, "I'm not letting the men do all the work."

"But, My Lady I was ordered by Lord Irolas to bring you to the third level to regroup."

"Where's Gandalf?"

"I do not know. Come we must hurry."

I reluctantly agreed.

He and two other soldiers dragged me along into the smaller passages that the orcs had yet to fill, cutting through several houses as well. We entered one house by kicking in a door, only to find it wasn't vacant. In the corner of the room hunched over was Selvica, making my heart speed up. What was she still doing here? She shrieked as I grabbed her shoulder.

"Calm down Selvica, it's me!"

"Milady?" She sobbed and threw her arms around me. "What you doing here?" "We lost my bother so I came back to look for him. I tried to find him but ..." Tears ran down her cheeks and her black curls where a mess. I helped her to her feet and kept an arm around her. "She comes with us." I said to the men, they just nodded and we continued our journey to the third level. Several times we ran into a party of orcs, but thankfully they were easily disposed of. I kept Selvica close the entire time, as the fighting made her body tremble in fear.

I heard the sound of horns drifting on the winds from the west. At first I thought them to be nothing more than the orc army's, but then I remembered Helm's Deep. Those horns were the sound of the Rohirrim. Theoden had finally come.

I picked up the pace once I was filled with newfound hope.

Our luck was put to the test just as we reached the gates. The orc army had caught up with us and blocked our way. The gate was only a few metres away.

"Selvica." I turned to the girl and squeezed her shoulder, "I'm going to distract them. Now when say to, run for the gate and do not stop. Do you understand?"

She nodded quickly and took shallow breaths. I turned to the soldiers and nodded. They knew what to do.

"Now!" We leaped out and blitzed the enemy. Several guards poured out from the gate to aid us, that or Irolas sent them to get me. Our attack cleared enough room for Selvica, so I made the call.

"Selvica run!"

But she didn't move. She stood there shivering, watching the creatures with terror in her eyes. She probably didn't hear me. "Selvica!"

Still she didn't move.

"Selvica, come on!"

I saw her take a breath as she prepared to run, but something knocked her over and pinned her down. Out from the passage emerged a warg, it's muzzle and teeth tainted red and it's claws digging into her back. My heart speed up and panic flooded my body. I would have rushed over, sliced the warg's head clean off it's rotten body, but a strong pair of arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me away from her.

I screamed for whomever it was to let me go, but they wouldn't. Her eye met mine. She was so scared... and yet I could only watch, as Selvica's screams mixed with the snarls of the warg, the tearing of fabric and skin, her innocent blood staining the streets, until I saw nothing but the chest plate of a soldier, restraining me from running back to her.

I could have saved ... I should have ... she was my friend ... so why?

_Why?_

"SELVICA!"

Somewhere in the toxic wasteland of Mordor, a cursed spirit was smiling.


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I don't own LotRs, only my character**

**Yes, short chappie but the battles over. Now for the emotional trauma and reunions.**

* * *

><p><em>Iron Sword<em>

"Above!"

Everyone ducked as a Fell beast swooped down. It didn't hit anything or kill anyone, like it was teasing the men with the possibility. I just stood there watching it's body twist in the air as to make another dive as more men ran to hold the door. We had lost another level and all that was separating us from the orcs was a reinforced door mid way through the forth level.

"Have our remaining archers up high and ready to shot anything that makes it through that door." I ordered a passing soldier. I leant on my blood stained sword as he scurried away, allowing it to take some of my weight.

I was so tired.

Everything hurt.

My gloves were so badly stained with my blood, now dry, I couldn't remove them without causing pain.

The armour grew heavier every hour and cut my beaten body.

This didn't go unnoticed. Irolas was at my side within seconds, a nasty looking gash on the side of his head from a particularly ugly orc poured blood all down his jaw, "My Lady, you should rest. You've been fighting for hours now."

I shoved away his helping hand, "I'll sleep when I'm dead."

"My Lady, don't say that." Irolas grabbed my arm and pulled me from the door to a quiet corner. "You must take this time to regain yourself."

I would have pulled away, but my body yearned for a moment's peace. "Where is Gandalf?" I asked as I sat on a step, my head heavy in my hands.

"I am here Deorwynn." I looked up and saw him ridding Shadowfax towards us, with Pippin sitting behind him. I was shocked to see the hobbit down here. "Most of the citizens have been taken to the citadel. The last of the men will stand guard at the gateway."

I used the corner of my torn cape to clean my sword, "Father must be throwing a tantrum, if he's awake." As I mused, I caught a glimpse of Gandalf and Pippin looking at eachother nervously and muttered in hushed voices, but I didn't really take note of it.

Pippin jumped off Shadowfax and pulled out his small blade. As he ran to the door I caught him by his cape, "Easy Pip, where do you think you're going?" I tugged him back to face me. "To defend the gate. That is my duty isn't it?"

I sighed and let out a light chuckle, "Do you know what is behind that door as we speak Pip?" I pointed with my sword in the direction of the noise. "Um ... thousands of orcs?"

"And several large trolls."

Pippin's eyes grew large. I thought he would lose his nerve, but he straightened up his shoulders, "Right, so I'll aim for the shins."

Oh how I loved this little hobbit.

"Mithrandir, I would greatly appreciate you keeping Lady Deorwynn company while she rests." Irolas asked the wizard. I scowled at him, "I don't need a minder Irolas."

He knelt before me and placed both hands on my shoulders, "I know My Lady, but I can not let you get killed."

"You let an innocent girl get slaughtered though. I could have saved her!"

He looked at me sadly. It turned out he was the one who pulled me back from saving Selvica, determine to bring me to safety. I had yet to forgive him for that. "I am sorry. Forgive me Deorwynn." He stood up and walked away.

Again, he called me by name. Why?

I sat with my back to the cold stone, Pip and Gandalf taking up their spots beside me with weapons ready.

"I didn't think it would end this way." Pippin muttered.

To be honest, neither did I. In all my dreaming, I had never imagined dying in battle. It was a naive thing, thinking I would never have to imagine my death. We all die, some sooner than others. Gandalf, looking older than I had ever seen him, just smile at the hobbit, "End? No, the journey doesn't end here. Death is just another path, one that we all must take. The grey rain-curtain of this world rolls back, and all turns to silver glass, and then you see it."

"What? Gandalf? See what?"

His smile grew larger and he stared out at nothing, as though recounting his own encounter with death, "White shores, and beyond, a far green country under a swift sunrise."

"Well, that doesn't sound too bad." I said, trying to picture it. "It isn't." The wizard muttered, "It is, in many ways, peace itself."

"The doors are giving way!"

I stood up and glanced over at Gandalf, he nodded for me to go. I walked over to the front line of defense, my sword poised to strike. As the large battle hammer broke the door down, several of the soldiers bracing the door fell back, scurrying to find weapons.

Time to see if this was my turn to face Death.

'_I just wished I could have told him ... just once ...'_

The doors burst open and in came the hordes of orcs and a troll, wielding the hammer. It came straight at me. Just as it raised it up above its head, a haze of green passed through its body, it convulsed and blood spurted from its chest, which was cut open. The haze, taking the form of a skeleton, passed right through me, filling me with a cold emptiness. It was like all the air had been sucked out of me.

The orcs fell but we remained unharmed by the green haze. I could see the shapes of archers, lances, even horse in the haze. I waded through the green to where Gandalf now stood, his eyes closed and Pippin hidden under the folds of his robes.

"Gandalf what is this?" I yelled.

" The Men of Dunharrow, have returned." I simply uttered.

"The Oathbreakers?" I couldn't believe it. "But ... if they ... then than means ..."

"Yes, the King has come."

The Army of the Dead slowly drew back, finding no more orcs to kill, leaving behind a path of carnage and death. I sheathed my sword and climbed wall. I saw the outcome of the Othbreakers' work. They covered the Pellinor Fields and half the city, killing everything they're path. The human traitors and servants to Sauron who had join the fight with their large beasts had all been slain, only the Rohirrim remained, or what was left of it. The army of the Dead even frighten the Nazgul away, for they turned their cursed steeds back to Mordor defeated.

It was over, it was really over.

"The orcs have been destroyed!" I shouted down to the men, "We have won! The Dark Army is vanquished!" The men's cheers came like thunder. Relief and joy flooded the streets. I saw Pippin joining in on the ruckus the men caused, Gandalf just silently smiled.

As I descended back to the ground, I felt the impact of many hands slapping my back and touching my arm. "Thank you my friends for not giving up, even in our darkest hour." I said to all of them. "No," Irolas stepped forward, "Thank _you_ for not giving up on us. If it weren't for you My Lady, we would have not survived this long. You gave us hope when all else was lost."

Then men around me nodded in agreement. I was truly humbled by his praise.

"Hail Deorwynn Iron Sword!" Gandalf spontaneously cried out. I shot him a look, feeling quite embarrassed, but Irolas joined in. "Hail Deorwynn!"

"Hail Iron Sword!"

"HAIL!"

They were really putting my on the spot here. I wasn't any great hero, they needn't praise me. I didn't know what else to do, so I raised up my sword, insighting another cheer from the men and a approving nod once more from Gandalf.

"HAIL DEORWYNN IRON SWORD!"


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I do not own LotRs.**

**Not long until the reunion now. Sorry if some parts feel rushed in this chapter, hopefully it will be better in the next one. J****ust to reiterate for some, Deorwynn is 17 and a half. ****Thank you for all the feedback and reviews. **

* * *

><p><em>The Stewardess of Gondor<em>

Joy turned to fatigue as the sky became clear once more. My moment of triumph was thankfully short lived, and the long task of recovering the wounded and the dead began. As the men began to disperse to attend to their respective duties, I felt my legs weaken beneath me. I took small steps to prevent myself from staggering, while Irolas hovered like wolf over her pups and held a hand out ready for me to take. Gandalf made his way over and took my arm gently. "Iron Sword? Quite a name you came up with." I said jokingly, but the wizard didn't not look happy. His face was now grim and the line more prominent, "Deorwynn we must speak."

"Later Gandalf, I should go meet Theoden and Aragorn." _And Legolas. _"Mithrandir, surely it can wait. Lady Deorwynn needs attending to." Irolas said.

"This can not wait." Gandalf carefully steered me to an abandoned house, Irolas followed close behind. "Why, what is wrong?" I asked, suddenly afraid, "Gandalf? Has something happened? Is Faramir ...?"

"Faramir lives but is still unable to move." He sat me down on a small stool and locked eyes with me. "Deorwynn, I must tell you this now so that you are prepared for what you face next. There are many vaulters to contend with and even the most loyal of dogs turn on their masters."

"Prepared for what Gandalf? Speak plainly." I said, slightly irritated at his riddles.

Gandalf breathed in and let of an exasperated sigh, "Deorwynn ... your father is dead."

... Dead?

Father ... dead?

I did not move, speak not breathed. First came the shock, then disbelief, and the confusion. I didn't feel sad ... I couldn't.

"How?" Irolas asked for me. "His grief finally broke his soul and madness drove him to suicide." Gandalf said quietly.

"Suicide?" I stood up and turned my back on the both of them. My chest felt heavy, but no tears came. I couldn't cry, not one tear. It was getting hard to breath.

"My Lady I'm so sorry." Irolas said from his place at the door. Gandalf placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder, "I promise to tell you all that transpired, but for now, you must return to the citadel."

" ...Why?"

"By law and blood, you are the Steward of Gondor until your brother recovers." He said, "Deorwynn, I understand I have asked much of you and of the pain it has caused you, but I must beseech you to hold out until tomorrow."

Me? ... The Steward?

"With Faramir in his current state, there will be a fight amongst councilmen for command, unless you take the office."

Ah yes, the councilmen. It had always been a game to see which was the most loyal to the Steward, and the most likely to pull sneaky tricks. Each man had his own agenda, far worse than any of the nobles Father had surrounded himself with.

"You won't be alone in this endeavour. I shall help however I can." Gandalf reassured me. Irolas stepped forward, "You have my support, as well as the men's."

The whirlwind of emotions going on in my head made me dizzy. It was like I couldn't pick what to feel, so I felt everything... yet nothing. This frightened me. Was pain all I could feel now? All I wanted was to see my friends again, but I was needed, how could I be selfish at a time like this? But what if they were injured ... or worse?

I squared my shoulders and faced Gandalf. I had to be strong, even if I was still trembling on the inside. "Very well Gandalf. I will endure." As I spoke, a fresh dose of pain wormed it's way through my fingers.

His stroked the side face, smearing the black stains, "You have your mother's heart."

My mother's heart ...

Gandalf dropped his hand and turned to Irolas, "I trust you will escort the Stewardess to the citadel Lord Irolas?"

"Of course."

I took a deep breath, filling up on as much air as I could. "Please keep Pippin close with you Gandalf, I don't want to see him getting mixed up in anymore political affairs."

"As you wish." He bowed his head as I departed.

With the weight of my newfound title now firmly on my shoulders, I walked with my head held high. Occasionally I head the men mutter "Iron Sword" as I passed, nodding their heads in respect. The officers and commanders that survived came quickly for their orders, which I made simple. Locate the wounded, collect the dead, Rohirrim and Gondorian alike. There will be no rest for the House of Healing tonight.

"Irolas?" I turned to face the man as we enter the citadel courtyard, "Did you ever meet my mother?"

"I was but a boy of ten when your mother was alive My Lady. I'm afraid I don't remember her that much." He replied. I should have known better than to ask such a stupid question. "You brother spoke of her often though. He said she was a kind soul who loved the sunshine, and was very beautiful."

I pondered what he had told me.

The courtyard was flooded with women, children, the elderly and the wounded. Many bore horrible wounds and cried out their sorrows. My heart went out to each of them. There were so many they blocked the way to the doors. I was happy to wait but Irolas and another commander felt the need to force our way through.

"Make way for Lady Iron Sword! Make way for the Stewardess!" They called. The crowds moved aside. There was no way I could hide now. I walked with purpose to the hall, aware of the many face staring at me.

The doors to the hall opened effortlessly upon our arrival. I was met with the many nobles and their cordial words of condolences. At the far end, the councilmen already surrounded my father's throne, as if they were afraid another rival would take their chance to claim it.

"My Lady Deorwynn, what a relief to see you alive. You must be tired after such a long battle." Said a man with a long crooked nose and a residing hair line. "Shall I have your servants summoned to tend to you?"

"Spare me the courtly manners." I said, using a deep tone of voice, "I must attend to more urgent matters."

Another man stepped in my way, "My Lady, these matters can be attended to by the council, until your brother is fully recovered. You needn't worry about it."

I ignore all of them and walked up to the black throne. "As Caretaker of Gondor until my brother recovers, I'm afraid it is my concern."

That ruffled the feather of this preened birds. The crooked nosed man spoke again. "My Lady, it is custom that a male heir of the Steward rule in his stead should he be unable to. As you nor your brother have no male heirs yet, the Council will become caretakers until such time."

"It is custom yes, but not by written law." I said icily, "By right I am just as able to rule as any son of mine could."

"And she carries the blessings of the White Wizard," Irolas said. He and the other soldiers had their hands on their swords, a threatening gesture to these men. "I pledge my loyalty Deorwynn Iron Sword, not to any council."

"As do I."

"And I."

This caused the councilmen to start shouting and raving to me and to eachother. I withdrew my sword and slammed the blade downward, creating a booming thud that silenced them. "Now gentlemen," I said calmly, "If you are finished squabbling like geese, perhaps we can attend to the matter of the war."

And with that I sat on the black throne of the Steward, where so many of my forefathers before me had sat.

xxxxxx

After I was done with the councilmen, most of them now terrified of me while a few were even in awe of me, I demanded to see Faramir. Once I saw his sleeping figure safely resting on a small bed in a private healing room, part of me was put at ease. He was freshly washed and dressed in plain linen.

"Has he woken yet?" I asked a healer. "Briefly My Lady. But that was hours ago."

I removed my gloves to touch him, the dried blood cracking as I did. The healer gasped and went to fetch bandages. As she did I knelt by Faramir's side. I tenderly stoked his damp hair, feeling the slick of oil, the kind one would use in the lamps.

The healer, along with two other girls and a young lad pulled me from his side and took me to a separate room. "You must have your wounds seen to My Lady." The healer said. I told her to attend to those in greater need, but she would not listen. The boy helped me remove the armour and chainmail while the young girls cleaned my wounds. The healer looked at my hands strangely, finding no cuts under all the blood.

"My Lady, where did you get these?" She was talking about the red lines all over my hands. "I don't know," I lied. She bound them all the same.

At my request, a dark blue tunic was brought in for me, with sleeves long enough to hide the bandages that covered both my hands. It was wonderful to see that it was Henae who brought it for me. I held her tight, "I prayed to all the gods for your return, and they gave both of you back," She half sobbed.

I couldn't bring myself to tell her about Selvica, not just yet. I had one last matter to deal with.

"Where is my father?"

The room went dead quiet. Henae released me from her embrace and glance at the healer. "His body is at the House of the Dead."

I nodded, "Once I am decent, please take me there."

I donned the tunic and my sword and allowed Henae and the boy to lead on, but not before I stopped and saw several Rohan men carrying a makeshift stretcher, being followed by a very familiar face.

"Eomer?"

The horsemaster stopped in his tracks and stared at me, his blonde hair disheveled and his armour strained black like mine had been. What caught my attention most of all was the redness of his eyes. I rushed over to him and gripped his arm, "Are you alright?" I asked.

"I am fine Lady Deorwynn, but ..." He glanced over at the stretcher, or to be more precise, the figure laying on it. It was Eowyn, dressed in a large suit of armour.

I joined Eomer at her side and looked down helplessly at the poor woman. Her skin was a sickly white and her eyes looked hollow. Her chest rose and fell at an alarmingly slow rate. The same tight feeling in my chest appeared again, only this time it doubled.

"What happened? I asked Eomer, his fingers wrapped tightly around his sister's limp hand. "I don't know how, but she snuck into the charge. I should have seen her sooner. She spoke of it at the camp, I shoulder know."

Oh Gods ... did I do this? Did I encourage her so? I yelled for a healer to come quickly, my voice rough as metal scratching on stone.

"Does your uncle know of this?"

Eomer went silent and stiff as he stared at Eowyn's prone figure. "Eomer?" He fixed his gaze me as my hands touched his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

" ... King Theoden is dead ... crushed by his fallen horse."

The pain spread down into my gut. Not him too. "I'm so sorry Eomer."

Who else was dead? Gamling? Merry? Gimli? And ... I dared not to think of it. "Eowyn is in good hands here Eomer. She will be alright." I said, trying to be positive.

"I can't lose her too. She's all I have left." He sounded so afraid as he spoke.

"I understand." I muttered.

xxxxxx

While the injured rested in the House of Healing, it's sister the House of the Dead was where the bodies of high borns and peasants alike were prepared for burial or burning.

You smelt it long before you saw it, tucked away in the mountain side.

"I ... must warn you Milady, it could be a shock for you." Henae said, placing an arm around me. I said nothing.

The bodies were already arriving from bellow, and more were still to some. Henae clutched my arm while the boy held a torch for us. At the far end of the corridor we stopped, the door to the last room was closed. Behind it was my father.

"I will be fine from here Henae."

"But Milady, are you sure ...?" She protested. "I would like to be alone please." I said solemnly. She nodded and stepped back. I gulped as I turned the handle and opened. The room was light by a lone streak of light from above, much like how the tomb in Moria looked. On a stone table ... was my father's corpse.

I closed the door and approached him. The closer I got, the more I saw of his half burnt body, twisted and deformed, his fur robe melded with the flesh. I gagged and turned away, composing myself. He had burned himself alive.

I looked again, standing over Father silently. As twisted as it sounded, his expression looked peaceful to me. Behind the blackened skin and the damage, he appeared to be sleeping.

"Father ... I protected the city ... we haven't failed." There was probably no use in saying anything, but still the words poured out of my mouth. "I suppose I should tell you that I'm sorry. But ... I'm not sorry that I disobeyed you. In fact I'm glad that I did. I have grown, and learnt to decide for myself what course my life will run."

My hand hovered above his forehead, "I'm sorry that even in death ... I still hate you. I wish I could grieve like any normal child would for a parent, but I can't. I still hate you. The wrongs you have done to Faramir and the people can not be forgotten." I touched his burned skin, the sensation made my stomach heave, but I did not move it.

"You we so proud once. So much so that you never liked to hold me when I was little, even when I was crying. You always said that father should not fawn over children like womenfolk, and yet you fawned over Boromir. All I want was for you to be proud of me, like you were proud of him, I wanted you to acknowledge Faramir as his equal. I wanted to see you honestly smile at us, like you were truly happy and not just pleased."

My hand fell from his broken face and back to my side. "Now, you're gone. Theoden's gone. Selvica's gone."

I slumped down onto the cold floor and lent up against the stone table, all the aches and pains, all the emotions, descended like a plague, making every part of me scream out. I hadn't been aware of the tears falling down my face until I tasted the salt on my lips.

"You requested a song My Lord. Perhaps now would be the time for you to hear it." I tilted my head up and stared at a piece of fur dangling off the table's edge. What harm could there be in one final song?

"_Out of the mist of history, he'll come again  
>Sailing on ships across the sea, to a wounded Nation <em>

_Signs of a saviour like fire on the water  
>It's what we prayed for, one of our own"<em>

My voice faltered and soon I was choking on silent sobs as I sang.

"_Just wait, though wide he may roam  
>Always, a hero comes home<br>He goes where no one has gone  
>But always, a hero comes home"<em>

I cured up into a small ball as I shook, my breaths came in short gasps as I cried. My body muffled the horrendous wailing that came from me and soaked up the river of tears. My walls had crumbled again, only this time there was no one there to catching falling into the pit of doom. I rocked myself as I wept, hearing my cries mix with the cruel sound of laughter.

Laughter only I heard.


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: I do not own LotRs only my character.**

**sorry for the late update ... AGAIN! but hopefully this chappie will make up for it.**

* * *

><p><em>Solace<em>

'_How many times must I explain to these buffoons what needs to be done?!' _

The Council demanded yet another meeting to confirm my orders before allowing the men to carry them out. Something told me that they were only prolonging my efforts in order for me to give up my position to them. No way was I going to do that, not after everything I have been through.

I sat back and listened to them pontificate and ramble on about protocol and laws for another two hours, two hours I should be using to find Pippin, who had gone off on his own looking for something, or speaking with Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. But Fate was a cruel mistress, and I was powerless against her.

I had passed Gandalf on my way back from the House of the Dead and spoke briefly with him. If I stilled showed any signs of my emotional breakdown he was kind enough not to mention it. He informed me that my companions were indeed alive and well, Aragon now taking up residence in the House of Healing to help the healers but mainly Eowyn who was still unconscious. And, as promised, he told me of Father's attempts to burn not only himself but Faramir. I was far too tired to be raging at his actions, and there was no point in hating a dead man anymore than I already did.

It was when the crooked nosed man named Semeith started talking about taxes that I grew impatient. We were suffering the aftermath of an invasion, half the city lay in ruins, over a hundred people were dead and they wished to talk about raising taxes. Inconsiderate bastards.

"Gentleman we are done for the day. I will hear all your inquiries tomorrow." I said waving them away. Semeith scowled and shuffled away with the rest of them, annoyed that his power had been robbed by me. I remained seated as they all vanished from sight, leaving me alone in the cold hall. My body sunk even further back into the throne, seeking some if any comfort in the black stone. I found some solace in the silence, as well as unbearable loneliness. My hand automatically went to my neck to clasp the Ondo en' Rina but only touched the raw skin and thick fabric. That's right ... that was gone too. I instead used my hand to rest my head in one hand while the other gripped the arm of the throne tightly.

All I wanted was to see _his_ face again, to talk with him again, and to be in his company again ... and maybe even have hold me in his arms again. It would be too hard to find him, but my body refused to move from my seat. I counted my breaths, hearing the lethargy of each one I took, feeling the rise and fall of my chest.

A cold chill descended on the hall, jolting me out of my trance.

The light had faded from the hall, casting long shadows across the floor and darkening every corner.

Had the sun already set?

I slowly stood up, leaving my sword resting against the throne as I walked down the steps and across the floor. The shadows seemed to move like fog as I neared them, the faces of the statues warped into that of demons.

This was a dream.

I looked up ahead.

He was there.

His burning eyes stood out from the shadows surrounding him. He seemed to be flouting towards me.

"_You try my patience you mortal men. You most of all Stewardess."_ He sneered at me, _"Don't think yourselves victorious. This war has barely begun."_

I just stood silently, feeling the growing cold as he came closer. It was just a dream, all I had to was wake up and I would be safe. "Then I will fight you every step of the way Sauron. I made a vow in blood."

"_Mere words won't build great armies, nor can they heal wounds." _

"We have something better."

The tip of the shadows brushed up against me like a cat, turning my legs to ice. The side of my face winced from the pain. _"Ah yes. Isildur's heir, returning to the White City at long last."_ The Dark Lord mocked me. _"You think that one man can save a city? Or that a hobbit could?"_

"I believe in many things ... so yes."

"_Then you are a fool, no different than your father. You are more alike than you think."_

He was deliberately provoking me, so I said nothing.

"_Did you weep for him, or just for yourself and how much you have suffered?"_ His eyes narrowed as he lent in, _"How many of your tears were for those you ... love?"_

"What do you know about love?" I challenged him.

His face became blank as I spoke. He lifted one delicate hand into sight, letting his index and middle finger catch a small lock of my hair in front of my eyes. _"I know a great deal of things, things no mortal could ever comprehend."_ He slid his fingers down the length of the lock, as though to feel it's rough texture.

"Why ..." I finally asked "Why am I so ... interesting to you? Why waste your_ precious_ time on a fool."

The Dark Lord turned his burning gaze to my hands, catching sight of the cloth covering the marks. His fingers gave a slight twitch from beneath the black of his robes. The ache in my hands began anew, only I felt a strange tugging at my wrist, as though they were connected to strings, and Sauron was the puppet master. My hand was raised up against my will, shaking before me, the sores bleeding again and causing the bandages to turn red. It's only a dream ... I have to wake up.

"_I thought for so long that it was you ..."_ Sauron turned his hand ever so slightly, which made my hand twist awkwardly high in the air. I gave a noiseless cry as the pain engulfed my whole body.

"_Though the bloodline was thin ... you were the purest. A mother's dying gift to her child. To think ..."_ He flicked his hand again, making the pain run further up my arm, _"I almost believe you could have been ..."_

"Stop this!" I hissed

His laughter burned my ears as he made my other arm dance to his whim.

Pain ... pain ... and more pain.

With one final flick of his hands, both my arms were pulled behind my back so tightly I swore I heard them pop out of their sockets. The dark figure moved ever so close until his perfectly shaped face was cheek to cheek with me. My heart nearly froze over as he hand hovered near the other side of my face to stop me looking away.

"_You made a vow in blood yes,"_ He whispered softly into my ear, his lips brushing over the sensitive skin,_"But once I have crushed your pitiful army and regain my fully power, I will make you regret making such a frivolous promise."_ He sounded neither vicious nor cruel, but slowly, almost sensually like a lover as his hand finally touched my flesh. It was so cold, I couldn't stop my lip trembling. His lowered itself down my neck and my chest.

The shadows reach up and wrap themselves around my arms, the tips cutting new marks into the skin. I struggled to break free from the bonds, but with every tug they drew stronger. The cold hand now sat over my heart. My pulse began to pick up

"_The world of men will fall, and when it does I will make sure to save you and your king for last ... just so you may witness the end of the line of kings for good for yourself ... before I cut your heart out."_

As he said that, my heartbeat increased even more to the point where it hurt. The pounding grew intense and my breaths shortened. Sauron watched as my body shook and convulsed from his magic. He pushed my away and I fell back ... the back of my head smacking on the black throne. The lights were back and the statues looked normal.

I was awake, but I could breath.

I stood up only to tumble down the steps clutching my chest. My coughs were more ragged and harsh than they've ever been. All I could hear was the terrible sound and my own heartbeat.

Soon another sound joined in, the sound of metal and boots, running towards me.

"Deorwynn!" A pair of strong arms picked me up from the steps and held my head up. It was Irolas. My Lady are you alright? Can you hear me?" He sounded so terrified.

"Yes," I managed to spit out. After many failed attempts to breath, I filled my lungs with much needed air. My whole being seemed to be reeking with Sauron's evil, it felt like I was covered in grim. My skin was stil ice cold from where he touched me. My legs were shaky as I stood.

"Easy My Lady." Irolas said as he held my arms. "What happened?"

"It's nothing," I rubbed my eyes, but in doing so Irolas saw the blood stained bandages. "My Lady, your hands." He took hold of them both and examined them. I could feel his calloused hands rubbing the fabric. Thank goodness he could see the new cuts that now bleed on my forearms. A gift from Sauron no doubt.

Irolas looked up, directly into my eyes. I hadn't noticed until now how clear they were. They shone with concern and ... something else I couldn't detect.

"I'm alright, really I am."

Irolas swallowed hard and looked back down at my hand, realising that he was holding very intimately for a man of his position. He carefully let them go and straightened himself up. "My Lady, there is an elf who wishes to speak with you. He said he is a companion of yours."

Legolas.

I used all my will power to keep a straight face. "Yes, from Rohan."

"Well he has a message from your other companions. Shall I tell him that you need to res..." "No." I stopped myself raising my voice any higher. "No, I will see him. Please take me too him." I turned away to retrieve my sword and tired around my hip.

Irolas looked ... hesitant ...

"Please Irolas?"

He finally nodded and lead me to him. With every step, my emotions changed. I was happy, then nervous, then worried, then impatient. What would I say to him? When we had parted I'd ... we'd ... made it quite clear that there was more going on that we realised.

Irolas came to a stop in a small corridor just outside the hall, empty but for a lone figure leaning against the archway to another darker corridor, his gold hair splaid out about his shoulders and his bow and arrows ever present.

"May I present Deorwynn Iron Sword, Lady and Stewardess of Gondor." Irolas announced my arrival, not know Legolas probably heard us coming minutes ago. He moved away from the wall to stand right in the centre of the corridor, staring only at eyes seemed to wash away all the feelings, all the anxiety and fear. It was just him, Legolas, my friend, the first man I've ever fell in love with.

Irolas looked from him to me, feeling unsure of what would happen.

"You may go Irolas. Legolas has a lot to inform on." I though it be best to dismiss Irolas, rather than have him watch whatever was about to unfold. Once again he looked apprehensive about leaving me, but knew better then to go against me. He bowed and left us.

"Iron Sword?" Legoals questioned, his head cocking to one side.

"Gandalf's idea." I shook my head. "It suits you."

I prayed I wasn't blushing ... if he saw ... oh to hell with it. No point now. "How are Aragorn and Gimli?"

"Well. Aragon is still concerned with Lady Eowyn, and Gimli is with the hobbits." He responded.

"Good." I was wondering where the little rascals had gone. There was a moment of silence before it finally happened.

We walked towards each other and met with a bone crushing hug. The relief of his arms wrapped firmly around my aching body and holding me so tight I couldn't breathe was incredible.

"You're safe." I felt the vibrations of his voice as he spoke which sent my mind into pure euphoria. I tightened my arms around his middle. To think that just over two weeks had gone by yet it had felt like an age. "Of course I'm safe. I had no intention of dying you can be sure of that."

"Why is it when I leave you alone, you go off and put your life in dan..." I quickly silenced by placing my hands either side of his face and kissed him. It was a selfish act, but being touch by such evil, even in dream was unbearable. Legolas was my solace and my cure. I needed him now more than ever. Luckily he reproached my action with much vigour, lacing a hand through my matted hair and holding close. I was a novice when I came to this type of contact between men and women and had no real clue how to proceed. Each kiss was slow and sensual, melding into the next. I could feel a fire burning up inside me, craving more. I needed more. Kissing him made every part of my come alive, every sense was sharper.

This sensation was thrilling and my body seemed to respond of it's own accord. I moaned softly in between our kisses. Legolas pulled away and buried his head into the crook of my neck, his soft lips pressing into the sensitive skin and caused my body to shake in delight. He kissed all the way down my neck and back up, all across my jaw, cheek, then finally back to my mouth, his tongue gaining entry as he did. It was an odd yet exhilarating feeling.

For that moment I didn't care about the worries and responsibilities of my position, or about the impending threat of another attack, I was safe in his arms once again and nothing could take it from me.

We broke for away but did not let go of one another pressing own forehead together. "I missed you, so much." I whispered against his lips, feeling the heat of his breath mingled with mine.

"I missed you too." He said, and kissing my tired eyes.

This union did not go unnoticed. So wrapped up we were with eachother's touch, neither of us saw the shrewd eyes watching us from within the shadows, the fires of rage burning in them.

* * *

><p><strong>Whose watching 0_0 find out next time.<strong>


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: I do not own LotRs.**

**I know my spelling and grammar in the last chapter was horrible, (due to the fact it was 3 in the morning when I uploaded it, no checking what so ever) so hopefully it will be better this time round. Please review.**

* * *

><p><em>Leadership<em>

Smoke permeated the air for days after the battle was over. From my seat in Father old office ... no ... my office, I saw the black ashes and smoke of a thousand burning orcs rising up into the grey sky. It looked like rain, which would have been a blessing. It would wash away the blood that flooded the streets.

A droplet of water fell down my neck, causing me to involuntarily shiver. My hair was still slightly wet despite my attempts to wash it and comb it back.

I had learned that Henea's nephew and his family were badly hurt during the attack, so I gave Henea a pardon, allowing her to be there for them, but not before I broke the news of Selvica's death. She cried on my shoulder for a long time. Without either of my maids, it entailed that I would be taking care of myself now. It wasn't that I minded or was incapable of doing so, but more weighty issues clouded my mind, ever since yesterday.

xxxxxx

_I would have be happy to have just stayed with Legolas in that corridor, allowing him to kiss my cheeks, to wrapped his hands around my waist, to let him just be there, but like déjà vu, Gimli came looking for us. Thankfully Legolas heard him and put a respectable distance between us before the dwarf saw anything, plus I was fairly sure he was surprised by my running up to him and hugging him tightly. _

"_Well this is a warm welcome indeed." He grunted when I finally let him go, "Lass you've been quite busy haven't you?" He said teasingly. I could only assume he meant my role as Caretaker, so I just nodded. "No different from you Gimli. Tell me who won this time?" I glanced over at Legolas and saw he had regained his usual calm exterior, while I still felt flushed in the cheeks._

"_The princeling there cheated, therefore I won by default. Forty nine in total. Tell me lass, how many did you slay?" He pointed at me._

"_A hundred and seven."_

_The look that came over his face was indeed priceless. _

"_I only started counting the second day, it could be more."_

"_You had a head start. It doesn't count." Gimli's face went ruddy red as Legolas chuckled at his reaction. Gimli gave a huff and patted my arm, "Come. Your brother is awake."_

_At his words, my mind came down from its euphoric state immediately thought only of Faramir. The three of us hurried to the House of Healing, now crowded with soldiers and civilians alike. I was happily surprised that Aragorn was waiting by Faramir's room. He was watching something or someone in the room with annoyance. I called his name and his frown became a smile, his arms open to embrace me. _

"_Thank you." I mumbled into his tunic. "For what?" He muttered into my ear. _

"_Saving our people."_

_I pulled myself away and looked into his shining grey blue eyes. They hadn't changed at all._

"_How is Eowyn fairing?"_

"_She is asleep, but her condition is better. However ... " He placed a firm hand on my shoulder and steered me into the room, "You should worry about this more anything right now." His voice dropped to a whisper. _

_The reason why was the fact that Semeith and his personal clerk was standing over Faramir, who was clearly half conscious. My happiness faded quickly. Semeith's clerk was holding several parchments while Semeith did all the talking. My blood boiled, it was so hot it must have been why Aragorn removed his hand and backed away. _

"_Lord Semeith." I said sternly. The clerk jumped but Semeith calmly turned to me, hiding a smirk with formality. "Ah, Lady Deorwynn. Do forgive this intrusion, but there were several _outstanding_ matters I wished to address with the Steward." He said._

"_I said we would discuss it tomorrow." I said through gritted teeth._

"_Yes but, now that Lord Faramir is awake, it seems only right the matters are addressed to him. I am here on behalf of the whole council." He glanced over to my bed ridden brother with a sly glimmer in his eye. _

"_Can't you wait until he has fully recovered?" I was losing all control._

_Semeith folded his winkled hands together, "At times like these My Lady, we can not afford to waste time, would you not agree?"_

_He was mocking me now. _

_The hilt of my sword was looking very tempting to grasp, but a gentle moan from the bed caught my attention._

"_D ... Deor ... wynn ..."_

_The clerk moved away so that I could kneel by his side. "I am here Brother." I said softly, taking his hand in mine. Despite his fatigue, he gave me a broad smile that warmed my heart. Faramir tried to pull himself up but his injury made it difficult, I quickly wrapped my arm around his upper body and helped him sit up._

"_Lord Semeith, may I have a moment alone with my sister." Faramir said in a groggy voice. The old man made a sour face but still bowed in acknowledgement of the command. He clicked his fingers and the young clerk followed suit. Aragorn left as well to allow total privacy._

"_Gandalf told me what happened. Faramir I am so sorry for what you were put through." I said, sitting myself on the bed and taking hold of his hands again. Faramir looked down sadly. "I see. They told me you lead the defences single handed."_

"_That is not true. Gandalf in all honesty was the true leader."_

"_Not from what I heard. And you also received a name too. Iron Sword is a good name." Faramir coughed. I reached for the goblet of water and handed it to him. "I hope you are not angry with me Faramir." I said as he drank._

"_Angry?" He handed the goblet back to me, "Deorwynn I am not angry. I am proud of you. You became a leader when Father and I failed to, the city would have fallen easily had you not stepped up." _

"_I did it because it was what was asked of me by Gandalf."_

"_And of all the people he could have chosen, it was you." He moved a hand to grasp my forearms. As he did the pain returned to my new wounds. "You've always followed Deorwynn, but today ... you are more. You've overcome your weakness and made yourself stronger. You've grown, you've learned from your experiences and have become someone new. You've become a leader. "_

_I felt nothing but pride. "And you a hero Faramir."_

_He moved his hand away and looked to the door, "Fetch Semeith." I was puzzled, but did so. When I called for him, Semeith was already waiting by the door, totally unaware of the man, elf and dwarf looking at him unfavorably. _

"_He gives you or your brother any trouble lass, just say the word." Gimli grumbled. Aragorn and Legolas nodded in agreement. The clerk inched himself further away from the trio._

"_Yes My Lord?" Semeith said as he bowed to my brother. Faramir sat as straight as his body would allow and said in a strong voice, "You represent the council, correct?" _

"_Yes My Lord."_

"_Then you will convey this message to them. This is my first and only command as Steward. I hereby step down from my office ... and appoint my sister and heir Deorwynn Iron Sword to the position of Steward."_

_Needless to say, Semeith and I were both stuck for words. _

"_My Lord," The councilman began, "Are you sure that is a wise decision? Protocol demands that ..." "You said yourself that my sister has been handling affairs in my stead, she is more than qualified Semeith. Unless Deorwynn is adverse to it that is my wish."_

_Both of them looked to me for an answer. I wet my tongue and tried to put together a sentence. "Brother, are you sure that this is what you want. I would not take what is rightfully yours, what you have ..."_

"_Deorwynn, you are more than worthy to take my place. You earned your leadership, will you not accept it?"_

" _... I do."_

xxxxxxx

That is how I Deorwynn officially became the 27th Steward of Gondor. I had prepared myself to stand in until Faramir was well again, but to actually be the Steward was still something I never fully imagined.

Father's scepter lay on the table in front of me, across several papers I had be mulling over. Semeith and the other councilmen grudgingly handed over to me after Faramir's decision, overlooked by Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas.

Legolas ...

One of the many things I had been thinking about over and over again was him, or us ...

What now? I was sure I had made things more complicated than they needed to be, on the other hand he did seem to feel or at least react like he cared too. Or was that only because he ... no he would just desire only ... ugh!

I was over thinking this. I needed to clear my mind.

Knock! Knock!

"Enter."

Gandalf and Aragorn came in. I was relieved it was them and not some lord with a trivial inquiry. "I see you are boding well in your new role Deorwynn." Aragorn said, taking a seat across from me. "Well, I thank Faramir for that." I readjusted myself in the chair and glanced between the two, Aragon sitting, Gandalf pacing slowly.

It was Galdalf who requested this meeting with myself and Aragorn. "Much is still to be done, both of you must be prepared for what is to some."

"Both of us?" Aragon questioned. "Yes Aragorn. You have chosen to walk the path of your destiny, as King." Gandalf said, folding his hands together. I nodded in agreement, "It is only fare that you have a say Aragorn." I said. Aragorn turned his mysterious gaze onto me, "Your council doesn't seem to enjoy my input very much."

"They are unaware of your lineage Aragorn. Once I inform them they should be more welcoming. You will have my full support, as you always have."

Gandalf throaty chuckle made both our heads turn to him. "You really have become the Stewardess Deorwynn."He walked over and took the other seat across from me, "Now, shall we begin?"

"Of course." Said Aragorn.

No sooner had he spoken, someone burst through the door. "My Lady!"

"What is it Irolas?" I quickly stood as I sensed his urgency, "Speak." Irolas caught his breath, "My Lady, it's Lord Duraen. He ..."

"He what?"

"He's ... he started a fight ... with one of your companions, the elf." He finally spat out. Both Gandalf and Aragorn were on their feet by then and following me out the door, once I made sure my sword was firming at my side. Irolas tried explaining that Duraen's actions seemed unprovoked and he just suddenly challenged Legolas. The crowed that had formed on the stairs to the citadel was a clear giveaway to the fight. Lords, clerks, even some men from Rohan watched on.

Thankfully the spectators moved aside as we neared the centre. What I saw was Duraen making a fool of himself as he attempted to strike at Legolas, who just swiftly dodged each blow. From across the ring, I caught sight of Eomer.

"What is he doing?" I groaned.

"My Lady?" Irolas waited for an order. "Restrain Duraen before he makes an even greater fool of himself."

But as I spoke, I saw Duraen's lips move as he muttered something to Legolas. I couldn't hear what it was, but whatever it was made Legolas' eyes widen with rage, something I had never seen in the elf. He raised his fist and slammed it into Duraen's face, sending him backwards. Legolas looked like he was going to kill him, as did Duraen, whose nose was bleeding profusely.

"Enough!" I shouted.

Irolas rushed forward and tackled Duraen as he charged for Legolas again. Eomer, who was close to the elf, stepped forward and pulled him away.

"What is the meaning of this?" All four men looked eyes on me. Eomer restraining Legolas, Irols restraining Duraen. Behind me Gandalf was yelling at the crowd to disperse. "Answer me Duraen. Why did you attack Legolas?"

Duraen freed himself from Irolas' grasp and wiped away the blood with his sleeve, smearing it across his face. He looked like a savage warrior painted for battle. "For my honour and yours."

I shook my head in disbelief, "My ... Come with me Duraen." I ordered him to follow me so we could have a chat about this. As I turned, I saw something in each of the four men's eyes. A glimmer i had seen before, but could never quite put my finger on.

I chose to ignore it.

"Aragorn, meet me in the hall with everyone in an hour's time." I muttered to the Ranger as I left.


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: I do not own LotRs**

**Finally worked through writers block to bring you chapter 44, damn this has been whole hell of a writing journey for me. thanks to all those who have stuck it out with me from the very beginning.**

**bones: a bit late for this but i based mostof Duraen's image of a younger Luke Evens. just thought i'd shared that.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_Truth_

Duraen followed me into the hall with silently rage. I could feel where his eyes were drilling into my head along with the throbbing pain going up my arm. It wouldn't matter once I was through with him. He knew my threats weren't idle. I was grateful no one else was in the hall to watch me ridicule Duraen.

I stopped in the center and spun round quickly, making him stumble back. "_What_ ... was that about Duraen? Do you know how foolish that was?" I asked, placing a hand on my hip in an ill tempered manner. "Legolas is a warrior. You are very lucky you came away with just a broken nose."

The blood ceased dripping from his nose but remained present despite his attempts to clean it. "I had every right to challenge him Deorwynn. Honor demanded it." He said as he continued to wipe.

"Challenge? You've never held a sword in your life." I said.

"I have." Duraen protested.

"When?"

" ... When I was thirteen."

I couldn't help but laugh at him. I've been holding a sword since I was seven.

"Legolas has trained since he was a boy, and he's centuries older than either of us."

"Oh, I'm sure you know _all_ about that, and _all _about _him_." Duraen sneered. I took a step back from him, "Are you implying something Duraen?"

"Do not play coy, I saw you with him."

The blood in my veins ran cold. He saw us ... oh Gods he _saw _us ... _he _saw us. Of all the people to see us it had to be the man unrequitedly 'in love' with me.

Duraen could see it in my eyes that he had hit a nerve. "So your sweetheart was an elf. No wonder you never said his name."

"I didn't say anything because it was no one's business."

"It _is _my business. May I remind you that you are betrothed to me Deorwynn."

"We are not anything of the sort. Father never officially agreed to it and I'd like to see you or your father try and convince my brother to consent. He would never do that to me." I pointed out.

"He would once he learned that his little sister is disgracing herself with an elf." Now he was the one threatening me. "To think, all it took to sway you was a pretty face. Tell me, did you throw yourself at him, or was it he who found his way to your bed?"

For once, I had nothing to say to retort him. I was so enraged that I just wanted to strike him down, make him bleed again for such an insult. But then I saw it again, that glimmer. Now I understood. He was jealous of Legolas. His anger only proved it as he dared to invade my personal space, but I held a hand up to push him back as I finally found my voice again. "Neither. Your mind is creating truth out of nothing."

"Out of nothing? From what I saw, it was just _nothing_." He said.

This was getting to be ridiculous, "I may have feelings for him Duraen, but I have not bedded with him."

"Feelings you say." He scoffed, "He's probably enchanted you."

'_Oh I already thought that Duraen.'_

Back and forth we went, retorting and arguing with each other to no end, from the most trivial to the most inappropriate, Duraen showed no shame. How could anyone imagine us married? All we ever did was fight. Apparently, only Duraen.

"Make no mistake Deorwynn, I will make you my wife. You may threaten me all you want, but sooner or later you will have no choice but to marry me. It will be expected of you to produce an heir soon, and I do not believe the bastard child of an elf will suffice. Be realistic Deorwynn, what chance of a normal life do you think_ you'll have with him? Once you have grown old, he will cast you aside for another."_

_"He would never do something like that." I said shaking my head, _"Legolas is ten times the man you could ever hope to be, and I'd rather bare his son then any child of yours."

That did it.

He struck me across the face, the groves on a silver ring he wore cut my bottom lip.

I took a deep breath and turned my head back to him. The look of shock in his eyes indicated he had just realized what he had done, his hand now twitching as it remained hovering in the air. "Firstly Duraen, you will address me properly from now on. I _am_ the Stewardess. Secondly, you've insulted and attack one of my honoured guests who happens to be the son of the Lord of the Woodland Realm, displaying poor manners for a man of your position, and thirdly you have displeased me twice in the past and now dare to do so again."

I felt ten feet taller as I spoke, "I will give you one last chance. Waste it, and I will have no choice but take action. Do you understand?"

I couldn't say that I didn't get some gratification at his expression. It ranged from shock, to anger, frustration and then slight terror. "I was only doing ..." "You were doing what you thought was best for yourself Duraen, it was never about _us_ or _me_."

I turned away from him, confident he wouldn't try anything. I could hear his breathing quicken in frustration before bellowing out, "Why him?! I've loved you for years, yet you fall for a stranger?!"

My feet stopped of their own accord. "You are more the stranger then Legolas." I didn't even turn my head to look at him, "Your devotion is credible Duraen. Find another who'll appreciate it." That was my final rejection, only this time it was Duraen who left me standing there. The blood seeping from my cut lip left a particular metallic taste in my mouth, then I realized I had bitten the inside of my cheek when he had hit me.

I touched the tender skin with my thumb, using the bandages to clean it as began to question myself.

As much as I hated Duraen, he had a point. What hope did I have at a normal life? In fact what hope did I have with Legolas at all? I pitched the bridge of nose in mild frustration, I had no time to be worrying about this, but it seemed to be having a far larger impact than I thought.

The blood stains on my hands caught my attention and I became curious. I pulled my sleeve up to my elbow and inspected my arm. Putting the fresh bandages on it seemed totally pointless now. To my horror, another cut began to form just above the fabric. It did so slowly and painfully.

"What is that?" Came Legolas' came a voice a few steps behind me.

At lightning speed I pulled the sleeve back down to cover my arms, but I was too late. He had seen the bandages. "Just something from the battle," I quickly lied as I turned, "When did you sneak in?" But he wasn't listening to me. He was staring at the cut lip intensely. "Legolas?"

"Did he do that?" He asked seriously. I dropped my head and licked my lip quickly to remove the blood. "He learned quickly that it was a mistake."

"And his declaration of love?" He sounded agitated. "So, is it true?"

"What?"

"Are you to marry him?"

"No. I ..." What had Duraen told him? "We were , but I would never ..." I lost my voice as I looked into his eyes. They were not bright and mysterious like they usually were, they were dark, dangerous. For the first time in many months, I was intimidated by his gaze. Whatever had transpired between the two before I had intervened had angered him greatly. I had to speak truthfully about this.

"Duraen wanted to court me. When I refused he had his father propose the idea of marriage to my father. His death has halted those plans for now but Duraen believed he held ownership of me."

Once I had finished, the darkness in his eyes shifted ever so slightly, so I dared to ask, "What did Duraen say that provoked you to hit him?"

Legolas broke eye contact with me and looked away, "Never mind it Deorwynn. It's really nothing you need to hear."

"Please, just tell me Legolas."

"... He ... He said ... 'You will pay for turning my bride into some common whore'."

There was silence between us. You could slice through the tension with knife.

"Legolas ... I" "I am so sorry Deorwynn." The elf apologized. "For what? You did not start the fight, and you only struck when he provoked you."

"No, I mean, I am sorry that I have shamed your honor. I was in no position to take advantage of you like that."

"From what I can recall, it was I who _'disgraced'_ myself, you shouldn't feel guilty about it." I said seriously. I knew there were more pressing matters to be dealt with at the present time, but this was the one thing I need to get off my chest.

He still avoided looking at me.

"It's no secret that you and I have become close these past few months. You have been there for me when I have needed someone and have taught me a lot about myself, and I am truly grateful for that. I will never have another friend like you in my lifetime." I pause for a moment to breathe, "But I admit ... knowing you has also ... made me ... _feel_ something that I have never felt before ... for a _man_."

My mouth became dry and my voice wavered. I finally said, with great effort, "It is probably childish, and somewhat cliché of me, but ... I think I've fallen in love with you Legolas, even though I probably shouldn't have."

His eyes darted about the stone floor as he took in all I had said. "You ... are a strong independent young woman who has been through much Deorwynn. You are kind and sweet, yet can be the most fierce warrior on the battlefield when need be." He said in a quiet voice.

My heart began to dance wildly, while my new cut stang like a thousand needles.

"But, my behavior has been unacceptable. I must not put your reputation at stake." Legolas concluded."

"What, because of the misconceptions of a spiteful suitor?" I didn't mean to sound so emotional, but I could feel my body tremble.

He finally looked up from the floor and opened his mouth to speak again, but the doors to the hall opened and the other enter. I had forgotten I had told them to meet here. I shifted my stand and spoke in a more official, quieter tone. "If you feel that is best Legolas, then I will respect your decision."

In the end, he chose to reject me, out of respect to my position.

To the deepest of hells with my position!

We both placed masks over out true faces and watched Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer and Gimli walk towards us, all the while the dull throbbing in my chest grew stronger.

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen next? <strong>**Find out in the next chapter.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: I do not own LotRs, only my character.**

**So I decided to do another chapter from the point of view of Legolas, and to be honest its probably not as good as I envisioned it. Oh well, I need to get this story done so I can work on the sequel.**

**here's the link to the trailer on my channel: watch?v=nX7tjgqFnk0**

**if it's not working, just have a look on my channel alira153, same as my name here. Tell me what you think and hope for the sequel.**

* * *

><p><em>Doubts And Uncertainty<em>

"Gentlemen." Deorwynn faced us all, Aragorn, Gandalf, Eomer, myself and Gimli, who was promptly filling his smoking pipe. "I thank you for coming on such short notice."

"I'm only sorry I missed the fight." Gimli said walking over to the black throne, "But I'll hear about it from the princeling. Lass you do you mind?" He pointed to the vacant seat.

"By all means Gimli." She nodded and the dwarf sat back in the large chair and smoked away.

"Now, I understand that this victory has given us the advantage, but there is still an important matter to address." Deorwynn said

We all nodded. Aragorn looked away thoughtfully, "Frodo and Sam."

"Yes. The last know whereabouts of them was the Morgul Vale over two week ago, according to my brother. That path takes them directly to Minas Morgul."

"They are not heading for the Black Gates?" Eomer asked.

"No, and I doubt they would even think to try to enter the Dead City, which means they must have found another way into Mordor." Deorwynn placed her hands on her hips and lent to one side, a sign that she too was in deep thought. "Apparently they are being shown this path by a guide."

"Any path into Mordor is filled with dangers." Gandalf muttered to himself. He had turned away from us and stared into nothing, or so we thought. He was 'looking' for the two Halflings, all alone in the darkness ahead.

While everyone else waited, I carefully looked over at Deorwynn.

"_If you feel that is best Legolas, then I will respect your decision."_

A dull throbbing filled my chest at her words. I knew she was upset and it pained me to be the one hurting her but I had to do it, for her sake. My decision came once her brother Faramir decreed that she was now the caretaker of the throne. A woman with that much power in such dark times did not need talk of an affair flouting around, especially after what that insolent boy had called her.

The very memory of his insult made my blood boil. He claimed he loved her yet called her a common whore and hit her. Even now I found it hard not to lash out in anger, or dance about like a love struck fool on the midsummer's eve.

Her confession came with both the unbridled happiness of hearing it and the gut wrenching guilt of rejecting it. In the past, I had rejected many confessions of unrequited affections I couldn't return, but hearing Deorwynn confess that not only did she harbour feelings for me but that I was the first man she felt such feelings for, the whole world seemed to fade away leaving only my joy, Deorwynn ... and the dark need to possess her for myself.

My mixed emotions only became more clouded when Eomer had walked up to Deorwynn and spoke in hushed tones with her briefly before.

"Thank you for helping Eomer. How fairs your sister"

"The colour has returned to her face and she's walking again."

I had to fold my arms together and turned my gaze away. There was nothing I could do now, if Eomer wanted to pursue he I had no right to interfere anymore, but it still brought out unpleasant notions of hurting the horsemaster.

Even now I caught him glancing wearily at me, watching for my reactions as I stood next to him.

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight. The darkness is deepening." Gandalf began to pace again.

"If the Ring had fallen into Sauron's hands, we would have known by now." Deorwynn dropped her hands to her sides, with one hand on her sword, the other clenched tightly. "He would have wasted no time in striking us."

"It's only a matter of time." Gandalf shock his head. "He has suffered a defeat yes but behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping."

"Let him stay there, let him rot why should we care?" Gimli grumbled.

"Because ten thousand orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom." That certainly answered his question. "I've sent him to his death." Gandalf finished sadly.

"No."

All eyes fell on the Ranger. "There is still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe passage across the plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that."

I began to see what Aragorn was suggesting.

"How?" Gimli asked cautiously. "Draw out Sauron's armies, empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate." Aragorn said confidently, but Gimli coughed on the smoke when Aragorn was finished. Eomer stepped forward to speak, giving me another chance to glance over at Deorwynn. This time she met my gaze, but only for a second. Her pale eyes fluttered from the floor to me then back to Eomer, biting at the cut on her chap lips. It was shameful for me to be staring at her lips like this.

"We can not achieve victory through strength of arms." He said.

"Not for ourselves, but we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's eye fixed upon us, keep him blind to all else that moves."

"You mean to create a diversion." Deorwynn said. "Certainty of death, small chance of success, what are we waiting for?" Gimli seemed in good spirits for a fight. Deorwynn shifted her stance to something that showed more confidence, "I can have three thousand men ready in the hour, more if you give me time, but I would not leave the city unprotected. Eomer?" The horsemaster turned quickly to answer her. "How many of your men can you spare for this cause?"

"Almost two thousand await commands, many more could fight if they choose to."

Deorwynn nodded and turned to Aragorn. "When shall we ride for Mordor?"

"... Tomorrow, we ride."

It was agreed then.

My calm act was again tested when Deorwynn turned away from me and Gimli and touched Eomer arm quickly, "I need to confirm with Irolas these plans. You should do the same." I heard her say."Aye Lady Deorwynn."

"Walk with me."Together they continued to form plans as the left.

Was Deorwynn acting this way out of spite for me? But she wasn't that sort of person. My grip on my own arms tightened ferociously.

"So then," Gimli hopped down from the throne and sidled alongside me, "What was this fight you got into then? I should have been there rooting for you."

"Not now Gimli." I hissed, catching the dwarf off guard. He blinked rapidly and took a long drag of his pipe. "Alright, alright. Don't get so touchy about it." He made the wise choice of leaving me alone, a fine choice for anyone right now.

xxxxxx

"What happened today Legolas?" To my surprise, it was Gandalf who dared to inquire my behaviour. I was sitting alone on the steps of the citadel quietly thinking about my decision when the wizard appeared out of thin air. "You are usually quite rational with matters like this."

I took a deep breath to even out my voice. "It's nothing Mithrandir. Just a boy trying to prove he's a man."

"Indeed. Duraen can be quite ... stubborn. Is that all?"

"...Among other things. Nothing I can't handle."

"Mmmm." The old wizard nodded and stood over me. "Was it because of Deorwynn?" I looked at him in disbelief. Did he know too? His chuckle indicated he did. "I would have to be a fool not to see it Legolas. You are very fond of her, yes?"

My heart began to beat faster. "Yes."

"Well, she is very fond of you too."

_I know Gandalf, I know._

"Young love is such a tender thing." Gandalf went on. I couldn't handle it anymore. "I do not think love is an appropriate topic to talking about at times like this." I said quickly.

"And why not Legolas?" Gandalf walked down the remainder of the stairs until he stood firmly on the surface of the stone courtyard, looking out toward the back clouds. "At time like these, even the smallest flicker of happiness is a welcoming light in the shadows of doubt." He turned and fixed his old eyes on me. Even though I was several centuries older than him, Gandalf made me feel like a mere child with just a simple look.

"Why should be deny ourselves happiness?"

"What do you mean Mithrandir?"

Gandalf chuckled again. "You refuse your feelings for her sake don't you? I can understand the reasons why you do, but in the end ... who benefits? If we are to die tomorrow, better to die with no regrets."And with that, the wizard turned back to Mordor and continued to stare into the distance. "Tell her your feelings, while you can."

I looked down at my hand as he spoke, and remembered the texture of Deorwynn's hair, the warmth of her small hands, the scent of lavender, but most of all her sense of hope. She always believed, even when I couldn't. She was a beacon, radiating with hope. But she was no longer my shining light, she was Minas Tirith's. She no longer needed me to protect her, even though deep inside I still longed to.

I did love her, honestly and truly I do. I should at least tell her that, but it would make things all the more difficult. But she did deserve to know.

I dropped my head into my hands and sighed. Deorwynn was the first person in many years to make my mind clouded with uncertainty and by all the powers of this world it somehow made me want her all the more to myself.


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: I do not own LotRs.**

**Okay so this is just filler until the battle, so bare with me. I am hoping to have all the fight done in chapter, so you guys don't to constantly be reading fighting stuff.**

**So, do you think Leggy will tell Dee how he feels, or will it be too late?**

* * *

><p><em>Time<em>

Time.

That's all that seemed to matter anymore.

Time was needed to give Frodo his chance. Time was needed to prepare. Time could not be wasted on personal matters. Time was needed, but time was scares.

What would be the result of this plan? Only time could tell.

I had gone late into the day with arranging the armies of Gondor and Rohan with Eomer, Aragorn and Irolas. Gandalf presided over the plans with a careful eye.

Gimli was not present, nor was Legolas ...

No I wouldn't start thinking about it, not now.

Once the plans for battle were set in stone I insisted that a reasonable number of soldiers be left in Minas Tirith.

"I only ask that three hundred be left behind. Should there be any ... _problems_ ... they can evacuate the people to a safer location." I pleaded my case to the men, "The city has no means to be fully ready should another attack occur."

"I agree." Irolas said. "Over half of the catapults have been destroyed and the gate won't hold anything back."

Aragon nodded, but his eyes never left the map spread out before us. "The real question is where would they go? There are only small towns within the immediate vicinity, and the closest city is days away."I sighed thoughtfully. That was true, but still anywhere would be safe for them.

"How about Dol Amroth?" Said a voice at my office door. It was my brother, appearing livelier than before. There was colour in his face once more and his injured arm was in a sling.

"Faramir." I rushed over to his side. "Are you sure you should be up?"

"I am better sister. Do not fret." He said calmly, then returned to the others. "It is far, but it's one of the safest places for the people."

"Would Dol Amroth warrant such a mass flux of refugees?" Eomer asked. Gandalf, who had remained silent for a long portion of the discussion finally stirred. "Prince Imrahil would have to honour a request from his niece."

Eomer raised an eyebrow at the wizard then looked over at me.

There were only three things I knew about my mother Finduilas. One, she was the only daughter of the previous Prince of Dol Amroth. Two, she was part of a union of marriage between the two cities during my both my grandfathers' rule. And three, she was the love of my father's life ... and I partially caused her untimely death.

Father may have forgiven me, but I don't think my uncle ever did.

"There is a passage that goes around Dor-En-Ernil. I can take them."

I ran my tongue over my teeth, still tasting traces of blood from my encounter with Duraen. "Faramir, are you volunteering to lead them?"

"Yes Sister. I may be unfit to fight, but I can still be of service to you." The warm hand on my shoulder was all I needed and I agreed. "I'll have a message prepared for the Prince." I said.

"Then," Gandalf's voice sounded deeper, more commanding than usual, "It is decided. We ride for the Black Gates. Five thousand will march with us, three hundred will remain." At that point it was clear that the meeting was adjourned.

"Irolas, may I speak with you alone please?" I quickly asked.

My commander nodded and the rest of the men began to file back out, but Eomer lingered to say something to me quietly. "Deorwynn, I too wish to leave some men behind, as an escort for Eowyn and our injured."

"Of course, anything." He gave me one of his rare smiles and left the room.

The large oak door seemed heavier that day, like it was resisting me, or perhaps the current pain in my arms was sapping my strength. The trembling was getting worse and I was slowly losing blood. The brown blotches indicated I needed new bandages ... again.

"Lady Deorwynn?" Irolas' worried voice pulled me away from my thoughts.

"Yes." I dropped my arm from the door and walked back to my desk to roll up the map. "Irolas, I have a request. I need someone to help command the troops here in Minas Tirith. I would like you to be the one."

His jaw dropped ever so slightly. "My Lady, I should be at the Gates ... at your side. You need all the men as possible." He protested.

"I need men I can trust Irolas." I looked him dead in the eye as I spoke, "And I trust you with my life. That is why I am asking you to remain behind." I circled back from behind the desk and stood directly in front of him. "Should I fall, Faramir will need your loyalty and I will need you to protect the people."

I saw a spark of fear in him, "My Lady, please ... don't say such things."

"I'm sorry Irolas, but please understand." I place a hand on the dented metal of his armour, "I am asking you not as the Stewardess, but as a friend. Please stay behind."

He took my hand off his shoulder, but did not let go of it. He was as if he was examining the color of the dried blood, or the chipped nails and speaks of dirt. It pained me to have him suddenly clutch it tightly, but I did not say anything.

"If that is what you wish, then I will oblige." He loosened his hold until my aching hand slide out from his grasp.

"Thank you, Irolas." I smiled at the commander. He saw my smile and quickly responded with one of his own. I could even swear I saw his cheeks turning slightly pink. He tried to hide this by dipping his head to me and leaving.

Just as he reached for the iron handle, I remembered something.

"Irolas?" I called, to which the man instantly turned back. "Before the gates were breached, you said that you had something to tell me. What was it?"

Irolas appeared to have been stunned, like he had thought, perhaps hoped I had forgotten. "I ... I wanted to say that, what I mean is that ... I ... I ..." He stumbled over his words so quickly I could barely make sense of it. "Deorwynn ... I've always ... lo.."

Was he ...?

"_Admired _... your strength and courage. Ever since you were a child, you were brimming with strength and now ... you've become a wonderful woman." He bowed again and quickly left the room.

'_Oh dear.'_ I thought as I sunk into the chair behind the desk, _'This could be more complicated than I thought.'_

xxxxxx

The candles had all but burnt out when I was finally done with preparations. I would have retired to my chamber earlier but there was one more thing I wanted to arrange for tomorrow. Once I was sure it would be ready, I went to my chamber, at a very slow pace. I was tired, not so much physically, but emotionally.

I had shut off over a dozen different emotions in the space of an hour that I was left with a sickly numbness. Even the pain in my arms seemed to have faded for now.

To my surprise, a lone candle had been lit and placed on my vanity. The small light illuminated my armour, now cleaned, repaired and polished as it sat ready on the edge of my bed. I also saw a brand new mirror fitted to the vanity. Not as big as the last one, but still a reasonable size.

I had the sneaky suspicion that Henae, though supposedly with her family, had a hand in this.

I approached the mirror cautiously, self aware that my reflection may be a sight to behold.

I wasn't wrong.

My cheeks looked hollow in the light and there were dark circles forming under my eyes from lack of sleep. The cut on my lip was swollen and pinkish. I looked only half alive.

I glimmer from just behind the candle stick drew my gaze away from my horrid face. The two halves that remained from the Ondo en' Rina sat on top of a small pouch of red velvet with a long drawstring. Once again, Henae's doing.

With one puff, the orange glow disappeared and I stood alone in the darkness. There was no moon tonight, the black rain clouds gathering over the city hid it. I could smell it in the air. Sure enough, the light pitter patter of rain drops began to fall over White city, starting very softly before becoming heavy and loud, like thunder.

I left a pile of cloths at my feet, but I did not bother to find a nightgown. I stood in front of the vanity with only my bindings and the bandages on my arms, which I proceeded to unwind.

The rain outside turned into a storm, the lightning occasionally lighting up the chamber. It was just like Helm's Deep. Thinking about that night also reminded me of my realization. The dull aching in my chest came back, only this time it felt worse.

I knew that Legolas' rejection held good intentions behind it, but it still felt worse than being struck in the face, which I had already been dealt. I badly wish I could reverse time, and had held my tongue. I was sure that I had forever damaged our already fragile friendship.

But what could be done now? I had made my choice, as did he. He did not wish to reproach my feelings, and I had to respect his decision, even though we would both likely die tomorrow.

I let the bandages fall on top of the heap I had created and walked out onto the balcony. The rain was icy cold, the wind even colder, and yet it felt more invigorating than anything I have felt. So I stood, letting the rain hit my exposed body, feeling every droplet caress my scares, watching the dry blood being washed away. The red marks had turned purple and black, looking more like they had been tattooed into my skin. The highest they reached was my biceps.

Perhaps this was how Sauron was going to kill me, make me bleed to death. As I walked back out of the storm, some of the marks on my hands began bleeding again. Slow, painful torture. How artful.

I knew he wouldn't rip my heart out. In his own way, Legolas had done that for him.

I fell back onto the bed and allowed myself to cry like a child. Like the stubborn, naive, hurt, scared and stupid child I was.


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: I do not own LotRs.**

**I am SOOOOOOOOO sorry it has taken me this long to update. I got caught up with community theatre commitments and had my own friendship/relationship issues to deal with. I literally went through what Dee did so that sapped a lot of energy from me. I'm striving to finish it as soon as i can, so please bare with me just a little long.**

* * *

><p><em>The Final Dawn<em>

Before the dawn broke, I woke from a sleep so restless, my body and mind felt as though it had already partaken in the battle. My eyes were swollen red from crying and I had lost more blood in the night. The bloody imprints of my arms on the white sheets were proof.

When I had scrubbed myself clean and pulled my hair into a tight ponytail, I donned just a light shirt and breeches and set myself to work cleaning my sword. I had neglected it long enough and it need to be sharpened. On a shelf near the door, I found the small whetstone that Boromir had given to me when I received my first proper sword. It seemed ironic that now that very same blade was probably still travelling out into the sea, along with Boromir's frozen body.

As I worked on the blade, I watched the sky brighten in the sword's reflection.

The clattering of armour plates and shields from the city below indicated that the armies were already mobilizing. With one last brush of the whetstone, I raised up my sword for inspection. I realised how light it felt these days.

KNOCK KNOCK!

My head swung round and looked at the door. "Who is it?!" I called.

"Deorwynn it's me. May I please speak with you?" I knew that voice all too well. Legolas.

I could only stare at the door slightly afraid, yet ultimately curious. Should I let him in? Or send him away? Could I send him away?

"Just a moment please!" I scuffled around quickly and hit the bloody sheets from sight. I checked myself in the mirror to see that the redness had gone down. It had but alas my face still seemed hollow.

"Come in!"

Legolas was already dressed for battle, wearing the same armour from Rohan. His calmness indicated no immediate means to be worried, in fact he a seemed to be his normal stoic self, but what would he wish to talk about at this hour?

"I ... hope I did not wake you."

"Not at all. I have been awake for a while."

Legolas was not meeting my gaze, but staring at my arms. I realized that in my haste to hide the sheets, I had forgotten to conceal my arms. Now he had seen the marks in all their gangrenous looking glory.

I was beyond caring who saw them now.

"Deorwynn. How long have you had those?" Legolas asked quietly, taking small steps towards me. I brought my arm up to have a closer inspection myself. "When I arrived home. At first it was just my hands but ... well as you can see its gotten worse."

My arm was pulled out of my sight by the elf. He held it one pale hand and stared at the marks, his expression was masked. He suddenly pulled the sleeve further up to expose even more of the black lines. "This is a curse mark." He said bitterly, snapping his head up, and I was met with an ice blue stare, "Deorwynn, how did ..?"

"It's none of your concern." I pulled my arm away from his touch and walked back to my bed. I found the whetstone still sitting upon it and busied myself with returning it to the shelf. "It's my fault for being so curious anyway. Besides it doesn't matter now."

"Doesn't matter? Deorwynn those marks are pure evil."

"I know that Legolas. I don't need to be told how evil it is." Not once did I look at him as a sped past him. "I can handle this." The stone made a very loud thunk as I dropped onto the wood,

The elf sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I forget how stubborn you are at times."

"Then I truly am my father's daughter aren't I." "Deorwynn stop."

I spun around myself and looked at him, making at though nothing was wrong. "I did not come here to argue Deorwynn."

"Then why are you here? It seems odd for a man to want entry to a young woman's chamber at this hour of the morning." The word poured out from my mouth before I could think about them, yet they didn't appear to affect the elf.

"I have something I need to say myself."

For a moment we just stood there looking at each other, then Legolas took a step forward. I remained still as he approached me. Usually I fidgeted or look away from him whenever he got closer to me, but now I found that I could remain still holding his stare.

"I am sorry if my words yesterday hurt you ..."

"They did not."

"You're a terrible liar at times. And I'm sorry for mistrusting you about Duraen. I should never let him get to me."

I took a deep breath and calmed a little, leaning back against the wall space in between the shelf and the doorframe. "It is alright now. It was simply a misunderstanding. I was acting purely on impulse and my emotions weren't balanced. I think the fear of losing those who are close to me made me speak so ... openly." Even I knew that was a terrible excuse for my confession.

He didn't say anything in response, and instead he pressed perfect lips against mine in chaste kiss. He pulled away, his gaze firmly on me. I could have sworn I would have fainted from the intensity of the emotions beginning to stir in me.

"Just remember, I do care about you ... more than anything in this world." He whispered gently before leaving me there, stunned and unable to move. I could hear him shut the door softly beside me, yet I could only stare at the other side of the room.

To think, he gave me the slightest of kisses yet it could literally take my breath away.

Damn him.

And yet ... he cared for me.

He _did _care for me.

I felt lighter with this knowledge, pleased, empowered.

Perhaps ... I could die happy now.

Once I found use in my legs again, I donned my armour but not without difficulty. My fingers fumbled on each latch as I tried to tighten them and some pieces just felt like a bolder attached to my body.

The final touches were the dark blue cloak around my shoulders and the red pouch containing the pieces of the Ondo en' Rina tucked safely within the folds of my tunic. Even if it's power was gone, it still felt right around my neck, like I had regained a piece of myself again.

I took one final glance around my chamber, for it may have been the last time I would have seen it, and left to face my fate.

xxxxxx

"Creon, have your men take the left flank."

"Yes My Lady."

Never in my lifetime had I thought I would be standing here, on the steps of the Citadel before an army as a leader.

Perhaps I was asleep, and perhaps this was some hellish dream I was living.

No ... the men before me were real. The armour holding down my body was real. The sword at my hip was real. Merry and Pippin standing with Eomer whilst they compared their swords were real.

Even Gandaf, Gimli and Legolas standing by my side were real.

Eomer approached the three of us, "The army is ready Deorwynn. We should ride soon." He said, and I recognized the same determination I saw the first time I met him burning like fire. "Soon my friend. There is just one thing that needs to be down before we leave."

"What is that?" His eyebrow cocked from under his helm. I leant down and whispered in his ear my plan, to which he nodded in agreement.

Gandalf glance down at us and the sides of his lips began to twitch. He was the only one who was aware of my plans, for I had discreetly whispered them to him only moments before.

I glanced over my shoulder at the doors just behind us, waiting for them to open, but no such luck. What was taking him so long?

Another five minutes passed before the doors opened. I swung round and looked in awe at what stood there.

Aragon.

I arranged for a proper suit of armour for the future King to wear, and by all the gods of this land he certainly looked the part. The silver armour shone even in the dull light of the morning, contrasting with the black over tunic bearing the emblem of Gondor and the red and black cape pinned around his strong shoulder. His once devilish hair was pulled back of his proud face to reveal his bright eyes dancing about between the four of us. What completed the look was the sword of the ancient kings, renewed and ready and his hip.

He really did look like a king.

"Well know all our pieces are ready for this game." Gandalf muttered. I gave him a funny look, "What?"

"Nothing."

He never changes.

"Right, We are ready it seems." I squared my shoulders and faced the soldiers before us. "Irolas." I called to my commander. He nodded and ordered the men to fall in. All eyes fell on myself and Eomer as he out together as representatives of the two armies. Eomer was the first to speak. "Riders of Rohan. By the oaths you swore I call upon you, as friends and comrades to stand with me in the face of war. Stand now with Gondor, your brothers of war, and fight together."

The men of Rohan let out a hair rising cry, even Merry joined in.

It was my turn.

I unsheathed my sword and looked back at Ranger.

"Aragon, Son of Arathorn." I said, kneeling before him. "I Deorwynn, Stewardess of Gondor, offer my sword and fealty to you, Isildur Heir and rightful King to the Throne of Gondor.." I looked him right in his eyes, "I will complete what my brother wished, and will follow you to the end ... my King."

I bowed my head and waited for his response. I was answered with a strong hand on my shoulder, so I looked up at Aragorn's face. He was smiling.

He lifted me up and wrapped his hand around mine. It was then I noticed that he still wore Boromir's gauntlets.

"Thank you, my friend."

He turned to the crowd and spoke in a strong, clear voice.

"We fight not as the armies of Rohan and Gondor, for we are one in spirit, one in mind and one in voice. We fight as the army of Man."

Both armies cheered together, joined by the two brave hobbits. Our courage had been found, a loyalties cemented.

Now we ride.


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: I don't own LotRs.

Okay guys, I know it has been a while since I updated, but Christmas is called the silly season for a reason, so writing had to be sidelined for some pressing matters. On this note, I am forced to cancel my plans for a sequel and will aim to resolve conflicts and questions in this story. I will hopefully write a one shot concerning Dee meeting Legolas' father, or their child. You pick.

Please don't kill me, these things just happen, so I am terribly sorry to expecting a sequel.

* * *

><p><em>Side by Side<em>

We only had one more day until the army would cross the border of North Ithilien into Mordor's territory. Camp had been set up for the night and several look outs patrolled the surrounding area, mainly Faramir's rangers who knew the territory well, but the army was deathly quiet, even the horses were silent.

I sat on a bolder high above the camp just watching the army. Small fires had been lit all over the camp, making me think of stars for some reason. Perhaps it was the fact that cloud covered up the heavens and blocked out the real stars that I pictured it so.

I missed the stars already.

The sound of scraping rocks had me clutch the hilt of my sword, but to my relief it was only Aragorn. "One should not keep their troubles pent up Deorwynn." He said and sat down next to me, looking down at the camp as well.

"You seem to do a fine job of it." I shrugged, releasing my sword and wrapping my aching arms around my legs. I glanced over to see what his reaction was. He was smiling.

"I am old Deorwynn, I have learned how to. You are still so young."

"Not anymore. How are the others?"

"Asleep. They will need their strength for tomorrow, and so will you."

I lent my head on my arm as I pictured Merry and Pippin curled up in their cloaks next to Gimli, who would be calmly snoring his head off. Legolas would be ... Legolas, awake and alert. "I can't sleep, not yet."

I studied Aragorn as best as I could in the darkness. He seemed so calm. "Are you afraid Aragorn?"

"I would be a fool to say no. Yes I am afraid." He said with an honest smile, "I have been afraid all my life."

"Of what?"

"... Myself. I am Isildur's Heir, all my life I have been running from that fact, from the weakness within me."

"All humans are not without fear, that is what makes us human. Our weakness allows us to be merciful and encourages us to be more than what we are."

Aragorn cocked his eyebrow curiously, "Since when have you been so profound?"

"I don't know." I lent back on my hands and stared up at the clouds above, as if the search for the answer. Maybe I have always know these things, and I've finally awaken to the truth of it all.

I enjoyed the peaceful silence between us as we sat there just watching the camp below.

"Here."

Aragorn passed me a full water bag, making realised how parched I was. He looked behind him as I uncorked the lid, "Thank you." I murmured as I brought the water bag to my lips. The cold water tasted so sweet.

"Legolas finally told you how he feels yet?"

My choking on the water served as my answer. "What?!" Water dribbled down my chin which I quickly wiped away.

"I would have to be a failure as a Ranger not to see it Deorwynn." Aragorn laughed, and undoubtedly saw the red crawling across my face. "I have known Legolas for a long time, and I have never seen him quite so protective of someone, nor so happy to be in your company."

"He ... he did tell me, but only because I spoke of it first." I said quietly as I tightened the cork back onto the water bag. "We both agreed that it would be nothing more."

"And tell me, why shouldn't it be?"

"Two logical reasons Aragorn, minus the fact that we may die tomorrow." I sighed and held up two fingers. "One, I'm the Stewardess of Gondor now, and he's a Prince. We have our separate duties to our people. And two..."

"You're mortal, he is elfkind." Aragorn finished for me. My hand remained frozen in mid air as I stared at him. "How did you ...?"

"I know ... because you are doing exactly what I did." He said, his eyes full of regret. I had seen him with such a pitiful expression. When I asked him about ... yes ... Beren and Lúthien.

"The one you love is an elf too."

The man nodded and dipped his head down, shadows obscuring his face, "Yes. My beloved ... whom I have condemned." His gentle voice was no more than a whisper. I felt quite guilty for causing such an expression and slid the water bag back to him very sheepishly.

"Promise me something Deorwynn."

"What?"

"Never regret it."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Fanor grew restless underneath me, like he was telling me not to go on. I couldn't blame him though. The sight of the Black Gates would churn the stomach of any reasonable man. The tall rusted walls held God know's what behind them, trolls, Uruk-hai, wargs, maybe more.

Our army had taken up its position a safe distance from the gate while the remains of the Fellowship rode up to thfem, Eomer and a banner man of Gondor joining us.

As I breathed, the toxins that plagued Mordor began burning at my lungs, I could taste it on my tongue too.

'_It is a barren wasteland, riddle with fire, ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume.'_

Boromir, it seemed you were right. But if I was struggling with only this amount, how would Sam and Fordo be able to cope?

"Let the lord of the black land come forth! Let justice be done upon him!" Aragorn called up to the Black Gates.

I glanced over at Eomer, who sat at my left. He too seemed tense. Merry peeked out from behind the horselord and stared wide eyed at the colossal structure. His eyes wondered over to me and I gave him a reassuring smile, pepping up his spirit a little.

The gates began to slowly open, the groaning of metal and gears deafened me slightly. From within the small opening a lone horseman rode towards us.

An emissary of sorts?

I had no idea what the creature on top of the horse was. Maybe human, or an orc, perhaps both. It wore layer upon layer of black cloth, topped by metal plated armour and a metal head piece that covered all but its large twisted mouth.

"My master Sauron the Great bibs thee welcome." It said in a slimy voice, and bared its rotten teeth in a snide grin. "Is there any in this rout with authority to treat with me?"

Gandalf I believed was our elected negotiator.

"We do not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed. Tell your master this, the armies of Mordor must disband, he is to depart these lands, never to return."

The .. _thing_ ... snarled at Gandalf's words before grinning again.

"Old greybeard. I have a token I was bidden to show thee."

Its armoured hand disappeared into the fold of black and pulled out something, thrusting it into the air for all to see. It was a small shirt ... made of white chainmail ... Mithreal ...

No, no it can't be.

No.

No

No no no no no no no no no no no NO!

"Frodo."

"Silence."

"No, Frodo."

"Silence I said!"

As Gandalf tried to quiet down Pip and Merry's audible grief, the creature made noises that suggested that it was pleased with our response to the Mithreal.

"The halfing was dear to thee I see." It tossed the shirt to Gandalf, who passed it to Pip. I watched him clutched the shirt with much pain in his eyes. "Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host. Who would've thought one so small could endure so much pain?"

Already I could feel my chest press against my armour as my body began to hyperventilate. It took everything I had not to start crying, or yelling, or whatever reaction would come out of me at that moment.

Did they really die? All alone in that wasteland?

Tortured?

In pain?

'_Sam ... Frodo ... I'm so..'_

Wait.

I could feel warmth. A warmth on my chest, right on my collar bone. It couldn't be ... it had shattered ... but still, the Ondo en' Rina has never lied.

"And he did Gandalf, he did." I had had enough with that thing's wretched laughing.

"Shut your damned mouth." I knew I had everyone's attention, the burning sensation of eyes on me wasn't easily ignored, "You speak nothing but lies."

The creature seemed stunned by my back chat but flicked its black tongue over its bottom row of teeth, "How touching. Your false hope actually has you believing ..."

"I don't just believe, I _know_."

My price for such a comment was another stab of pain in both my arms. Damn it. Aragorn stirred his horse towards the emissary without any fear in him, and judging by the way he was gripping his sword's hilt, this was not going to end well.

"And who is this? Isildur's heir? It takes more to make a king than a broken elvish blade."

Aragorn let out a guttural growl and removed the creature's head with one swift motion of his sword. Its mouth still twitching as it rolled around on the ground pathetically.

"I guess that concludes negotiations." Gimli summed up. The emissary's horse whinnied and took flight back into Modor with its rider's decapitated body dragging along behind it. This was a message for war.

"We must move back. Now! Quickly!" Eomer cried as the gates moved forward towards us. I would not disagree with him and willed Fanor to turn.

'_Deorwynn'_

A voice was calling me, no louder than a whisper.

'_Deorwynn'_

I would not turn to where the voice was coming from, for I knew who it was.

The opening of the gates sent our arm into a state slight panic and confusion. I could see spears dropping and heads turning to one another. They were losing moral and fast. I dismounted Fanor quickly as the stallion skidded on the loss dirt, mouth foaming and eyes wild. I clutched desperately at his reigns to calm him.

"Hold your ground, hold your ground!" Aragorn shouted over the noise. "Sons of Gondor, of Rohan, my brothers! I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me.

A day may come when the courage of men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship, but it is not this day.

An hour of woes and shattered shields, when the age of men comes crashing down! But it is not this day! This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good Earth, I bid you stand, Men of the West!"

As one the men drew the swords, renewed by such a rousing speech. I released Fanor's reigns and urged the horse to run.

"Go my friend and thank you." I muttered. I would miss that beautiful horse. I finally unsheathed my sword and took up my position at Legolas' side.

The Black Gates had completely opened by now and all of Mordor was spilling out. It became more unsettling that the orc actually circled our army, blocking us from any route of escape. While the men stared at the army of orcs, my eyes could only see the blazing Eye in the distance.

The Eye of Sauron.

So that was his real form.

I wanted to look away ... I really did ... so why couldn't I?

'_Deorwynn ... remember ... I will keep my word.'_

"Never thought I die fighting side by side with an elf."

Gimli voice brought me back. My gaze was pulled from the light and down at my dwarf companion. "What about side by side with a friend?" Legolas offered, giving Gimli a smile. Gimli looked up and grinned, nodding his head. "Aye, I could do that."

An elf and a dwarf who were friends. Now I had seen everything. Such a thing brought a smile to my face. I was truly glad I had met them.

How strange. Even being surrounded by ten thousand orc and other monster, on the step of the most wretched and cursed lands in Middle Earth with the likely hood of death looming around us, I could still smile.

Perhaps the small bloom of warmth resting on my chest was all the encouragement I needed now. So long as I felt it, there was a chance that Frodo would destroy the Ring, and with that a chance that we would survive to see another day.

Yes. There was a chance.

'_There is always a chance.'_

There was only a long pause as the two opposing force stared at each other head on, waiting for it to begin. Then, with only two words, it did.

"For Frodo."

Aragorn ... my King ... launched himself at the army. Merry and Pip were next to rush forward, determine to help at the cost of their own lives. My feet moved at their own accord and kept up the pace set by Legolas and Gandalf, staying ahead of five thousand swords and spears directly behind me.

The sound of the two armies finally clashing was a mixture of scrapping metal, squealing orcs, spears breaking and flesh being ripped.

Sound a sound caused me to go slightly deaf. Everything sounded muffled as I hacked my way through the battle. We were all so tightly packed in I had to make sure that I didn't strike an ally in the process of staying alive, so most of my attacks consisted of punches and slicing.

As I pulled my sword out from an orc's skull, a familiar sensation began creeping up my arms. What perfect timing for my arms to start giving out to pain.

I gritted my teeth to hold back the pain, know that all the profanities and curse in the world would pour out of my mouth.

A large orc came charging at me with its weapon in the air, ready to smash it done on my head, but I was quicker and held my sword up to block, yet as I did my right arm began twitching uncontrollably which weakened my defence.

When the orc's weapon landed I fell back onto the ground, my weak arm failing to break my fall. But my left still held up my sword and from this level I struck the orc from bellow.

I rolled onto my side in order to stand, but my arm was still twitching, almost jerking now. I saw to my horror blood seeping out of the chainmail and armour. I merely punched the ground and jumped up, relying on my adrenaline to get me through this.

As I stood, my back crashed into another's. Both of us turned to strike, but thankfully stopped in mid swipe. It was only Aragorn, his face streaked with dirt and a trail of blood running down his chin. The two of us nodded and returned to next opponents, fighting back to back.

Together as one.

I sensed something was wrong when I felt Aragorn stop fight and freeze. I peeked out from behind him as saw what drew his attention so.

A black mist was creeping its way through the orc army, and fast too. It looked as though it had substance, but how?

I stepped out and braced myself for what might happen, yet was stopped by Aragorn's arm. "Stay back Deorwynn." He said, his voice contending with the sounds of the battle.

The mist began closing in on us, some soldiers tried to swipe at it yet it passed right through them. I swore I could hear it hissing. It split into two trails and circled around us, the orcs standing well out of the way. "What is this?" I growled, my sword waving it away from myself.

"I don't know, but don't touch it." Aragorn warned me.

The mist accumulated in front of me, building up to the image of a man. At its centre I could make out sparks of light, like a fire beginning to burn for the first time. I was sure now that it was hissing.

The hissing turned to growls, then to an ear piercing screech. The mist's hands became like claws and lunged forward ... at me.

The mist wrapped itself around my arms like a snake coiling around its prey, it seeped under the armour, tearing it off with one flick and leaving only the chainmail to protect my arms. The black smoke seeped through the gaps and into my skin. A pulsation ran through me like a heartbeat, making every vein bulge in my body.

Oh God the pain was unbearable. My bones and muscles twisted in ways they should never have as I choked on my cries of anguish. Blood gushed out from the chainmail.

"Deorwynn!"

"Stay ... back!" I tried to signal to Aragorn to move, but I couldn't. I had no control. I had felt this way before ... in a dream.

The mist creature arms had completely encased my own, its torso passed through me and settled behind my body, controlling it,

What the hell?!

My sword arm began moving, despite my apparent resistance to such action as I will with all my remaining strength to stop it. The sword was aimed at ... Aragorn.

* * *

><p>Cilffy ... :P<p> 


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: I do not own LotRs.**

**Well what will happen now? Final part of the battle is up, the journey is almost over. Man this was tough. I'm sorry for leaving it on a cliffhanger like that, just wanted to make it dramatic and judging by the review I got it worked. I would like to make special not of RemyLupin's review as she wrote and I quote 'Right now, I want to take Dee and Legolas, and throw them into a room yelling "Get some!"**

**Thank you Remy.**

**This made my day, as did all the reviews.**

**Will Legolas and Dee 'get some'? *shrugs* maybe, if you guys want them to.**

* * *

><p><em>Voices Within<em>

"_Deorwynn!"_

"_Stay ... back!" I tried to signal to Aragorn to move, but I couldn't. I had no control. I had felt this way before ... in a dream._

_The mist creature arms had completely encased my own, its torso passed through me and settled behind my body, controlling it,_

_What the hell?!_

_My sword arm began moving, despite my apparent resistance to such action as I will with all my remaining strength to stop it. The sword was aimed at ... Aragorn. _

xxxxxxxxx

In all my nightmares, in all the terrors my mind could conjure, all the visions and memories, I always knew I could wake up.

I could escape, even if I was consumed by the nightmare, I could wake up and suddenly be free ... and safe in the knowledge that whatever occurred and what I might have done was never real.

What I wouldn't give for this to be just a nightmare.

With each clash of our swords I could feel my soul slowly crumbling from within while my body burned with the pain. Each movement I made was orchestrated by the creature stationed behind me, and every second it had control over me was like thousands of needles rushing through every muscle, every vein, even right down to the bone.

But it wasn't pain I was focused on, oh no. It was Aragorn's eyes that consumed my thoughts. I watched helplessly as the confusion and shock of my sudden action intermingled with the conflicted mindset as whether or not to strike back.

Such a sight only strengthened my resolve to break the hold over me. But with every swing I tried to hold back, the pain would increase tenfold and would paralyse me long enough for the swig to land upon Aragorn's blade. My eyes stang from uncontrollable tears.

'_Stop this. Stop! STOP!'_ My thoughts screamed at my body, but to no avail.

'_It's too late now.'_ A silky smooth voice whispered in my ear. _'You should never have stepped foot outside your fortress walls.'_

I knew this voice.

It couldn't be ...

The mist ... that creature ... was Sauron _himself_?

'_Now, I think a limb at a time would suffice. I wouldn't like to make this too short for you Deorwynn.'_

'_I won't let you kill him!'_

'_Wrong,_ you_ will kill him.'_

'_No.'_

My body was jerked back as Aragorn managed to side step me and swung at the partial body behind me.

'_The fool. I guess I shall have to up the stakes.'_

He power began to spread further into my body, heading towards my legs.

'_He is no fool.'_

CLANG!

'_How naive. Still the follower, never the leader.'_

'_I _am_ a leader.'_

'_Are you?'_

CLANG!

'_Are you really a leader? Or just another pawn?'_

'_Shut up.'_

CLANG!

'_Think back Deorwynn. When Aragorn returned you were elated. Your burden had been lifted, you no longer had to bear the weight of a nation.'_

'_I bear that weight regardless.'_

'_And what about your dear older brother, handing you the responsibility without any consideration. I know somewhere deep with your soul you hate him for that.'_

'_You're lying.'_

CLANG!

'_You hate him for forcing you to give up your love for the elf, just like you hate you're other brother for abandoning you.'_

'_He didn't ...'_

'_But he did. He didn't even fight to live, remember?'_

'_SHUT UP!'_

CLANG!

I hadn't realised that my frustration had joined with his own strength in that last swing, forcing Aragorn to his knee in an attempt to stave off my blade. With this, my leg, now another puppet piece kicked him to the ground.

'_Stop this, please ...'_

My sword hilt locked onto his, holding him down while my body held down his free arm with my foot.

'_You are all going to die Deorwynn.'_

My right arm let go of my sword and slowly began to reach for my dagger.

'_Stop.'_

The world began to slow around me, and all sounds faded into nothing. My dagger inched its way out of its sheath, while Aragorn struggled to raise his arm. My dagger rose up until it hovered at eyelevel. I watched Aragorn's mouth move, yet I couldn't hear him. My tears dropped onto my blade.

'_You never had a chance to defeat me.'_

'_No ... There is a chance ... there is a chance ... there IS!'_

I felt something.

Not the pain.

It was like someone was calling for me, deep within myself. Like hundreds of people, all whispering my name until it joined into one single voice ... my own voice.

Yes ... I am my own master. I can decide my future.

I felt empowered, free, untouchable.

In that moment I felt it, an opening.

Sauron was distracted.

I willed my right arm to move.

It did.

I brought the dagger down hard.

Aragorn's face contorted in shock as he starred at the glittering metal ... lodged in my own arm. It had gone right through my chainmail and my arm all together, poking out from the other side. Somehow the pain of my own self infliction was a welcomed relief.

I gritted my teeth as the unexpected action startled Sauron's presence long enough for me to gain some semblance of control and moved away from Aragorn, dropping my sword. He reached out in concern but I moved further away from him.

"Stay back Aragorn! I don't know how long I can ... AAHHH!"

The monster possessing my body seethed and raged within me. It had rebounded and now sought retribution, starting by ripping the dagger out of my arm.

'_You wretched child!'_ It began shouting incoherent profanities, _'You will all perish before me.'_

Sauron aimed the dagger at my heart.

"DEORWYNN!"

Who ...?

A hand reached out from my peripheral vision and wrapped around my wrist, pulling the dagger away from my chest. The long white fingers held firm against the powerful force possessing me. My eyes traveled up the hand, across the leather bound forearm and armoured shoulder.

Finally I saw the panicked blue eyes behind disheveled strands of gold.

"Le ... go ... las ..."

A great howling filled the air, piercing the eardrums of all. The wind suddenly changed and the orcs around me stopped fighting.

Then the presence began to pull away from me, like it was being yanked back into Mordor by the wind, and I felt as though tiny little hands were letting go of my body, on by one.

Why was he pulling away?

He couldn't be done yet.

Unfortunately, by releasing me, my wounds were free to bleed all they wanted. I had lost too much blood and I sunk to my knees. As I fell, Legolas' arms encased my bleeding body, preventing me from falling forward.

The howling became louder and fiercer, stopping the fighting all together. I swivelled around and tried to see what had caused such a terrible sound. In the distance, the Great Eye flickered as though it was in pain. The black clouds began to circle above and the tower of Barad-dur slowly crumbled like ash. The earth shook and the orcs began to run, screaming in their black language.

The Eye grew smaller and smaller until a great explosion ripped through the air, shattering the falling tower and Gorgoroth began to disappear into the earth, taking over half the orcs with it.

A great weight was suddenly lifted off my shoulders.

He was gone.

Sauron was ... gone. Defeated. Destroyed. Vanquished. Killed at long last. Gone.

It was done.

Frodo had done it ... the impossible.

This precious victory was joined by another explosion, this time from Mount Doom. The entire peak of the mountain cracked open and lava rained down from the sky and covered the remaining land.

'_Frodo? Sam?'_

Those of the Fellowship felt the tug of despair at the thought of our companions, trapped in the middle of such destruction. I knew because I could feel it, but the warm sensation from beneath my breastplate soothed my worries.

Legolas gripped me tightly and muttered in elvish, his voice ever so quiet and sorrowful.

I too muttered something.

"They're alive."


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: I do not own LotR**

**Hey guys, so glad to hear all the positive responses with the last chapter it made me want to write fast, and what do you know ... ANOTHER CHAPPIE DONE! Here's a little tip, when a certain wizards leaves the chapter, start playing 'As long as you're Mine' from Wicked, it suits the scene perfectly.**

**Also, 2 questions. One, I am loving the Hobbit film right now, I've seen it twice (Thorin, Fili and Kili OMG HOT!) and I'm considering writing a story about, only making Bilbo a woman. Should I?**

**Two, I recently found out that my story was added to a community called 'Hark A Mary-Sue!' Has Dee acted like a Mary-Sue at all during this? I really need to know for future reference.**

**anyway, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>Never Let You Go Again<em>

My memories after Sauron's defeat are filled with holes and blurry visions.

First there were arms helping me to stand on my shaking feet, with my nose being tickled by Legolas' hair as he held me closely, muffling the voices.

" ... there must be some... earth is gone how ... Gandalf ... Frodo an ..."

Then it all went white all of a sudden, but my head had only turned up and I was staring into the blazing sun.

It felt good.

My eyes closed and I lent all my weight on the elf. I was so tired.

Why could I taste blood?

"... way, but first we ... end scouts. Those orcs ... wrong with her? ... Dee!"

My body convulsed and blood trickled out of my limp mouth.

The first hole appeared.

I then vaguely recalled the feeling of a warm embrace, a warm fur muzzle of a horse pressing softly into my cheek, an eagle's screech.

Eagle?

Someone lifted my left arm and I was brought into almost a full consciousness from sheer agony. I felt a growl of pain in my throat in response to the broken chainmail digging into the wound.

"We have to treat ... must return to the ... fetch water ..."

The noise around me softened like I was wrapped in thick sheets, and for some reason, I felt as though I was slipping, my hand loosening its hold of something.

It seemed easier to let go.

But before I could, I felt a rush of hot air by my ear. Soft delicate lips moved against it quickly.

"_Deorwynn ... hin en' edan leitha tuulo' i' du yassene. Lasto beth nin ... __Mela en' coiamin"_

I held on.

The second hole appeared.

Hands trailed up and down my arms, though they did not touch the skin. They were rough and calloused yet the movement was soothing and eased the pain.

" ... Had I know, perhaps ... a hollow curse ... pride of her's ... rest up you two, Master Samwise ..."

"Sam?" The husky sound of my voice startled me. How had it been since I had spoken? I tried to pull myself up, but the same gentle hand pressed ever so slightly on my head.

"No Deorwynn. You're still too weak." That was Aragorn's voice.

"But ... Sam and Frodo ... where ...?"

"They are safe now. Sleep."

The last hole.

xxxxxx

My energy slowly returned to me as I slept, filling up my body. I rolled me head from side to side, loosening the tense muscles and opened my eyes. My eyes adjusted to the bright light quickly and I was relieved that I was in my own chambers again, though be it slightly confused as to how I was so, and why it seemed so bright.

As I sat up from the pillows I was propped up on, I noticed that I had been cleaned from head to toe, my hair had been combed, I was dressed in only a soft linen nightshift and then finally, the damage of my arms.

The sickly black markings were still present under the skin of my forearms up to my shoulder, but my hands looked normal again. My left arm was wrapped tightly up for my more serious injury.

"Deorwynn." My eyes honed in on the owner of the voice, who was standing out on the balcony.

Enshrined by the light of a blazing sun, Legolas looked the image of a heavenly being except for the paranoid glint in his eyes. He wore only his sky blue tunic and travelling breeches, his hair sat loosely about him free from his usually braids.

"Good morning." My groaning was concealed by a smile.

"Actually it is well past midday already." Another voice said softly. "How do you feel?"

"Gandalf?" I muttered. The White Wizard had been standing next to Legolas all this time. "I feel ... fine. Where is everyone?"

I pushed back the blankets as to allow room for my legs to move. I swung them over the edge of my bed and almost fell out. My body ached beyond belief. Legolas came over to my side and sat carefully on the edge ready to catch me. His hand snuck around my weak frame and held my shoulders up. "Please take this slowly Deorwynn. You need time to recover."

"What happened?" I looked at him seriously, "After Mount Doom collapsed ... what happened?"

Legolas removed his hand from my shoulder and his posture tensed ever so slightly. He glanced over at Gandalf, who nodded to him. "We evacuated the army soon after the destruction of Barad-dur and sent scouts out to deal with the remnants of the orcs. You collapsed on the way back and were coughing up blood."

Trust me to end up in such a sorry state. "What of the hobbits?" I asked Gandalf. He folded his hands in front of himself spoke.

"You were right. With the help of the Great Eagles, we found them on the slopes of Mount Doom. They were alive ... but ... barely. Now do not fret." Legolas held me still as I stood up violently in shock then proceeded to wobble on shaky legs, "They are resting in the House of Healing. I have done all I can for them."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"You were in and out of consciousness for a few days, but calmed down ..."

"How long?"

" ... eight days."

"Damn it," I rubbed my face with my good hand in a frustrated manner, "Why must this always happen to me?" I tried to step around the elf, but he shot out an arm to stop me. "I know what you're doing Deorwynn, and you can not hope to work in your condition." He said gently.

"I have a duty to my people. I'm already failing by passing out after a battle ... and for attacking a comrade."

"You have nothing to worry about. Aragorn is overseeing things with your brother's help." Gandalf said calmly, "Now just worry about _you own _condition for now Deorwynn. You need rest."

" ... Very well." I was defeated. I could never win against Gandalf.

"Now Deorwynn, I would like to speak with you about ..." I gestured to my arms with a single finger.

Gandalf held out his hand, asking for my own with his eyes. I complied and placed my right hand in his, my left arm hurt too much. Legolas stepped away from us to allow some privacy, and settled himself the door like a look out. Gandalf silently inspected my fingers, turning them from side to side before placing a hand under my forearm. "The marks first appeared only on your hands, correct?"

I bit my lower lip and shuffled my feet, only nodding my head.

"I will need to know everything Deorwynn, everything."

So I told him everything, the vivid dreams, the whispering voices, the breaking of the Palanitr, the bleeding and Sauron's promise.

By the time I was done talking, the sun had set further and the brightness of the room eased a little. Gandalf and Legolas had remained completely silent the whole time I spoke, I don't think they even moved a muscle.

I sat back on my bed when I was finished, cradling my left arm.

"This is most unnerving to hear." Gandalf finally said, "I had no idea he would plan such a thing."

"I'm sorry I did not tell you sooner, but I thought that I could ..."

"Battle it alone? My dear child you do not have to bare everything alone. I am aware that you have much pride, but don't let that pride get the better of you."

Even though his voice tender, it still made me feel small and childlike.

"Do you know what he did to me?" I asked sheepishly, staring at the black marks.

"I do. I believe that when you touched the Palantir, Sauron used it as a medium to cast a curse known as the Zhavarr Burguul. This curse slowly takes the life essence of any living creature it comes into contact with and as the physical body is drained of power, the conjurer of the curse can use the body as a husk for his own energy."

"Is that why I could ... hear him?"

"In a way. But you did mention have him visit your thoughts in the past, so it could have been unrelated."

Gandalf pulled his smoking pipe out of his robes and proceeded to lit it. As he was distracted, I quickly glanced over at Legolas. He was already looking at me, eyes filled with rage.

I hope that rage was not at me.

"Thanks to the destruction of the Ring, the connection between you has been destroyed and with it the curse. But, unfortunately the regaining your strength will take time and the damage to the body will not heal." So these marks were now permanent damage by the Dark Lord's puppetry. A reminder of my mistake.

"You are lucky though. Many would have died soon after being cursed, but your bloodline helped slow the process."

I looked back at the wizard, "My bloodline?" I remember Sauron mentioning something like that.

'_Though the bloodline was thin ... you were the purest.'_

What would my blood have to do with anything?

'_A mother's dying gift to her child.'_

"Do you mean ... my mother's bloodline Gandalf?"

The wizard let out a puff of smoke and looked at me with a question in his eyes. "I just thought that ... well ... after what happened to Father, maybe ...?"

"No, you are quite right. The blood of Galador's house is much more present within you than your brothers."

"Galador?"

"Your mother's house. Really Deorwynn, do you know nothing of your own heritage?" Gandalf asked, taking a long drag of the pipe.

"Only that of my father's house."

"Such a shame ..." The wizard muttered.

"May I seem them?"

"Mmm?"

"Frodo and Sam. I just want to see with my own eyes that they safe. And Merry and Pippin too, I lost sight of them. And I have to let my brother know I am alright."

"Not quite yet. Rest for tonight and you may see them tomorrow. You handmaiden will bring you food and anything else you may require." Gandalf more or less order.

"But I ..."

"Lady Deorwynn Iron Sword." Gadalf thundered, smoke emanating from his mouth,"You will wait until tomorrow. I'm I clear?"

I meekly nodded.

"Good." He said suddenly cheerful. "I will inform Faramir that you are well. I promise you." He turned to leave my chamber with his pipe in hand.

"I suspect Master Elf that you wish to continue watching over her, am I wrong."

Legolas did not answer.

"Did you know Deorwynn that he has not left your side since the battle? He carried you all the way across Ithilian, even binding your wounds himself."

"Mithrandir." Legolas snapped, his face tense with embarrassment. Gandalf just grumbled back, "Save me from the tempers of a love struck elf." And with that he stormed out.

Even though Gandalf's teasing was just to ruffle the elf up, it made me feel warmth in my chest.

"You stayed with me?"

Legolas met my gaze slowly, "Yes."

"Thank you."

I tried to push myself off the bed but my left arm began to hurt from the pressure. I hissed in pain, and this brought Legolas back to my side.

"Here." He offered a hand. I gripped it with my right arm and pulled myself to my feet. Legolas' arm instinctively wrapped around my middle to support me.

He let go of my hand once he was sure I would not fall and settled it in the crook of my neck, his thumb brushing along my jaw line, "You gave me quite the scare you know."

I was not even aware that I had reached up to touch his warm hand. "I'm sorry." My fingers rested on his wrist and I could feel his pulse.

"I was frightened that you would not wake, so I called for you ... and you answered." Him ... frightened? Legolas' fingers brushed over the sensitive skin of my hairline, strands of my hair caught in them. "I'm glad that you did."

"I do remember hearing something in elvish. That was you?"

"Yes."

"Well ... whatever you said, it made me feel somehow stronger inside. I felt like I was letting myself slip ..."

"Please ... don't say that Deorwynn."

He gently pulled my head towards him and pressed his lips hard onto my forehead. My own lips brushed against his chin as he did so. Old feelings of temptation started to brew again.

My head tilted barely a hair's width up, grazing my lips along his skin

I shouldn't have done that, and dropped my head back down to stare at my bare feet.

"I don't what I would have done if you had died." Legolas rested his forehead against mine.

"Lived on?" I thought out loud. The arm that was still circled around my waist tightened slightly. "You would have to."

"And what if I said ..." I felt his hand still nestled in my hair clench and tug my head back slightly, " ... that I could not?" And with that he kissed me.

Why did he do this? We did we set these rules only to toe the line time and time again before abandoning the rules? Maybe I was gluten for the unattainable.

My injured arm, though aching with effort, reached up and I caressed his cheek. This beautifully soft moment filled my mind and senses, and finally I let myself believe that Legolas, so tender with his hold and gentle with his velvet lips, loved me with all his heart. The kiss broke slowly as we both breathed heavily, our lips remained close.

"What if I told you I loved you too much to let you go?" Legolas' warm breath brushed across my lips. My body grew hot, my finger tips tingled and my heart thumped, "Don't," I whispered.

I was falling for him again, fast.

This time he really kissed me, and I was ready for it. It was far more intense. I felt his tongue gain entry to my mouth, an overwhelming sensation ripped through me, but I didn't resist, but instead let him explore, taking in his own scent and taste. My heart rate sped up as Legolas pulled me even closer to him, I placed a hand on his chest and I could feel his own racing heartbeat.

I pulled away sharply, "Isn't this 'shaming my honor' or something?" I asked, twirling a lock of his hair around my finger.

"Just let me kiss you without guilt for once."

" ... Alright."


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer: I don't own LotRs.**

**Thank you to all those who helped with last chapter's questions. Feed back is very good. Also to all those who thought the kiss was a little too steamy, yes I know it may be a little out of character but my inner fan girl broke out and took over, I COULDN'T STOP HER!**

**Hopefully she will calm down now that she's had her fun.**

**Having said that, I am personally not happy with how this chapter turned out. Thoughts please!**

* * *

><p><em>The Promise<em>

"And I took my sword and stuck it right through its leg." Merry made a dramatic jabbed into the air, however his action was so sudden it startled Pip, who fell off the edge of the bench.

It had been three days since I had woken, and following the many tears and hugs that accompanied my recovery, came the awakening of Sam. His wounds were not as serious as we had thought, and it was only fatigue that troubled him now.

It had been a long time since I had seen him, but had not changed one bit. He was still the polite, humble and sweet hobbit loyal to his friends. He now sat with Merry and Pip and Merry re-enacted how Eowyn had killed the Witch King himself.

I sat across from them with Gimli who snorted as he smoked his pipe, enjoying the little show. Legolas and Aragorn stood a little ways off so they could speak without interrupting Merry's story.

I found a great deal of comfort at last, here with my friends.

"It fell to its knees, allowing Eowyn to sink her blade right into its face. It writhed and screeched like orc and its body decayed into a pile of nothing." Merry pretended to 'die' and fell to the floor. "Well how about that. I will most certainly be very careful not to anger the lady in the future." Gimli said, tapping his pipe on his lip.

As he did, I couldn't help but sneak a glance at Legolas.

We had agreed to keep what had passed between us a private affair to avoid unpleasant attentions, namely a certain bitter suitor. In public we remained friends but when we had a moment alone, Legolas would hold me in a tender embrace and I found I could be a little more relaxed and dare I say childlike. And only when we were alone he would call me '_Melamin_'.

Right now he looked his serious self as he and Aragorn discussed something. I was curious as to what but thought better than to poke my nose into their business. If it was of some importance, he would tell me about it in time.

Which reminded me, I would have to tell him soon.

"Is your arm any better today Miss Deorwynn?" Sam asked when he became bored with Merry rolling about on the floor.

"It is fine Sam. Just a bit sore that's all." I smiled and lifted it slightly. By recommendation my arm now hung in a simple sling. "But more importantly, how are do you feel?"

"Well, thank you."

His eyes betrayed him, as they kept darting over to the closed door of Frodo's room. Gandalf was in there currently and was waiting for him to wake from his prolonged sleep. I could sympathize with Sam's behaviour and wished to ease his mind, as well as my own.

"I'll check up on him for you." I said and began to make my way over to the door. "But, I don't think Mr Gandalf would appreciate it." Sam quickly spouted, but I just shrugged. "I can come and go as I please. I am the Stewardess for now."

I gently knocked on the wooden door and waited.

"Come in."

I turned the iron handle when I heard Gandalf's muffled voice from within. The door creaked as I pushed it open. Gandalf was standing at the foot of the bed, gazing down at the small figure tucked tightly under the soft blankets.

I stepped lightly around the side of the bed to have a better look at him.

The warm sunlight shined in from the window and created a healthy glow around Frodo, making him looked much better than the last time I saw him. The ash colour of his cheeks had faded and his visible wounds were healing.

But still, his eyes looked hollow and he was undernourished. "Any changes?" I asked softly.

"None." Gandalf sighed,

I sat on a small chair by the bed. Being this close I could see what looked like a burn mark on his chest. It was round and dug into the skin.

"Will he ever completely recover?"

"His spirit has taken a great toll and may never fully heal." I gave a small nod, remembering my own marks. "But, in my experience with hobbits, I have learned to always be surprised by them. Particularly the Baggins folk."

"I'll take your word for it then."

I leant back into the chair and watched Frodo's chest rise and fall at an even pace. This was a good sign at least. My right hand automatically went to my neck and clasped the velvet bag hanging there.

"Please wake up Frodo." I muttered, "Wake up so that I can thank you."

Where ever his spirit had gone, however tired it was, it must have heard me. For a few seconds later his eyelashes fluttered for a moment before opening fully. His arms hesitantly felt the bed around him as he pulled himself up. It must have been a while since he had felt the comfort of a bed. I watched him raise his eyes and gaze up at the wizard.

"Gandalf?" His voice whispered and cracked a little. Of course, we still thought he was gone. I was immediately glad that the first thing he saw was someone dear to him. My smile grew larger and I could feel the sting of a tear in my eye.

Gandalf started to chuckle out of sheer joy, for once again it seemed the hobbit had surprised him. Frodo's face lit up even more with a smile of pure happiness, and I knew that it was probably the first time he had smiled like that in a long time.

He turned and finally saw me at his side, "Deorwynn." He exclaimed, and I through my good arm around him, hugging him tightly.

"Welcome back." I half laughed and half cried. Holding him made me remember just how small he was. His dark curls tickled my nose as he hugged me back. "Thank you." I whispered.

As I finally released him, I heard the sound of running feet approach the door. Pippin's face poked through the door first before Merry threw it open all the way.

"Merry. Pippin."

The two hobbits laughed and bounded over to the bed. I pulled back just in time as Pippin jumped and tackled Frodo with a bear hug. Gimli, Legolas and Aragorn were not long after them.

"Haha! Laddie! You're up and fightin'" Gimli bellowed and clapped his hands together. Legolas and Aragorn just smiled and stood back while Merry and Pippin did all the talking for now. Sam was the last to enter, edging himself slowly to my side. It was like he was trying not to be noticed by anyone. I was not having any of this and placed my hand on his small shoulder, telling him that it was alright now.

The Fellowship was gathered and whole once more. Even though he was gone, I could feel Boromir here with us, smiling. I couldn't explain how I knew, I just ... felt it, like when you could sense the coming of rain in the air. Maybe now his spirit could finally rest in peace knowing that the quest was completed. That is want I'd like to think.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Aragorn tap Legolas on the shoulder. I couldn't hear exactly what he was muttering to him over the noise Pippin and Merry were making.

Now I was very curious.

xxxxxx

Our reunited company talked, laughed and even eat together until the sky became dark and dusk settled over the healing city walls. We trickled out of the room slowly to allow Frodo to rest and all went our separate ways, but Sam remained at his friend's side.

I myself quietly made my way to a quiet courtyard of white stone, were dull green ivy grew on the walls and over a small fountain that was built into it. Two large archways opened the courtyard out to the world and the whole city could be seen below. I was pretty sure I was the only one who was aware of such a hidden gem, having spent many hours of my early adolescence sitting alone, utilizing it for reading or extra sword practice.

It was here I expected to find Legolas.

He stood by one of the archways gazing out onto the fields. But I could see that he was looking further than the fields, and even further than Mordor.

Perhaps it was the future he was searching for.

Regardless, Legolas appeared deep in thought. No doubt he already knew I was here, so I joined him at his side.

"Does something trouble you?" I asked softly.

He dropped his watchful gaze from the fields and rested his eyes on me, "I would hope not. Not on such a happy day." He said. I crossed my good arm over my sling casually. "You have a 'v' in between your eyebrows, meaning you're thinking too hard about something."

"I merely look for tomorrow's answers." It became clear what he meant.

"I do think of tomorrow too." I said in a low voice. I took a long intake of air and told him. "Aragorn has asked that I remain the Stewardess, and as one of his chief councillors once he is crowned."

"I know _Melamin_." He tucked a stray hair behind my ear with a single finger.

"After this is all over, what do you plan to do?" I didn't want to ask this question, but with everything that had happened between us, it was a very important question.

Legolas smiled a little. "I intend to return home and offer a proposition to my father." Legolas stated with confidence.

"What about?"

"Aragorn has offered an alliance between Gondor and the Wood Land Realm. If all goes well I wish to establish a colony in Ithilian. The land itself is dying and in need of healing, and my people are capable of doing so. I'm sure my father and I can come to an arrangement of sorts."

I was in very surprised at what he was saying. "A colony? But I thought that the elves were leaving Middle Earth. Aren't you people ...?"

"Wood Land elves love the land too much to let it go just yet. In time they will leave."

"And will you?"

Legolas' jaw tensed a little and he looked down at his hands. "No. Regardless to what may occur in the near future, I intend to remain here in Gondor. To remain with the woman I love. That is ... if she will let me."

"But ... what about ..." My question caught in my throat when I realized what he had implied. Did he even know what he was implying? "You do know what you are asking?"

He pulled me into his chest and wrapped his longs around me, resting his cheek against my head. "Of course. You are dearer to me than anything else in Middle Earth Deorwynn." He murmured into my hair, "Your companionship has become something I shall never experience again and I treasure it."

I shook my head, "But what you want, are you sure that it is right?"

"Yes," Legolas pulled me from his chest and took my face in his hands. "I would take a single lifetime shared with you than a millennium regretting it."

For a moment, my eyes closed and every thought, question and feeling about what he had said flashed before me. It was only a moment but felt like years flying by. One thought just screamed 'Yes' while another warned 'Remember, your time is very little'.

Yes, my time was limited compared to the ageless elf.

But I guess ... that made it matter. Not just to me but to him. He would value every second just as much as I would.

"Do you really think it could be real?" I asked, opening my eyes to staring once again into the blue abyss.

He did not speak, but just nodded.

A promise was made there and then. A promise sealed with a simple kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Fact: <em>Melamin<em> is an elvish form of endearment meaning 'My Love.'**


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer: I do not own LotRs.**

**So yeah I've done a MASSIVE time skip here. Please don't be made. **

**I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I have had writing it. And thank you for all those how have stuck with it for so long, your support has made it possible for me to finish this tale.**

**As for any details I have missed explaining, I will do so in the one short sequel. That one will be about Thranduil meeting Dee.**

**If anyone is interested I have begun my Hobbit fanfic, 'Looking Back, Moving Forward'. Give it a read and review if you want. **

**Check out the trailer watch?v=s2Kz3RZDiaE or go to my youtube channel of the same name.**

**Once again, thank you all.**

* * *

><p><em>Not Quite An End.<em>

Year 11 of the Fourth Age

'_This day does not belong to one man alone. Let us together rebuild this world that we may share in the days of peace.'_

Those were the words that Aragorn had spoke when Gandalf the White had place the crown crafted by the finest smith of the Lonely Mountain upon his brow, on the day the White Tree of Gondor was in full bloom for the first time in over a thousand years. Before the eyes of the people of Gondor and representatives of the other kingdoms, a new Age had begun in a shower of white petals.

That was eleven years ago.

A time of peace had finally fallen over Middle Earth. It had taken many years to achieve such a thing, but it was well worth it.

Aragorn, or King Elessar as he was called after his ascension, became one of the mightiest Kings in all history. He ruled with righteousness, dignity and nobility. His knowledge brought a new understanding to the people of Gondor and thanks to his efforts we re-established relations with not just Rohan, but the Dwarves of Erebor and the Iron Hills and the ancient land of Arnor. He took the Lady Arwen of Rivendell, daughter of Lord Elrond, as his queen soon after his coronation. A vision of beauty, grace and compassion, Lady Arwen ruled by Aragorn's side with all the wisdom a queen should have.

The Reunited Kingdom became the strongest and influential realm of the West. But as the Stewardess and the King's first adviser, my work was never ending even with this peace. But never did I hate my work, in fact I revealed in it from time to time.

Today was no different.

It was the beginning of Spring, and the days were warm and welcomed compared to the chilly winter. Despite my high rank, I cared little for stiff collared gowns and opted for more practical plain dress in the changing weather. My hair, now reaching my waist once more, was held back in a simple elvish braid over my shoulder allowing me to work without it falling in my face.

As I placed a freshly written document to the side, my eyes trailed across the map of Middle Earth I always kept on my desk. In the corner, west of the Misty Mountains was the Shire. And land I was yet to see with my own eyes. A land that bore green hills, gentle rivers and was home to the finest ale, or so I had heard. As I trailed my fingers across the paper, the light caught in a small piece of the Ondo en' Rina set in the fine silver band around my ring finger and I could feel the heat growing.

It had been a sad day for us all when the Fellowship had to part ways. Merry, Pippin, Sam and Frodo did not stay long after Aragorn became king. I could imagine that they would have been homesick and very keen to leave behind the horrid images they had seen, but I know that they returned home changed Hobbits.

I know nothing of what has since become of my little friends, but I prayed that their lives were peaceful and happy.

"Lady Deorwynn." I looked up from my work and see Duraen enter my office, his attitude quite stiff.

In his father's ailing years, Duraen took his place on the council, but such a position only aged him quickly in the short time he held it. His nose had never healed from the beating it took eleven years ago, and threw off his features completely. I found great satisfaction with it. He breaks my possession, I break his ego. He spoke little with me these days and only on matters of state, which was good for he was poorly versed with the subject.

"A messenger from Emyn Arnen arrived with this." He passed me a roll of parchment bearing the seal of the Prince of Ithilien.

"My thanks Lord Duraen."

He did not stay long thankfully.

When he closed the door, I allowed myself to smile as I inspected the seal. Despite his hectic schedule, Faramir still took a few moments to write to me of Ithilien's progress. Faramir was given lordship over the land and rebuilt Emyn Arnen, the ancestral home of the Stewards of Gondor. True to his word Legolas, with permission of his father Thranduil, led the elves of Mirkwood to establish a colony in the newly declared Princedom, and the land began to heal under their care.

Keen to hear about not only about Ithilien but Faramir's newborn son, I allowed myself a respite from my work. I knew just were to take it.

My special courtyard.

I loved the peaceful and tranquil atmosphere it created on days like today, the white stones looked golden from under the masses of ivy that had grown over the years. I broke the seal on the letter and sat myself on the stone bench.

I was halfway through the parchment when I heard the familiar pattering of small leather shoes drawing closer. I lifted my head and saw the small figure run towards me, hands cupped in front of him. Henae was closed behind but appeared out of breath from chasing after the boy.

"Mama!"

He stopped right in front of me and held his hand out to me, a flower from the White Tree resting of his palm.

"Baelir, is this for me?" I asked sweetly. Baelir nodded enthusiastically, his blonde locks falling in his face. "The buds finally opened." His voice was remarkably clear for a boy of six.

"Baelir what have I told you about running off without telling me." Henae shuffled over, rubbing her hands on her apron, "I do apologize Milady." It was quite sad to see her age so quickly. He hair had turned grey and lines had taken root on her face.

"It's alright Henae. Why don't I take over for now?"

The old maid nodded her head and slowly left us together.

I plucked up the flower carefully, not wishing to crush the delicate petals and I placed it behind my ear. "Thank you."

My son gave me a tiny smile. I brushed his hair away to have a better look at him. With his white skin and heart shaped face, he was more elf like than human, complete with a pair of slightly pointed ears hiding under his hair. He took after Legolas, but there was defiantly a hint of my family. Baelir's hair was not as pale as Legolas' or his elf kin, and had an almost copper sheen to it, like Boromir and Faramir. Instead of pure blue eyes, he had mine, mossy green with a touch more grey.

Regardless, Baelir was beautiful in the eyes of humans and elves. No one could resist his sweet charms, not even brash Gimli could say no to him.

But there was a question lingering in those eyes, something he seemed too shy to ask. "Is something wrong Baelir?"

"Mama, when will Papa come home?"

I scooped him up onto my lap and held him close. "He will come home soon my love, but you must be patient." He never liked it when Legolas was away, neither did I.

Legolas had left a few weeks prior to meet at the request of his father about a disclosed matter, but I could probably guess what it was about.

Me ... and Baelir.

The Elven King gave his blessing for Legolas to lead the colony in Ithilien, but never approved of him taking me as his wife. The reason for Thranduil's objection was not entirely clear, but regardless it had become a wedge between the father and son in recent years.

This was not something I had intended to do when I married Legolas.

Baelir curled his small fingers around my braid and pulled me away from my morbid thoughts. I squeezed him lovingly to comfort him, "Do you remember what we always tells you when we have to go away?"

"That you love me." He recited softly.

"More than anything Baelir. You are always in our thoughts and hearts, and you know that if you feel alone ..." I held out my hand so that he could see my ring, "This will always comfort you."

Baelir reached under his collar and pulled out a small chain with a silver ring on it, the other half of the Ondo en' Rina set in its centre. I had it specially made for him when I learned I was with child. It was much too big for him to wear still so he wore it always around his neck, just like I did with its original form. He placed the stone against his cheek to feel its warmth.

"It's hot." He looked up at me with hopeful eyes. I too could feel the intense heat through my half.

"Yes, then he must be close." I tapped his nose, bringing a smile to his beautiful face at last.

"Mama? May I hear it again?"

"Again my love? You would know it better than I would now."

"But I like hearing you sing Mama."

"Alright Baelir." I chuckled and pulled him closer to me. He nestled himself into the crook of my arm and made himself comfortable.

_"Deep in the heart of darkness sparks a dream of light  
>Surrounded by hopelessness he finds the will to fight<em>

There's no surrender, always remember  
>It doesn't end here, we're not alone<p>

Just wait, though wide he may roam, always a hero comes home.  
>He goes where no one has gone, but always, a hero comes home"<p>

Of all the songs he had heard me sing to him, Baelir's favourite was his uncle and grandfather's. It pained me ever so slightly to sing it, but if it chased away Baelir's sadness then I would sing if a thousand times over for him. I would do anything for my son.

_"And he will come back on the crimson tide, dead or alive.  
>And even though we know the bridge has burned he will return.<br>He will return._

Just wait, though wide he may roam, always hero comes home.  
>He knows of places unknown, always a hero comes home."<p>

"Papa!"

Baelir leapt out of my arms, startling me terribly. It took me a moment to recover and finally see Legolas standing by one of the pillars, his sliver cloak wrapped around his tall frame and a smile upon his ageless face. He lifted up Baelir like he was nothing and the child locked his arms around his neck. Legolas chuckled and kissed his head, displaying such tender love for his son.

"Welcome back_ Melamin_." I watched the two embrace eachother, joy swelling in my heart.

"It is good to be back." Legolas said when Baelir released his iron grip on his father. Legolas adjusted his grip to that the boy sat perfectly on his arm. "Did you protect your mother while I was gone Baelir?"

Baelir nodded and gave him a toothy grin. "Well done." Legolas said with pride.

While he listened to Baelir gush over what he had accomplished in the last week, I slowly allowed myself to rest my hand on my abdomen.

Yes. I was truly luck with my life.

I had all that I needed right here before my eyes. The man I loved, our son were brought into this healing world and the new life beginning within me.

I would cherish it, now and forever.

_~Fin_


	53. Notice! Sequel Up!

**Rejoice! Sequel finally on the go! I know I had cancelled plans for a squeal but this one-shot grew bigger, but I guess the more I give the more you have to enjoy.**

**They story for it is set around 2 years after the destruction of the ring and it will focus on Deorwynn and Thranduil's interaction (Thrandy the super sassy king doesn't like the idea of Deorwynn as a potential daughter in law).**

**Head to my profile to find it under the title 'The Iron in my Heart.' Enjoy and I hope it has been worth the wait**

**153alira**


End file.
